The Engagement
by lovely42
Summary: It is AU in the sense that Harry and Hermione have never meet the Weasley's but all the rest is the same and this is after the final battle and Fred is alive: I couldn't do that so Fred is alive. NOW COMPLETE AND SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Meeting for the first time

AN: This is AU and Harry has never been close to the Weasley and Ron was never friends with Harry and Hermione. It goes the same as the books and this takes place after the Final Battle about 4 years after so Harry is 21 and Ginny is 20. Ginny wants to be a sports reporter in the Daily Prophet and Harry is a famous quidditch player. Everyone is still dead except for Fred; I'm sorry people I just couldn't do that. OK so Harry is rich, lives in a huge house, and is still Teddy's Godfather and is best friends with just Hermione cause Ron never sat with him on the first train ride. OH yeah and harry is smarter, more powerful, funnier, then in the book cause I always thought that harry should be. Sorry for making this AN so long I'll work on it.

_Bloody hell, how to they always know where I am_, was the only thought going through Harry Potter's head at the moment.

Because at the moment he was being chased by what looked like about 15 fan girls. _Stupid fan girls can't leave me alone for 10 minutes_. After crossing a couple streets and ducking behind a corner he started to slow down. After quickly looking back it seemed like he had lost them.

"Ok Harry a few fan girls have chased you into the middle of muggle London now…Oomph".

While Harry was talking to himself he bumped into someone. "O shoot that's hot." The woman said causing Harry to remember his manners.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said as he helped pick up the stuff that had fallen out of the woman's bag.

After picking up a pack of paper he saw a silver coin something that looked just like a… "Are you a witch?" Harry asked suddenly.

As soon as those words had left his mouth her head snapped up. She looked at Harry in shock and disappointment flashed across her face. Harry was about to tell her about how he noticed the sickle but when their eyes meet Harry's stopped breathing. This woman was breathtaking: she had red hair. But not normal red no she had so many different shades of red that it looked as if her porcelain skin was framed by fire: alive and fierce. Also she had the most gorgeous deep brown eyes he had ever seen.

"I…. How did you know?" The woman said sounding disappointed at being found out.  
"I thought I was getting the whole muggle dressing down? Great now I've made a fool of myself by walking around muggle London looking like I can't even dress myself." She continued allowing Harry time to get his head straight.

Once he thought about what she was saying he started chucking. "What are you talking about...haha." Harry saw anger flash across those beautiful brown eyes and decided to quickly backtrack.

"Umm…. What I mean is…..That is to say…you look like a muggle I just noticed that you had a sickle." Harry explained.

"O right," she said embarrassed.

"I'm Ginny by the way, Ginny Weasley it's nice to meet you…." Ginny said with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh I'm -" But before he could even say his name the two of them heard a shriek of "OH MY GOD IT'S HARRY POTTER".

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled as he scrambled back to his feet.

"I thought I had lost them I am so sorry Ginny but I have to go." Harry said quickly helping Ginny to her feet.  
Harry had made it five steps before he remembered the stuff in his hands. "Sorry those are yours, now I really have to go." Harry said handing Ginny her stiff and sprinting away from the 15 girls that somehow found him.

Ginny watched as Harry Potter ran off followed by what seemed like a herd of crazed fans. "Hmmm his faster than he looks." Ginny commented after getting over her shock.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time Ginny had made it home she had worked herself into frenzy: she had pictured herself meeting Harry Potter in so many ways but not like that.

_I can't believe it. I meet The Harry James Potter. Me little old Ginny Weasley meet Harry Potter and of course I made a fool of myself. _Ginny couldn't stop the blush that crossed her cheeks as she thought about how they met.

_Who goes on and on about whether or not they look like a muggle. _Ginny thought upset and thinking about all the other less embarrassing things she could have said.

_But he has such a nice laugh; it's so deep and it just makes you want to laugh with him. _Ginny caught herself from drooling.

_Oh snap out of it Ginny when he started laughing you were so mad that you were ready to hex him right then and there: muggles be damned. _Ginny couldn't help the mental image that popped into her head.

_But then when I looked up and saw those eyes._ Ginny mentally sighed.

_They were a deep emerald that I didn't even know was possible. And his jet-black hair that looked windswept and fell just right into his face. _She was doing it again.

_Oh come on Ginny he is out of your league. Pull yourself together Ginny you are going to forget about him there is no need to tell Luna about this. Besides I just think he looks handsome nothing else; it's not like I like him. _Ginny firmly thought to herself.

"Ginny, Ginny, GINNNNNYYYYY!"

"Sorry Ron what was that," Ginny said as she shook herself from her daze.

Ron looking very annoyed answered, "Were you even listening to me? I just told you that I have an extra ticket to a Quidditch League gathering at the Ministry for tonight. Meaning that if you were to come you might be able to talk to some people about the reporting job seeing how EVERYONE will be there."

He finished with a smug your welcome look on his face but Ginny didn't even care since this is it her chance to get her dream job. _All I need is something to wear._ Ginny thought.

"Really Ron this is perfect tonight what time will you be here? I don't know if I have anything to wear oh, but it doesn't matter what time?" Ginny said getting herself frazzled.

"I'll be there at 6:30 with a basket of food mom says you are looking underfeed" Ron rolled his eyes while saying this.

"Ron you know that mom never thinks I'm not underfeed. Anyway I have to get ready I have what like 4 hours bye" Ginny said to Ron as she left the fireplace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ginny what is taking you so long we have to be there in five minutes come on?" Ron said annoyed.

"Oh shut it Ron I'm ready, bye Luna" Ginny was about to leave the room when Ron gave her a look.

"And Kate," Ginny added reluctantly.

"Be back later" Ginny yelled as she was running around the flat looking for some last minute things.

Ginny was wearing a beautiful emerald green halter dress. It was tight on the top and flared out as it passed her waist. She paired it with some black high heels and a matching black purse. Ginny had planned to wear this outfit to a date with someone her mum had set her up with but the date just didn't happen.

"You look good Ginny now come on I'll Apparate us" Ron held out his arm for Ginny and the next second Ron and Ginny were in front of the Ministry.

Walking through the entrance Ron wished Ginny good luck with talking to the editor of the Prophet and left Ginny after seeing someone who he had to speak with.

"Let's do this. Ginny you can do this the editor is just over there deep breath" Ginny mumbled to herself as she walked over to the editor of the Prophet before she lost her courage to do so.

However a flash of black caught her eye distracting her. Harry Potter in a black muggle tux; he looked so handsome she couldn't help herself as she changed directions so she was now going to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry was bored; he was bored out of his mind. He had no idea why he came to these stupid Ministry things he could be at home right now with his son. Spending a night with his son is what he thinks a fun night should be not being stuck in a tux talking to people who only wanted to talk to "Harry Potter".

All he need was an excuse to leave Harry thought as he laughed yet again at what this person called a joke. And then he saw a flash of red. The red hair belonged to none other than the girl he had met on the street this morning and she looked beautiful.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I just saw someone whom I need to speak with" and without another word he left.

It looked like she was looking for someone so he came up behind her and said, "Ginny, right".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That voice she would never forget that voice as she turned around and came face to face with none other than Harry Potter himself.

He looks so good she thought then she remembered that he had just said something. "Ya that's me I'm surprised you, The chosen one, the boy who lived, The Harry Potter remembered little old me," Ginny said with a small smile.

"How could I forget?" Harry said with a smile that made Ginny literary weak in the knees.

"I'm pretty sure I ran over you, spilled your coffee, made you drop your purse and made you think that your outfit didn't match? And please call me Harry, I'm just Harry" Harry said laughing.

"Well, just Harry don't forget about the part where you ran away after your fan club found you" Ginny teased. Ginny had no idea where this confident personality was coming from. But she wasn`t going to question it: not when things were turning out do well.

"I'm sorry about that they don't leave me alone in fact I'm surprised I haven't been mobbed yet. One of the many reasons I don't like going to these things." Harry replied.

Ginny completely agreed "I know if the editor of the Prophet wasn't here I would be at home in my pajamas watching TV." Ginny said with a smile.

"What do you need to see the editor for?" Harry asked.

"Oh well I love to write and I wanted to be a reporter, but only for sports I couldn't do the gossip part." Ginny replied as she spotted something over Harry's shoulder.

"Harry I hate to break this to you but there are about 30 girls coming at us at a very fast speed." Ginny said in a way you could tell that she was trying not to laugh.

"What? Bloody hell, how did they get in and how do I get them to stop following me" Harry questioned.

"I don't know but one thing I do know is that I am going to move away now so I don't get trampled" Ginny replied laughing.

Without waiting for a reply Ginny moved away right out of the mob zone; Harry was not so fast.

He was mobbed by about 30 fan girls and 15 reporters came all yelling different things, "Marry me Harry Potter" "We love you Harry" "Mr. Potter what do you think your chances are against." "Please Harry I love you" "Harry we are meant to be".

"Mr. Potter yesterday you were seen with-". Harry was use to this thing so he took out his wand and whispered, "Sonorus".

"Everyone I think it would be best if you left and I shall answer questions at the next press release thank you." Harry said calmly: this was not unusual for him.

"Please Harry why won't you give me a chance to prove my love for you" someone from the crowd yelled.

"I am truly very sorry but I am not interested" Harry said gently.

But she kept going on and on until Harry found himself get so mad he yelled the first thing he could think of, "I can't because I am engaged to the love of my life".

After this announcement you could have heard a pin drop everyone was in shock; including Harry himself.

After a few seconds someone asked who and Harry said the first name that popped into his head.

"Ginny Weasley" he said as he took off the charm and held out his hand for Ginny which she took very slowly and gave him a look that plainly said WHAT THE HELL!

All Harry could do was whisper play along in her hear before everyone was talking and yelling and screaming and cheering and opening bottles of wine to toast the happy couple.

After ten minutes of this Harry pulled Ginny out to an empty corridor. "Listen Ginny I know you want to talk about this with me but not here anyone can hear us" Harry quietly begged.

"Fine Harry but you had better cancel all plans for tomorrow because we are going to talk about this. So where do you want to meet" Ginny said.

"I don't normally do this but I'll give you my floo address just say Potter Manor. Floo in around 11: I'll see you then." and with that Harry was gone and after about a minute of deep breathing Ginny was ready and left as well.


	2. The Engagement

As sad as this is I must inform you all that I do not own Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

As soon as Harry Apparate to his manor he ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath and screamed in frustration. He could not believe he did that. He really liked Ginny and now he wreaked it all.

_I never think when I get mad. Maybe Hermione's right and I need to start thinking before I open my mouth. _Harry thought upset.

_I'm so stupid and it's not like tomorrow I can say oh sorry I was just joking. Everyone would have a field day. _Harry could already see the head line; Harry Potter Man-Who-Fake-His-Own-Engagement; or Harry Potter MWFHOE for short_. _

_Dear lord what is Hermione going to say she can't know. What if she is hurt that I didn't tell her we were dating? No its ok I'll just say that we were planning on telling her about the engagement on Monday and she knows I don't like to talk about my love life._ Harry thought scared of Hermione's reaction if she didn't believe him.

"That will work; I hope." It even sounded desperate to his ears.

Harry fell asleep with images of Hermione cursing him for not telling her. Needless to say he didn't fall into a very peaceful sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny had done a lot of stupid things in her lifetime. You can't have brothers like Fred and George and not of done some really crazy, stupid things but this was by far the worse.

Pretending she was engaged to Harry Potter the most eligible person in the World. He was ahead of singers, princes, and models he was the best guy out there, according to the magazines anyway. She had no idea what she was going to do. Sure she would have loved to be dating Harry but she was more worried about what her mom was going to say when she found out it was all a lie, and the worst part is that she really likes Harry.

All Ginny could say is that she was happy that no one knew but she would have to play along for a bit and not tell anyone it was a lie; ever.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY BEFORE I BRAKE IT DOWN!" Was what not only Ginny but her building woke up to this morning.

It took Ginny a moment a minute to get her bearings put once she did her face held a look of pure terror once she realized why her mother was pounding on her door at 6 in the morning.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO YOUNG LADY! NOW OPEN UP THIS DOOR" Molly Weasley yelled through the door of her daughter's flat.

After that it took Ginny about five seconds to run to the door and let her mother in who looked nothing short of livid.

"Hey, mom what brings you to my part of London" Ginny said weakly knowing that she was in trouble.

"Imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning and read in the paper that my daughter is ENGEGED TO HARRY BLOODY POTTER WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Surprise" Ginny tried.

"Surprise, Surprise, SURPRISE THIS IS NOT A JOKE GINERVA YOU HAD BEST START EXPLAINING". Looks like that didn't go over to well Ginny thought.

"Well mum, Harry and I are in love and we meant to tell you guys first but Harry was getting mad that everyone was trying to throw themselves on him. Which is just sad if you ask me? I mean I was right there and Harry could tell that if one more girl flirted with him they would be dead." Ginny said in a rush, well most of it was true she was about to hex some of those girls if they didn't lay off, but Harry doesn't need to know that Ginny thought.

"So you meant to tell us right away Hun" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Of course mum he knows how important my family is to me and we were going to say it during Sunday dinner at the Burrow tomorrow. I'm sorry you had to find out like this mom." Ginny said all the while hoping that she believed her.

"O my little baby girl is getting married" Mrs. Weasley said getting all teary eyed and giving Ginny a bone crushing hug.

"Ya, that's right I'm getting married. I have plans with Harry in a few hours and I'll bring him home tomorrow so I can introduce you guys." Ginny promised.

Mrs. Weasley left after an hour and a half most of, which involved crying and making food.

By the time she left it was already 9:30 so Ginny got ready to go. At eleven on the dot Ginny stepped in the fire place and said "Potter Manor", just as Kate and Luna came through the door hoping to find Ginny and find out what is going on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Harry woke up at around 9 and he was nervous. He knew he didn't have to worry about Hermione because she was in Paris for business until Monday. He got dressed in some workout clothes because he knew running helped get things off his mind.

Harry was quite thankful that Minerva had Teddy for the day he did not really want Teddy to meet Ginny if she wasn't going to be around for a while. It hardly seemed fair that a fair amount of people where taken out of Teddy's life before he could really get to know them and Harry refused to let it happen to him again. At least not if it was in his power to do so.

By 10:30 he had showered, gotten dressed and ate but he still had to wait half an hour so he thought he might as well read what the Papers were saying.

_Harry Potter has found love!_

_It is our duty to tell the people of London that heartthrob Harry Potter has found love at last. Harry Potter, 21, the defeater or you know who, and famous seeker has fallen for one Ginevra, Ginny, Weasley age 20. _

_Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley announced their engagement to us last night at a Quidditch League gathering. It seems that Ginny Weasley has done what most people have only ever dreamed of she has captured the heart of Harry Potter, The Chosen one. It is a sad day for all the women out there who have been trying to win his heart. Here at the Daily Prophet we wish both Harry Patter and Ginny Weasley the best in their engagement._

Harry couldn't even bring himself to read the other articles on his and Ginny's engagement. Harry was so deep in thought that he jumped up in surprise when he heard one of his many house elf's say ,"Master Harry, Miss Weasley is here do you want Mindy to bring her." Mindy said.

No thank you Mindy I will go get her thanks though" Harry said standing up and walking down to the floo room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Ginny walked out of the fireplace she was in shock. It was beautiful everything in the room was hand craven from cherry wood. Fireplaces lined the back wall of the room. There were what looked like 20 different fireplaces and there were five red couches in the middle of the room with tables and some really comfy looking black chairs.

She had been looking around the room for five minutes when Harry walked through the main door directly across from the fireplaces.

"I'm sorry about you having to be stuck in this room for so long but I had to add you to the wards so you are able to come and go." When Ginny gave him a confused look he continued

"If you aren't programmed into the wards you would have to stay in this room until someone programmed you into them. Also magic doesn't work for any not programmed into the wards but only in this room." Ginny who was still trying to take everything in just gave a nod as a reply until she remembered what she was doing here.

"Right so Harry, what the hell was that last night? You owe me big by the way because at 6 this morning my mum came banging on my door. She was so upset that she was last to know and then she was balling because she was so happy her only daughter is getting married" Ginny said with a slight edge to her voice.

"I know I really am sorry but I don't think we can go back on the engagement thing just yet," Harry said putting his hands in front of him.

"Ya think!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"My mom is so happy to be able to plan a wedding and now she wants to meet you. You are going to have to meet my dad and brothers as well" Ginny finished.

"Okay Ginny we can get through this, first let's go get something to eat" Harry said as he took Ginny's hand and led her through the house.

"How big is this place," Ginny asked unable to stop herself from letting that question slip out.

Chuckling Harry told her "It's huge. It took me so long to get use to it."

Without waiting for Ginny to say something Harry continued. " It is four stories tall, there is a library, which takes up most of the East wing of the house but it only starts on the second floor and goes up to the forth."

"There is one master bedroom, which is too big for one person so I just stay in a suite. On the first floor we have a formal dining room which can fit up to a hundred. A grand ballroom, two kitchens one for the elf's and the other for the family, an office with is only used for formal meetings, about six bathrooms, give or take." Harry said with a smile.

"A formal sitting room and the floo room which is the only place you can enter from other then the main entrance. The main entrance is like Hogwarts except it has to stair cases that met on the second floor landing. The grand entrance is huge once you leave the floo room you are standing in the entrance." Ginny tried to say something but nothing came out.

"On the second floor it has a gym, pool, entertainment room, and a playroom for the kids, an arcade which I must show you it is really cool I am sure you would love it. Two sitting rooms 10 bathrooms, a dueling room, 4 offices but these ones are private ones I use one and Hermione has another one. Only family and family friends are allowed on the second, third and fourth floors. The third for is all guest bedrooms there are about 50 with on attached bathrooms, plus part of the library. Oh right there is also a sitting room and a tea room." Harry added almost forgetting the last part.

"The fourth floor is just rooms for the family members. There is the master, which is a huge and there are 10 suites. All the rooms have furniture and there are 50 house elves that take care of the house and the land. Then on the outside there is over 500 acres, there is a quidditch pitch, a pool, a forest, and a green house. There are more rooms that I missed but if I told you everything we would be here for a while" Harry looked back at Ginny, who had stopped walking at the second floor part and stopped breathing from the looks of it at the mention of the quidditch pitch, was shocked.

Trying to lighten the mood Harry said, "Ya well it's not much but its home."

"Not much" looks like Ginny was breathing again Harry thought.

"This place is huge how can you not get lost in this place. Well how about we talk about our engagement first then you can show me that quidditch pitch." Ginny said.

"That sounds great. Good point lets go to the kitchen cause it's now lunch time and I am going to cook you something amazing to make up for the whole engagement thing." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry let me let you in on a Weasley secret. The way to our hearts is though the stomach." Ginny said with a laugh.

Ginny who thought she couldn't be more amazed just walked into the kitchen and realized she was so wrong.

The kitchen was breath taking it was her dream kitchen. First it was huge and had a table that could fit 10 people and had a marble island in the middle of the kitchen that was the size of a single bed. The counters were marble as well and the tiles on the floor were beautiful granite. There was a large fridge, and the cupboards were painted an off white to match and brighten the room up the whole kitchen was a soft yellow. There were also pots and pans that hung above the island and a nice stainless steel oven to match all the other stainless steel appliances.

"Wow" was all an awed Ginny got out. As Harry started to get out some pans and what looked like steak he started talking to Ginny.

"I know it is a lot to take in but this was my parents' house I didn't choose it. Although after awhile it did start to grow on me but I have added my own touches all throughout the house. Anyway what do you think we should do" Harry asked.

"Well my mom thinks we are engaged so that means we are engaged cause I do not want to break it to her that all this was a lie. What I'm thinking is we set a date for the wedding in a year let's say. Then after about eight months we have this huge fight and break it off and go our separate ways." Ginny suggested.

"Hmm… I like that idea but I think we should wait until the wedding day. Wait hear me out," Harry said quickly because it looked like Ginny was about to interrupt.

"If we do it at the last possible second then no one can think it's planned. Think about it if you were going to break off the engagement at six or eight months we would be able to get all our money back and that would just look odd." Harry said as he flipped a steak.

"Ok fair enough we will do it your way. But we have a new problem. I told my parents that I was going to introduce you to the family tomorrow at Sunday dinner at the Burrow." Ginny said looking at him with a look that clearly said how will we do this?

"I don't really see a problem Gin," Harry said.

"Really you don't see a problem how about the fact that we know nothing about each other. Don't you think two people who are engaged to be married should know stuff about each other? Like all the little things" Ginny said looking at Harry.

"Fair point so we have until Sunday dinner to get to know each other really well it seems. Ok I'll ask you a question and we will go from there. So what is your family like?" Harry finally asked after some time.

"To me family is the most important thing. I have 6 older brothers." When Ginny said this she looked at Harry who didn't show any signs for fear; which is a good thing because she always says that first when talking about her family. Cause they have to be strong and brave enough to handle those over protected gits.

"Bill is the oldest. He works in Gringotts as a curse- breaker. He is married to a French half Veela named Fleur. Um… two years ago they had their first child Victoire and she is adorable she has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Next is Charlie and he works in Romania with dragons he hasn't settled done yet and my mom is getting pretty upset about that." Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Next is Percy he was such a prat. In my forth year he sided with the Ministry when we believed you that Tom was back. Then there is Fred and George I am the only person who can tell them apart." At Harry's confused look she continued.

"Fred has a freckle on his right side of the eye and George on the left but they are so small it is hard to tell. Fred and George are pranksters if you want them to be okay with you can prank them or laugh when they prank you." By this point Harry was really considering taking notes.

"I remember them the famous Weasley twins. I will always remember their grand exit." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Please don't bring that up they love to brag about it. I mean at first it was awesome but after a while of them talking about it it became boring rather quickly." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Last is Ron he is a year older than me but he is noble, stubborn, great at chess and he loves quidditch and food. Only Bill is married but Fred and George have been dating girls. I think George is in love with my roommate Luna Lovegood and they are dating at the moment. Fred, though, he's in," Harry raised an eyebrow as if asking who she was.

"Katie Bell," Ginny answered.

"But he doesn't have the guts to ask her out yet. Percy is in love with the Ministry and Ron hasn't found the right girl yet. My parents love each other very much and they we really good about trying to give everyone attention. My dad works for the Ministry but loves muggle things my mum is one of those mothers who will love anyone, but will fight to the death for one of her kids. We all have bad tempers though my mum's, Ron's and mine will go off pretty easily the others you have to wait a little; but when they go off watch out. Yet no one is as scary as my mum and me." Here Harry nodded because he had heard some of the Howlers that went off in the great hall.

"That's about it for me what about you". Ginny said.

"My family is mainly people I have come to think of as family; since I don't like my blood realities although I still stay in touch with my cousin Dudley." Harry said quickly because he didn't like talking about his aunt and uncle.

"Firstly a lot of the people I came to see as family have passed away. My godfather, Sirius Black, most people don't know that he was my godfather but he died protecting me. He was also the closest thing I had to a father." Harry said with a sigh, even after all this time it still upset him.

Ginny couldn't help it when she put a comforting hand on his arm. Harry gave a small smile at this.

"Then there is Lupin and Tonks. Lupin was like another father to me and Tonks was like an older sister to me, only because she said she was too young to be a mum. But both of them died in the final battle. Lupin and Tonks had a son Teddy after Tonks dad and I was named the godfather." Harry said proudly.

"Teddy stays with me because his grandmother wasn't able to handle it. A couple of weeks after the war ended and all the funerals were over she just upped and left. She did leave a note saying how sorry she was and ever since then I have taken care of Teddy. I always have and always will put Teddy ahead of everyone I think I missed two games last season because Teddy was sick and I wanted to look after him. I really do love him like my own son but I will always make sure he knows who his parents were. I did consider adopting him, you know give him the last name Potter and all that but I want it to be his choice because I could never even think of replace Remus or Tonks." Harry rambled.

"Harry I doubt you could ever replace them but that doesn't mean Teddy doesn't have enough love in his heart for two fathers. All you have to do is make sure that Teddy knows who his real parents were and why they did what they did. Besides I can tell from the why you talk about him that you think of him as your son. It isn't wrong to a father doesn't always have to be biological. A father is the person who makes you feel protected, loved, who you go to for advise, and who loves you unconditionally." Ginny said softly.

"Thanks I think I needed to hear that." Harry whispered.

"You're welcome Harry. So who else is in your family?" Ginny said wanting Harry to continue now that they have started to open up to each other.

"Then there is Dumbledore he was like a grandfather to me. He would always listen and help me when I was stuck; he also told me about my parents which was nice. Also I remember when Sirius died I trashed his office and throughout the whole thing he was calm and didn't even care." Harry said with a slight chuckle at the memory.

"Then there is the Granger's they took me in they are kind of like parents to me. They were always so kind to me and let me into their home. Last their daughter Hermione she is like the sister I never had. We have been close ever since I saved her from a troll in my first year. She is always there when I need her and she isn't afraid of kicking my butt back into shape. I have other friends but those are the people who I think of as family." Harry finished.

So it went on both asking and answering questions. There was laughter and tears but by the time Harry was walking Ginny out they had found out a lot about each other.

Something that Harry noticed was that they could talk about anything for hours on end.

"So Gin how are we getting to your house tomorrow?" Harry asked just before Ginny was going to get into the fireplace.

"Umm you can floo to my house at about 2 but just wear jeans and a top don't go overboard. Floo to 124 Kent Place," Ginny said and turned to walk into the fireplace when she suddenly turned around.

"I had a really great time with you today Harry" Ginny said.

"Me to Gin I don't remember having this much fun in awhile." Harry said as Ginny hugged him and gave him a kiss on the check.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry. Bye." And with that Ginny was gone and Harry saw it was 4 in the morning they had spent 17 hours talking none stop; he didn't even have a chance to show her the quidditch pitch.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the comments about how to make this story better.

Once again PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!

love lovely42


	3. Meeting the Weasley's

AN: OK everyone you knowthe drill I do not own Harry Potter and enjoy.

* * *

Harry Potter was nervous actually if he was honest with himself he was beyond nervous. This was the first time he was going to meet Ginny's family. Harry had been ready to go at noon but he wasn't suppose to be there until 2 and he didn't want to look to eager.

So he paced, he just couldn't keep still. He wasn't scared if they were going to beat him up or not he knew they wouldn't want to face Ginny's wrath Harry told himself.

No what Harry was scared of was if they would like him or not. Also last night Harry had asked Rocky to go to his family vault for him. Harry had to make this engagement look and seem real and to do that he needed to get Gin a ring. The problem was he hadn't spoken to Gin about this so he just hoped she would wear the ring. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Betty popped in to tell him it was time for him to go to Miss Ginny's.

Taking a deep breath and putting his glasses in his pocket he said loud and clearly, "124 Kent Place".

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Stepping out of the fireplace he realized that he was in what looked like a small flat the fireplace was in the sitting room and to the right of it was the kitchen and there was a hall way that looked like it leads to the bedrooms.

Looking around Harry saw Ginny sitting on a brown couch. "Hey Gin are you ready to do this?" Harry questioned so Ginny would know he was there.

Ginny who didn't realize Harry was there fell off her seat when she first heard him. "Oh sorry to scare you Gin" Harry said running over to help her up.

"No it's fine I didn't realize it was 2 yet" Ginny replied after taking Harry's offered hand to help her up.

"Umm before we go I have something to give you." Harry told her.

"Harry you really didn't need to get me anything. I'll be surprised if we are still going to get engaged after you spend an afternoon with my family. Anyway lets go we don't want to be late." Ginny said.

"Gin..." but Harry was cut short by Ginny.

"No Harry, trust me we have to go. My mom has most likely told my brothers you are coming today. Which means that all six of them have been there for a while planning what they are going to say to you."

"Listen Gin, before we go I want to do this fake engagement right."

And with that Harry got down on one knee and asked, "Gin, will you fake marry me"

"Well… I guess I don't have much of a choice," Ginny said with a fake pout.

"So yes, I'll fake marry you," Ginny said smiling.

Harry opened the little black box that Harry had in his hand to show a huge diamond in the middle of three emeralds on each side of the diamond. In a word it was breath taking.

"Oh, Harry I couldn't," Ginny said after she had a good look at the ring and the size of that diamond.

"Please people would know if something was wrong if I got you a small ring," Harry said with his best puppy dog eyes, which he knew could get him anything.

"Okay, fine", Ginny said breathlessly as Harry put the ring on her ring finger.

After staring at the ring for a few minutes she threw her arms around Harry giving him his first female Weasley bone-crushing hug.

"You're welcome" Harry gasped.

After Harry got his breath back Ginny took Harry's hand and Apparated both of them to the Burrow.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw a house that looked like it was being held up by nothing but magic.

"It's not much, but its home", Ginny said using the same words he had said to her just yesterday.

"I think it's brilliant." Harry said in awe of the house.

As Ginny started walking to the house pulling Harry with her she said, "Remember we are in love and you have to act like it to. My brothers and mum can see a lie a mile away if you're not careful"

"Don't worry Gin, you told me all this yesterday and I can lie. I was taught by the best." Harry replied.

Harry and Ginny walk to the door and Ginny let them in. "Hello, everyone were here" Ginny called out.

There was a pause in the talking then all Harry and Ginny heard was thumping as everyone made a mad rush to the doors to greet them. Finally after the build up in the door Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the first to get to them.

"Hello Mr. Weasley I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to finally meet you." Harry said as he shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Same to you Mr. Potter" Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh no it's Harry. Mr. Potter makes me feel like I'm in trouble." Harry said quickly.

"Well Harry my boy why don't you come in," Mr. Weasley said.

"You must be Mrs. Weasley; Gin has told me so much about you." Harry said and offered his hand but it was pushed out of the way as Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug.

"Hey, mum why does he get such a warm welcome when all Fleur got was a head nod," said the tallest Weasley brother who had his long hair in a ponytail.

"You must be Bill. Nice to meet you" Harry said cutting across Mrs. Weasley's angry retort.

"Ya I'm Bill it is nice to meet you Harry." Bill said.

"O' 'Arry it iz zo nice to zee you again," said Fleur giving Harry a hug.

"Fleur, I never realized that when Gin said Bill married Fleur it meant you. How are you doing? And your sister? I haven't see you in a while we have to catch up." Harry said after Fleur gave Harry a kiss on both cheeks.

"Ok, that's the second-"

"Time you've called her-"

"Gin and gotten away with it" said two identical people.

"Fred and George right. Umm… well I never realized I called her Gin I just always have. Plus she never said anything about it. Does it bother you?" Harry questioned looking at Ginny.

"It's different with you. You mean it as an endearment not to annoy me. And the way you say it is different than them." Ginny said jerking her head toward the twins. And the whole time she said this she had a light blush and her cheeks.

"So if any of you start calling me Gin you will need to call a healer! Got it," Ginny said giving Fred and George a fierce glare.

"Aye, Aye" Fred and George said saluting Ginny.

"Nice to meet you Harry mate," they also said.

"Mr. Potter, it is an honor to meet you. I cannot believe I am really meeting you" Percy said bowing to Harry.

"Listen Percy, right?" At this Percy nodded.

"You really don't have anything to be honored about. I'm just Harry. Not the boy -who –lived or the Chosen one or any of that. I am a normal person beside as Gin loves to say I'm already big headed enough I don't need anyone bowing to me." Harry said nudging Ginny as he said the last bit.

"Surely not Mr. Potter, you defeated You-Know-Who. You saved us all, you are a hero, it really is an honor." Percy said as Harry got more and more embarrassed as Percy said that.

"Oh, that well I only did it because I had to so I don't think of myself as a hero. A hero does it even though they have a choice of not doing something but they still do it because it is the right thing to do." Harry said firmly.

Percy looked like he was about to say something else when he was cut off by the youngest brother.

"Why do you play for the Arrows the Cannons need a good seeker? If we had a good seeker then we could have won." Ron complained.

It took a moment for Harry to realize what Ron said but once he did he started laughing. "You must be Ron. And I don't play for them because I want to be on a team that has a chance of winning." Harry said laughing.

"What come on mate? We have good people Timpson is one of the best chasers in the league." Ron argued.

"True he is but what is the point of having a good chaser if the keeper lets everything in and the other chasers can hardly fly the broom and beaters that don't know the difference from the top of their bat from the bottom." Harry countered.

"Fine so we only have a good chaser but a good seeker could end the game fast and with us in the lead."

"True but you can't leave it all to the seeker besides if you do the beaters on the other team will only target the seeker and they'll be out of the game quicker than you can say quidditch."

Ron opened his mouth to retort but before he could Ginny said, "Can't you boys talk about something else. And Ron, stop hogging Harry other people want to talk to him."

Harry and Ron looked around the hall and realized that everyone else was waiting for them to finish in the sitting room.

"Sorry Hun" Harry said kissing the top of Ginny's head and taking her hand and bring her to the sitting room.

"So Harry how did you meet Ginny" Charlie said.

"Oh, actually I ran into her as I was running away from some fans." Harry said

"It was about ten months and we have just been dating in private, because I hate when my private life is in the papers." Harry finished.

"How come Ginny's never introduced us before now" Charlie questioned harshly.

"God Charlie we never thought things would get so serious so fast but they did and we were going to introduce you guys today anyway. Not just because we're engaged." Ginny said with an eye roll.

Fleur who had just come in the room with Victoire, who had just woken up, asked Ginny if she could see the ring. As soon as Mrs. Weasley heard the word ring see came in from the kitchen to see. After looking at Harry for a second, Ginny held out her left hand for everyone to see.

"HOLY!"

"MERLIN!"

"Oh my!"

"It iz beautiful Ginn' "

"You know how to pick um' Ginny" All of this happened at once and it was getting hard to hear everyone Harry thought.

Finally Mrs. Weasley reached Ginny's hand and said, "It is beautiful darling".

After everyone had settled down Mrs. Weasley told everyone that dinner was ready and that they are eating outside.

* * *

AN: Hey. So I want to thank everyone for the rviews I love getting them and the more I get the more I type.

With that in mind PLEASE REVIEW!REVIEW!

love lovely42


	4. Weasley Family Dinner

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been busy. I hope you like it. Sorry this chapter isn't that long.

Once again I do not own Harry Potter :(

* * *

Harry had never seen anything quite like this. Harry was standing in the back door with a basket of bread in his hand looking at the sight in front of him.

All of Ginny's brothers were outside at the table laughing, fighting and trying to talk over everyone else. It looked like there were about five different conversations going on at the same time. Ginny walked up behind Harry and saw him just looking at her family.

"It's a lot to take in," Ginny said laughing.

"It must have been great growing up with a family like this" Harry said coming out of his daze.

"It was… at times now come on," Ginny said pushing Harry.

After sitting down Harry only heard bits of everyone's conversations. It was quite overwhelming Harry thought.

Ron who noticed Harry was looking a little confused about what to do yelled, "Oi, Harry. What if we got a good beater then would you come to the Cannons" starting up the argument again.

And with that Harry turned to where Ron was and starting talking with him. If anyone was watching it would seem that the two of them had been best friends since they were little. Harry and Ron joked throughout the whole dinner.

When Mrs. Weasley started taking the dinner plates in Harry spoke up, "That was a wonderful meal Mrs. Weasley. The best I've had."

"Such a sweet boy" Mrs. Weasley said with a slight blush on her cheeks, as she went in.

When everyone was eating desserts the conversation turned to the upcoming wedding.

"Harry, Ginny do you know what kind of a wedding you want to have?" Fleur questioned.

"Before we can decide on anything really, we need to decide if we are going to have a big or small wedding" Ginny answered.

"What kind of numbers are we talking" Mr. Weasley asked with a questioning look to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well if we have a small wedding then it can be only immediate family," Harry said looking at Ginny who gave a nod in agreement.

"But if we want to out outside immediate family the wedding with have to be bigger. Since we have to invite some of my friends from the war, then their families who will tell their friends that they were invited to 'The Harry Potter's' wedding. If that gets out then we have to invite the heads of the Ministry because I know them. And we also have to invite all my quidditch buddies, and then their whole teams. Oh and some professors because well it wouldn't be right. Plus all of your relatives," Harry finished to his awe struck audience.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking at each other, and from the look on their faces it was clear they were thing how are we to pay for this.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley you don't have to worry about paying for anything. I am going to pay for all of it. So there is nothing to worry about." Harry said knowing that was what they were worrying about.

What Harry didn't expect was their protest to him paying. "Now Harry we don't feel conformable letting you pay for all of it" Mr. Weasley said.

"Mr. Weasley I have more than enough money to have hundreds of these kinds of weddings. Please think of it as a gift." Harry said but Mr. Weasley wasn't done trying.

"How about we pay for the dress, we want to contribute to our daughter's wedding" Harry knew that they would not let him pay for everything so he said; "I think that would be fine Mr. Weasley".

As all of this was going on Fred and George were in the corner whispering about something. Once their parents had stopped talking to Harry they started to put their plans into work.

Harry who saw Fred and George whispering awhile ago was ready and wandlessly set a charm on himself that would rebound their prank with a little extra surprise. George waved his wand and set off the prank. Both George and Fred waited to see a bucket appear over Harry's head but nothing happened. Fred looked at George about to ask if he did it right when the bucket of honey fell on them. Then out of nowhere a fan with yellow feathers in front of it appeared and blew the feathers onto them. Finally to finish it off their noses and mouths were turned into beaks.

All of this happened in a span of 30 seconds. There was a pause where all anyone could do was look at the twins then Ron started laughing so hard he fell off his chair and that started everyone as well. George and Fred conjured mirrors and started laughing with everyone else.

After a good 15 minutes everyone had calmed down Harry told Fred and George, "That is what you get for trying to pull one over the son, godson, and nephew of the Marauders." Harry said trying not to laugh at the twins' faces.

As soon as those words left Harry's mouth George and Fred ran up to Harry got on their knees and started bowing at his feet saying, "We are not worthy" over and over again.

"I guess that means you have heard of the Marauders" Harry said surprised at their reaction.

"Heard of the Marauders"

"They are the reason we are so good at pranks"

"They are our idols" Fred and George said.

They got up off the floor and gave each other a look and gave Harry a hug saying, "Welcome to the family bro."

"Ya, we were going to let you be a part of our family after you pranked us"

"But you being the heir to the Marauder's make you so much better"

"Ya, so welcome to the family. And as a member of this family it means"

"That we will be testing some products on you, right brother of mine"

"Correct! So what other pranks have you done?" George questioned.

"Well no one really knows this but do you remember the end of the year prank in your sixth year. The one where all the professor's cloths got changed to one of opposite sex and Snape started singing with all the Slytherins singing back up." Harry said.

"That was you?" Ron said seeing how the twin's jaws were touching the ground and looked like they wouldn't be speaking anytime soon.

"Ya that was me," Harry said with a nod.

"After everything that happened that year I thought we all needed something to laugh about." Harry said.

"Minnie gave us two weeks detention the start of our seventh year because she thought that was us," George said pointing at himself and Fred.

Ginny seeing the look on Fred's face couldn't help it and started laughing again. "Oh, Fred you …should see…your face" Ginny said gasping for air.

"Harry … I think you broke the twins" Charlie said waving his hand in front of their faces trying to snap them out of the state they were in.

Ginny after getting her breath back started talking to her mum who wanted to talk about wedding plans.

"Ginny, I think you should get married sooner rather than later," Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny gave Harry a quick look,

"Mom Harry and I were thinking we have one next year," Ginny said.

"Ginny dear, I think we can do a wedding sooner than that. Besides with Bill and Fleur they waited a year and Fleur told me she just wished she did it sooner" Mrs. Weasley told Ginny.

"Umm... Ok mum, then how long were you thinking?" Ginny said unsure of how this was going to go.

"We only really need a few months. Let's see we have to find a place that can fit at least 500"

"500 people" Ginny gasped.

"At, least 500 Ginny you are marring Harry Potter. Flowers, food, we need to pick colours, and its March now so would you prefer a late summer or fall wedding. I don't think we should do it in winter much to cold." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But, Harry wants to invite some professors so you can't have it after the first of September." Percy added.

"Are you going to invite the Minister" Percy asked Harry, who just came into the conversation.

"Who? Oh you mean Kingsley. Ya we have to invite him he's a friend." Harry told Percy.

"That's right Gin; I have to introduce you to Kingsley. He's been bugging me to get someone for awhile now." Harry said, because he knew it would make Ginny laugh at Percy's face, which, at the moment, looked as if he had died and gone to heaven at the thought of him being at the same wedding as the Minister.

It seemed that Victoire didn't like not being the centre of attention because she started crying and throwing her toys. "Come to Auntie Ginny. Aww Vicky did you miss me" Ginny said taking Victoire out of Bill's hands who was trying to calm her down.

"She is adorable Fleur." Harry told Fleur after Ginny got her to stop crying.

"She likes to be the centre of attention I think it iz because she does not have a playmate." Fleur said shaking her head.

"She is two right?" Bill nodded his head at this.

"Well my godson lives with me and he can't play with muggles. So how about we get them together soon." Harry said.

"Why can't he play with muggles? And why does he live with you?" Percy asked not seeing Ginny's glare as he asked the last question.

"Well he can't play with muggles because he still likes to change his hair colour at random times." Harry said with a chuckle.

"I remember when he was little I would take him out to the park and he changed his hair blue which means he is very happy. I was yelled at by three old ladies for dying my child's hair and one said she was calling the police. Luckily he likes to make his hair just like mine so I don't have a lot of problems with that." Harry told them.

"And Teddy lives with Harry because his parents died." Ginny said harshly to Percy, who looked ashamed for asking that.

"Speaking of Teddy I really have to go. I promised Minnie that I would be home by 8 tonight." Harry said.

"It was very nice meeting all of you. Fleur maybe Teddy and Victoire can get together during one of my practices. You can come to the pitch so I am close if anything happens. And Ron before you say anything you can come watch if you want." Ron closed his mouth seeing how Harry just answered his unasked question.

Harry shook everyone's hands and gave Ron his floo address so he could come over tomorrow to fly around the pitch. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur gave him hugs and promised to owl or floo him if they had questions about the wedding or the play date.

"I'm going to come with you Harry. Bye everyone, love you." Ginny said giving Victoire back to her mom and hugging everyone bye.

* * *

AN: Again I want to say sorry for taking so long to update. Anyway I want to thank everyone for the reviews and I even have some people who added me to their favorites. Which I am still shocked about.

Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

love lovely42


	5. Meeting Teddy

AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER :(

* * *

Once everyone had said good-bye to Harry and Ginny, Harry Apparated them directly into Potter Manor.

"I can't believe how well that went," Ginny said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I know I thought that it went will except for the part where we have to get 'married' in like five month" Harry said.

"No, Harry I don't think you realize how well today actually went."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"Just that any other guy I brought home is either in tears by the end of it or leaves after George and Fred pull another prank on them." Ginny said.

"I have to say I really like Ron. I'm surprised him and I didn't become friends with him at Hogwarts." Harry told Ginny as he was leaving the room.

"I'll be back in a minute I want to get Teddy he normally doesn't go to sleep unless I put him to bed."

_Wow_, Ginny thought. _The first guy I bring home that all my family likes and we aren't even dating. Harry's really good at this whole fake dating thing, I mean he held my hand at the right times, he even kissed my forehead. We've only known each other for two days and he made it seem like we had all these little jokes. If he didn't tell me yesterday that he would act all lovely dovey I would have been fooled too. Even Ron liked him and normally he is the hardest to all the guys I bring home I-._ Ginny's thoughts were cut off when Harry walked into the room carrying a boy who looked to be about three years old.

He had Harry's' hair and was giggling happily as he tried to pull off Harry's glasses.

"Teddy I want you to meet someone" Harry said to Teddy.

"Dada! Dawn dawn " Teddy said as he tried to get out of Harry's arms to go to Ginny, who had raised an eyebrow when Teddy called Harry dada.

"I've told him before that I'm not really his father but he still calls me it. Ok Teddy I'll put you down." Harry said as Teddy kept hurting Harry's arms as he tried to get down. Once Teddy was on the ground he ran over to Ginny who had just gotten on the floor.

"Hello Teddy I'm Ginny" Ginny said putting her hand out to shake.

Teddy looked at Ginny with a frown on his face. Teddy had been looking at Ginny for awhile and Harry was getting nervous that maybe Teddy didn't like Ginny. Just as Harry was about to say something Teddy's hair turned into the same red as Ginny's and Ginny was shocked to see not the blue eyes from before but Harry's.

Teddy clapped his hands together, "Mamma, Mamma, Mamma!" his voice getting louder and louder.

Harry and Ginny were shocked. Teddy had just meet Ginny and started calling her mom. "I guess he likes you" Harry said weakly.

Teddy quieted down and walked into Ginny's lap. "Why, why did he call me mum" Ginny questioned.

"Well I think it is because all his friends have both a mum and a dad. So, it seems you are the first girl he has meet other then Hermione who he knows is his aunt." Harry guessed.

"Do you think I should tell him to call me Aunt Ginny?" Ginny asked not wanting to upset Harry.

"No, it won't work once he is old enough to understand I'll explain it to him and if he wants he can still call me dad and you mum." Harry said.

"But what if you really do get married to someone else?" As Ginny said this she felt sick at the thought of someone else marring Harry.

"Well if I do find the right girl she won't need Teddy to call her mum" Harry said firmly.

"Mommy, can you read Teddy story," Teddy said with a yawn.

"Do you mind if I read him a story Harry" Ginny said but Harry could see in her eyes that she really wants to read to him and even if he said no she still would.

"No I don't mind, I'll come with you because I doubt you will be able to find your way there and back," Harry said as Ginny picked Teddy up and started to walk beside him.

"Teddy do you want to tell mommy how old you are now" Harry said as they started walking up the staircase.

"I'm free. Teddy big boy" Teddy said very proudly.

"Ah, three, my goodness you are a big boy" Ginny said making Teddy very happy.

As they got the fourth floor there was one hallway that went in different directions. At the end of both hallways were double doors with what looked like white handles. "At the end of the right hallway is the Master bedroom, and the end of the left is the entrance to the library. And there are five suites on each side of the hallways." Harry said as he turned right.

When Harry stopped they were in front of the two rooms closest to the Master room.

"This is my room" Harry said pointing to the door behind him.

"And this is Teddy's" Harry said opening the door.

The room was huge it was about the size of Ginny's flat minus the bedrooms. The walls were blue with quidditch players playing a game with the balls and all. The ceiling had big fluffy white clouds that made different shapes. There was a racecar bed that took up the same amount of space as a double bed, a dresser, a bookshelf, which Teddy ran to once he got into the room, a huge bucket filled with toys, and broom for toddlers in the corner of the room. There was also a little table and chairs set, a blackboard, a nightstand beside his bed, and a small desk with a red chair. There were also two doors one was a washroom, and the other was for a huge closet filled with every kind of clothes Teddy would ever need.

"Teddy you have to brush your teeth before Gin reads you a story," Harry said sternly.

Teddy pouting the whole time put the book he wanted Ginny to read on the bed and walked into the bathroom. Ginny who was expecting this grand bathroom was surprised when all there was a small sink, toilet, and a small claw tub with a shower. Harry noticing Ginny confused look explained why the bathroom was so small.

"When Teddy was about two he had the normal bathroom which was huge, it had a massive tub a double sink. I normally locked the door but he used magic to open it. Anyway Teddy didn't want to wear the outfit I had chosen so he put the shirt and pants in the drain of the tub and tuned all the water and bubbles on. How I have no idea but then he put a whole roll of toilet paper in the toilet and flushed to overflow. Teddy was just having so much fun I come out of my room and there was water all over the hall so I rush in and his whole room is soaked. And he sees me and all he can say is 'Daddy I'm swimming'. It took me, Hermione, and 4 house elves to clean up all that damage even with magic." Harry said to a laughing Ginny.

"So we downsized his bathroom. I think I will keep it like this and give him a new room when he is older that way if I ever have more kids I won't have to worry about them doing that as well." Harry said.

Ginny after hearing Harry explain and ignoring the knots in her stomach at the thought of Harry marry someone else and having kids, followed Teddy into the bathroom to help him. Once Teddy was done he ran out of the bathroom and jumped onto his bed where Harry was already lying on it. By the time Ginny followed Teddy out Teddy was already in bed under the covers with Harry lying beside him, and in Teddy's hand was the book he picked.

"Well, my little Teddy bear what story am I reading today?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Peter Pan" Teddy said jumping up and down.

At Ginny's questioning look at the book Harry told her, "It's a muggle story. I like him to get the best of both worlds you know."

With that Ginny lay down on the other side of Teddy and started to read, "Once upon a time..."

As Ginny started to read Harry got lost in thought. _I cannot believe that after three days of knowing her I'm letting her not just meet Teddy but read him a bedtime story. _

_What his Teddy going to do when Ginny isn't in his life anymore? What am I going to do? Wait, what where did that come from? I don't like her, sure I think she is pretty but anyone with eyes can see that. I cannot believe I am getting so attached to someone I just meet. Maybe we can still be friends after this whole engagement thing is over. I know Teddy won't be happy if she isn't in his life. I mean come on he is calling her mommy for goodness sakes. That little bugger he did that on purpose he just picked the first girl he met to call mommy. That's not true if he was going to call anyone mommy I would think it would be the lady at daycare who keeps flirting with me and I'm pretty sure that is where he learned the word from. If I didn't get Nanny Carrie to sign that contract so she wouldn't say anything I bet everyone in the world would know I take care of him. Should I really keep him hidden any longer though? I mean there are no more death eaters so he should be safe. Plus I don't want him to think that I'm not saying anything because I'm ashamed of him. And I want him to be ring bearer, well if we are going to call off the wedding on the day of he will need to be dressed and everything. Now that Ginny is in the picture she can take him for the day as well. I cannot just believe I said, well thought, that. Me the person who wouldn't let Teddy out of my sight for the first 6 months he was with me and gave him an emergency port key when he is at daycare so if he passes the door he will be brought to me right away so no one can take him. A girl who I just meet I am able to trust with the thing I treasure above all. That's not right? Yet, I know that I can trust Ginny with not only my life but Teddy's as well and that is a big thing._

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Ginny who was whispering his name. "Harry Teddy's asleep. Would you mind showing me out?" Ginny whispered.

"What? Oh of course. Night Ted" Harry said giving Teddy a kiss on the head and ticking him in.

"Night Teddy bear" Ginny whispered blowing Teddy a kiss.

Once Harry and Ginny got to the top of the steps Harry spoke, "Sorry but I don't have any charms on the doors to make everything sound proof. I want to be able to hear Teddy if something happens."

"No, I completely understand. I would be scared I couldn't hear him in this huge house." Ginny said.

"He is so cute by the way. Are you sure you don't mind him calling me mum or me calling him Teddy bear?" Ginny asked again.

"No, it's fine Gin. Besides I think you will be in Teddy's life. He already loves you like his mum. And I-" Harry stopped here and Ginny's heart also stopped for a second.

"I think we are at least good friends and I'm not sure what I would do without you. Which is weird seeing how we've only known each other for three days" Harry said.

"I know what you mean. I'm not sure how I made it this far," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Hermione is coming home tomorrow at about 4 and Ron is coming over at noon to play some quidditch, would you like to come back? I know Teddy would love it, and that way I can actually play Ron not just watch with Teddy on his broom or ride with him on mine." Harry said.

"I would love to. Plus I really want to meet this Hermione." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny had now reached the floo room and with that Ginny gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek saying good bye and that she would see him tomorrow.

After Ginny had flooed back to her house Harry looked at his watch seeing that it was 9:30 and he had a busy day he walked back upstairs thinking about the day he just had.

Before he went to bed he pressed his ear to Teddy's door to make sure he was breathing and went into his room leaving the door open incase Teddy needed him in the middle of the night. As soon as he laid his head on the pillow he was asleep.

* * *

AN: I wanted to have Teddy in the picture because he is just so cute. I know nost people have him just call Harry by his name but i think your father is the person who helps you grow up and whom you look up to, and that is what Harry is to Teddy a father. I also want to point out that Harry does plan on speaking to Teddy about calling him dad once he is old enough to understand. One more thing Harry has pictures of Teddy's real parents in his room and around the house and he does talk to Teddy about them. Just in case you we wondering about that. ps sorry this chapter was a little short but the others will be longer hopefully.

AND REVIEW!

love lovely42


	6. Meeting Hermione

AN: Hello again so as much as it pains me to say this yet again I DO NOT own Harry Potter :(

**

* * *

** **Beep** **Beep** **Beep** was the noise Harry woke up to the next morning. It was eight and Harry had to get up to be ready for the day. With that thought in mind Harry got out of bed and got dressed. Harry knew that he only had about half an hour before Teddy was awake so Harry jumped into the shower and got ready for the day ahead of him.

Harry had just come out of his closet dressed for the day and drying his hair with a towel when a blur of red came at his legs.

"Good morning Ted" Harry said as he picked up a yawning Teddy.

"Morn dada" Teddy said now rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Do you know who is coming today?" Harry questioned.

"Mama!" Teddy said looking so happy at the thought of 'mama' coming over again.

"Yes, her and…" Harry said blowing raspberries on Teddy's tummy. "Aunt Hermione"

"Aunt Mione, Aunt Mione" Teddy started to chant as Harry brought him downstairs for breakfast.

"Now, what do you want for breakfast Ted?" Harry questioned. When all Harry got was "ice cream" he decided to ask Mary for something.

"Mary do you mind making me some eggs and toast and my coffee and could you get Teddy some juice and a bowl of cereal" Harry asked the house elf, Mary, who was wearing a red and black dress with the potter family crest on it.

After breakfast Harry picked Teddy up to get him ready for today.

Harry first gave Teddy a bath where Harry only had to change his shirt, which means it was a good bath.

As Harry changed his shirt Teddy brushed his teeth saying, "I'm big boy. I can brush teef by myself".

It only took around 45 minutes to get Teddy dressed because today he didn't want to wear pants.

By 11 Teddy and Harry were in the sitting room. Teddy was playing with his blocks and Harry was talking to Sock who had just brought him his mail.

"Can you bring make sure Ron Weasley in programmed into the wards and can you bring both him and Ginny here when they get here." Harry asked Sock.

"Of course, Master Harry" Sock said

"Thanks" Harry said with a smile.

At 11:30 Ginny had flooed into Potter manor, where she was greeted by a house elf. "I is Sock Miss Ginny. Master Harry wants me to take him to you."

"Thank you Sock." Ginny said to the old house elf. It took about three minutes for Ginny to get to the sitting room.

What she saw once she got there made her burst into laughter. Teddy somehow got his broom, that was in his room last night, and was flying all around the room crashing into everything.

Harry was running behind Teddy trying to get him to stop while mending all the things he broke. Ginny realizing Harry needed some help let her presents be known.

"Teddy Bear what do you think you are doing?" Ginny said with her hands on her hips and a slight smile on her lips.

As soon as Ginny spoke both Harry and Teddy froze. But that didn't last long. After Teddy realized who it was screamed, "Mama, mama, up, up!"

He said as he got off his broom and ran to Ginny with his hands up and a huge smile on his face. After Teddy got off his broom Harry quickly fixed everything and put Teddy's broom away so he couldn't reach it.

After everything was done Harry turned to Ginny, "Thanks Gin, he knows he shouldn't be on his broom in the house."

"But he does it anyway" Ginny guessed.

"Ya" Harry said running his hand through his hair.

"Mama Teddy miss you" Teddy said with both is hands on either side of Ginny's face.

"Aww, Teddy Bear I missed you too" Ginny said kissing Teddy's forehead.

"Have you had lunch yet sweetie" Ginny said to Teddy.

"No" said Teddy with a shake of his head. At this Ginny gave Harry a look that asked why he hasn't been feed yet.

"We were going to eat in a bit" Harry said in his defense.

"Sure you were. Now Harry which way is it to the kitchen" Ginny said after she realized that she wouldn't be able to find her way there yet.

"Come on" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny Harry and Teddy were seated around the table. Mary had made enough sandwiches to feed an army but other than that it was fine. Teddy was telling Ginny about the picture he made yesterday when was being babysat when Sock appeared with Ron in tow.

Ron had an awestruck look as he walked in the kitchen. "That was my reaction too" Ginny said.

Ron's head turned toward them and what he saw made he stop again. Ginny and Harry were sitting across from each other with a baby he assumed was Teddy. Teddy had Harry's hair but Ginny's eyes and nose. The way they were sitting around the table made it seem like they had always been a family.

Ron shook himself out of his daze, "You guys look good together, are those sandwiches?" Ron said taking a bite of the sandwich.

"This must be Teddy" Ron said.

"I'm your Uncle Ron," he said pointing to himself.

Teddy looked at him then said, "Unkey Ron, Unkey Ron" in a high pitched voice. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and started laughing at Ron's face. Ron's jaw was hanging open.

_I don't think he's been called that before_ Harry thought. After finishing has sandwich Ron pick Teddy up then started to make to seem like he was commentating a quidditch match.

"And Teddy spots the snitch he dives for it. Cuts through the chasers and he get the snitch! The Cannons win. It looks like Teddy has taken up his godfathers shoes as winning it for the Cannons." Ron said while Teddy screamed delighted to be flying.

"I'm not going to play for the Cannon's Ron." Harry said shaking his head.

"Aw come on Harry the Cannon's would have a really good chance if you played." Ron begged.

Ginny, sensing an hour-long conversation spoke up, "Ron why don't you give me my Teddy Bear. And you and Harry can go play some quidditch."

Ron looked at Harry, who gave a slight nod of the head, then said, "Fine alright you can have my little man back."

"Mama, mama, fly!" Ron who almost dropped Teddy at the word mama handed him to Ginny.

"How is mama's Teddy Bear? Was Uncle Ron fun," Ginny said cooing at Teddy.

Ron looked at Harry and mouthed the word mama to him. "He calls Gin mama" Harry said with a shrug.

"Now are you ready for me to kick your arse." Harry said with a laugh.

"Who do you think you are a professional? I think not," Ron said laughing.

And with that Harry showed Ron and Ginny the quidditch pitch in the backyard. For the next three hours Ron and Harry played an intense game of quidditch. By the end both Ron and Harry had their shirts off and were covered in sweat. As Ron walked a little ahead of Harry, Ginny and Teddy he got to the door first.

**Crash** as he was walking in the door the crashed into someone.

"God Harry watch where." Started Hermione but when she looked up she saw a shirtless man who was not Harry.

"You're not Harry" Hermione said quickly backing away slightly so she could see who she was looking at.

No this was definitely not Harry this man had red hair, ocean blue eyes, and wash broad abs if I do say so myself, Hermione thought.

"No I'm not Harry I'm Ron his soon to be brother-in-law." Said this Ron

"Oh, well I'm Hermione Gan-" but the rest of the sentence died in her throat as she realized what he said.

"What do you mean soon to be brother-in-law?" Hermione questioned.

"Where have you been under a rock? Harry in engaged to my sister Ginny Weasley." Ron said in a slow voice like I was slow or something.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Ron that she was not a dumb person when she heard, "Hermione! I didn't realize that when you said four you meant four." Harry said giving her a hug.

"Do you want to know what I didn't realize?" Hermione said, but she continued before he had a chance to reply.

"That you are ENGAGED. DID YOU NOT THINK THAT I WOULDN'T WANT TO KNOW? I'M GONE ONE WEEK HARRY ONE WEEK, AND IN THAT TIME YOU DECIDE TO GET ENGAGED"

Hermione took a breath and was about to start up again when Harry cut in again, "Hermione this is Ginny," Ginny who had been standing behind Harry came out to shake Hermione's hand.

That is when Hermione saw Teddy. Harry was letting Teddy be held by this girl without a second thought. And if that wasn't enough to convince Hermione that Ginny was a good person Teddy decided to speak up.

"Mama, mama, it Aunt Mione, Aunt Mione" Hermione was beyond shocked Teddy was calling this Ginny girl mama. That sold it for Hermione she figured that Ginny had to have been a really nice person if one she was allowed in here, two was allowed to hold Teddy without Harry worrying, and three Teddy called her Mama with upsetting Harry.

"It's nice to meet you Ginny." Hermione said.

"Welcome to the family" she added as an afterthought.

"Wait. You haven't even spoken to me yet how do you know that I'm not some gold digger. Which I'm not," Ginny said at Harry's raised eyebrow.

"Well I know you must be a really great person if first you are allowed in this house. Harry normally takes people he isn't fully comfortable with to one of his flats saying that is where he lives" At this Ron looked to Ginny and mouthed flats.

"Next is he is letting you take care of Teddy. He never lets anyone take care of Teddy without precautions. Teddy's first nanny took care of Teddy with Harry in the same room as them for the first month. That was why she quit." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Harry must have trusted you a lot because Harry never gets that sweaty unless he has been playing quidditch for a few hours." She said looking over at Harry who had his shirt off and was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Which means you were on the ground watching Teddy" Hermione said firmly.

"Right speaking of sweat I need to have a shower; Ron do you want me to show you to a room where you can shower and put on some clean clothes." Harry said.

"Really thanks mate that would be great. But I don't have any clothes." Ron told Harry.

"Oh, don't worry about that I'll get Binny to go find you some clothes that fit" Harry said waving it off.

"Harry, how many times am I going to have to tell you? Stop using your elves when you are perfectly capable of doing it yourself." Hermione said.

"If he has the house elves why wouldn't he use them?" Ron questioned Hermione.

Hermione didn't expect Ron to say anything so it took her a bit longer than normal to reply.

"They are creatures not slaves." Hermione said turning to face Ron.

"Ya, creatures who like work," Ron argued back.

"Just because the like to work doesn't mean they should be abused." Hermione said with her voice getting louder and her face was flushed.

"But Harry doesn't abuse them. They would be upset if they didn't get work." Ron said getting madder and louder as well.

"That is because they don't know the difference. Because they have been ABUSED FOR YEARS." Hermione yelled harshly.

"They know the difference and they don't want people like you TELLING THEM THAT THEIR WAY OF LIFE IS WRONG." Ron shouted, his face getting redder and redder.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'M HELPING THEM," Hermione shouted.

"Ya, you're helping them. WITH SOMETHING THEY DON'T NEED HELP WITH!" Ron shouted.

Hermione opened her mouth to yell something back and from the look on her face it was nothing little ears should be hearing so at that point Ginny cut in.

"The next words of your mouth better not be what I think there are. Because if there are you had better not let my Teddy Bear hear them." Ginny said in a deadly voice.

Hermione looked at Ginny wondering if she would really go through with anything if she did say what she wanted to. One look at Ginny's face though and everyone knew she meant business. Hermione instead settled for letting out a frustrated scream.

"This is why the house elves can't get better conditions, it's because of people like you" Hermione said and walked away. Ron, never one to let an argument go, followed after her.

"I have never seen Hermione get so worked up in such a short period of time" Harry said still shocked.

"Well Ron is pretty easy to get worked up. I was really enjoying the whole thing until that look Hermione got on her face." Ginny said shaking her head and resting Teddy on her hip.

"If Hermione said something to Ron he would have started swearing and I don't want Teddy to learn any of those words." Ginny finished.

"Guess you're right. Imagine the papers if someone hear a three year old swear. They would go on about how I must have been a terrible father if Ted had a mouth like that." Harry said with a laugh.

"Did you have fun watching dada play quidditch" Harry said taking Teddy from Ginny when he started to reach out for him.

"Dada you fly fast. Mama and Teddy play wif a ball like you" Teddy said giving Harry a big toothy grin.

"Sounds like fun. Now how about we find your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and then I can go have a quick shower before we go out for dinner."

"You're going out to dinner?" Ginny questioned surprised.

"Well whenever one of us goes out for a trip we go out for dinner the night they come home. Normally we go to a muggle restaurant because I didn't want the Prophet and others to find out about Teddy but I think it is time about I did. I don't want Teddy to think the reason I haven't introduce him to the Wizarding population is because I am ashamed of him or anything like that." Harry said.

"Well in that case I can watch Teddy as you and Hermione get ready to go and Ron showers then Ron and I will leave." Ginny said firmly.

"What?" Harry questioned surprised.

"When I said we I was including you and Ron" Harry told Ginny as she put Teddy down on the ground because he wanted to walk by himself.

"I… Harry you don't have to do that." Ginny said.

"Of course I do besides I made a reservation at the Magic Castle for 7:30." At the name of the restaurant Ginny gasped.

The Magic Castle was the best restaurant in the Wizarding world. It was also the most expensive one. Ginny knew that her parents who have to save for over a month to be able to order a pizza and salad.

"I cannot afford that kind of place. And I didn't think that they let children in." Ginny added as an afterthought.

"Don't worry about paying. I invited you so I will be paying and they would never say no to the Harry Potter." Harry said frowning slightly at the last part. Harry hated that everyone bent rules for him just because he was famous.

"Besides I wanted to go to a really fancy restaurant because I knew that reporters would be there. Remember I want to introduce Teddy to the Wizarding world."

"But I don't have anything to wear to that kind of a restaurant. And neither does Ron" Ginny cut in.

"Don't worry. I told you Binny would get some clothes for Ron and you. This house came with a very nice wardrobe." Harry said with a smirk.

Harry, Ginny and Teddy finally found Ron and Hermione in the kitchen. Ron was eating something Mary had made for him and Hermione was reading the paper. Both Ron and Hermione were not looking or talking to each other. Except for the fact that both of them were sneaking glances at each other when they thought no one was looking.

Teddy thinking it was to quiet ran up to Ron screaming, "Unkey Ron, Unkey Ron. Teddy wants to fly. Fly." Ron laughing picked Teddy up and started to make Teddy fly.

"Well if you guys are done fighting we have to go get ready" Harry said.

"Ready?" Ron asked but before Harry could answer Hermione spoke up.

"Oh, good where are we going I haven't had a good Salmon in awhile we should go to-" But Harry cut her off.

"All of us including Ron, and Ginny are going to the Magic Castle" At the name of the restaurant Ron choked on his sandwich, and Hermione spat out the tea she was drinking.

"Magic… magic castle," Ron gasped.

"But Harry that place is magical everyone will know about Teddy." Hermione said her eyes open in shock.

"I know it is magical and that is why I want everyone to know about Teddy" Harry said firmly.

"Listen mate I don't think I can afford that place." Ron said weakly.

"Gin said the same thing. Not to worry I am paying for you" Harry said slowly.

"Mate do you know how much they charge at that place," Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yes I know and I already booked a table. Now Binny," Harry called.

"Master Harry called Binny. What can Binny do for Master Harry?" Said a small house elf.

"Binny if it is not too much trouble; can you please set up a suite for Ron, the one across from Hermione, and get him a very nice suite please."

"And for Ginny sir," Binny asked but Hermione answered.

"Ginny won't need a suite she will be in Harry's room but could you please bring her an evening gown and just leave it on Harry's bed along with his suit. And can you please lay out my dark purple gown." Hermione said.

"Yes sir and miss," Binny said and disappeared with a pop.

"Well thanks for that Hermione so Gin," Harry turned to look at Ginny.

"Do you mind if you watch Teddy for a bit while I get dressed then you can get ready and I'll dress Teddy"

"That's fine. Teddy bear lets go up to your room to play." Ginny said holding a hand out for Teddy and after taking her hand Teddy lead Ginny to his room.

"Come on Ron I'll show you to the suite." Harry said.

"Are you coming Hermione" Ron asked.

"I'll be up and about half an hour to help Ginny, if she needs any help with Teddy" Hermione told them both.

"So how big is this place? I mean I have only seen the first floor and it is really nice." Ron said looking around.

"Ya the first floor is really fancy kind of over the top if you ask me. But the second, third, and forth are more comfy feeling." Harry said.

"There are for floors?" Ron questioned staring at Harry.

"Ya and the upper floors are for family and friends only." Harry told Ron.

"So does Hermione live with you and Teddy?"

"Ya this place is way too big for just me and Teddy" Harry answered before he stopped in front of a white door.

"Here we are. This is where you will be staying if you come over." Harry said with a hand gesture.

All Ron could do was look around the room in awe. It was huge. It was about the same size as the flat he shared with three other guys. The walls were painted a green but not a dark green, it was light. The ceiling and trim was white and the bed was huge it was a King sized bed with a cherry bedpost and dark red sheets and tons of pillows. There was a desk in the corner. A wardrobe that was cherry to match the desk and bed, there were two large a black comfy chairs in the close to the other corner which had a table in the middle of the two chairs. There was a carpet that covered the hardwood. It was very nice and on the bed there was a suit that looked very expensive.

So expensive in fact that Ron started to protest. "Harry mate are you sure you want me to wear that it looks like it cost a lot I don't want to get it dirty."

But Harry shook his head and told Ron, "We are going to be family soon and families do nice things for members of their family. I want you to have it. Besides I have more than enough suits and if I really need more I can go buy one." Harry said trying to persuade Ron into taking the suit.

"No Harry I can't." Ron tried.

"Yes you can Ron." Harry said cutting Ron off.

"The washroom is on your right." Harry said pointing to a door in the room.

"And be ready for 7:00."

"Why 7? It will only take us a few seconds to get there by floo." Ron said. "Oh, I know but we are going to go in style. This is my Godson's first public outing in the Wizarding World I want it to be something to remember." At Ron's questioning look Harry explained.

"The Magic Castle has a red carpet that celebrities walk down and there are reporters everywhere. You can floo in if you want to but the whole point of the Magic Castle is to get noticed and that is what I want." Harry said.

"Why don't you just walk down a street with Teddy?" Ron asked.

"Cause you can speak with the reporters. If I just walked down the street then they might make up some story and I don't want that." Harry said firmly.

"Right well thinks mate I'm going to go have a shower then get dressed see you in 15 minutes." Ron said as he walked into the washroom.

* * *

AN:First i want to say is this more readable for you? If more people prefer it like this i will see if I will spend my time doing it. Second is, I have to say that i am very surprised that so many people have read my story. I want to thank everyone who has given me tips, and trust me you will see them used a lot more in the next couple of chapters. I also want to answer a question about Ron. Ron was still in Harry and Hermione's year and both of them know of him but what i am saying is that there were three more boys so Ron was in another room, and became friends with his new dorm mates. Again i hope you guys like everything i have planned for this story. And i would love to get so more reviews if you have a chance. PS I'll update as fast as i can.

love lovely42


	7. The Magic Castle

Once again I do not own Harry Potter: even though I wish I did.

* * *

After a shower, shave, a toothbrush, and putting on some clean underwear, a pair of black slacks, some black socks and an emerald green shirt Harry went into Teddy's room. "Hey Gin, you can go get ready now" Harry told Ginny.

Ginny who was watching Teddy play with his stuffed wolf turned around when Harry spoke, what she made her breath catch in her throat. Harry was leaning against the doorframe and he looked good enough to eat Ginny thought. Harry was wearing black slacks that were a little baggy in the legs and he was wearing an emerald green shirt that had the first few buttons open and brought out his eyes which were not hidden behind glass. His jet-black hair was the perfect amount of messy and fell into his eyes just right.

_He also had a smile on his face as he was calling my name. Wait he's calling my name. Speak Ginny, don't make a fool of yourself._

"Wow Harry you clean up nicely." Ginny said and Harry laughed a little as he thanked her.

"I'm done so you can go get ready now Binny put a couple of choices on the bed that you can wear." Harry said to Ginny.

"That's fine. What time do you want to leave by," Ginny asked.

"We have to leave at 7 if we want to be on time."

"Ok that gives me what an hour and a half? I can do that." Ginny said to herself as she walked into Harry Potter's bedroom.

Once that thought crossed her mind she stopped; millions of girls would kill to be where she was standing at the moment.

Remembering that she only had an hour and a half to make herself look presentable Ginny started to move.

Ginny had a quick shower then dried her hair she was in nothing but a towel as she looked over all the dresses Binny brought up. Ginny decided that she wanted to match Harry so she went with the emerald green dress.

Ginny did her own makeup, she only put on a little because she didn't like going overboard with the makeup. She put her hair up with a few ringlets coming out. Ginny was ready at about 10 to seven and she walked into Teddy's room where everyone was all dressed up.

Ginny took one look at Teddy and thought that he was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. He was wearing a suit that matched Harry's and he had given himself her eyes and nose again.

"Teddy bear you look so handsome" Ginny said walking up to Teddy to give him a kiss.

Harry was looking at Ginny as though he was trying to memorize her then her said, "Ginny I think I have a necklace and pair of earrings that would go great with that dress."

Harry stepped out of the room then came back with a black box he opened it up and Ginny and Hermione gasped though for two different reasons.

"They are beautiful." Ginny whispered.

And beautiful they were. The necklace was a delicate platinum chain and at the end was an emerald in the shape of a teardrop. The earrings were small emeralds as well.

"Harry aren't those your mother's" Hermione said.

At this Ginny looked like she was about to protest but Harry stopped her. "Yes, they are my mum's but I think they will look better on you then in this box collecting dust." Harry said as he put the necklace on her.

"Wow, sis who knew you could look good," Ron said after he had stopped playing with Teddy and looked up.

"Are we going now?" Teddy questioned jumping up and down.

"Yes we are going and we are driving in the limo I hired to drive us there." Harry said.

"But Harry won't the person driving it know how to get here," Hermione questioned.

"Nope, as soon as he leaves the property he will forget how he got there but not the way to the restaurant." Harry assured them.

At seven on the dot Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Teddy were seated in the back of the limo. Teddy was having the time of his life as he discovered all the buttons and the moon roof; which he tried to stick his head out of but Ron grabbed him around his tummy and let him sit on his lap instead. When the driver told them that they would be there in five minutes Harry told them what the plan was.

"Ok so what we are going to do is Ron will get out first then help Hermione out." Harry waited until they two in question nodded in agreement.

"Then I will step out and help Ginny out. Then both Ginny and I will help Teddy out of the limo and Teddy you have to be holding one of mine and Ginny's hands at all times promise." Harry asked Teddy.

"Promise daddy," Teddy said.

And with that the limo stopped and someone came and opened the door for them. Taking a deep breath Ron stepped out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello today we are live at the Magic Castle. Thank you for tuning into Entertainment Tonight. We here at Entertainment Tonight have heard from an inside source that someone very important is coming tonight." Said a Mary Adams who was the best live reporter working for Entertainment Tonight.

She was standing next to a reporter and photographer from the Prophet. She was the best in the business and because of this Marry Adams found herself in the best spot to interview people and see what is happening. So far Mary had been here since 5 and no one worth her listener's interest was there. Mary was starting to consider leaving when a massive limo pulled up in front of the red carpet.

"It seems that a large limo has pulled up to the front. Someone is opening up the doors and out steps …"

"Who is that…?" Mary whispered to her partner.

"A Mister Ronald Weasley brother of one Ginny Weasley, the person Harry Potter is engaged to." Sally informed her.

"It seems Mister Ronald Weasley has stepped out of the limo. Ronald Weasley is the older brother of a Miss Ginny Weasley." Mary took a breath.

"He is helping someone out of the limo. My word it is Miss Hermione Granger, best friends of Harry Potter and a war hero. But that is not all someone else is getting out of the limo." Mary said getting excited.

"It can't be… It seems Harry Potter is getting out of the limo and he is not alone. Mr. Potter is helping Ginny Weasley out of the limo!" As Mary said this she knew she had hit the jackpot if she could speak with them for even a moment she would be huge.

"It seems that there is someone else in the limo. Both Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley are helping the person out of the limo." Mary said not sure who it could be.

"It seems that they are helping out a child, about three years of age." Mary was now being blinded with flashes.

The one thought going through everyone's head at the moment was who is this kid and why does he look like someone who could be Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's child.

"The little boy has jet black hair just like Mr. Potter's and has the same eyes and nose as Miss Weasley. He is wearing the same outfit as Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley and the child all look like a picture perfect family; they are matching in emerald green. Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley are each holding one hand of the child. Oh my, it seems they are coming this way."

"Mr. Potter who is the child?"

"Miss. Weasley is he yours and Mr. Potter's child?"

"Hi everybody" said the child who was standing in between Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Teddy this is my Daddy and my Mommy. This is Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione." said the young boy named Teddy who had pointed at everyone respectively.

The group was standing in front of Mary when she spoke. "Mr. Potter my we here at Entertainment Tonight ask you a few questions for our live listeners."

To Mary's absolute shock the group stopped and waited for her to ask some questions. "Is this child yours and Miss Weasley?"

"No, he is neither, he is my godson but has been living with me since he was a month old since his real parents died, but I think of him as my son." Mr. Potter answered.

"Why did you wait so long to inform the wizard population about him?"

"I thought he was too young to be plastered on the front page and I am doing it now because-."

"Because we want him to be the ring bearer at our wedding" Ginny finished for Harry.

"Why does he call you mum and dad?"

"We have tried to get him to call us by our names but he chooses to call us mum and dad." Harry told Mary.

"Has he shown any magical powers yet?"

"We wouldn't care if he didn't but yes he has when he was a baby and just recently." Harry said a little smugly.

"Mr. Weasley are you happy for your sister?"

"Of course I am she is my baby sister. And I think Harry is good for her and I know Harry is grateful for her" Ron said.

It looked like they were about to leave so Mary asked one last question. "Miss. Granger are you and Mr. Weasley dating?"

At this both of them blushed and Hermione said, "No we are not, just friends"

"Who fight like an old married couple" Ginny added ignoring Hermione's glare.

"Come on Teddy Bear you must be hungry." Ginny said to Teddy then, "It was very nice meeting you Miss. Adams."

And with that they went into the restaurant. 'There you have it listeners. Harry Potter has a godson whom he thinks of as a son. Mr. Potter also confirmed that there is going to be a wedding and that they have all ready started planning it. Once again you heard it first from Entertainment Tonight. This is Mary Adams signing off." Miss Adams said with joy in her voice.

Mary Adams had just made the scoop of her life she thought as she did a little victory dance. Sure every reporter had listened in on the conversation so everyone knew what was said but Harry Potter had chosen to speak to her about this.

If I don't get a promotion or a pay raise I am going to quit. I mean I got Harry Potter to speak to myself when he doesn't speak to anyone about his private life. Whenever it comes up he changes the topic or says no comment this is gold. She could already imagine it, 'you are listening to The Late Night Show with Mary Adams, the place to get Harry Potter News first.' Oh she could see big things in her future.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That went so well." Harry said to everyone once they were out of earshot of the reporters.

"That went really well I'm surprised you didn't get asked a lot more questions." Hermione, who was used to all of this, said.

"You did a very good job Teddy Bear. I'm very proud of you." Harry told Teddy as he took his hand.

"So how was your first red carpet experience Ron?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"Don't know how you guys can do this whenever you walk outside." Ron said with a shake of his head.

"We better go because I am starved," Ron said with a smile.

"When aren't you hungry?" Ginny asked Ron with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm still a growing man I need food." Ron said as Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion.

While Teddy just kept turning his head so he could look at everything, seeing how he has never been to a magical restaurant. "Why does it seem that Harry and I are missing something?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, well Ron is never not hungry, don't worry you'll see what I mean soon enough." Ginny said with a shake of her head.

As soon as the group walked into the restaurant they were immediately given the best table in the house.

Harry and Hermione could not remember having such a good time. To them it felt as if their small group was finally whole at last. Harry and Hermione had a lot of friends but they only really had each other to lean on.

Harry and Hermione most likely had more friends but the thing about being the Golden Duo was that they never knew when someone was a true friend or just liked them because they are famous. But with Ron and Ginny it was different they felt as if a piece that was missing was just filled and it felt nice. Harry and Hermione were so close that they both just looked at each other and knew that the other was thinking the exact same thing.

With that thought in mind the Golden Duo jumped into the conversation that was going on and spent the night having a really good time.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone I just want to start off by saying i am sorry it took so long for me to update this, and this chapter is on the short side. The next thing i want to say is an answer to a question. Ok so just because Ron and Harry are in the same class does not mean that they talk to each other or anything thing like that. Sure they know each other by faces but that is it they just never talked to each other. I hope that cleared up some things for you guys.

ps. just because Rita wasn't in this chapter doesn't mean that she won't be in the story. And yes Hermione does still have the whole bug thing over Rita.

love lovely42


	8. RUN BEFORE IT GETS YOU!

AN: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... I can't believe you made me say it :(

* * *

The first thought on Harry's mind when he was woken up by a small person jumping on him was that he really wanted to go back to sleep. Realizing that was not going to happen he started to get up. The second thing Harry thought of as he blew raspberries on Teddy's stomach was that last night was one of the best nights of his life. _I have to say Ginny is really growing on me_ Harry thought to himself with a smile on his face.

"Daddy, daddy, stop!" Teddy got out as he was laughing really loudly.

"No way Teddy bear this is what you get for waking me up." Harry said as he continued to tickle Teddy.

"I'll do anyfing," Teddy said giving Harry his best puppy dog eyes, which were really good considering he hadn't changed them back from last night.

_Ginny does have cute eyes. Wait what? Where did that thought come from? He only thought of Ginny as a friend. Right?_ Harry questioned himself but in the back of his mind knowing the real answer.

"Hmm, anything…" at Teddy's nod Harry continued. "Ok you have to come with me to wake up Aunt Hermione."

After hearing what he had to do Teddy jumped up out of Harry's bed and started running down the hall laughing the whole way. Harry caught up to Teddy at Hermione's door and gave Teddy a nod saying he could open it.

As soon as Harry walked in the room he knew something was wrong. First there were clothes thrown everywhere, and Harry knew Hermione was a neat freak, then there were two lumps under the sheet. It took two seconds for Harry to realize that he had to get Teddy out of here before he say something that would make Harry have to give him the talk about 10 years to early.

It also took Teddy two seconds to make it to the bed. Harry watched in horror as his young innocent godson started jumping on the bed trying to wake them up. With that Harry was moving quicker than he ever thought he could. In two steps he was at the bed and had grabbed Teddy off the bed and turned him around so he was facing the door. Harry turned his head to see something that shocked him.

Harry was looking at the faces of Hermione and Ron, which were both a brilliant red.

"Bloody Hell Mate!" Ron shouted coming out of his daze. Hermione on the other hand looked mortified.

"Harry, what are you doing in here? You were supposed to knock first." Hermione said as she brought the sheet up higher on her body.

"Oh, sorry me how was I supposed to know that you would be having company?" Harry hissed.

"Ya, about that," Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

But at the sound of Ron's voice again Teddy spoke up. "Uncle Ron, you have sleepover?" Harry had to keep him from turning around.

"Why didn't you stay wif Teddy?" He questioned with a sad voice at the thought that his Uncle Ron would rather spend time with Hermione them him.

"I'm sorry bud I… I was staying to protect Hermione."

"What from love bites?" Harry questioned glaring at the pair of them. At the word "love bites," Teddy screamed.

"Oh, no the love bites are going to get us. AHHHHH!" Teddy's hair turned a shocking white as he ran screaming out of the room.

Ron and Hermione looked like they were trying to hold in their laughter but one look at Harry's face it was over. Both Ron and Hermione were laughing so much Harry was sure one of them would fall out of bed showing him something that he should never see.

"This isn't funny." Harry said getting mad.

"Now he is going to be scared of love bites and I am going to have to tell him what they are." Harry said and with that he walked out of the room muttering to himself about what he was going to do.

"That was the best." Ron said laughing as he started getting dressed.

"Listen I'm going to go have a shower in my room before Harry takes it away because I slept with his sister." Ron said leaving the room as well.

Hermione just smiled as she went over what happened last night. Not going into too much detail it started with a fight and well finished up in her room. But Hermione didn't regret a thing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry wasn't happy he had spent twenty minutes chasing a screaming Teddy throughout the house. Teddy it seemed was now was scared of love bites. When Harry asked Teddy if he knew what there were he never expected what he was told.

Teddy said it is when a scary monster comes out from under your bed and bites you. But when the monster bites you it turns you into a monster and then you have to live under the bed as well. And it loves to bite, and that is why it is called a love bite. Teddy had told Harry firmly.

On the bright side at least Teddy didn't need the talk, which he would have if he had seen Ron and Hermione. It seemed that Harry now had to get Teddy out of the house because as Teddy said there are too many beds in the house. Harry needed an idea of where to take Teddy so he flooed the only person he could think of.

"Ginny… Ginny... GINNY are you home it's me Harry," still no response.

"Harry Potter," Harry decided that he should make sure she didn't think it was some other Harry.

At the word Harry Potter someone screamed. Harry was wondering what had happened when Ginny ran into the room looking like she just thrown on a robe grabbed her wand and ran into the room. She wasn't alone though, she was followed by a girl who was 5'8, blond, and had blue eyes, but the thing that caught Harry's attention was the 'I Love Harry Potter' T-shirt she was wearing. Harry knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Harry did something happen? Are you guys ok? Is Teddy hurt? I knew he shouldn't have had that Mac and cheese it didn't look right. I'll grab a potion and be there in a minute. Oh poor Teddy Bear he must not be feeling well." Ginny was saying all this as she ran to the kitchen to get a potion. Harry couldn't help but feel so happy that someone cared for Teddy as much as him.

"Gin Teddy is fine." Once Harry said that Ginny walked out of the kitchen looking a little ruffled but still beautiful. _Wait what? _Harry thought.

"Oh, Teddy's fine. That's good. Now why would you scare me like that?" Ginny said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry to have scared you but I was wondering where you think a good place to take Teddy would be and would you to come with us." Harry said even though the last part had slipped out.

"Hmm, how about the zoo it's supposed to be a beautiful day, for March anyway." Ginny said to Harry who was just opening his mouth to reply when he was cut off.

"Harry Potter is in my fireplace. EHHHHHH!" said the blonde girl.

"Harry this is Kate. Kate this is Harry." Ginny said in strained voice.

"I know who this is Ginny it is Harry Potter." Kate said as she walked closer to the fireplace.

"I am your biggest fan and if you ever decide to dump Ginny make sure to give me a call." Kate said while giving Harry a flirtatious wink.

"Excuse me but I am right here you have no right to say that. Besides he wouldn't want to go out with you he likes girls who aren't SLU-" but here Harry cut her off.

"Sorry Kate but I found the girl for me and she isn't you." Harry said in a gentle voice use to this sort of thing.

"Gin, be here by 11:00 or even sooner cause I think I am going to need some help getting Teddy ready. He hasn't been this bad since he ate five boxes of chocolate and was on a sugar high. See you soon." Harry said as his head disappeared from the fireplace.

Ginny just gave Kate a look that just said back off and went to get ready for the zoo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By 10:30 Ginny was in Potter Manor. She went out of the floo room trying to figure out how she was to find Harry and Teddy, when a blur of white followed by black ran past her "AHHHHHHH! I don't want to go to my room there is a BED. AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Teddy and Ginny got the feeling that she was missing something big.

"Teddy you don't have to be scared they aren't real." Harry said as he chased after Teddy.

Ginny decided to put a stop to this right now. "WHAT is going on here?" Ginny yelled with her hands on her hips. At Ginny's yell both Teddy and Harry stopped running and looked at Ginny. Teddy took one look at Ginny and burst out crying and ran into her arms. Ginny just caught Teddy before he fell.

"What happened?" Ginny asked in a soft voice.

"I don't want a love bite." And Teddy started to cry even more.

"A love bite?" Ginny hissed at Harry.

"Hey this is not my fault. It is Ron and Hermione. Hermione is supposed to lock her door when she has company over." Harry said firmly.

Ginny was confused. "Company?"

"Yes, company" Harry said and it took Ginny a few seconds for her to understand. "Oh, OH, who?" Ginny questioned as she rocked a sobbing Teddy.

"Ron," Harry said.

"Ron," Ginny said as if she couldn't understand what was being said to her.

"Ron, as in my brother?" Harry just nodded.

"As in Ronald Weasley. Red hair freckles, tall," Harry just nodded again. "Really?" Ginny questioned. "Yes, Ron as in Ronald Weasley, your brother, he has red hair is tall and has tons of freckles." Harry said feeling the same way Ginny looked. Grossed out!

"That was something I could have lived the rest of my life without knowing." Ginny said with a shudder.

"Ya and Teddy walked into Hermione's room this morning and started jumping on the bed to wake her up. I had just grabbed Teddy and turned him around before he saw something that a three year old child should never see." Harry said feeling like he hadn't just woken up. Chasing after a terrified three-year-old is harder than it looks. "Would you mind watching and trying to dress Ted while I get dressed?" When Ginny nodded Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Great then we can leave as soon as I'm dressed. That is if you don't need help getting Teddy dressed," Harry asked Ginny already knowing that she would look after Teddy.

"Of course I will. Don't know why you even asked. Now go get dressed and I'll get Teddy dressed." Once Harry knew that Ginny would take care of Teddy he ran up the stairs to go get ready.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now Teddy Bear you don't have to be scared of them. And do you know why." Ginny asked Teddy in a soft voice, and when Teddy shook his head Ginny continued.

"Because in my purse I have something that when mixed with water kills them." Ginny said in a very serious voice. Teddy was now looking at Ginny as if he was in awe of her love bite-killing powers.

"Now let's go to the kitchen quick and get spray bottles and fill them so we can go into your room." Ginny said and Teddy jumped out of her arms and ran into the kitchen. _Now all I need_ Ginny thought _is something that can dissolve in water._

Ginny then went into the kitchen and when Teddy was looking for spray bottles Ginny changed the sugar container into a jar and turned the sugar blue.

"Here it is," Ginny told Teddy as she picked up the jar. Teddy looked at the mystery powder and it seemed real to him. Ginny grabbed 5 spray bottles and filled them up with warm water and Teddy poured the powder in.

"Are we ready Mama?" Teddy questioned softly not wanting the monsters to hear him.

"Just one more thing," Ginny said as she waved her wand over herself and Teddy. Now both of them were wearing camouflage pants and black shirts with 'Love Bite Killers' on the back in white writing. They both wore a bandana and had two black lines under their eyes. Ginny had her hair up. They also had black combat boots and a belt filled with the spray bottles.

"Now we are ready," Ginny said giving Teddy a nod and the both of them ran up the stairs. They were very quiet and were sneaking behind walls and corners, until they finally made it to the fourth floor.

"Do you think we can do it," Ginny asked in a small voice.

"I'll protect you mama." Teddy said firmly, and Ginny looked relieved.

"Ok, let's do this," Ginny said and gave Teddy the signal for them to move. "Remember Teddy Bear they know that we are here to kill them so shoot at anything that moves." Ginny said as they walked down the hallway.

Suddenly a door behind them opened. Ginny and Teddy turned around and started shooting.

"AHHHHHH!" said the thing.

"Get it Teddy!"

"Die you love bite" Teddy screamed.

"What the bloody hell! Stop it! Ginny, Teddy! It's me your Uncle Ron." The thing screamed.

Slowly Teddy and Ginny put their bottles down and looked at a soaking wet Ronald Weasley and he look mad.

"What was that for I had just had a shower?" Ron said.

"Unkey Ron, not so loud the love bite's will hear you." Teddy said not liking the fact that his uncle was being so loud.

"The love bites?" Ron questioned.

"Oh, the love bites." Ron said now understanding what was going on. Growing up with Fred and George did have its advantages. They were on a love bite hunt, and it looked like fun.

"Well, if you're about to kill some love bites I have one thing to say. I'm in." Ron said and Teddy's face just lit up at those words.

"If you want to join us you have to dress the part." Ginny said with a wave of her wand. Next thing Ron knew was that he was wearing the same outfit as Teddy but only in his size. Ginny handed him a spray bottle, and then they were on their way. They were getting closer to Teddy's room they only had two more doors.

"AAHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she was sprayed with what tasted like sugar water on her way out of a guess room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione said now getting a good look at what Ron, Ginny, and Teddy were wearing.

"What's with the outfits," she questioned.

"We are about to go kill some love bites," Ron said looking at Hermione as if to say Duh!

"Killing love bites with sug-." But Ginny had cut her off not wanting Teddy to figure out that the mix wasn't anything special.

"With my special love bite killer," Ginny said glaring at Hermione.

"Oh…OH…Well that looks like fun. Do you have room for one more?" Hermione questioned.

"Fine but let's go," Teddy whined.

"Just give me two seconds," Hermione said with a wave of her wand. Hermione was now dressed just like Ginny and had her hand out for a spray bottle, which Teddy gave her.

"Now we are ready lets go" Ginny said in a quiet voice. With that they were off.

Teddy told Ron to open the door so they could get into his room.

"On the count of three. One, Two, THREE!" Ron yelled as he threw open the door. Once the door was open Teddy, Ginny, and Hermione rushed into the room and started spraying under the bed. Ron who was still at the door took out his wand and pointed it at the bed. Suddenly the bed started to buck and there were noises coming from the under the bed.

"EEEEERRRRRRRRR!"

"AHHH! They know we are here. GET 'EM" Teddy screamed as he sprayed more stuff under the bed.

Hermione who was having fun decided to liven things up a bit. Soon water was coming out from under the bed, like it was being shot from a water gun. Soon everyone was laughing and trying not to get hit by the water.

Teddy was having the time of his life as he got hit in the back of the head with some more water.

**Thud**. Ron was now lying on the floor after he slipped, with Hermione and Ginny laughing at him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Harry yelled as he threw open the door.

What Harry saw once he got into the room made him stop in shock. Teddy, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all dressed like they were going into the jungle and soaking wet. Teddy's bed was bucking around and shooting water all over the room.

Teddy and Ginny looked at each other and they could tell that they were thinking the same thing. With that Ginny nodded at Teddy and they both jumped into action.

"GET HIM!" Ginny and Teddy screamed as they sprayed him with their spray bottles.

"AHH! Ok you asked for it." Harry said and with a wave of his hand he was holding a muggle water gun filled with water.

If anyone were to walk into Potter Manor that afternoon all they would hear would be the joyous laughter, and the cheers as Ginny, Harry, Teddy, Ron and Hermione killed love bites and had a huge water fight in Teddy's bedroom.

Once a truce was called everyone was laying on the floor trying to get their breaths back.

"Oh. Have a look at this place it's a mess." Hermione said as she sat up. Harry took a look around the room and waved his hand in a semi- circle. As Harry waved his hand the room a warm breeze passed through the room drying everything. Also the room started to put itself back together.

"Wow mate you did all of that without a wand." Ron said awed, he had always wanted to do be able to do wandless magic.

"Ya, I can do wandless magic," Harry said not liking showing the fact off.

"That is so cool!" Ron said. Ron had figured that Harry Potter would have some kind of cool power: he did defeat You- Know- Who after all.

Everyone was shaken out of their daze by the noise coming from Teddy's stomach. "I guess that means you're hungry," Ginny said with a laugh as she got up.

"So, what do you think we should have for a late lunch early dinner?" Ginny asked everyone.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm in the mood for pizza," Harry said as he stretched out his legs.

"Pizza sounds good but it will take too long to make everything," Ginny said.

"Don't worry about that I know this great little place in London." Harry said as he headed for the door.

"Just let me go got my muggle money. While I get the money why don't you guys decide what you want on the pizza," Harry finished.

"Do you ever get tired of him just paying for everything?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Of course I do. But you get use to it after awhile. If there is only thing Harry will fight for it is the right to pay." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"Anyway all of his money will be your money after the wedding." Hermione said as she started to head to her room.

"I think I am going to go get into my pajamas now." Hermione said as an afterthought.

"Pajamas why?" Ron questioned before Hermione left the room.

"Teddy would you like to tell them what we do when we order pizza?" Hermione asked Teddy.

"We all get into our pajamas and watch three movies and eat pizza, and popcorn," Teddy said in a cheerful voice.

"Really that does sound like fun. Neither of us has seen a muggle movie." Ron said pointing to Ginny and himself.

"Really? You have never seen a movie. Well trust me you will love it now Ron I am pretty sure there are some PJs in the room you are staying in that will fit you. And Ginny if you can't find any in Harry's room then I have a pair you can use." Hermione said leaving Teddy's room to go and get changed.

.As Hermione left the room Harry walked in. "So do you guys know what you want on your pizza?" Harry asked as he put his coat on.

"We actually didn't talk about it. I'm fine with anything and would you mind if I went with you?" Ron asked Harry, he had never gone to a pizza place.

"Sure Ron you can come as long as you are on with side along?" At Ron's nod Harry continued looking at Teddy.

"Now Teddy I want you to be good for Ginny and Hermione. When Ron and I get back I want all of you in your pajamas ready for a pizza party night." Harry said giving Teddy a hug goodbye, and Harry looked at Ron, who thought it was for a different reason.

"Fine mate you can give her a kiss goodbye, I'll look away. But be fast with it," Ron said as he looked away.

Harry gave Ginny a helpless look and Ginny who had wanted to kiss Harry since she meet him, took matters into her own hands. Ginny walked up to Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips that lasted just a little bit longer than a normal peck on the lips did.

"See you soon Harry," Ginny said breathlessly as Harry and Ron disappeared.

_Wow_ was Ginny's first coherent thought.

Ginny licked her lips to try to remember what the kiss felt like when Teddy spoke up, "Do you like cars or bears?" Teddy asked as he put two pairs of pajamas on his bed deciding which one he should wear.

"The bears, because you are my little Teddy bear, Ginny said picking Teddy up and spinning him around.

* * *

AN: hello everyone here is my latest chapter. I hoped you all liked it. ps. I hope to put more Harry and Ginny stuff in it soon.

PS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

love lovely42


	9. Pizza Party

Disclaimer: The charaters are all JK Rowlings not mine, even though i wish they were.

* * *

Harry and Ron appeared in an empty side alley right beside a trash can. "Listen mate I have wanted to talk to you about the fact that you are marrying my sister." Ron said as they walked out of the alley.

"Ginny and I have always been close, seeing how we were only a year apart. I just want what is best for her." Ron quickly glanced at Harry.

"Don't get me wrong mate I think you are a great guy. I hope we can become friends not just brother- in –laws. But I have to know do you love my sister." Ron said stopping and looking at Harry seriously.

Harry who knew that this question was coming had planed out what he was going to say, but once the time came for him to say what he wrote he just couldn't.

"I love your sister. I think she is, sweet, kind, caring, funny, amazing, she has a temper, and I think she deserves better than me. I mean I don't think I am good enough for her. Sure I have money but I know she could care less. She doesn't like me because I have money or am famous. She loves me for me just plain old Harry." Harry said not knowing where all of this was coming from but believing every word of it.

"That Harry was what I wanted to hear," Ron said as he patted Harry's back looking more relaxed.

Relaxed was the opposite of how Harry was feeling. Harry was freaking out on the inside: he could not be in love with Ginny.

First of all they have known each other for days not years and they had agreed to be in this fake engagement for a few months, and then remain friends. Harry was most likely just getting caught up in all of this engagement stuff. _Ya that's it, I don't really love Ginny it is only because I have to pretend all the time._ Harry thought to himself.

"Sorry about going all big brother on you, but it's not every day your sister is engaged to Harry Potter. I just wanted to make sure you are marrying her for all the right reasons." Ron said but once Ron had said the name Harry Potter a little girl behind them looked up.

"Excuse me, sirs but are you really Harry Potter," A little girl said as she pulled on Harry's coat.

Harry feeling a pull on his coat turned around. "Yes, I'm Harry Potter and who are you?" Harry said in a gentle voice bending down so he was on the same level as the girl who looked no older than 4.

"I'm Sarah." Sarah said looking at the piece of gum on the sidewalk.

"Well Sarah it is very nice meeting you." Harry said as he put his hand out for her to shake. Sarah took one look at Harry's hand and gave him a big hug.

"You are my hero. You saved my mommy." Sarah said letting go of Harry.

"Did I? Well I am very happy I could help your mommy." Harry said.

"May I have your autograph?" She questioned.

"Of course you can." Harry said as he signed the piece of paper Sarah had.

"Now where is your mommy or daddy?" Harry questioned looking around for anyone who was missing a daughter.

"Me and mommy are going to the post office!" Sarah said happily.

"I guess your mommy doesn't know you left-," but before Harry could continue he saw a woman with the same brown hair as Sarah run up to her.

"Oh, Sarah are you ok? I didn't realize that you weren't with me. Never do that again." The frantic woman said as she gave Sarah hugs and kisses.

"I'm ok mommy." Sarah said as she hugged her mom.

"Look what I got," Sarah said as she waved Harry's autograph in her mum's face. Harry thinking it was time for him to leave spoke up.

"It was very nice meeting you Sarah. I have to go now; I'm picking up some pizza." At this Sarah's mom looked up at who was speaking.

"My word, you're Harry Potter. Thank you for taking care of my daughter I don't know what I would have done if I lost her." Sarah's mum said.

"Don't worry about it. It was no trouble. She is adorable." Harry said modestly.

"I have wanted to thank you in person for what you did. I was part of group of muggle borns that you saved the day you broke into the Ministry. Thank you." She said giving Harry a hug as a thank you.

"It was no problem. I am just sorry that you had to go through all of that. Now I really must be going. It was very nice meeting the both of you." Harry said as he waved goodbye to the mother and daughter and started walking to the pizza shop.

Ron, who had just watched from the side lines, spoke up. "Does that happen often?" Ron questioned.

"More than you would think," Harry replied.

"I guess that would be annoying after awhile." Ron said.

"It is fine when it is just little kids, because all they ever do is ask for an autograph. But the people our age are the worst. They will chase me for blocks. I think I was kissed about 10 times by 10 different girls the first week after I had killed Voldemort." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Is this the place?" Ron questioned as he pointed to a small shop with a neon pizza above the store.

"Ya, this is it." Harry said as he walked in the shop. After twenty minutes of talking about nothing in particular the pizza was finally done.

"Ron I have wanted to talk to you about Hermione." Harry said noticing Ron start to look worried.

"I love Hermione like my sister. And I just want you to know that soon to be brother in law or not if you hurt her I will hurt you." Harry said and Ron knew he meant every word of it.

"With that being said, I think you and Hermione will be good for each other. Remember that Hermione doesn't like it when guys think that she can't do anything." Harry told Ron.

"Thanks mate. I really like Hermione. She isn't like other woman and I love how she will fight with me about anything, the women I have dated all just agree with me." Ron said with a shake of his head.

"Well that is one thing you won't have to worry about with Hermione. She has an opinion on everything; and she is not afraid to share it." Harry said with a laugh.

"I have keyed you into the wards so you can just Apparate straight into the floo room." Harry said once they walked into the alley.

"Perfect. I'll see you in a second." Ron said as he spun and disappeared. Harry just laughed and Apparated as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once Ron and Harry had Apparated into the floo room they took the pizza up to the sitting room on the second floor.

The sitting room had a huge entertainment system. The big screens TV was in an entertainment stand and in the cupboards on either side of the TV were filled with tons of movies. There was a surround sound system, so the movies could be heard in all corners of the room. There were one leather couch and recliner, and another couch that just looked made for comfort along with a matching recliner. There were a few coffee tables around the room and a huge tub filled with toys in the corner.

Ron was looking at the TV in awe, while Harry walked up to Hermione, Ginny and Teddy. "Ok so Ron and I got two pepperoni pizzas since no one said what they wanted on their pizza." Harry said as he gave Teddy a big hug and a kiss on the head.

"So what movies are we watching?" Ron asked excited to be able to watch a movie for the first time.

"Well Teddy picked the movie Peter Pan, Hermione chose the Lion King and I picked a movie called Kung Fu Panda." Ginny said sounding very happy with her pick.

"Hermione you always pick the Lion King. This is the last time you are picking it when we have our movie nights." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"I see you are all changed into your pajamas," Ron said as he noticed what everyone was wearing.

"Yes we did. Now you two better hurry up and get yours on as well because the pizza will be getting cold soon." Hermione said as she put the pizzas on the middle table.

Ron and Harry both ran upstairs and into their rooms so they could get their PJs on. In the five minutes they were gone Hermione and Ginny moved so they were sitting on a couch talking and Teddy was playing with his toy plane.

Ron went straight for the pizza; he opened up the box and took a piece. Harry went to the TV so he could start the movie. "Is everyone ok with us watching Peter Pan first?" Harry asked everyone knowing that Teddy would only be staying up for a movie and a half.

When everyone nodded Harry put in the first movie and sat down beside Ginny.

For the first movie both Ginny and Ron were staring at the TV in awe. Neither one of them spoke during the movie. The two of them gave all the right reactions at the perfect timing in the movie; at one point Ginny screamed and put her head in Harry's shoulder, not that he minded. Although Teddy did to around to give Ginny a weird look for screaming: It wasn't even a scary part.

"That was so cool," said both Ron and Ginny after the movie had finished.

"Are there real people in the TV?" Ron asked trying to look behind the TV.

"How do they get it so we can hear everything?" Ginny asked as well.

Hermione, who was use to this reaction from purebloods, answered all their questions as well as she could while Harry put in the next movie, Kung Fu Panda.

"Teddy are you sure you don't want to go to bed?" Ginny asked looking at Teddy, who looked ready to go to bed.

"No I am going to stay up all night!" Teddy said firmly.

With that Harry started the second movie. About half way through the movie Teddy fell asleep and Harry brought the sleeping Teddy up to his bedroom. By the time the second movie finished it was 10 at night and Harry was starting to get tired.

"Ok the last movie the Lion King." Hermione said happily as she put her favorite movie in.

By 10:30 Harry had fallen asleep on the couch and was snoring softly. Throughout the three movies Harry and Ginny had been moving closer to each other until Ginny was lying beside a sleeping Harry. Both Harry and Ginny were on their side and Ginny had her head resting against Harry's chest. Soon after Harry fell asleep Ginny followed and was sound asleep. Ron and Hermione were so into the movies that they didn't notice Harry and Ginny changing positions or falling asleep.

"Isn't that a good movie," Hermione asked everyone.

"It was pretty good but I liked Kung Fu Panda better." Ron said.

"What did you think Ginny? Ginny?" Hermione asked again when she got no answer.

When Ginny didn't reply Hermione looked over at Harry and Ginny and saw them asleep. Harry now had wrapped one arm around Ginny, and it looked like he was pulling her closer to him in his sleep.

"Aww Ron look at them." Hermione whispered.

"They really do make a cute couple. Now since they are asleep what do you say to coming up to my room?" Hermione whispered into Ron's ear. Ron just gave Hermione his biggest smile and silently chased her up the stair.

"Don't forget to lock the door." Ron said with a laugh as he and Hermione ran into her room.

* * *

AN: I know, I know not one of my best ones. I still hoped you liked it even though it was really short. I didn't really want to go into detail about the movies. And i just want to thank everyone for reviewing. Also i want to thank everyone who has continued to read my story.

love lovely42


	10. A Normal Day

AN: Well first off i would like to say sorry for not updating as mach as everyone wanted. Second i want to say thank you so much for all the reviews i love getting them. I hope you all like this chapter and i put in a little Harry and Ginny fluff in it because i took so long to update so that is my way of saying sorry to everyone. Hope you like this chapter.

Again I don't own Harry Potter 

_

* * *

___

That was the best sleep of my life

, Ginny thought as she woke up the next morning. As Ginny tried to move she realized that she was being held into place by an arm. It took Ginny about half a second to realize whose arm it was; not many people can have such nice arms.

_I fell asleep in Harry's arms. EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!_ Ginny thought trying not to move around and wake Harry up. _I think I am falling for Harry. What am I going to do when we 'break up'_ Ginny wondered.

_Harry and I can still be friends though, but what if I don't want to be just friends. I'm not sure what I will do once we aren't doing this fake engagement anymore. Harry and Teddy have become a huge part of my life and I haven't even known them a full week. If this was anyone else I would at least think I have a chance; but we are talking about Harry Potter here. He is so much better than me, I mean he is rich, handsome, goes to all the best clubs; he is a famous quidditch player for Merlin sakes! Why would someone like him want to be with plain old me?_ As Ginny thought all of this she couldn't help that her mood kept getting worse and worse.

_No Ginny don't think like that. You are a beautiful woman and any guy would be lucky to have you. If he doesn't like me it is his loss: not mine. _Ginny thought trying to pump herself up.

_Who the hell am I kidding? This is HARRY not some random guy. When all this is over I am just going to be friends with him and his friendship is all I can ask for_. Ginny inwardly sighed desperately wanting more than his friendship.

Ginny, who managed to turn without waking Harry up, was now facing Harry. Ginny was about to wake him up but took one look at his face and lost all of her drive to do so.

Harry looked so peaceful when he slept, he didn't look like he was a hero and always had to look out for others and watch what he said or did. It was nice to see him so carefree for a change. Ginny decided that it would be best if she let him sleep a little bit longer; so she just went back to sleep as well.

Half an hour later Harry woke up to find himself holding a sleeping Ginny. Ginny had her face burrowed into his chest and her red hair was sprawled out everywhere. Harry was very comfortable, so comfortable in fact that h didn't want to get up.

_The weird thing is that I don't really want to let go of her._ Harry thought to himself. _Bloody Hell I have got to stop thinking about Ginny in a more then friend's way. Besides it's not like she would ever like me like that. I'm not all that special. There are what like a two hundred quidditch players _At the thought of quidditch Harry remembered something.

"Crap!" Harry said loudly, so loudly in fact that he woke up Ginny.

"What is it? Bloody Hell Harry! I am so sorry I just fell asleep last night and-," but Harry cut her off.

"Oh God Ginny I didn't mean that. It was one of my best night sleep I have ever had." Harry said letting the last part slip out.

"I mean that I have a quidditch practice today at 8:30 this morning." Harry looked at his watch it was 8:15.

Ginny, who was still smiling at the fact that Harry had his best ever sleep with her, quickly got up off the couch so Harry could get to his room. "Well you have fifteen minutes do you need me to tell Hermione to drop Teddy off at his nanny's" Ginny asked as Harry stood up.

"Crap the nanny. I forgot to call the nanny yesterday." Harry said going over all his options in his head.

"Ginny do you think Teddy could stay with you until 3? Four at the latest? I would ask Hermione but she has to work today."Harry begged.

"Harry deep breath, I will take care of Teddy today. I might just take him over to my flat for an hour so I can get a few things, but you don't have to worry about Teddy. I will take good care of him." Ginny said trying to calm Harry down. Harry listening to Ginny took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Ok thank you so much Ginny I owe you one." Harry said giving Ginny a huge hug then running up to his room to go get ready for practice.

Ginny decided to go into the kitchen and make some breakfast. Ginny loved to cook when she was happy. And boy was she happy, Harry had the best sleep of his life, like her, and he gave her a big hug and he smelt so good.

_Great I'm acting like a 15 year old girl with a crush._ Ginny thought to herself with a shake of her head.

By the time Harry was ready to leave at 8:40 Ginny was in the kitchen making a huge breakfast as she danced to the music coming for the radio. Ginny was twirling around the stove as she flipped the bacon and sausage; she also was taking bread out of the oven and making eggs.

"Wow Ginny," Harry said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," Ginny said as she looked around the kitchen.

"Well it smells great. I think I am going to steal some bacon." Harry said as he grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon.

"Now I really have to go. If anything happens you can come to Arrow's headquarters I will tell them to let you in. I'll see you later." Harry said as he ran out of the room and went to practice.

Hermione was in a rush at 8:35 Harry ran into her room out of breath. "Hermione hurry up you have to be at work in half an hour it's Wednesday!" Hermione who didn't want to get out of bed heard what Harry said ad shot out of bed.

"What? Oh no! What am I going to do? Now I will be late. Bye Harry thanks for waking me see you tonight." Hermione said grabbing a towel and running into the washroom.

"Could you make sure Ron is up on your way downstairs?" Hermione yelled through the bathroom door.

Harry, who was already running late, throw open Ron's door and with a wave of his hand he had poured a bucket of cold water over Ron.

"AAAAHHHHHH! That is it I am never sleeping over again!" Ron yelled.

"Ron it is 8:35 you have to be at work in half an hour. So get up." Harry said.

Once Harry had said what time it was Ron was already out of bed and on his way to the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Harry had left both Ron and Hermione came rushing into the kitchen; Hermione only taking a bite of everything before leaving muttering to herself about alarm clocks. Ron being Ron wolfed down about half of what Ginny had made in 10 minutes before giving Ginny a hug goodbye.

Ginny had never realized how big the kitchen really was until she was standing in it all alone.

_Might as well do something useful_ Ginny thought as she cleaned up the kitchen.

One who never liked silence very much Ginny turned on a radio, which Hermione explained how it worked to her yesterday. When Ginny turned the radio on Hey Baby by DJ Otzi was playing.

Turning up the volume Ginny sang, "Hey hey baby (hu ha). I wanna know if you be my girl. Hey hey baby (hu ha). I wanna know if you be my girl. Hey hey baby (hu ha). I wanna know if you be my girl. Hey hey baby (hu ha). I wanna know if you be my girl." By this point Ginny was really in to the song. Ginny was singing very loudly as she danced around the kitchen.

As Ginny was dancing Teddy came down from his room. "Mama what are you doing?" Teddy questioned as he rubbed his eyes.

"We are dancing," Ginny said as she spun Teddy around.

"Wee!" Teddy screamed as Ginny spun him. With that Ginny and Teddy both started singing at the top of their lungs as they danced in the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Potter, when I say practice is at 8:30 I mean 8:30, not 8:45." Coach White yelled.

Ben White was the coach of the Arrows, he was also the toughest quidditch coach there was. He lives and breathes quidditch, in his eyes there is nothing in the world better than quidditch. Ben lives alone and he doesn't have any children, he was 37 and has stopped playing quidditch. Ben retired from playing at the ripe old age of 30 and since then he has been coaching instead. He is 5'9, had short brown hair and watery blue eyes. He was also the kind of guy that no buddy wants to fight with. And he takes quidditch very seriously; being fifteen minutes late was, like Harry had just run a car over his mother on purpose, unforgiveable.

"New rule everybody. From now on for every minute you are late you have to run that many miles." Coach White said as all the players gathered him.

"Potter that means you owe me 15 miles after practice. Now everyone IN THE AIR" Coach yelled, making everyone jump on their brooms and take off.

"Jones, I saw you miss two bludgers in Fridays game. I want you to practice hitting some bludgers at a moving target." Coach told one of the beaters.

"Jackson, Williams, Watson I want you to practice passing with Todd hitting bludgers at all of you. And Donnelly you are keeping for them. Don't let anything get through." Coach said giving directions to the other beater, keeper, and the chasers.

"Potter I want you practice your dives." Coach said and pointed to the other end of the field where he could practice his dives.

Like any other practice Coach White had the team first work on things that they didn't do too well in the last game. Then he had them running drill after drill testing their physical limits, which they shouldn't have.

Practice ended at 3:30 and before Harry could leave for the day he still owed coach a 15 mile run. Something that Patrick Macdonald, the reserve seeker who didn't like Harry, reminded Coach White about.

"That's right, thanks Macdonald. Potter I want 15 miles before you head to the showers." Coach White said as he walked into the building.

Harry, who was already tired, just shot Patrick a very dirty look and started running.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time Harry had finished his laps and showered it was already quarter to five. _Patrick thinks that he can just get away with that. He is just mad that I am the starting seeker. _Harry thought angrily as he went home.

"Ginny, Teddy I'm home." Harry shouted once he was standing in the entrance hall of the manor.

"Can anyone hear me?" Harry yelled.

**Crack** "Master Harry, Mistress Ginny and Master Teddy are at Mistress's flat. She is saying that she is needing clothes, sir." Rocky said.

"Thanks Rocky, do you mind putting my stuff in my room for me. I am just going to go over to Ginny's." Harry told Rocky handing over his bag. With that Harry went back into the floo room and flooed over to Ginny's flat.

A coughing Harry stumbled out of the fireplace. "Ginny, Teddy are you guys here?" Harry called to the seemingly empty flat.

Harry thinking he missed them turned around, about to step into the fireplace when he heard, "Daddy!" Turning around Harry saw Teddy running at him.

"Teddy did you have a good time with mama?" Harry questioned as he picked him up.

"Me and mommy had lots of fun!" Teddy said happily.

"Harry is that you?" Ginny's voice called out from another room.

"Ya Ginny it's me. I am sorry I took longer than I expected." Harry said as he made his way to the room Ginny was in.

"Don't worry about it. Teddy bear and I had a great time." Ginny said as she stuck her head out of the door leading to her bedroom.

"Really? You had no trouble with him? No trouble at all?" Harry questioned as he leaned against the Ginny's door fame: with Teddy still in his arms.

"Of course not, Teddy bear was an angel." Ginny said as she put some more of her clothes in a small trunk.

"Well, it is just that Teddy doesn't really like babysitter, nannies, or anyone really, taking care of him for a long time." Harry said surprised that everything went so well.

"Really?" Ginny said as she looked up from her packing to look at Harry surprised.

"Teddy was wonderful: now Teddy why did you behave so well for me, and not for anyone else?" Ginny questioned Teddy.

"You my mommy," Teddy said as if that explained everything.

"So is this the stuff you are bringing to the manor?" Harry asked wondering why she was packing.

"Ya I am just bring a couple of things. Are you sure this is okay?" Ginny asked still not one hundred percent sure about leaving some clothes at his place.

"Ginny I am sure. I mean you spend more time there then you do here," Harry said. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" Harry asked Teddy and Ginny.

"Nope, mum say we wait for you." Teddy informed Harry.

"Well, I have my wallet with me so would you guys like to go out for a bite to eat? Ginny do you know anywhere we can go?" Harry asked looking at his watch.

"Hmm, we could go do a diner just down the street. It is a muggle restaurant though," Ginny informed Harry as she closed the lid of her trunk.

"That should be fine. Neither of us are very picky when it comes to restaurants." Harry said as he walked back to the sitting room, with Teddy in his arms.

"Oh shoot, Teddy doesn't have his jacket. It is too cold to be out without one." Harry said worried about Teddy's health.

"First of all I never knew how much you cared for Teddy. Second I bought his jacket with me because we went to the park about two blocks away from here." Ginny said as she brought her trunk to the sitting room. Ginny also had Teddy's coat in her hand.

"First, thank you for remembering to bring the coat. Second I think of Teddy as a son, so it isn't weird for a father to be worried about his child." Harry said starting to get defensive.

Ginny, who was busy putting a few last things away, stopped what she was doing and gave Harry a look that he had ever seen before. The look sent chills down his spin, but in a good way.

"I never said it was a bad thing. I think it is amazing the way you handle Teddy. How you have been taking care of him since you were 17. And I love the way you think of him as your own son, he is lucky to have you." Ginny said firmly, wanting Harry to know that she meant every word she was saying.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. I always want to do what is best for him, but sometimes I am not sure I am doing the right thing." Harry said wanting to talk about this to someone, and Ginny is just so easy to talk to. Teddy not really understanding what was going on, yet knowing just what his 'dad' needed.

"I love you daddy." Teddy said as he gave Harry a big hug and kiss.

"I love you too Teddy bear," Harry said as he returned the hug and kiss.

"Now who is ready to eat?" Ginny said trying to snap Harry out of the mood he was starting to get into after talking to her about the whole Teddy situation.

"I'm ready!" Teddy shouted as he jumped out of Harry's arms and onto the floor so he could put on his own jacket and walk like the big boy he is.

"Alright let's go." Harry said as he held Ginny's hand.

When Ginny gave him a questioning look all he said was, "What engaged people hold hands. Now come on I am starved."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny, Harry, and Teddy had just finished dinner. Teddy was being held by Ginny because of the fact that he almost fell asleep at the restaurant. On the way up the stairs Ginny had given the key to Harry so he could let them in.

"So he really made you run fifteen miles?" Ginny questioned in a low voice.

"Ya and coach wouldn't have even remembered if it weren't for Patrick." Harry told her.

"Well it is kind of obvious that he wants your spot on the team." Ginny said with a shake of her head.

"I know, and that is why I have to keep training harder. So I can keep my spot on the team. Like I said before I only want the spot if I can get it for how well I play, not that I am Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Harry you are the best seeker, ever. Do you know how many records you broke, how many moves you can do without breaking a sweat, or how many teams actually want you to play for them?" Ginny questioned as she shifted Teddy to her other hip.

"I guess I mostly work so hard so I can prove how good I am to myself as well." Harry said pausing for a moment.

"You know out of all the time we have spent together we have spoken about my job but never yours, not really. So what do you do?" Harry asked truly interested in what Ginny did for a living.

"At the moment I am in between jobs." Ginny said with a light blush to her face.

"It isn't because I don't try or anything like that. The thing is I want to be a journalist, or a sports reporter." Ginny told Harry.

"I think you would be a great journalist, or sports reporter. You know what if you do become a sports reporter I will be your first interview, if you are allowed to interview me that is." Harry said as he opened up the flat door.

"Really Harry you would do that for me. Thank you so much. The reason I wasn't getting in was because one of the requirements is I have to have an interview set up, without the help of the employer." When Harry gave her a confused look at why that would be a requirement she elaborated.

"It shows that you are able to think on your feet and get jobs." Ginny said with a smile.

"Well I am glad I could help." Harry said as he took Teddy from Ginny so she could take her coat off.

"I had a really good time tonight. So what are you doing tomorrow?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I have another interview with the editor of the Daily Prophet. Hopefully I will be able to get the job now that I already have an interview lined up." Ginny told Harry.

"Well I only have practice until 1:00 tomorrow so you can pop by at the house any time after that." Harry told Ginny, hoping that she would be coming over tomorrow.

"I will see you tomorrow then, night Teddy bear, night Harry." Ginny said as she gave Teddy a kiss on the head good night.

Harry, who had wanted to kiss Ginny all night, gave Ginny a chaste kiss on the lips. "Night Gin," Harry whispered as he slowly pulled back.

Without another thought Harry and Teddy flooed home for the night.

Ginny was just standing in the middle of her sitting room with a goofy smile on her face. _Best kiss ever_ Ginny thought on her way to her room.

* * *

AN: Again I want to thank everyone for the reivews. I also want to tell everyone that things are going to be picking up with Harry and Ginny. Anyway before you read the next chapter why don't you review? You know tell me if you like everything so far? PLEASE

AGAIN REVIEW

love lovely42


	11. Trouble?

Again I would like to say I am very sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I love getting reviews, so tell me what you think. I hope to update again either this week or early next week as a sorry gift to all you readers who have been sticking with me through my attemp in writing a really good story.

So just a reminder I don't own Harry Potter (But boy do I wish I did).

* * *

The next morning it was Ginny's turn to be in a rush. Ginny had spent most of the night replaying the kiss in her head and trying to figure out what it meant. Since Ginny had stayed up so late it was no wonder why she had only just gotten up at 10 o'clock. "Morning Luna," Ginny said cheerfully.

"Kate." Ginny said as she poured herself some coffee.

"So I heard someone floo out last night." Kate said harshly.

"So," Ginny replied tiredly, not wanting to get into it with Kate so early.

"So, I think that Luna and I have the right to know who it was. Seeing how we share the flat and I don't want some stranger in here." Kate said firmly.

"Ok number one, you never cared who flooed in before, and two I think you know who it was." Ginny said annoyed.

Luna seeing another one of Kate and Ginny's arguments coming on left the kitchen to go get ready for work. "Let me think was it Harry Potter?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Of course it was, seeing how he is my fiancé" Ginny said holding up her left hand.

"I don't know what he sees in you." Kate said angrily. "You are just some poor jobless scarlet woman."

"How dare you!" Ginny yelled.

"You don't even know Harry. All you care about is that he is famous, you don't even love him." Ginny said getting more worked up.

"Please. Once he realizes that there are woman out there that look like me, he will dump you out on your sorry arse." Kate said pointing to herself.

"Ya right Harry would never lower himself to your standards. You don't even have standards. I saw your last one night stand." Ginny said harshly.

"Merlin! I cannot wait until Harry Potter realizes what a loser you are, and when he does I'll be waiting." Kate said sweetly.

"You bitch!" Ginny said as she slapped Kate as hard as she could, which was very hard. "Great now I am going to be late for my job interview." Ginny said as she stormed out of the kitchen into her room to get ready.

_Who the bloody hell does she think she is? Thinking she can say that stuff to me, I'll show her. Calm down Ginny she is just jealous of you and if I want that job I cannot go in mad. _Ginny thought trying to calm herself down.

"Ministry of Magic!" Ginny shouted as she got into the floo 15 minutes later.

Stepping out of the fireplace Ginny was now in the Ministry of Magic. Walking swiftly to the security desk Ginny gave her wand to the security wizard so she could sign in. "Name," the man said in a bored tone.

"Ginny Weasley, here for a job interview," Ginny said looking at her watch and seeing that it was now 10:56. She had 4 minutes to get to her interview.

"All clear have a good day," the wizard said handing Ginny her wand.

"Thanks you too," Ginny said in a rush as she ran into the first open elevator.

"Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley I have an interview at 11:00." Ginny said to the lady sitting behind the desk.

"Hello Ginny, we are running a bit late today so we are about 45 minutes behind. If you will sit down we will call you when the interviewer is ready for you." The lady informed Ginny with a smile.

"Ok that is fine. Thank you," Ginny said as she picked up the latest Witch Weekly, and made herself comfortable. In a little less than an hour she was called in. Ginny took a moment to mentally prepare before she went in.

"Hello I am Bob Smith the editor of the Prophet, it is nice to meet you-"

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said as she shook Mr. Smith's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ginny. Please have a set." Bob said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Bob asked Ginny all of the normal questions and half way through he asked Ginny the question she normally could never answer.

"If it is a slow day, yet you need to submit something, do you know anyone who is willing to be interviewed by you at last minute?" Bob Smith questioned.

"Actually I do. If I am ever in that situation Harry told me I could interview him." Ginny said happy because she finally had an answer to that question. "Harry, as in Harry Potter," at Ginny's nod he continued.

"How did you get the Harry Potter to agree to this?" Bob asked truly shocked

. "Well he is my fiancé." Ginny informed Bob.

"Fiancé, you mean you _The Ginny Weasley_" Bob said in a small voice.

"Yes, we have been engaged for almost a week now." Ginny informed the man.

"This is great you could get us everything on Harry Potter, normally he only does one interview a year." Bob said getting excited.

"Well you do understand that I would only be interviewing him about quidditch, right?" Ginny asked getting nervous.

"Right, of course, because this is a sports writer position," Bob said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A little while after 1:00 Ginny flooed over to Potter Manor, "Hello is any one home?" "Mistress, Masters Harry and Teddy are in the sitting room," Libby, one of the younger house elves, informed Ginny.

"Thank you Libby," Ginny shouted over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs.

"I got the job!" Ginny said loudly after she burst into the sitting room.

"You got the job?" Harry repeated slowly.

"I got the job," Ginny said nodding like mad.

"You got the job congratulations," Harry said happily as he gave Ginny a big hug.

"I know I can't believe I finally got my dream job," Ginny said giddy with excitement. "Well did you bring your trunk, because I cleared out a space for you?" Harry asked as he pulled away. When Harry asked Ginny about the trunk she started blushing.

"You see the thing is, I was just a little upset and I kind of forgot about bringing my trunk." Ginny mumbled.

"Why were you upset?" Harry asked.

"Umm I got into a fight with my roommate." Ginny said not wanting to go into more detail.

"Luna? I thought you liked her?" Harry said as he put a stuff animal in a large toy box. "No not Luna, the other one Kate." Ginny said

. "Oh the one who you almost call a slu-" "Harry Teddy is in the room," Ginny said sharply cutting him off.

"But yes that was her." Ginny said answering Harry's question.

"So, I take it that the two of you aren't fond of each other." Harry asked as he picked up some more of the toys on the ground.

"That's an understatement. If I had it my way I would have kicked her out after the first week. But all of us contribute to paying the rent." Ginny said that as she helped Harry put some of the toys away.

"Teddy I would like to know why you threw all of your toys all over the house." Ginny questioned sternly. Teddy who had been sitting on the couch didn't reply.

"Teddy here didn't like his nanny very much. The nanny just left about ten minutes ago. Teddy would you like to tell mommy what you did with the nanny." Harry said looking at Teddy.

"She was mean. I was playing hide and seek and she got mad at me!" Teddy said with his hair changing to his normal light brown colour.

"I like staying wif you and mommy." Teddy said in a soft voice as he looked up at Harry and Ginny with big puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, Teddy Bear I love you too sweet heart, and we love spending time with you." Ginny said as she picked Teddy up and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Ted you have to know that we both love you very much. And just because we go out to work doesn't mean we will forget about you." Harry said as he hugged both Ginny and Teddy.

"Promise?" Teddy asked looking up at both of them.

"Promise," Ginny and Harry said together.

"Ok but she was still mean," Teddy informed Ginny and Harry.

"Well you won't have to worry about her. She said she would never look after you again." Harry told Ginny and Teddy.

"So what do you boys want to do today?" Ginny questioned.

"Fly, fly, fly," Teddy said excitedly.

"That Teddy sounds like a great idea." Ginny said happily.

With that Harry, Ginny and Teddy spent the afternoon flying and watching Harry show off some of his moves.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a few hours of flying, Ginny had to put Teddy down for his nap.

"How was he? Did he go to sleep right away?" Harry asked from his place at the kitchen table.

"Ya, he went to bed right away. He must have worn himself out with all the flying." Ginny said as she sat down across from Harry.

"When do you get your first assignment Gin?" Harry asked Ginny as he put the newspaper down.

"Well actually my editor wanted me to go to the next Arrows game and interview the team after." Ginny said excited about her first real article.

"So that means you are going to meet me team mates this weekend." Harry said.

"Ya I guess." Ginny said not asking the question she had been dying to ask.

"Gin you know you can ask me anything you want." Harry said reading her thoughts. "Well it isn't a big deal or anything." Ginny said trying to seem cool.

"Gin I know you want to ask me something. You are never this quiet." Harry said with a laugh.

"Ok, so I was just wondering what that kiss was from last night." Ginny said with a blush on her cheeks.

Ginny saw the look on Harry's face after she asked that and couldn't help but try to explain herself. "It is just I wasn't sure if you meant the kiss as a thank you. Or maybe that was the way you were taught to say goodbye. Or you might have known how much I like you and wanted to kiss me, so you did because you felt sorry for me." Ginny took a deep breath and looked like she was about to continue when Harry spoke up.

"Or it could have been the fact that I had wanted to kiss you all night. Or it could be fact that ever since the day when I bumped into you I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. Or it might be that the more time I spend with you the more I lo- like you." As Harry was saying this he moved until he was standing in front if Ginny. "I lo- like you too." Ginny said with a huge smile.

After hearing Ginny say that Harry began closed the gap between the two of them. Just as Ginny's eyelids flickered close **BANG!**

"I cannot believe that scum. How dare she! Do you know what she said to me?" Hermione yelled as she stormed into the kitchen.

"I knew she was low but this is just. Oh am I interrupting something." Hermione said as she finally looked at Harry and Ginny whose faces were only inches apart with Harry's hands cupping Ginny's face.

Pulling away Harry replied, "Of course you aren't interrupting anything why would you think that?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Would you mine telling me what has gotten you so riled up." Harry asked in an exasperated voice.

"Rita Skeeter is back." Hermione spat.

* * *

AN:

She's Back

Dun Dun DUNNN!

OK i hope you guys like it I was thinking it was about time Harry and Ginny got together. Don't you think?

Ps I will have some more drama. With Ginny. Who could it be?

Pss I plan on updating soon

Psss. Please review

Pssss. jks i don't have another im just in a good mood lol

Love lovely42


	12. She's Back

AN: This is AU and Harry has never been close to the Weasley and Ron was never friends with Harry and Hermione. It goes the same as the books and this takes place after the Final Battle about 4 years after so Harry is 21 and Ginny is 20. Ginny wants to be a sports reporter in the Daily Prophet and Harry is a famous quidditch player. Everyone is still dead except for Fred; I'm sorry people I just couldn't do that. OK so Harry is rich, lives in a huge house, and is still Teddy's Godfather and is best friends with just Hermione cause Ron never sat with him on the first train ride. OH yeah and harry is smarter, more powerful, funnier, then in the book cause I always thought that harry should be.

* * *

"What! Rita Skeeter is back." Harry said shocked.

"I think I am missing something?" Ginny said after seeing both Harry and Hermione's reaction to the news.

"Rita has always been spreading lies about me and everyone I care about." Harry explained seeing as how Hermione was to mad to say complete sentences.

"In our forth year Hermione found out that she was an illegal animagus, a beetle, so she told her that she wasn't allowed to write for a year" Harry said.

"Once she was writing again all she wrote was rubbish and because Rita knew Hermione keeps her word, she knew no one would find out about her being an animagi. Anyway after I had defeated Voldemort there was a press conference. During it Rita asked me a rude question and I got mad and I said that I would never be interviewed my any paper or magazine that had Rita Skeeter working for them." Harry said with a slight smirk.

"Then Harry says if anyone prints his name in their paper with Rita working for them he would sue." Hermione said with a large smile.

"One of the only good ideas Harry's had."

"Hey" Harry said

"Ya so no one would hire Rita because they all wanted news on the Chosen One." Harry said with a small smile.

"Well that is great I really don't see a problem." Ginny said confused.

"Yeah how can she write?" Harry asked also slightly confused. "I mean I thought we had all the bases covered" Harry said.

"So did I until I saw Rita at the Ministry informing them that she is now an animagus." Hermione said through clenched teeth, she was getting mad that Harry and Ginny weren't seeing the problem.

"Ok so we can't use her being an animgus against her she still can't work"

Hermione getting so upset that Harry wasn't seeing the problem screamed, "You don't see a problem? Well let me explain then Ginny is now working for the Prophet and she also has you, Harry Potter, as the person she can interview if she has a slow day. Meaning that you, Harry Potter, will always do an interview for her no matter what." Harry's face was slowly turning paler and paler throughout Hermione's speech.

"And Rita is working for the DAILY PROPHET NOW!" Hermione yelled

"Oh," was all Harry got out.

"Harry I am so sorry if this is too much I can just tell the editor that you changed your mind and find someone else? I mean I would hate for Rita to take advantage of you. I don't think I can even let you consider putting yourself in that situation." Ginny said as she started to stand.

"I will floo him right now." Ginny said firmly.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, now wait just one minute. Ginny I don't care that Rita is writing anymore. I will always know the truth and so will the people I love so it does not matter. Besides I know how much this job means to you." Harry said grabbing Ginny's hand to stop her from leaving the kitchen.

"Harry you don't have to do this. There are other jobs." Ginny said.

"I know there are, but I do not care. I want to do this for you." Harry said softly looking into Ginny's eyes.

"Fine," Ginny said all her reserve leaving her as she looked into Harry's gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Ok so I guess that means that Rita won't be a problem." Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny having no idea if she was talking to them or herself, Hermione was mumbling to herself and nodding as she left the kitchen.

"Is she ok?" Ginny ask concerned for Hermione.

"Hermione? Yeah she is fine; she is most likely headed to the library to read. She reads when she is upset. But that is only after she has hexed someone." Harry added as an afterthought. "Well that is nice?" said a not very sure Ginny.

"Oh it is really funny to watch, as long as she isn't hexing you. Because she can get quite creative when she wants to be." Harry said with a laugh.

"So Harry I was just wondering where we were before Hermione interrupted us?" Ginny said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well I think we were somewhere about here." Harry said as he pulled Ginny close and dipped his head.

Just as Harry and Ginny's lips were about to touch, **CRASH**, Harry and Ginny jumped back shock. Ginny turn in the direction of the sound ready to yell at the person that interrupted them, but what she saw only made her laugh. There was an owl that flew right into a pot causing it to fall over trapping the poor owl. The only way Ginny could tell that it was an owl was the fact that there was part of a letter sticking out the side of the moving pot.

"Bloody Hell, whose bird is that?" Harry asked as he ran to take the pot off the owl. Ginny had a pretty good idea on whose bird that was.

"I think that is my parent's bird, Errol he's been around for ages. I am surprised he even made it here." Ginny explained as the bird, Errol, jumped on the counter and held its leg out.

Harry quickly gave the owl a treat after he took the letter off. Harry took his time as he read the letter. "Well it seems that your mother would like us to come over to the Burrow soon, or else she would drag us there herself. Also she wants to talk wedding plans. It seems that we are having our wedding in August which is in 5 months, and we need to plan." Harry told Ginny.

"Plus she wants you to come by the Burrow tomorrow in your free time, which you have to make or she will. To talk about some wedding stuff." Before he continued he had to re-read the last part of the letter. "It seems your mom would like to meet her grandson." Harry said looking at Ginny.

"Speaking of Teddy how much longer do you think that he will be asleep for?" Ginny asked.

"Teddy naps for at least an hour but no more than two. So he should be up soon." Harry stated looking at his watch.

"Well I think that we should start dinner. I mean it is almost 6." Ginny said.

"Oh we don't have to worry about dinner the house elves make dinner, and breakfast most of them time." Harry said.

"Why don't you just make it yourself and I don't see them in here making anything." Ginny replied. "Well one night I tried to make my own dinner, Binny got so upset you would have thought I had given her clothes. So I find it easier to let them make breakfast and dinner. Although I did get them to agree to let me make my own lunch unless asked and sometimes I can make my own breakfast." Harry said proudly.

"That is great Harry but I still do not see how they can be making the food already, because no one is in the kitchen except for us and Errol." Ginny said.

"Oh they have their own kitchen which is slightly smaller and the counters are lower so they can reach." Harry explained. "What I don't remember you saying they had their own kitchen," Ginny said surprised. "Really I thought I mentioned it."

"You know what I think I remember you mentioning it but I guess I just forgot." Ginny said.

"I know the house is so big you can't always remember everything in it." Harry told her.

"You can say that again" Ginny said with a smile.

"Mama, Daddy!" Shouted an excited Teddy as he ran into the kitchen, surprising both Harry and Ginny.

"Teddy I didn't know that you were up." Harry said as he picked Teddy up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Did you have a nice sleep Teddy Bear?" Ginny asked Teddy.

"Ahuh" Teddy said with a nod.

"Teddy hungry. What we going to eat." Teddy questioned.

"I am not sure Ted, but dinner will be ready soon so no snacks." Harry said firmly.

"Fine," Teddy said pouting. **Crack**

"Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, Master Teddy, dinner is ready." Binny said looking proud.

"Binny made fish and chips with pudding for dessert." Binny informed them.

"Thanks Binny. Do you mind telling Hermione that dinner is ready." Harry asked as he put Teddy down. "I will be doing so now sir." Binny said with a bow.

"Thanks again Binny you are a life saver." Harry told her. With a loud crack Binny left.

"Come on dinner is in the dining room." Harry said following Teddy through a door.

"I thought you said that it holds up to 100?" Ginny asked.

"It seems kind of small for something that can hold so many?" Ginny wondered.

"Oh it is so I had the Rocky and Fin take the big table out and put one in for just 10 people." Harry said as he opened the door to go into the dining room, just as they were sitting down Binny popped in to inform them that Hermione would be talking her dinner in the library.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After dinner Harry and Ginny went to watch some TV while Teddy brought some toys down from his room to play with as his parents watched boring TV.

By eight Hermione had joined them in watching some TV. "Come on Teddy Bear it is your bed time." Harry said when he saw it was 8:30.

"I'm not tired." Teddy said through a yawn.

"Sure you're not." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Mommy can you tuck me in too," Teddy asked from his place on Harry's shoulder.

"Of course I can." Ginny said getting up.

"Well I am going to stay up for a bit longer." Hermione informed them as she took the converter and changed the channel.

"See you in the morning." Harry and Ginny said.

"Night Aunt Moine," Teddy said as Harry carried him out of the room and toward his bed.

After Harry and Ginny had tucked Teddy in Harry asked Ginny where she would be sleeping.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well I mean you can sleep in a guest room although that would seem weird, I mean we are engaged. You could stay at your apartment. Or not." Harry added after he saw Ginny's face.

"I am not staying with that thing living there." Ginny hissed.

"Oh right you mean Kate. I guess you could stay in my room." Harry said looking at Ginny as he suggested it.

"I mean it would only seem right we are engaged." Harry told her.

"Right I guess I could. I mean only if you don't mind. I could always sleep on the floor and if anyone comes in just get in the bed really quickly." Ginny said, not really wanting to sleep on the floor.

"No besides the bed is huge." Harry said as he went into his room with Ginny trailing behind him.

"Ok I think that is fine." Ginny said.

"Do you think you have something I could wear because I forgot my trunk?" Ginny asked not wanting to wear what she had on to bed.

"Ya you can wear one of my shirts and boxer if you want and I cleared some space out in my closet so you can put some of your stuff in there." Harry said as he got Ginny one of his old shirts.

"This is perfect. And thank you." Ginny said as she took the shirt into the bathroom and got ready for bed. "I think I love you." Harry said softly.

"What was that?" Ginny shouted through the bathroom door not hearing what Harry said.

"I said you're welcome." Harry said in a louder voice.

By the time Harry got out of the bathroom ready for bed Ginny was already in the bed. "Night Gin." Harry said as he turned out the light.

"Night Harry," Ginny said. About five minutes later Ginny heard Harry snoring softly.

" I love you." Ginny whispered to his sleeping form before falling to sleep too.

* * *

AN: Ok so i know that there wasn't a whole lot of drama with her being bac, and i know this wasn't the best chapter. So i will be updating soon hopefully.

Again i want to thank everyone who gave me such positive reviews please keep it up.

I would like to give a shout out to ProfessorChris i just want to say thank you, you have been reviewing for all my chapters and i am very thankful for that.

I also want to thank all the reviews who gave me tips on how to write everything, and i hope i am getting better

love lovely42


	13. Confessions

AN: This is AU and Harry has never been close to the Weasley and Ron was never friends with Harry and Hermione. It goes the same as the books and this takes place after the Final Battle about 4 years after so Harry is 21 and Ginny is 20. Ginny wants to be a sports reporter in the Daily Prophet and Harry is a famous quidditch player. Everyone is still dead except for Fred; I'm sorry people I just couldn't do that. OK so Harry is rich, lives in a huge house, and is still Teddy's Godfather and is best friends with just Hermione cause Ron never sat with him on the first train ride. OH yeah and harry is smarter, more powerful, funnier, then in the book cause I always thought that harry should be.

* * *

The next morning Ginny woke up to the sounds of the shower running. Ginny, who was so comfortable, just put the blanket over her head and tried to go back to sleep. After ten minutes of trying to go back to sleep Ginny gave up. As Ginny sat up she heard the shower turn off and saw something that made her have to pinch herself to make sure it was real.

Harry had just exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel. From what Ginny could see, which was a lot, everything that Witch Weekly thought was under there was and more. Sure Ginny had seen Harry with his shirt off but this was different. She could still see the water dripping down his chest, passed his rock hard abs, and the water droplet just kept going until it disappeared under the towel.

For some reason Ginny's mouth felt dry very dry. Ginny finally realizing what she was staring at looked at Harry's face which was covered because he was drying his hair with a towel. Once his finished drying his hair he looked up and locked eyes with Ginny.

Ginny was lost in his eyes, she wanted nothing more than to close the gap between the two of them but before she could even begin to move Harry spoke up.

"I didn't realize you were up Gin." Harry said as he put the towel he used to dry his hair in the hamper. "Ya I just woke up. How long have you been up?" Ginny asked trying not to look at Harry's body.

"A couple hours," Harry said surprising Ginny.

"A few hours? It is like 8 you mean to tell me you woke up at 6?" Ginny questioned.

"Ya when I don't have quidditch practice I normally jog for a bit then practice my dueling. So if I want to get that in before Teddy wakes up I have to be up pretty early." Harry told Ginny as he walked into the dresser and reached up to get his watch.

As Harry reached for his watch Ginny saw the muscles in his perfect back flex and Ginny could not help but feel like jumping him again.

"Well I'm done in the washroom if you want to use it. If you need cloths I am sure Libby won't mind going to your apartment and getting you some." Harry said as he walked into the closet to get dressed for the day.

It took Ginny a few minutes to come out of the daze she was in.

"Umm, Libby?" Ginny called out to the empty room.

"Yes mistress." Libby said with a bow.

"Libby can you please go to my apartment and get my trunk which is in my bed and bring it here," Ginny asked Libby, not use to having a house elf do things for her.

"Of course Mistress." Libby said and was gone only to return a few seconds later with her trunk.

"Here you are Mistress." Libby said placing the trunk at the end of the bed.

"Thanks. Libby can I ask you something?"

"Of course Mistress." Libby said in a quiet voice.

"I was just wondering why you call me Mistress. I mean you don't call Hermione that." Ginny asked. "That is because a house elf can see true love Mistress. Libby and the other house elves can see how you and Master Harry love each other." Libby said much to Ginny's surprise.

"I think you gift might be a little off because I know Harry doesn't love me the way I love him. I know he told me he liked me, but that might be just because he is getting caught up in this whole engagement thing." Ginny said sadly.

"Oh no Mistress a house elf is not be tricked my other magic. A house elf is never being wrong when it comes to the matters of the heart." Libby said firmly.

"Thank you for answering my question. Please call me Ginny. In fact can you tell all the house elves to call me Ginny?" Ginny said thinking about what Libby told her.

"Of course Mistress Ginny." Libby said as she disappeared.

"That wasn't what I meant." Ginny said to no one.

Ginny took her toothbrush, shampoo, and hair brush out of her trunk and went into the washroom.

_She doesn't think I love her the way she loves me. Well we will see about that._ Harry thought with a small smile as he fully opened the closet door. He knew it was wrong to listen to other people's private conversations but as they say old habits die hard. Once Harry heard the shower turn on he went to left his room and went to help Teddy get dressed. "Morning Teddy Bear." Harry said as he walked into Teddy's room.

Teddy looked up from the book he was trying to read upside down.

"Morning Daddy." Teddy said happily as he got out of bed and gave Harry a hug good morning.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Harry asked Teddy as he took him into the washroom to get ready for the day.

"Yep." Teddy said.

"Where is Mama?" Teddy asked as he watched Harry start the bath.

"Mom is getting ready as well." Harry informed Teddy.

"Okay." Teddy said as he took his PJs off.

"Ready for your bath?" Harry said as he put the bubbles in.

"BATH BATH BATH!" Teddy chanted as he got into the perfect bath.

"So today me and mommy have to do some things to get ready for the wedding. We are going to go over to Ginny's mom's house after breakfast would you like to come with us." Harry asked.

The last time Harry just assumed Teddy wanted to come with him he spent an hour running around a mall chasing after a screaming Teddy and having to pay for everything he broke. How Teddy managed to break a speed boat on display Harry will never know.

"Ya I want to go meet mommy's mom." Teddy said after he thought for a bit.

"You know you can call her Grandma Weasley." Harry told him.

"Ok I want to meet Grandma." Teddy said and to show how happy he was he made a big splash, causing Harry's arms to get wet.

"Teddy what did I tell you about splashing." Harry said sternly.

"Not to, sorry daddy," Teddy said not looking sorry at all.

"It's ok," Harry said with a smile.

"Only a few more minutes ok," Harry said knowing that if Teddy had it his way he would never leave the tub.

"Okay," Teddy said.

After Teddy was done with his bath Harry helped him brush his teeth, and put his cloths out for him so he could get dressed.

"I'm a big boy daddy. I can dress myself." Teddy said when Harry went to help him put on his cloths. "Ok, fine I will only help if you need it." Harry said and took a step back.

It took awhile but Teddy finally got all of his clothes on. As Teddy and Harry left Teddy's room Ginny was just leaving Harry's room as well.

"Good Morning Teddy Bear." Ginny said as she picked Teddy up and gave him a big kiss and the cheek. "Morning Mommy," Teddy said giving Ginny a hug and kiss.

"So do you know what we are doing today?" Ginny asked Teddy excitedly.

"Yep, we are going to Grandma's" Teddy told Ginny.

"Yes we are and Harry when do you want to go." Ginny asked Harry.

"I was thinking that we could go after breakfast so around 10." Harry said as he, Ginny, and Teddy walked to the dining room.

"That sounds fine with me." Ginny said.

After a large breakfast Harry went and got the winter jackets, since Harry thought that they we warmer then cloaks.

"Borrow" Ginny shouted once she had everything and was standing in the fireplace.

As soon as Ginny stepped out of the fireplace she heard a scream.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as she pulled Ginny into a bone crushing hug.

"Ginny, dear it has been too long. How are you? I have so many ideas about the wedding. It is so soon too. Speaking of weddings where is Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said letting Ginny go.

Once Mrs. Weasley had asked where Harry was the man in questioned stepped out of the fireplace with Teddy in his arms.

"Harry dear, how are you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I am fine thank you for asking Mrs. Weasley." Harry said missing the bone crushing hug because he had Teddy in his arms.

"Nonsense Harry it is Molly or mom. You are family or will be." Mrs. Weasley said

. "Thank you Molly." Harry said.

"Now this must be Teddy. How are you Teddy dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

"Good, Grandma." Teddy said changing his hair to back to Harry's black.

It looked like Mrs. Weasley had happy tears in her eyes when Teddy called her Grandma. "That is good now would you like some cookies." Mrs. Weasley asked taking a nodding Teddy from Harry.

"It seems that Molly has taken a liking to Teddy." Harry said. Ginny looked surprised at that.

"To Teddy? More like to you. Fleur had to wait two years before mum let her call her Molly." Ginny said. "Really? I had no idea. Now come on I like your mum wants to talk wedding details." Harry said taking Ginny's hand and leading her into the kitchen

. And did Mrs. Weasley want to talk wedding details. Mrs. Weasley spent three hours talking wedding details with them. About an hour into the talking Fleur stopped by with Victoire to ask Mrs. Weasley something. Once Fleur found out they were talking about the wedding whatever she had to ask seemed less important because she joined the conversation.

Teddy not wanting to listen to them anymore started to play with Victoire. At the end of the three hours all that was decided was a date, August, 21 and the place Hogwarts, Harry did have some connections.

"Teddy are you ready to go?" Harry asked as Ginny said goodbye to Fleur and Mrs. Weasley.

"Daddy can I play some more wif Vicky?" Teddy asked Harry.

"Ya, I want Teddy to stay." Victoire said.

Fleur who had just walked into the room took matter into her own hands.

"' Arry I would not mind watching Teddy and Victoire while you and Ginn' went out for a bit." Fleur said happy that her daughter had someone to play with.

"I guess that would be ok. I mean I have to go to Gringotts and I know how boring that can get for Teddy. Are you sure you don't mind?" Harry asked.

"It iz no problem," Fleur said kindly.

"Thank you Fleur besides I would love some alone time with Ginny." Harry said winking at Fleur who just laughed.

"Ok Teddy Bear you can stay for a few more hours but your mum and I have to go ok. But don't worry we will be back in a few hours." Harry informed Teddy giving him a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Ok bye daddy, love you." Teddy said.

"Love you too Teddy." Harry said as he went to go and get Ginny.

"Hey Gin are you ready to go." Harry asked Ginny.

"Yep I am. Harry where is Teddy?" Ginny asked since he was going to go get Teddy.

"He is staying here for a bit with Victoire. Fleur said she would watch him for me. Do you want to go say goodbye to him?" Harry asked.

"Ya I will be quick." Ginny said as she went into the living room.

"OK I will be back soon. Be a good boy. Love You Teddy Bear." Ginny said giving him a hug and kiss bye.

"Bye mommy." Teddy said.

"Ok I am ready now." Ginny said as she took Harry's hand and left the Burrow.

"Ok so now that we are alone where do you need to go?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Well I need to get something in Diagon Alley. So how about we make a day out of it, hmm?" Harry asked wanting to buy Ginny something.

"I think that is a great idea. I need to get a new quill and see all of the latest quidditch stuff." Ginny told Harry.

"Ok off to Diagon Alley," and with very small crack they were in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on" Ginny said pulling Harry through the Leaky Cauldron very quickly.

So fast in fact that Harry only had a chance to nod at Tom before he was in the alley outside facing the brick wall. In no time Harry and Ginny were in Diagon Alley.

"So, where to first?" Ginny said happy to be out and about.

"Well I have to stop by Gringotts to get some money out plus I want to get some gallons exchanged for pounds." Harry said.

"Ok, well I say we do that first plus I have to speak to the Goblins about me getting that job." Ginny told Harry.

"That's sounds fine." With that Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they started to head for Gringotts.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

That was the fastest Ginny had ever been in Gringotts. As soon as the goblins saw Harry they were taken care of so fast, since Harry was friends with the goblins. Later Harry told Ginny that Harry and the Goblins were now on very good terms and that they put Harry ahead of everyone else. Harry and Ginny had an amazing time in Diagon Alley just talking, shopping and laughing.

It wasn't until the end of the trip where Harry and Ginny were buying some ice cream that things started to go bad. Harry had just offered Ginny a bite of his ice cream when he heard someone calling Ginny's name.

"Ginny, Ginny!" Someone shouted.

Both Harry and Ginny looked for the person calling her name and when Ginny saw who was calling her name her face paled a bit and then got red in anger. "What do you want?" Ginny hissed to a guy whom Harry thought he saw before.

"Ginny I just wanted to say that I will take you back." At this both Harry and Ginny's eyebrows were lost in their hair lines.

"Gin do you know this person?" Harry asked getting mad.

"Ya this is Dean, your old roommate." Ginny said and it then clicked as to where Harry had seen him before.

"My old boyfriend" Ginny added at this Harry's head spun toward her.

"Oh!" Harry said surprised.

"Ya now get your hands off my woman Potter!" Dean shouted causing people to look over.

"Your woman," Harry scoffed.

"Please you do realise you are talking about my fiancé." Harry said getting really mad now.

"So everyone knows that you were just her rebound from me. She was lucky I even paid attention to her." Dean said.

"How dare you." Harry hissed as he drew his wand.

"Ginny deserves so much better then you. You are nothing but a pig you can't even stay with one girl at a time." Harry yelled.

"So what Ginny doesn't deserve any better than that. She just came from a poor family, all she has going for her is that she has a hot body." Harry was about to hex him so badly that it would take a team of the best healers' weeks to find out what part of him is his face.

Before Harry could do anything Ginny punched Dean in the nose so hard that it was for sure broken. "I don't even know what I was thinking ever going out with scum like you. If you ever speak to me again I swear to God that I will curse you so badly you will wish that all I did was this. Let's go Harry." Ginny said grabbing Harry's hand. Before Ginny had taken more than five steps Dean spoke up again.

"I hope you don't think that Potter loves you. No one could ever love a slut like you. That was your last chance when Potter kicks you out on your sorry arse and you come crawling back to me I." Whatever Dean was going to do no one knew because Harry spoke up.

Harry was so mad he was shaking and everyone could feel the magic pouring out of him. If anyone thought that he wasn't powerful and he killed Voldemort just because of luck they weren't think that anymore.

"That is enough." Harry said in a quiet yet powerful voice.

Ginny saw that his normal emerald eyes had turned a hard jade green, Harry looked very terrifying. "If I ever heard you saying something like that to Ginny again I will make what Voldemort did look like he just handing out candy. Do you understand me?" At Dean's nod he continued.

"Ginny is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She is kind, funny, gently, fiery, loving, caring, and so many other things. But one thing she isn't is a slut and if you ever say that again Ginny won't have to curse you because I will." Harry said everyone there thankful that they were not the ones Harry was mad at.

"If anything I am the one who is lucky to have her in my life, and I am not good enough for her. I love that girl with every fibre of my being, whether or not she loves me back. I will always love her. And I do not like it when people hurt my loved ones. Do we have an understanding?" Harry said harshly, only about a foot away from Dean.

"Yes, sir." Dean said weakly.

Harry nodded then for good measures punched him four times, twice in the jaw, breaking it and twice in the stomach causing Dean to topple over in pain. Harry just looked down at Dean, considered kicking him, turned around and looked at Ginny who was crying.

"Did you mean all of that?" Ginny asked softly.

"Every word," Harry said.

Harry was about to say sorry for wreaking her day when Ginny jumped onto him, Harry surprised, caught her and was about to ask what she was doing but before he could Ginny had covered his mouth with hers. Harry hungrily kissed her back, Ginny opened her mouth and her tongue brushed his bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss which Harry granted happily. Harry and Ginny stood swaying on that stop for so long, not pulling apart until they finally noticed the flashes from the cameras, which had been there since the begin of the fight.

Slowly pulling back Ginny whispered, "I love you too", before she was pulled into another kiss. Finally after the second kiss had ended Harry realised where he was and put Ginny down on the ground, even though all he wanted to do was kiss her again.

"Come on Ginny lets go." Harry said as he took her hand and together they left Diagon Alley and went back to the Burrow.

"So did anything interesting happen?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry as Ginny went into the living room to go and get Teddy.

"Interesting? No I lead I pretty boring life." Harry said hoping that Mrs. Weasley doesn't subscribe to Witch Weekly.

"I will see you soon dear. Remember we don't have a whole lot of time to do everything." Mrs. Weasley told Harry.

"I know Molly, I will see about Hogwarts within the week." Harry informed her.

"Good, bye Ginny, Teddy. Stop by whenever you want to." Mrs. Weasley said just before Harry went through the fireplace.

"Bye Mum, Bye Grandma." Teddy and Ginny said.

By the time Harry, Ginny, and Teddy were home dinner was already on the table just waiting to be eaten. "So how was your day Teddy." Harry asked.

"I had so much fun. Can Vicky come over tomorrow?" Teddy asked excited.

"Well I have a game tomorrow, and I wanted you and Ginny to come see it." Harry said.

"We get to see you play quidditch tomorrow." Teddy said, at Harry's nod Teddy started to jump up and down now excited for tomorrow.

"So that means you have to go to bed early tonight." Ginny said wanting to spend some alone time with Harry.

"Fine," Teddy said pouting. So by 7:30 Teddy was in bed asleep and Ginny went into Harry's bedroom looking for him.

"So where is Hermione I haven't seen her all day?" Ginny asked noticing Hermione's absent at dinner. "Oh she said she was staying over at a friend's house. Which is a lie I mean I am the only person who she would stay with, I think she went over to Ron. So I gave her Ron's ticket to tomorrow's game as well." Harry said with a laugh.

Ginny decided that she wanted to see if everything that happened in Diagon Alley was real so she walked up to Harry and kissed him. Harry not expecting Ginny to kiss him fell onto the bed with Ginny on top of him but he replied eagerly to her kiss. By the time they stopped Harry's shirt was on the floor and the first few of Ginny's buttons were undone.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to kiss you like that?" Harry said breathlessly.

"Not as long as I had." Ginny said.

"Harry what are we going to do?" Ginny asked as she climbed off of Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"I mean about the wedding. What if we break up before then, or we want to get married just not that soon, or what if only one of us wants to get married, or," But Harry decided to cut her off here.

"Well first of all I just want to say that I have never felt the way I feel about you with anyone. I love you Ginny. I say we leave the wedding and we can talk about it a week before the wedding or whenever you or I feel that we need to. I can tell you one thing thought I want you to be in my life Ginny. I don't know how I made it this far without you." Harry said looking Ginny in the eyes.

"I know what you mean. I don't think I can live without you in my life. Even after such a short time I feel that I truly could not live without you in my life. I love you so much Harry, I have never felt this way about anyone." Ginny said putting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Not even with Dean?' Harry asked.

"Not even with Dean, besides Dean is a bloody pig." Ginny said with a laugh

. "You can say that again." Harry mumbled.

"Harry, I want to thank you for sticking up for me, even though I can fight my own battles. I am not a little helpless girl." Ginny said firmly.

"I know you aren't and I know that if I wasn't there you would have handled that situation fine without me. I was just so upset. You have no idea how much I wanted to curse him." Harry said a little upset that he didn't curse him.

"Oh trust me I know. Everyone there knows that. Harry I have never seen you so mad. You were shaking and I could tell that it was only so you could control, or try to, control your magic. I mean I felt it in these huge waves, you could feel the magic just pouring off of you." As Ginny was saying this Harry's was ducking his head so she could not see him blush.

"I know I probably shouldn't have lost it like that but I was just getting so mad because of the things he was saying to you." Harry said.

"Now that we got that out of the way, and you know that I am not a helpless little girl I want to thank you properly." Ginny said as she turned the lights of and pushed Harry back onto the bed.

* * *

AN: ok well i decided to update my story twice in a night. I hope you guys like this chapter better then then last one. I like this one better anyway.

So as you can guess i plan to have a lot more Harry/Ginny romance from this point on. But don't worry i will always have Teddy, Ron, Hermione the whole gang in there too.

love lovely42

ps pleae review

pss like i relly want you to review this

pss what are you doing reading this click the review this chapter button

psss NOW

pssss again i am a little hyper so ya but still review.


	14. Ginny Weasley, reporter for the Prophet

AN: Hello everyone I just want to say that I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that seems familiar. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock the next day. Harry had just said goodbye to Teddy and Ginny and was on his way to the Arrows changing room. Teddy and Ginny didn't have to be at the pitch until 12 because the game started at 1 in the afternoon.

As Harry stepped into the changing room all the talking stopped. "Ok what did I do?" Harry asked everyone.

"Harry man I knew you were powerful but stronger then Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort put together," said Steve Jones one of the beater. Steve was short but stocky, he had grey eyes, a long nose, and light brown hair, and he also had huge arms.

"I… umm… where... where did you hear that?" Harry finally asked.

"After your fight in Diagon Alley, this was in the paper by the way. A reporter, they refuse to say, got into the Ministry and pulled some files. On your history and the person looked at what your power was and that is what it says. Before you ask they have a copy of it in the article." Steve said knowing what Harry was about to ask.

"How dare them that it is private. I knew it, I told Kingsley not to put it in the report I told him and what does he do, HE PUTS IT IN." Harry said upset.

"Look just because I have more power then you thought does not mean I am any different than the Harry you guys know. So please do not treat me any different." Harry asked his team.

"Don't worry Harry it doesn't change you." Jessica Watson a pretty chaser said.

"Thanks." Harry said relieved that nothing changed. Harry then went and got ready for the game.

"POTTER" Coach yelled.

"Yes coach." Harry said.

"What are two of the rules about the night before a game?' Coach asked.

"Coach I think it would be easier if you just told me what I did because there are about a hundred and fifty and I don't want to guess them all." Harry said waiting to be yelled at.

"Fine," Coach White said seeing that what Harry was saying is true.

Although no one looked like they were listening Ben knew that everyone was. Ben decided that he would tell him what rules he broke in front of everyone and that way he wouldn't have to really punish him.

"Rule 75, you are to never get into a fight before a game. Since every paper has printed the fight with pictures I know you broke that rule." Ben said

"Sorry coach. If it makes you feel better I didn't even hurt my hand." Harry said with a smirk.

"Think you are funny how about this; rule 149, no shagging the night before." Ben said with a slight smirk.

Harry was taken by surprise, "What makes you think that I shagged." Harry said trying hard not to blush.

"Please Potter, I can tell these things just by looking at a person." Ben said.

"Potter you better catch that snitch. It is the least you owe me I mean you broke 2 of my rules." Coach said patting Harry on the back.

"Yes sir!" Harry said with a light blush, and it didn't help the fact that his teammates were laughing at him.

Once Ben was out of ear shot Harry spoke up, "If you keep laughing I will tell coach what I have caught you guys doing."

That shut up everyone in the room and everyone was trying to think about what he has on everyone else. "That's low Potter" Chris Jackson said.

"Not as low as you can go," Harry said with a smirk, everyone was surprised when instead of replying Chris turned red and started mumbling to himself.

Before anyone could ask what Harry meant a bell rang meaning that it was time to get into the air.

"Okay everyone I want you to play hard and WIN" Coach said just before the team went into the air.

The game lasted two hours with the Arrows beating the Bees 569- 236, with Harry catching the snitch after going into one of the most impressive dives anyone had ever seen; he went into a vertical dive and didn't pull up until he was not even a metre away from the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time Ginny and Teddy made it to the changing room everyone was dressed and waiting for the reporter to come. When the door opened instead of a Daily Prophet reporter walking in, like the team thought, it was a blur of bright blue screaming,

"Daddy, Daddy." The blue blur ran right past everyone and jumped into Harry's open arms.

"You were so great. Mommy was scared when you went into the dive but I knew you would be ok. Can you teach me to do that? When we get home can we go flying? I want to fly." Teddy said really fast.

"That is right I was scared. Do you know how dangerous that dive was Harry? You are so lucky you didn't hit because I would have killed you if you did." Ginny said as she flung herself into Harry's arms, and then slapped him really hard on the arm.

"OW, Gin God that hurt. I am sorry I will never dive like that again I promise." Harry said softly

. "Good" Ginny said then kissed him.

"Potter what do you mean that you won't dive like that again." Coach White said after he came out of shock of seeing a little boy run at Harry calling him daddy and then a woman run at him as well then tell him off.

"You had better dive like that if you have to get the snitch." Coach said not noticing Ginny get angry.

"Excuse me who do you think you are telling him to put himself in danger so he can win a GAME" Ginny said in a low but dangerous voice.

"I am his coach who do you think you are" Coach White said. At this Harry winced thinking about how badly this was going to end.

"I am his fiancé, soon to be wife. I have every right to tell him not to get himself killed." Ginny said with her hands on her hips.

"It is his job to get the snitch" But Ginny cut him off.

"Yes catch the snitch NOT DIE TRYING," Ginny yelled her face getting red.

"I don't care how he gets the snitch; if that means getting hurt I don't care." Coach yelled.

"How dare you think of Harry of some toy that you can let get broken." Ginny hissed.

"There are things MORE IMPORTANT THAN QUIDITCH AND HARRY'S LIFE IS ONE OF THEM." Ginny yelled at Coach White.

Coach White took a step back at that he had never had anyone yell at him that way and if he was honest with himself he realised that she was kind of scary and a small part of him respected her for standing up to him. Harry just closed his eyes just waiting for Coach's response, and wondering how fast a healer could get here to fix him after Ginny was done with him.

"You are right." Coach White said shocking everyone, but no more than Harry.

"Harry's life is more important than quidditch." Coach White said in a small voice.

"That's right and if I ever hear of you putting Harry in a position like that again I will teach you the lesson the hard way." Ginny said giving him a glare that if glares could kill he would be six feet under.

Without another word Ginny turned back to Harry and gave him another kiss. "You were amazing. The why you fly it seems like you were born to fly. I am so proud of you Harry. So is Teddy right Teddy Bear." Ginny said looking at Teddy.

"Yep me and mum are very proud of you. Can we go flying now?" Teddy asked from his place in Harry's arms.

"Not yet kiddo I still have to do the team interview with the reporter from the Daily Prophet." Harry said looking at Ginny as he said this.

It took Ginny less than a second to understand what he meant by that. Ginny turned around and faced everyone in the changing room. "Sorry about that. I forgot to introduce myself; I am Ginny Weasley, reporter for the Daily Prophet." Ginny said sweetly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his teammates faces. Ginny got out a Quick Quill and a pad of parchment. "Does anyone mind me using a Quick Quill?"

When no one spoke up Harry decided he should say something. "No a Quick Quill is fine, sorry the team isn't talking very much but they are in shock."

"Shock why they are in shock, was it because of the dive you did because that was an amazing dive, you could have gotten killed but it was still an amazing dive." Ginny said.

"Thank you, but no it wasn't because of the dive it was because they just meet my wonderful fiancé and son." Harry said trying not to laugh.

"Son? Oh you must mean your godson Teddy whom you think of as a son." Ginny said with a smile.

"Mum you know who I am don't you." Teddy said sadly.

"Of Teddy Bear of course, you know I love you but I am just pretending that I am someone who doesn't know your father. That way I can write the article better." Ginny said picking Teddy up and placing him on her lap.

"So do you like your teammates? These questions are open to everyone." Ginny said when no one answered her. Harry decided he should come to Ginny's rescue.

"Ya I have to say I really like my teammates we have become like a family and since I am the youngest everyone thinks of me as the younger brother. As the younger brother I think it would be best if I did what all little brothers do and tell you some of their secrets." Harry said with a smirk.

When no one responded Harry continued. "Well there was this one time with Chris. I swear to God I have never see someone go so low in my life. What happened was I walked into the changing room when oomph." By this point Chris had come out of his shock and tackled Harry to the ground.

"Nice to meet you Ginny I'm Chris." Chris said with a smile as he pinned Harry down.

* * *

AN: OK so hello to everyone. I want to thank everyone for reading my story and staying with it. First off i want to point out three chapters in less than a week... that is pretty good if i do say so myself.

Next is readers i need your help WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE TWINS STROE? is it Weasley's Wizarding Wezzes help me i can't update without it.

Finally i want to thank everyone for al lthe reviews i have been getting. I live updating because when i check my emails i have tons sayingi got reviews. Speaking of reviews ... please review

ps. review

love lovely42


	15. Afternoon Out

AN: Sorry I have taken so long to update. Anyway as much as I wish it I do not own Harry Potter. :( Hope you enjoy.

* * *

'I'll see you later bug.' Chris said as he gave Teddy a hug bye.

'Bye Chris.' Teddy said with a smile.

'It really was nice meeting you Ginny; I look forward to you coming to some practices with bug here.' Chris said giving her a hug goodbye.

'You better not lose this one I like her.' Chris said giving Harry a hand shake.

'I will see you in a couple days.' Harry said waving as Chris left the change room.

It was now only Harry, Ginny and Teddy left in the changing room as Ginny was packing all of her stuff up.

'What do you want to do now?' Harry asked Ginny as he lifted Teddy off the hanger he was trying to swing on.

'I don't know. Hermione and Ron said they were going to be going out to the movies and then they would meet us at the manor for dinner at 6:30.' Ginny informed Harry.

'Ok then how about we do some shopping then. We can go to muggle London.' Harry said wanting to do something.

'That sounds like fun; Teddy is there anywhere you want to go?' Ginny asked Teddy as they left the changing room.

'R' Us, R' Us' Teddy shouted.

'He means toys r' us.' Harry said after Ginny gave him a confused look.

'Where is that I didn't know there was a store called toy's r' us.' Ginny said.

'Teddy and I normally go to a muggle mall. It is one building that has hundreds of stores.' Harry said not really surprised that Ginny didn't know what a mall was.

'What kind of stores?' Ginny questioned thinking that this was too good to be true.

'Every kind,' Harry informed her.

'Shoes?' 'Ice Cream?' 'Clothing stores?' For the nest ten minutes Ginny kept listing off stores that she thought the mall didn't have, yet Harry kept telling her that they were all there.

'Ok if this place is as good as it sounds where is it?' Ginny questioned excited to go to the mall.

'London,' Harry replied.

'And how are we getting to London?' Ginny asked.

'Portkey,' Harry said as he pulled an actual key out of his pocket.

'It is a family heirloom. It goes anywhere the owner wants or needs it to go, as long as there aren't wards up. Plus it isn't illegal.' Harry added making sure Teddy had a good grip on the key.

Harry then thought of an alley near the mall, and soon all three felt the tug at the navel and were off.

"Oomph" Ginny said as she lost her balance and fell. Ginny looked up to see both Harry and Teddy standing and waiting for her to get up.

"Here," Harry said holding out his hand to help Ginny up.

"Thanks Harry, I can never mange to stick the landing.' Ginny said with a laugh.

"I always start to bend my knees when it feels like we are slowing down. That way it is easy to stay standing." Harry said as he turned to look at Teddy.

"Ok, Teddy we are going to a muggle place, what are the rules?" Harry said in a stern voice.

"No changing my hair colour, I have to stay with you, and no breaking things." Teddy said with a pout, he always hoped that one day his dad would forget to tell him the rules.

"Good, and maybe after we do a little shopping then we can get some ice cream." Harry said as the three headed out of the alley.

"Ya, ice cream!" Teddy shouted happily.

"So where is the mall and I don't have any muggle money." Ginny said remembering that all she had was gallons and sickles in her purse.

"Ginny when have I ever let you pay for anything?" Harry said as he held her hand.

"Right I forgot I was dating Mr. Generous." Ginny said, her heart leaping at the thought that she was dating him.

"Don't you mean engaged." Harry whispered sending shivers down her back.

Ginny turned her head so she was facing Harry, "That's right engaged." And then Ginny kissed Harry right there in the middle of the street.

"EWW" Teddy screamed when he saw his parents kissing.

"Daddy that's gross." Teddy said making Harry and Ginny break apart.

"Would you like a kiss as well Teddy Bear?" Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye.

"No mommy kisses are gross." Teddy exclaimed, but it was too late because Ginny had picked a squirming Teddy up and gave him a big kiss.

As Teddy tried to wipe the kiss off Harry informed them that they were here. Ginny looked up to see a huge building that looked to be about three stories high.

"This is it, it's huge." Ginny said putting Teddy down and holding one of his hands, not wanting him to get lost.

"It seems even bigger inside, now come on." Harry said taking her hand and walking Teddy and Ginny into the mall.

If you asked Ginny what kind of a girl she was she would tell you tomboy; living with six older brothers made sure of that. That didn't mean that she didn't like to do girly things as well. Sure she loved playing quidditch and didn't care if she was to get dirty, but she also loved to get dressed up every once and an awhile and she loved shopping. That is why as Ginny stood in the entrance of the mall all she could think was that she was in heaven. There were shops all around her, above her, hallways and hallways of stores.

"You do realize that we will be coming back here whenever we need to do shopping." Ginny said to Harry without turning to him.

Laughing Harry replied, "Whatever you want Gin."

"Come on guys we don't have a lot of time before we have to met Hermione and Ron at the manor." Ginny said pulling Teddy and Harry in a random direction.

Harry, Ginny and Teddy spent the rest of the afternoon just enjoying the time they spent together. Ginny made Harry get a couple new shirts that she said looked amazing on him. She also had Teddy get few pairs of shoes because all the ones he had now were dirty. Ginny had made Harry and Teddy wait with her as she tried on some shoes; after half an hour there Ginny only bought one pair, the first one she tried on. Then as a treat Harry brought Ginny into one of the high fashion shops and let her by a whole outfit.

The only problem that happened was when Ginny wanting to go into a sport place to see some of the muggle sport items. "Gin Teddy and I are banned from here, we can't be here." Harry whispered as he walked in the store with Ginny.

"And why would you be banned?" Ginny questioned.

Harry looked at Teddy as if telling him that he should be telling the story. When Teddy didn't say anything Harry told Ginny the story. "Well Ted wasn't behaving after I told him he couldn't have some more ice cream. Anyway to show how mad he was had a slight tantrum." Harry said not wanting to go into it any further.

"What did he break?" Ginny said with her hands on her hips.

"He broke a boat and an anchor." Harry said.

Ginny turned on Teddy, "How can you break a boat?"

"Drop an anchor on it." Teddy said in a tone that suggested that was a stupid question.

"Boys," was all Ginny said. Without looking back at Harry and Teddy she left the store shaking her head, Harry and Teddy just followed.

It was now 6:15 so Harry, Ginny and Teddy had to leave if they were going to be on time for dinner. The three of them went to a deserted place behind the mall where Harry then pulled out the Portkey and a few seconds later they were at Potter Manor.

"Hello Ron, Hermione anyone home?" Ginny yelled once they landed in the living room.

"Mistress Ginny, Hermione and Ronald are in the kitchen," said Mittens, one of the older house elves.

"Thank you Mittens, would you mind taking these bags up and putting them in our room." Harry said noticing Ginny's smile get bigger when he said 'our room'.

"Of course Master Harry, Mittens will do so now." Mittens said taking the bags and leaving with a loud crack.

Teddy had left the living room as soon as he heard Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione were in the kitchen so it was just Harry and Ginny left.

"I really like the sound of that our room." Ginny said as she walked closer to Harry so that they were only inches apart.

"And I really like saying it. How would you like to go up to our room?" Harry said huskily. Ginny could see Harry's eyes turn a darker green as he spoke.

"How would you like to see what I bought when you and Teddy went to the washroom?" Ginny seductively said.

To answer her question Harry crashed his mouth against hers, picked her up so Ginny had to wrap her legs around his torso. Harry had started walking to the stairs when they heard someone cough.

"You know mate I know you love her and all that but I really don't want to see that. I mean she is my sister." Ron said looking away as Harry put Ginny down and they fixed their clothes.

"Bloody Hell Ron has anyone ever told you that you have terrible timing." Ginny said as she walked passed him to the kitchen.

"Great catch Harry, although both Hermione and Ginny were as white as a sheet. Hermione didn't look very happy." Ron said warning Harry.

"Thanks Gin already told me off I guess its Hermione's turn now." Harry said as he and Ron headed into the kitchen.

"Harry James Potter, what were you thinking you could have gotten killed? What if you didn't pull up in time? Quidditch is just a game you are not allowed to die for a game." Hermione said then she pulled Harry into a hug almost as strong as Mrs. Weasley's.

"Hermione let him breath, beside it's his job to catch the snitch he wouldn't have gone into the dive if he didn't know how to pull out of it." Ron said and soon Hermione and Ron were bickering about how dangerous quidditch really was.

"I have never met two people who fight as much." Ginny commented as she sat down at the table beside Harry.

"I know what you mean they can fight for awhile." Harry said as Ron and Hermione sat down still fighting.

"Guys, guys" Ron and Hermione looked at him. "Can you stop fighting just until we finish dinner?" Harry said as one of the elves served dinner.

"We're not fighting" Ron and Hermione said at the same time as they looked at Harry.

Ginny was laughing at Harry's shocked face. "Fine fine, you're not fighting," Harry mumbled, wondering what their idea of fighting was.

"So what did you guys do after the match?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Harry took us to a mall. It was so much fun but we hardly made a dent in the mall, I mean do you know how many stores there are in that place." Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione just laughed. "I know I love going shopping," Hermione gushed.

Soon Ginny and Hermione were talking very fast about their favourite stores and such. Ron looked like he had no idea about what was being said so he started to talk with Harry and Teddy about quidditch and flying. After dinner was done Teddy ran upstairs to the game room because he was starting to find what the adults were talking about to be boring. Harry and Ron retreated to the sitting room to play some chess, while Hermione and Ginny sat at the table with their tea discussing girl things.

"Knight to E4, umm listen mate Gin and I were talking last night about who we wanting in the wedding party." Harry said not really looking at Ron.

Ron was expecting this Ginny had told him that when she got married he would be a groom's man. "Really have you decided anything?" Ron asked not taking his eyes away from the chess board.

"Yes we actually have. So listen Ron I don't really have many guy friends. With the war and stuff I didn't have time to make friends other then Hermione. I do have friends I wouldn't have made it through the war without them, but what I am trying to say is that I don't have a best mate. Or at least I didn't."At this Ron looked up, this isn't how you ask someone to be a grooms man.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I think of you has my best friend so who you be my best man?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

Shock; that was what Ron was in right now shock. Growing up Ron really didn't have many friends; he had brothers and people he hung out with but never a best mate. Every since the dinner at the Burrow Ron looked at Harry as his friend; if Ron was being real with himself he would say that Harry had become his best mate. What Ron never expected was that Harry would also think that he was his best mate as well.

"I understand if you don't-" Ron realized that he had taken too long to reply so Harry assumed the worst.

"No... I mean yes I would be honoured... I just never thought you would ask me." Ron said.

"Oh Thank Merlin... you had me nervous for a second there." Harry said as he gave Ron a manly hug in thanks.

"No problem mate. So who is going to be Ginny's Maid of Honour?" Ron asked now curious.

"I am not allowed to say Gin wants her to be the first to know." Harry said.

"So what is a best man suppose to do?" Ron asked now that the shock had mostly warned off.

"Not too sure but you will have to help with the planning of the wedding, plan the bachelor party, make a speech at the dinner, oh and make sure I make it to the altar." Harry said thinking.

"So a lot," Ron concluded.

"Ya, a lot," Harry said with a laugh.

Ron and Harry played a few more games, Harry losing all of them, before they went to bed. Ron went straight into Hermione's room and Harry went to check on Teddy, whom Ginny had out to sleep a few hours ago.

After Harry could see Teddy's small chest rise and fall he closed the door part way. Harry quickly got ready for bed before he got into the bed where Ginny was sleeping. Once Harry was under the covers Ginny moved closer to him and Harry wrapped his arms around her falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

AN: Well Again sorry for taking so long but I wanted to finish my other story Blast From the Future. If you haven't read it please do and review.

So I hope you like the family outing stuff. Now I just realized the wedding is set in August and it is still March. So I don't think I will be doing a chapter for everyday: that is like over 100 chapters. In order to make things easier I will be starting a count down and make sure to put what date it is. I hope you guys like this chapter. Again I want to thank everyone who reviewed I love getting them. I will try to update at least once a week but no promises.

Love lovely42

ps. please review

pss. Please read Blast from the future and review

psss. Yes I know it is lame to try and het people to read your other stories by promoting them in one of your other stories.

pssss. REVIEW!


	16. The First

AN: Again I do not own any thing to do with Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did. I hope you like this chapter! :)

* * *

The next morning when Ginny woke up she saw that Harry was already out of bed and downstairs. Ginny quickly had a shower then got dressed before checking Teddy's room to make sure he was still asleep. Ginny went into the kitchen excepting to see Harry reading the paper and eating breakfast but that wasn't the scene she was greeted with.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with what looked to be hundreds of papers all over the table. Harry sat at the head of the table reading a paper with his glasses falling down his nose. Ginny was just standing in the doorway watching Harry as he pushed his glasses up thinking he looked so handsome and wanted nothing more than to kiss him when she remember she could. Leaving her post she went behind Harry to do just that.

"Morning love," Ginny said after they broke apart.

"Do you know how handsome you look right now?" Ginny said.

"I must look very good to get such a kiss good morning." Harry said with his trade mark grin.

"And good morning sweetie," Harry said giving her a quick peak on the lips.

"So what are you doing?" Ginny asked gesturing at the papers.

"It's the first," Harry said as if that explained everything.

"Harry I know what day it is; what does the day have to do with anything?" Ginny asked as she picked up a piece of paper.

"Oh right, sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

"The first of every month the Goblins send me a file on my account. Since I have so many investments in both the magic and muggle world I want to see where I am making money or losing it. I do have a goblin account manger so he takes care of everything and I just tell him where to send money and when to sell or buy shares." Harry said not taking his eyes off the paper.

"You made all these investments?" Ginny asked.

"No most are from other Potters although I have made a fair few investments, and all of them are very good if I do say so myself." Harry said.

"So which ones did you make?" Ginny asked pointing at the papers.

Harry without looking up pulled out a bunch of papers and gave them to Ginny. At the top of the file it had a total sum of 100,000 Gallons Ginny had no idea Harry was that rich. "Harry you have 100,000 Gallons in your vault." Ginny said shocked.

"What? No I have a lot more that is just the income I got this month from those investments." Harry said casually.

Ginny seeing that Harry was too busy to really talk just looked at the investments he made. Harry it seems owns most of the new stores that have come out in the past few years. _Theirs Lavender's clothing store, the new ice cream shop, a candy shop, a bar, the new quidditch stadium, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, an orphanage... wait what was that last one_ Ginny thought going back to the three words in black ink.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. That was the name of her brother's shop, whenever anyone asked where they got their start up funs it was always the same answer; we don't know who it is one day the globins had a meeting with us and told us that we know had a private investor. This meant that Harry was their private investor.

"So Harry what you're saying, is that for all of these places you gave them their start up funds. For how much and what do you get back?" Ginny questioned.

"Well normally I give about 5,000 gallons and in return they give me a partnership. So for every gallon they make I get a certain percent of it." Harry explained as he crossed something out.

"Well how much do you take?" Ginny asked not knowing if she could live with the thought of Harry ripping off her brothers.

"At the most 30% but normally I only ask for 15%. I think that if they work hard to make the stuff I shouldn't be taking it all away." Harry said finally looking up.

'Now I am wondering why you want to know so much about my investments." Harry questioned Ginny, who had the decency to blush.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't taking advantage of my brothers."Ginny said.

"Your brothers were really hard to bargain with. They wanted to give me 33% but I told them that I wanted 15% finally we agreed that I would get 20% and be allowed to get anything I/ my family wants for free." Harry said with a smile.

"So do you get a lot of things for free?" Ginny asked.

"Nope nothing so far, I always go in as Harry Potter and they don't think I'm the investor but I do get 50% off." Harry said.

"What the hell that is more than the family discount." Ginny said angrily. Harry just laughed at Ginny.

"So when will you be telling them that you are the investor?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know why I should I'm just the investor." Harry said pulling Ginny down onto his lap.

"I'll tell you why, because every year at Christmas, Thanksgiving, and any other holiday the twins always make a toast to you and wish you a good year. They only want to meet you so they can thank you. You might not realize this but you made their dreams come true." Ginny said softly as she turned towards them.

"And I want to thank you for helping my brothers fulfill their dreams." Ginny said just before she was kissing him.

"I guess I could tell them." Harry said once they broke apart. Giggling Ginny got off Harry's lap and started making breakfast.

"So where are the elves?" Ginny asked as she flipped the bacon.

"All of them get the 1st and 15th off. It was part of the deal." Harry said as he got back to his papers.

"When will everyone be down?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione came down about an hour before you and brought some food upstairs. So I am guessing that is where Ron are and Teddy should be up soon." Harry informed Ginny.

"Speaking of Hermione I wanted to know if that I have decided that I want her to be my Maid of Honour." Ginny said surprising Harry.

"Really, I mean that is great I know she would be honoured. But I thought you would have picked Luna." Harry said.

"I love Luna but Hermione and I have become really close, I mean we do work at the same place. I just think that in these short weeks I have become closer to her than even Luna after all these years." Ginny explained.

"You know how I was going to ask Ron to be my Best Man?" At Ginny's nod Harry continued.

"Well he agreed." Harry said with a slight smile on his face.

"That's great Harry I knew he would. Ron never really had any good friends growing up. It's nice to know he has you." Ginny said sweetly.

"Of course he has me; he also has Hermione and you." Harry said.

Ginny just smiled and went back to making breakfast. While Harry sat at the kitchen table with a quill and looked over his investments. About 15 minutes later a sleepily Teddy walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Teddy," Harry said looking up from his papers.

All Harry got back was a mumbled morning. "Good morning Teddy Bear. Would you like to help me with the making of pancakes?" Ginny asked.

"No" Teddy said through a yawn.

"No what," Harry said without looking up.

"No thank you mom." Teddy said as he sat down at the table.

"Daddy, when will you be done?" Teddy asked Harry.

"I'll be busy all day Ted, is there something you want to do?" Harry said.

"Can Vicky come over?" Teddy asked Harry.

"After you eat your breakfast I'll floo Fleur it see if it is ok." Ginny said as she put Teddy's breakfast in front of him.

"Thanks Gin," Harry said.

"It's no problem love, besides you look busy." Ginny said with a slight smirk.

While this was going on Teddy was eating his breakfast so fast that if he changed his hair red it would look like a mini Ron. "Teddy, eat slower. You will choke." Ginny said sternly when she saw how fast Teddy was eating his food.

Once Teddy finished his breakfast he and Ginny went into the floo room to see if it was ok for Vicky to come over to play. When Ginny invited Fleur and Vicky over Fleur happily agreed and told her they would be there at 11:00. As soon as Ginny told Teddy that Vicky was coming over he ran upstairs to get ready for the play date.

"So both Fleur and Vicky are coming over." Ginny informed Harry.

"That's nice," Harry said not really listening.

"Harry did you even hear what I said?" Ginny asked; she hated it when people didn't listen to her.

"Sorry Gin, I can be a real pain when I'm doing my investment stuff. I am sure Teddy will have a great time with Vicky and if you want once Fleur gets here we can talk wedding details. Why don't you see if your mom is available as well?" Harry added as an afterthought.

"That's a great idea Harry. I have to say I am very excited to be planning a wedding." Ginny whispered into his ear.

"Are you?" Harry asked as he turned around so he was facing her.

"Harry are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ginny asked quietly once they were only an inch apart.

Instead of answering Harry pulled Ginny into a searing kiss in which he put all his love for her into the kiss. If Ginny wasn't sure before she was now completely sure that Harry loved her; she had no idea he loved her that much. Harry and Ginny only broke apart when the need for oxygen was too much for them.

"I guess that answers that." Ginny said breathlessly.

Harry slowly started trailing kisses down Ginny's neck until Ginny couldn't take it anymore and roughly brought Harry into another searing kiss. "God Gin," Harry moaned before he kissed her again.

"Oh don't mind me," said a voice from behind them.

Ginny and Harry broke apart and when Ginny saw who it was she turned red as a beet and fell off of Harry's lap.

"I...I ...I...um..." Was all Ginny got out.

"Hey Minerva..." Harry said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, Harry Miss. Weasley it seems I came in at a bad time, should I come back at a later time?" Minerva McGonagall said trying not to laugh at the two of her former students.

"No, no, it's fine. I guess you got my letter." Harry said.

"Morning Professor," Ginny said weakly as Harry helped her off the floor.

"That I did Harry. I was going to owl you but thought I hadn't seen you, Teddy, or Hermione in awhile as I would drop by. From now on I shall owl fist so we don't find ourselves in this situation again." Professor McGonagall said with a slight smile.

"Ya Teddy is busy getting ready for a play date I don't think he will be down for awhile. Would you like something to eat, tea?" Harry offered.

"Tea would be nice. Thank you Harry." Professor McGonagall said, as Ginny jumped up to get her some tea.

"Here you are Professor." Ginny said handing McGonagall the tea

"Thank you. Miss. Weasley I haven't been your professor in awhile I think it is time you call me Minerva." McGonagall said.

"Ok but only if you call me Ginny, Miss. Weasley makes me feel in trouble." Ginny said with a smile, her blush had finally disappeared.

"Well Harry, Ginny" McGonagall gave Ginny a small smile, "I am here to tell you that you can have your wedding at Hogwarts on the 21st of August. Hogwarts would be delighted to have you." Professor McGonagall told them happily.

"Really?" Ginny questioned excitedly, at Professor McGonagall's nod Ginny gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank you so much Pro- Minerva." Ginny said once she let Professor McGonagall go.

"What have you decided for the wedding?" Professor McGonagall asked once Ginny had calmed down.

"The date and where it is being held." Harry said smirking.

"It seems that the two of you have some work to do. Please let me know if I can help. It was nice seeing the both of you. If you have time, do bring Teddy over all the teachers would love to see him." Professor McGonagall said and gave both of them hugs before leaving.

"I cannot believe Professor McGonagall asked me to call her Minerva and saw us snogging." Ginny said punching Harry in the shoulder because he was laughing.

"This isn't funny Harry I have never been so embarrassed in my life." Ginny hissed.

"I'm sure you have, I know I have." At Ginny raised eyebrow harry continued. "What Teddy likes getting me in very awkward situations." Harry said as he looked at all the papers he had to go over.

"I really hate doing this." Harry said with a groan as he realised how much work he still had to do.

"I am sure you will get it done soon. I am going to help Teddy and if you want I can show Fleur around when they get here. Maybe she will help with the wedding plans, I could owl mom as well, and I can just get Hermione out of bed." Ginny said speaking more to her now. Harry just decided to leave Ginny to her plans and go back to his investments.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was now 12:00 and Ginny and Hermione had just finished giving Fleur and Mrs. Weasley a brief tour of Potter Manor.

"It iz beautiful 'inny you are so lucky." Fleur said as she looked at the house in awe.

"I am so happy for you dear. This place is lovely." Mrs. Weasley said as she looked around.

"So how much room are we going to need?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley. In answer to Hermione's question she pulled out looked like thousand of shrunken papers and books from her purse.

"Ok a lot apparently," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"I was thinking the sitting room but I don't think the table is big enough so how about the dining room?"Hermione asked everyone.

When everyone agreed Hermione and Ginny lead the way. Ginny had a house elf increase the size of the table to fit 50 so all of the papers, magazines, samples, advertisements and such could fit in the table.

"First thing first do we have Hogwarts confirmed?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny.

"Ya, Pro- Minerva came over this morning to tell us that we can use Hogwarts on August 21st." Ginny answered with a slight blush as she remembered this morning.

Hermione noticed this and decided she would ask Ginny about that once they were alone. "Perfect now we need to pick a colour scheme, the design, a band, the wedding party, the flowers, the invitations," and the list just kept getting longer and longer until Hermione decided to write it all down so they could tell what needed to be done. It wasn't until 2 when Harry asked if they wanted anything to eat that they took a break from the planning.

At the moment they were trying to make a guest list but because of the fact Harry was famous they were not sure who to invite. Fleur also brought up the fact about reporters, which both Harry and Ginny didn't want, might want to be there or they would sneaking in.

Mrs. Weasley also started a countdown until the big day. In 143 days she Ginny would be married to the man of her dreams but she also knew that those 142 days leading to the big day would be hell; her mom was already getting annoying.

After lunch Ginny asked Hermione for a private word. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned for her friend.

Hermione didn't have any friends before Hogwarts she normally kept to herself and the library. Even after she got to Hogwarts she only really made one friend: Harry. Ever since Hermione had meet Ginny she had liked her, it was nice having a friend who was a girl and someone she could talk to about things she would never talk to Harry about.

"Well Hermione you see...umm... it's just that I don't have many friends... I mean I have Luna but I feel more comfortable with you ... know what I mean... It's not like Luna it's nice because she is." At this point Ginny realized she was rambling and took a deep calming breath.

"What I am trying to ask you is if you would be my maid of honour?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione hopefully.

Hermione was in shock Ginny was asking her to be her maid of honour. "I would love to, thank you so much." Hermione said as she pulled Ginny in for a big hug.

When they pulled away both Ginny and Hermione had happy tears in their eyes. "Sorry I'm never like this." Ginny said as she quickly wiped the tears threatening to fall.

Hermione just pulled Ginny into another hug. After they fixed themselves up they went back into the kitchen where it looked like Ron had joined the group.

"Hey bro nice to see you up," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Hermione asked after giving Ron a welcome kiss.

"Someone let loose a box full of angry bludgers they gave us the rest of the day off." Ron said as he sat down and grabbed an extra sandwich.

"Uncle Ron do you want to play with Vicky and me?" Teddy asked from his place at the island.

"But only after both you and Vicky have finished lunch," Harry added.

"I would love to bud." Ron said not wanting to help with the wedding plans.

"You do know being the best man means you have to help with the wedding as well." Harry said reading Ron's mind.

"But mate you aren't even helping out right now. I'll come when you go." Ron said firmly.

"Ron you never told me that you were the best man. Oh I am so proud." Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled both Harry and Ron into a bone crushing hug.

"That was very sweet of you Harry. Now Ginny do you know who your maid of honour will be?" Mrs. Weasley asked, now deciding that if Harry knew his best man Ginny should know her maid of honour.

"Yes I do Hermione agreed just a few minutes ago." Ginny said before both she and Hermione were pulled into s bone crushing hug too.

"Can you believe my little girl is getting married and to Harry Potter no less." Mrs. Weasley said starting to get emotional.

"God mom you know this for weeks." Ron said not knowing why women get so emotional over the smallest thins.

"I know that Ronald but all this planning makes it seem more real." Mrs. Weasley said glaring at her son.

"Women," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Uncle Ron can we go play now?" Teddy questioned as soon as he and Vicky were done eating.

"Come on Unkey Ron come on." Vicky said dragging Ron out of the kitchen with Teddy close behind.

"Hey love, are you almost done?" Ginny whispered seductively into Harry's ear.

"I am why?" Harry asked quietly.

"Good cause we will be needing your help with the guest list." Ginny whispered.

"You tease." Harry told her looking a little disappointed.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you." Ginny said with a smile as she went into the dining room with the others. All Harry could do was put his head on the table and groan.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I almost have 100 reviews. I will make you guys a deal if I see that I have 100 reviews or more I will post a new chapter right away. Other wise you guys might have to wait a little bit longer. I would also like to point out that I am not doing the whole I will not post anymore cahpters until I get this many review. I really don't like when people do that. Again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And not just so I can have 100 but because I love getting them. Again review and I think I will try to do at least one chapter a month I already know the month may will take up more then one chapter though so I will see how it works out.

Before I end this AN i would like to say thank you for all the positive reviews i got. I love getting them.

love lovely42

ps. the engagement already has 92 reviews i am so close to my 100 goal!


	17. Happy, Happy Birthday

AN: Just in case you didn't know I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

April 29

115 days: it seemed that Mrs. Weasley was so excited that she wanted to keep track of the days until the wedding. She also though that this was such a good idea that everyone in her family had to do the same thing, so that is why Harry now had a large sign on the front of his refrigerator door with black numbers on it. Today was a special day though; today was Teddy Remus Lupin's 4th birthday.

This was going to be the first birthday that Hermione, Harry and Teddy would have with the Weasley's; Harry was almost as excited as Teddy. If there was one thing Harry could count on the Weasley's for it was a good party. The party is being held at Potter Manor on the grounds near the quidditch pitch. It was a beautiful day for April the sun was already poking through the clouds and it was warming up already. Both Harry and Ginny had been up since 5:30 getting things ready for Teddy's special day.

As Ginny was making breakfast she let her mind wander to the past couple of weeks. She now had her own section in the Prophet: Quidditch with Ginny, after her first article she seemed to be a hit with the readers and one thing lead to another. Harry was offered a place on England's National Quidditch team as starting seeker; Harry of course took the offer even though it came with a large sum of money.

Teddy now had a best friend; one Miss Victoire Weasley, it was rare that you would find one without the other. When both Harry and Ginny were working Teddy was now able to go over to Victoire's for the day or if Fleur and Bill also had to work a nanny would watch both of them. This also helped because Harry now had a nanny that would stay for more than one day with Teddy; there are only so many witch nannies in Britain.

Hermione and Ron's relationship was also going really well Harry had confided in her that he thought Hermione loved Ron. Ginny could just tell that her mom would soon be planning another wedding once hers was over. Harry,

Hermione and Teddy had now been to a grand total of 3 Weasley Family Sunday night Dinners and all three were a huge hit. It was like they were never not a part of the family; they just fit in so perfectly. The twins had tried and failed to prank Harry a grand total of three times; but they did get Hermione once. Hermione ate one of their Canary Creams and once she lost all of her feathers and beak she started hexing Harry left, right and centre. Harry of course blocked most of them although one stinging hex got him. After about five minutes of no stop hexing Hermione realized that the twins did it because the two of them were laughing so hard and had fallen to the ground and a couple of the creams fell out of George's pocket. Needless to say Harry was let off the hook and Fred and George were still changing colours at random the next day.

It seemed that her mother was more into the wedding then herself and now that she had seen all of the things that needed to be done she was worried that there wouldn't be enough time to plan everything. Yet Ginny couldn't help but love the way her life was turning out; she now has the best friend a girl can have, has meet the love of her life, is engaged to the love of her life, and her family seems to have a new light something they didn't have since before the war.

"What are you thinking hun?" Said a voice from behind her then she felt two strong muscular arms wrap around her waist.

"Just thinking about everything that has happened in the last couple of weeks," Ginny said as she leaned into Harry.

"I know what you mean sometimes I don't think it is real. The way all the weeks have flown by, all the fun I have had in the last few weeks, and I don't think I have laughed so much; Fred and George are really one of a kind." Harry chuckled.

"Speaking of Fred and George when are you going to tell them about the fact that you are their investor?" Ginny questioned turning so she was facing Harry.

"Well I received an owl a couple of days ago saying that they needed some more money so we are going to have a meeting. Normally I am in a different room but my voice sounds different and we can still talk. So I was thinking that I could meet them in person; keep 'em on their toes." Harry said with the smirk Ginny loved.

"That sounds perfect but make sure to take a picture of their faces when they find out." Ginny said smiling.

Harry pulled a surprised Ginny into a kiss which Ginny happily replied too. "Oi why is it that every time I walk into a room I have to see the pair of you doing that." Ron said digested.

Ron it seemed had impeccable timing. "Well I guess Hermione finally got you up." Harry said after he and Ginny had separated.

"Ya, ya, ya, why are we up at 6 in the morning?" Ron questioned.

"You were supposed to be up half an hour ago if we don't have enough time to finish everything I am blaming you." Ginny said as she glared at Ron.

"Ok I'll help as soon as I have eaten something." Ron grumbled.

Harry just laughed at the siblings morning fight; whenever Ginny seemed to be stressed the most Ron chose that moment to annoy her. Ginny just decided to ignore him Ron so Ron had to make his own toast for breakfast. "Well Ron we need to cut the grass, make sure the gnomes haven't returned, set up the tables and chairs, get the quidditch stuff and all of Teddy's presents." Harry said looking at the list Ginny had made for him.

"Too early for this much work," was all Harry got as a reply.

It took Ginny throwing a bun at Ron to get him up and moving. By the time Ron and Harry were done it was 11:00 and the party was to start in two hours.

Ron and Harry entered the house to see Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Luna in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Ron went up to go have a shower while Harry went to find Ginny and Teddy. Harry found the two of them 5 minutes later in Teddy's room trying to find n outfit for Teddy. Teddy wanted to wear the same clothes he wore yesterday and the day before that; Ginny wouldn't have it.

"Teddy you have worn that same outfit for two days in a row you cannot wear it today. Besides don't you want to look good for your party?" Ginny asked in a firm yet pleading voice.

"Teddy do what your mother says." Harry said letting his presents be noticed.

"But Daddy I want to wear my blue shirt." Teddy whined.

"Teddy you have other blue shirts, the sooner you decide on something to wear the sooner you can help you Grandma Weasley in the kitchen." Harry told teddy.

Teddy considered what Harry said for a moment before nodding and putting on the outfit his mom had chosen. "Come on Gin why don't I help you get cleaned up." Harry whispered huskily into Ginny's ear.

Ginny looked up into Harry's eye's to see his green eyes had turned to a darker shade of green. "Race ya," Ginny said with a fire in her eyes. Both Ginny and Harry rushed out of Teddy's room into their room where they didn't leave for over an hour and a half.

"Where have the two of you been the party is starting in 15 minutes." Mrs. Weasley said as she flicked her wand so the carrots would start to get cut.

"We had to get Teddy dressed then we had to clean up as well." Ginny said not really looking into her mother's eyes.

"Hermione is in the sitting room playing with Teddy and Ron had to go pick up Percy since he hasn't been here before." Mrs. Weasley informed them.

"I thought I was picking Percy up?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes well you were... busy." Mrs. Weasley said in a tone that suggested she knew what they were doing upstairs. Both Ginny and Harry started to blush and neither could look Mrs. Weasley in the eyes.

"Yes Harry dear would you please go tell Hermione she can bring Teddy out know. And Ginny would you mind helping in the kitchen?" Mrs. Weasley asked/ ordered.

Once 1' o clock rolled around tons of people started showing up; the rest of the Weasley's, some Professors, people from the Order, Harry quidditch team, and Ginny's friend from the prophet. This was the most life that had been in Potter Manor for a long time. There was laughter, talking, shouts, cracks from the house elves, and even an explosion which George and Fred were behind. Anyone could tell that Teddy was having the time of his life. It wasn't until after dinner when Ginny brought out a huge quidditch theme cake that things started to die down, slowly though.

"Happy Birthday dear Teddy... Happy birthday to you... And many More..." Everyone sang, some slight more off key than others.

"Make a wish," Ginny said.

And with that Teddy blew out the four candles. Once the cake was cut and once Teddy had finished his cake he and Vicky ran screaming at the present table.

"Presents" was the phase everyone heard. Soon Teddy, with Vicky's help, had opened up all of his presents.

"What do you say?" Harry questioned once Teddy was done opening everything.

"Thank you everyone." Teddy said with a big smile. After presents were over George and Fred put on one of their famous firework displays.

"Harry you know it is coming to the time in the school year where you go to teach a lesson," said Professor Read.

Dick Read was the defence professor at Hogwarts; Read was in his late 50s with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Professor Read was an Auror in the first and second wars but he, like Harry, had decided he needed a break from all the fighting Professor Read has been teaching at Hogwarts for the past 7 years. Every year since the end of the war he had war heroes come and either speak to the class or teach a lesson. Most people just chose to speak to the students so Headmistress McGonagall had decided to cancel a day each school year so the heroes could come and speak.

Except Harry Potter has never spoken at one of these assemblies he always taught a lesson. If there was one day that every single student at Hogwarts looked forward to it was a lesson from Harry Potter.

"I didn't realise I was teaching so soon. What day am I suppose to be there?" Harry said a little embarrassed that he forgot.

"Now Harry you see I have a slight problem that is why I brought it up. My daughter, Monica, is getting married on the 7th but the problem is that it is in America and I have to leave the 4th and I'm not back until the 10th." Professor Read said to an expressionless Harry.

"Ok and you want be to." Harry had a good idea of what Read wanted he just wanted him to ask him.

"I was hoping you could take over my classes for that week?" Professor Read said.

"And Minerva already said yes?" Harry questioned.

"Yes she said it was fine." Read knew that Harry just needed something to close the deal.

"You will get paid for the week. And you can bring Teddy and Ginny with you because you get your own quarters." Read added quickly.

"Just let me speak with Ginny but I will owl you tomorrow with an answer." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry you're a life saver."

"I still have to ask Ginny Dick." But Dick Read just waved him off and went to find Professor McGonagall to tell her Harry had agreed.

"Fine don't listen to me it's not like what I say is important."

"Don't say that Harry what you have to say is very important." Luna said calmly, even though Harry had his wand pointed at her. Even after all this time Harry would still pull his wand out when someone surprised him.

"Sorry about that Luna I can still be a little jumpy." Harry said.

"It is quite alright Harry. Just so you know you prickle fairies follow you. That means you are important." Luna said looking around. It had taken Harry some time to get use to Luna but he was getting use to her: kind of.

"Luna love you ready" George said as he wrapped his arms around Luna.

"Ya lets go. Remember what I told you Harry. I will be a moment I want to say bye to Ginny." Luna told George.

"Isn't she amazing," George said in an awed voice wearing an expression on his face which Harry was sure was on his own when he spoke of Ginny.

"Ya she is something alright. You think she is the one" Harry questioned.

"I'm not sure that marriage is our next step in the relationship but I do know I love her. So who knows?" George said with a wicked grin.

Harry just chuckled and went to find Ginny while George went to go get Luna who was now talking to Hermione about something.

"Hey Gin." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Hey love, what were you talking to George about?" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't that," Harry instantly replied knowing Ginny was talking about the whole investor thing.

"We were talking about guy stuff, manly stuff, stuff you are to innocent to hear, stuff-" Harry was cut off due to the fact that Ginny had elbowed him for the last comment.

"Bloody hell Gin do you have to do that so hard?" Harry said as he rubbed his stomach. All Ginny did was smile sweetly at him.

"Anyway I wanted to talk to you about an offer I was just made. Read wants me to teach defence for a week because he has to go to his daughter's wedding in America." Harry informed Ginny.

"Ok so what did you say?" Ginny asked a little upset that he hadn't spoke to her first.

"Well I told him I would give him an answer after I asked you. So what do you think?" Instead of answering she jumped onto Harry and pulled him into a kiss. Harry was taken by surprise but managed to hold Ginny before she fell.

"What was that for?" Harry gasped.

"That was for asking me before you made a decision." Ginny told him.

"That's it." At Ginny's nod Harry smirked and asked, "Ginny do you think I should go say hi to your mom?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it Harry," Ginny said trying not to laugh.

Harry put Ginny down and took her hand, "Come on its way past Teddy's bed time." Ginny said wanting to put her baby to bed.

Over the past few weeks both Harry and Ginny got comfortable with Ginny thinking of Teddy as her son. Teddy, on the other hand, had no problem he had thought of Ginny as his mom as soon as he meet her.

When Harry and Ginny found Teddy Ginny couldn't help herself from thinking that she was seeing the cutest thing on the earth. It seemed that both Victoire and Teddy had fallen asleep under the big oak tree in the yard but the cutest part was that the two of them were snuggled under a blanket together. Ginny ran into the house to get a camera so she could remember this moment forever.

"I know this is cute but why the picture?" Harry asked.

"Oh I think that this would be a perfect wedding present for the two." Ginny said softly, while Harry choked on the air at the thought of marriage.

"At their wedding, Gin they haven't even hit puberty."

"So you don't think they will end up married?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I think they will get together at some point but they don't have to Gin, so you can't force them." Harry said sternly knowing that when Ginny got an idea nothing stopped her from doing it.

"Fine," Ginny said a little disappointed, they would be so cute together.

"Come on I'll bring them inside. Do you think we should ask Bill and Fleur if they want to stay the night?" Harry asked.

"That seems like a great idea. Are you sure you have both of them?" Ginny asked nervous that Harry might drop one of them.

Harry just tightens his grip on each of the kids in his arms. Once Harry and Ginny make it make to the area of where the party is being held they separate; Ginny goes to ask Fleur and Bill to stay the night and Harry makes his way to the house to put Victoire and Teddy into their room.

Victoire had been over to the house so many times that she had her own room; next to Teddy's. Once Harry had put the two kids in their rooms people started leaving.

By 9:30 the only people left were the people that were staying the night.

* * *

AN: 100! 100! 100! 100! 100! 100! 100! 100! Guess who's story has more then 100 reviews? That's right ME ME MINE! I HAVE REACHED MY GOAL! And the 100th review was from drum roll please************************

ANNFAN!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! As a treat he is the next chapter, and I made it long!

So a lot of people say that everyone needs goals so here is Lovely42's goals:

1 Finish this story

2 Get 200 reviews. So please review i love getting them, And yes I do know what a period is I am just above using them! Notice how I have yet to use one in this AN?

As always, Love lovely42

ps. please review!


	18. Gringrotts

AN: I do not own anything. :(

* * *

May 2th -111 days

Fred and George had a slight problem. No they had a big problem: money.

It seems that to mass produce their new product, gum that causes your hair to change colours with every bite, Colour Poppers they need money to by the main ingredient.

If you really looked at the problem it wasn't a big deal they could just get the money from their investor. It was the investor that is what the problem.

If there was one thing both Fred and George hated more than anything (except a bad prank) it was borrowing money from anyone they didn't know. And it seems that being unknown was the one thing their investor wanted.

It wasn't until Harry Bloody Potter had told them how stupid they were being that Fred and George decided to set up a meeting with their investor. That is why Fred and George now found themselves sitting in Gringotts waiting for a meeting with their investor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you promise?" Ginny asked for the millionth time.

"Yes I promise to take a picture." Harry said in an exasperated voice.

"Fine just be nice to them and don't drag it out too long." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing today?" Harry asked as he finished his tea.

"I have a meeting today the boss has some big announcement to make." Ginny said.

"When is the nanny getting here?" Harry asked.

"She isn't. Mum said that she wanted to spend the day with her grandson. I think she wants to measure him for a tux." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Teddy has a tux." Harry said laughing at Ginny's face.

"Yes but and I quote it doesn't match the colour scheme. If I wasn't enjoying planning this wedding we would so be eloping." Ginny said putting her plate in the sink.

"When will your meeting finish?" Harry asked.

"It starts at ten and it should be done by eleven. I think I will leave teddy bear at my mom's for a bit longer that way I can pack for Hogwarts." Ginny informed Harry.

"Remember Gin we are only going for a week." Harry said knowing that sometimes Ginny went a little overboard.

"Don't worry I will only pack what we need. Oh shoot I still have to get dressed before I take Teddy to my mom's." Ginny said once she noticed the time.

"Do you want me to take Teddy to your mom's?" Harry asked noticing that Ginny was looking a little stressed.

"Oh Harry that would be great I am running a bit behind already. Thank you and Tell me how my brothers react and don't forget to take the picture." Ginny said giving Harry a kiss goodbye.

"TEDDY GET YOUR CUTE LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE YOUR DAD IS TAKING YOU TO GRANDMA'S" Ginny yelled upstairs. Harry heard the sound of little feet running down the stairs.

"NO RUNNING DOWN THE STAIRS YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF." Ginny yelled up apparently hearing the running steps too.

"Sorry mommy." Teddy said once he got down stairs.

"Do you have everything?" Harry asked Teddy who was carrying a duffle bag.

"Yup," Teddy said happily.

"Ok I want you to be a good boy for mommy ok" At Teddy's nod she continued.

"Can I get a hug and kiss goodbye?" Ginny asked kneeling in front of Teddy.

Teddy gave Ginny a big hug and a wet kiss. "Thank you. Love you Teddy Bear." Ginny said.

"Love you too mommy. Bye." Teddy said excited to go.

"Come on Daddy lets go to Grandma's," Teddy said once Harry had picked him. Teddy had changed his hair to match Mrs. Weasley's red hair for the day.

"Bye Gin love you." Harry said giving Ginny one last kiss. "

Love you. And I'll pick Teddy up once the meeting is over." Ginny told Harry. Once Harry and Teddy had disappeared Ginny went up stairs to get ready for the meeting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fred and George Weasley were getting very nervous. Their meeting was schedule for 10:00am and it was now 10:05; their investor was never late.

"Do you think he wants to pull out and doesn't know how to say it to us?" George asked nervously.

"No investors are heartless. He would have already told us he was pulling out by now." George wasn't sure whether Fred was saying this to reassure him or himself.

"Like I would believe that, I've only known you since ever. You're lying; you don't believe that for a second." George said as he looked around the bank.

As George looked around he spotted someone with black hair running in their direction. "Harry!" George yelled realizing who the person running towards them was.

"Fred George what are you two doing here?" Harry gasped, most likely due to the fact that he had been running and was out of breath.

"We have a meeting with our investor. What are you doing here?" Fred questioned Harry.

"I have a meeting with the Goblins to go over my accounts and the meeting was scheduled for ten minutes ago." The twins winced; the one thing goblins hated was people being late for meetings.

"Don't let us whole you up. You better get in there and I hope you have a good excuse." George said.

"I will go in a second I need to catch my breath. Anyway I was dropping Teddy off at your mom's for the day cause Gin has a meeting as well." Harry informed the twins.

"Harry if you had an investor that was never late once and then suddenly he was late would you be worried?" Fred asked wanting to know if their fears were reasonable.

"Oh so you listened to me. Anyway something could have held them up I wouldn't worry; it's not like they are deciding how to tell you that they are pulling out of the deal." Harry said jokingly. Instead of laughing both Fred and George paled and shared worried glance.

"Guys I was joking," Harry was cut off by a goblin telling him that they were waiting for him. Harry said quick goodbyes to Fred and George before he followed the goblin through a door.

It wasn't for another fifteen minutes before a goblin came out to speak with them. "Fred and George Weasley?" The goblin questioned.

"That's us," George said as both he and Fred stood up.

"If you will follow me please," the Goblin said and then quickly turned on his heel and went through the door behind them. It took Fred and George a few seconds for them to realize that they should be following him.

The goblin, which refused to say his name even after Fred asked, lead Fred and George to one of the offices in the bank and knocked. "They will be with you in a moment." The goblin said before leaving them.

George and Fred hadn't been waiting for more than 5 minutes when a door opened. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley I am terribly sorry for keeping you waiting. Your investor just wanted to go over a few things with us before speaking with you." said Ragnok, the head of Gringotts, as he let the twins into the office before he sat down in the chair behind his large desk.

Ragnok's words did nothing to calm the twins down; what did the investor need to talk to the goblins about without them present. "I am sure you want to know what we talked about. It seems your investor is ready for you to know his true identity." Ragnok said to the great surprise to the twins.

"When can we meet him?" George asked excited to meet the person who helped them fulfill their dreams.

"In one moment, first Griphook," Ragnok yelled. At Ragnok's yell another goblin came in; with a camera?

Before Fred or George could ask what the camera was for the door behind Ragnok's desk opened and out stepped the last person either Fred or George would think of; Harry Potter. "Hey boys," Harry said with a smirk.

Fred and George were shocked. Both Fred and George were doing their best impressions' of a fish; with their jaws touching the ground. It wasn't until a camera flashed that Fred and George closed their mouths.

"Thanks Griphook Gin is going to love this." Harry said through his laughter as he took the camera from Griphook.

"Harry you're our investor?" Fred said shocked.

Harry just nodded still laughing at their faces. Harry was unprepared for what happened next; Fred and George had pulled Harry into a hug that put Mrs. Weasley to shame and then tackled him to the ground thanking him and yelling at him for not telling them sooner.

Once Fred, George and Harry had gotten up Ragnok started the meeting. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley you called this meeting," Ragnok said wanting to get this meeting started.

"Yes we did, you see Harry we want to mass produce the colour poppers we showed you at the party." George said going into instant business mode.

Out of the two of them George was more into the business he worked on the books, the profits, and such where as Fred was the inventor. Both Fred and George came up with ideas but Fred made their dreams reality.

"Sure how much do you guys need?" Harry said. George was a little surprised normally when they went to these meetings Harry had asked a ton of questions and needed papers to show proof and what their excepted profit was.

"Um we need 50,000 gallons." George said surprising Fred who thought they only need 10, 000.

"That's fine, I just need to sign some papers but it should be fine." Harry said.

"Wait Harry how come you didn't ask for all the other stuff like you normally do?" George asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Well you guys are family now so I trust you. I normally asked for all of those things so I could make sure everything is in order. I have been doing business with the both of you long enough to know that you only ask for what you need." Harry told them with a shrug.

"We really only need 10,000 gallons Harry I just wanted to see how giving you were." George said slightly ashamed for not believing his reasons.

"Oh I see would you feel better if I ask for all of that stuff now. I guess if you want I can keep it totally professional and we can act like we aren't family." Harry suggested.

"I think I like that idea. But we have to agree that the business stuff stays out of the family stuff." Fred said wanting to make sure things didn't get weird.

"Well I still want to know about what pranks you guys are working on so how about we say no money talk anywhere but in Gringotts." Harry suggested.

Fred and George quickly agreed to this and then Ragnok got out the papers for Harry to sign and gave Fred and George their check for 10,000 gallons.

"Harry how would you like for us to take you out to go get a couple drinks?" Fred asked once they were out of Gringotts.

"Maybe a quick one because Gin is excepting me home in an hour," Harry said looking at his watch.

Fred, George and Harry made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for a couple of drinks. George and Fred had closed the store for the day so they had nothing but time. When Harry went to the washroom Fred had ordered a bottle of Fire Whisky for the three of them to share. Harry point blank refused to drink anything because he didn't want Ginny to kill him when he got home but that didn't stop Fred and George from drinking the whole bottle themselves.

"TAKE ONE DOWN PASS IT AROUND 90" "NO WE ARE AT 56" "RIGHT 56 BOTTLES OF FIRE WHISKY ON THE WALL" "HOW ABOUT ANOTHER BOTTLE TOM" Fred and George slurred.

It seems that Fred and George had gone a little overboard on the whisky that is why Harry Potter was now trying to get the twins off the table and back to their home.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY GET DOWN" Harry yelled over the noise. Fred and George just kept on singing it wasn't until Harry threatened to tell their mother that they let Harry take them home.

"Who gets piss drunk at 12 in the afternoon?" Harry said with a shake of his head once they made it to WWW.

"Oh lighten up Harry" "Ya somewhere in the world it is after 6" The twins said in the twin talk.

"Idiots" Harry mumbled to himself before he left with a crack.

When Harry arrived home he was greeted by an excited Teddy. "So did you have fun at Grandma's?" Harry asked as the two of them went to met Ginny in the kitchen for a late lunch.

"Ya I did. Grandma let me bake cookies with her." Teddy said happily. As Harry and Teddy made their way to the kitchen Teddy rambled on about what he did at his Grandma's.

"And then Grandma said I looked very handsome." Teddy said as he puffed out his chest proudly.

"Yes you are a very handsome boy." Ginny said from her spot at the table.

"Hey Gin how did the meeting go?" Harry asked after he gave Ginny a quick peck.

"It went really well. Apparently being your fiancé and writing a quidditch column has perks." Ginny said almost as excited as Teddy when he talks about anything really.

"And what would those perks be?" Harry questioned.

"Guess who gets to commentate your next quidditch game?" Ginny squealed. It seems Ginny had wanted to tell Harry this since he walked in the door.

It took a minute for Harry to understand what Ginny said but once he did he gave her a huge hug. "Congrats Gin I think you will do amazing. Plus you can advertise your column. Hmm what will we do with Teddy maybe Ron can come and watch him?" It was now Harry's turn to start rambling.

"Harry Harry... First off we can worry about it after we get back from Hogwarts the match isn't until June 14th so we have time. And second I would never leave my child with Ron, the quidditch maniac, at a quidditch game. Teddy would be hurt or something terrible." Ginny said while Teddy laughed at the idea of going to a game with his Uncle Ron.

"Oh please mommy can I see daddy play wif Uncle Ron?" Teddy pleaded.

Harry had to cover up his laugher while Ginny explain to Teddy why his Uncle Ron wasn't able to take him to a quidditch game.

Harry seeing that Ginny and Teddy were getting nowhere decided to pull out the photo of the twins that Griphook took for him. Soon the little family was talking, laughing and enjoying their time together.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone I am back! I want to say sorry for taking so long to update. I also want to say thank you to hilgener-jung for giving that review. I had this chapter written for awhile but didn't post it.

I hope you all like this chapter I didn't really want to post it because I wasn't sure if it was that great but here it is anyway ;)

love lovely42

ps. it might take me some time to update because i am not sure how to write the whole week at Hogwarts so wish me luck. Although I do hope to update next week or the week after at the lastest depending how motivated I am *cough cough_review_coughcough*

pss. REVIEW REVIEW and did i mention REVIEW!


	19. Welcoming Feast

AN: Again as much as I want to I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

* * *

May 3th- 110 days

"Harry are you sure that you have everything?" Ginny asked looking through the bags in front of the fireplace.

"Actually I think we forgot the kitchen sink." Harry said sarcastically.

Ginny was standing in what looked like a sea of luggage; to Harry it looked like they would be going away for a couple of months not a week. "Gin you do realize that we are just going to Hogwarts and we will only be gone a week." Harry said for the millionth time.

"I realize that Harry it is just I do not want to forget anything. What if Teddy gets cold or wants a certain toy? I do not want to be popping back every other day." Ginny said sending Harry her famous glare.

"Sorry I asked. Teddy are you ready to go?" Harry yelled.

When no one answered Harry called Mittens. "You called Master Harry." Mittens said.

"Mittens can you please tell Teddy that we are leaving and if he wants to go to Hogwarts he better get his butt down here." Harry said.

"Of course Master Harry," Mittens said taking her orders very seriously.

"Thanks Mittens," Harry said letting out a breath, he was not in the mood to run around the manor looking for a small 4 years old boy.

When Teddy ran into the floo room five minutes later it was to see his two parents putting all of the luggage into the fireplace. "Thank goodness Teddy. Do you have everything?" At Teddy's nod Ginny continued.

"Good now your dad will be going first with the luggage. Then you and I will go next." Ginny told Teddy.

"Ok mommy. Do we get to sit at the big table?" Teddy asked excited.

This wasn't the first time Teddy had been to Hogwarts. Teddy had been visiting Hogwarts his whole life. When Harry taught his lesson Teddy usually spent the day with Grandma Minnie, Auntie Poppy, or even Uncle Hagrid. Harry had not wanted anyone to know that Teddy was there so they always ate in his room. Ever since Teddy could speak he kept begging to sit at the big table in the Great Hall. Today would be the first time Teddy was going to be sitting at the Head Table and he was thrilled.

"Yes we all get to sit at the head table but only if we get there before the feast." Ginny said as she picked Teddy up. Once Harry left Ginny and Teddy followed five minutes later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The students of Hogwarts were feeling a lot of things. Their Defence Professor would not be here for the next week so their supply professor was coming today. Headmistress McGonagall promised that they would like the supply Professor but the fact that she didn't tell them the professor's name left doubts in many kids mind.

"I bet it is some loser from the ministry," said a 5th year Hufflepuff.

"No way, I bet it is some random person who passed their defence NEWT with an O," said the Slytherin next to the Hufflepuff.

After the war ended so did the hostility between the Slytherins and the rest of the school; it was now a very rare occurrence for the houses to be sitting at their own tables by choice.

"I bet it will be one of Professor Read's friends." Said the girl sitting next to them.

"UGGGG I don't care who it is I just want to eat." One of the boys moaned.

"Oh can't you think of anything other than food. This is our future we are talking about." The girl hissed back.

"Merlin Rosie, the Professor is only going to be gone a week. It isn't a big deal." Said Daniel.

"It is a big deal _Danny_" Rosaline said her voice starting to rise in volume.

"It is not and what did I tell you about calling me Danny. It makes me sound like a wimp." Daniel said.

"Then don't call me Rosie my name is Rosaline." Rosaline yelled her face starting to have a red tint to it.

"It's a nickname _Rosie_. You don't get to choose your own nickname. Besides I already have a nickname _Dan_" Dan shouted. Rosaline and Dan just glared at each other before they looked away and refused to speak to each other.

"Do you guys always need to fight? I mean you guys fight like an old-" Started Rosaline and Dan's friend Michelle.

All dinner conversation was put to a halt when the Headmistress stormed through the Grand Hall angrily mumbling to herself. "The one time I tell him to be on time and what does he do he doesn't show up. He better have a really good excuse, when I get my hands on him."

Everyone in the Hall was thinking the same thing: that they would hate to be 'him' right now.

Dinner was halfway through when the Great Hall's doors flew open. Instead of a tall mean man that most were expecting it was a small black haired boy.

The little boy had a smile on his face and when he looked up to the Head Table his grin grew twice in size. "GRAMDA MINNIE!"

The little black hair boy yelled as he sprinted to the head table. Even more shocking was the fact that instead of frowning at the young boy Headmistress McGonagall stood up opened he arms ready to catch the human missile. "Teddy Bear how are you. You look so much bigger. Did you grow?" Professor McGonagall asked as she held Teddy out at arm's length.

Whatever Teddy was going to say was cut off by too raised voices. "My fault, how is this my fault?"

"If you were ready on time we wouldn't have been late."

"We wouldn't have been late if you didn't decide to pack THE WHOLE MANOR!" Yelled the male voice.

"DO NOT YELL AT ME." Yelled the woman's voice.

"I'M NOT YELLING YOU ARE."

"YOU ARE THE ONE YELLING. BUT THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD TO SHOWER BEFORE WE LEFT."

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SHOWER IF I DIDN'T HAVE TO LUG ALL THAT LUGGAGE DOWN FOUR FLIGHTS OF STAIRS."

"DO NOT BLAME THIS ON ME HARRY JAMES POTTER. DID I NOT TELL YOU TO USE YOUR WAND." When the woman yelled the man's name excited whispers broke out.

"True. Sorry Gin." Harry said sheepishly.

"Nothing a kiss wouldn't fix," at this all the female population sighed in envy. After five minutes of silence a stern Headmistress stood up.

"They do it all the time Grandma Minnie I think it is ok because it means they love each other. But don't tell them I said that." Teddy said quietly to Professor McGonagall yet the whole hall heard.

If the hall didn't think Teddy was cute before they did now. Before Professor McGonagall got a chance to leave the head table Harry and Ginny walked through the Great Hall's doors hand in hand.

"Sorry we're late Minerva. I-" Here Professor McGonagall cut Harry off, "You had to have a shower." At Harry and Ginny's shocked looks she explained.

"The two of you are very loud and just so you know you both were yelling." Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

"Now if the two of you care to join us." She said gesturing to the three empty chairs beside her chair.

"Aw Minnie I didn't know you liked me so much." Harry said getting over his embarrassment at the fact that everyone in the hall had heard their conversation.

"Don't get to excited I want to keep an eye on you and I want my favourite grandchild to sit beside me." Professor McGonagall said as she helped Teddy into his chair and then sat down in her own.

"Grandma Minnie I'm your only grandchild." Teddy said in an annoyed voice.

Ginny laughed at Harry's pout and sat on the other side of Teddy. Harry finally took the only empty chair. As Harry started putting food on his plate he realized that not a single sound was uttered from the Hogwarts students.

Clearing his throat Harry said, "Nothing to see here. After dinner I am sure Professor McGonagall will make an announcement about your defence situation." Once Harry said this, conversations slowly started forming around the hall.

Once dinner was over Professor McGonagall stood up; like Dumbledore when she stood the hall instantly fell silent. "As most of you have guest Mr. Potter will be your Defence teacher until Professor Read returns. I except you to treat Mr. Potter with respect am I understood." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Good, have a night you are all in for one heck of a week." Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

"Now Harry, Ginny, Teddy why don't I show you where you will be staying." Professor McGonagall said.

"Where is your luggage?" She asked just now noticing the lack of any bags.

"Oh we had a house elf put the bags in our room we just don't know where that room is." Ginny said with a slight laugh. Professor McGonagall led us to the guest quarters a hallway away from the defence class room.

The room was guarded by an old wizard reading a book. "Password?" The painting said in a deep voice. "Teddy Bear," McGonagall said and the painting swung open to reveal an opening.

"Have a good night. Remember Harry you have to be on time, Ginny you can listen in on Harry's lesson. Would the two of you mind if I spent the afternoon with my grandson?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"That would be fine Minerva. If you want you can take him right after breakfast." Ginny said.

"Thank you. I will see the two of you bright and early tomorrow." And with that Professor McGonagall left the small family.

When Ginny stepped into the room she gasped it looked just the Gryffindor common room only smaller and with less chairs and such. There were two doors leading away from the sitting area. One was a room for Teddy and the other was a room for Harry and Ginny.

"Oh this brings back memories." Harry said fondly as he sat in the chair in front of the fireplace.

"Yes it does. And if I remember correctly in the common room you had your own chair right in front of the fireplace." Ginny said with a smile as she sat down in the chair across from Harry.

"Hey is it my fault that everyone just gave me that chair." Harry said as he closed his eyes wanting to just relax.

Apparently Teddy had other ideas because as soon as Harry was starting to drift off Teddy jumped onto Harry's lap.

"Oomph" Harry said as all the air left his body while Ginny laughed at his predicament.

"Come on Teddy Bear it is time for bed." Ginny said as she took teddy off of Harry's lap.

"But I'm n...no...not tired" teddy said through a yawn.

"Unhun, sure," Ginny said as she brought Teddy to his room.

While Ginny was getting Teddy into bed harry quickly changed into his night clothes. Once he was changed Harry went into Teddy's room and offered to read him a story while Ginny got ready for bed.

"What a day." Harry said as he joined Ginny in bed.

"I know. Night love, love you." Ginny said giving Harry a kiss goodnight before cuddling up with him.

"Night, love you too." And with that both Harry and Ginny drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I just got an owl from an inside source." Said the man sitting in the large leather chair; he was facing the wall so his face was not seen.

"Information that I think you would like." The man said in his rich deep voice.

"And why do you think I would want this information?" Question the person whom he asked to be here in a bored tone.

"Because this is about Harry Potter." If the man was facing the person on the other side of the desk he would have seen them smile an evil smile.

"And what would I have to do in order to get this information?" The person questioned.

"I want you to bring Harry Potter down. I want his name soiled so badly that he will have to leave the country. I want him to be so humiliated that he won't want to be in public and no one will even want to be seen with him and no quidditch team would ever want him." The man spat with so much hatred that it surprised the person whom he was speaking to.

"I think that can be arranged. I will need a lot of information though." "How about I tell you where Harry Potter is at the moment." The man said.

"If it is a big deal I will know by tomorrow." They replied annoyed at what this person thought good secrets are.

"Yes but can they get you in?" The man questioned.

A wicked grin slowly formed on the lips of one Rita Skeeter's lips as she thought, _I'm back_.

* * *

AN: I am sory about the chapter I knew I had to include the whole welcoming feast. Sorry if it isn't too great but the next chapter will be better.

Anyway did any of you notice how a put a scene with a mini Ron and Hermione. Since I didn't have them as friends at first in this story and they just started dating I thought it would be cute.

Anyway REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW.

I will try to have the next chapter up by next week.

love lovely42

ps. REVIEW

pss. REVIEW


	20. Classes Begin

AN: I'm back. I m sorry it took so long. Anyway you know the drill... I do not own Harry Potter even though I wish I did. Without further ado...

* * *

May 4th -109 days

Harry hadn't really appreciated the Hogwarts rumour mill until today. Harry hadn't even taught his first lesson at Hogwarts and the Daily Prophet had already informed the magical community that he was teaching for a week.

"Daddy look my picture is in the news Prophet." Teddy said pointing to a picture of him talking to his Grandma Minnie.

"You look very handsome teddy bear. You have to eat all your eggs. If you want to spend the day with Grandma Minnie you have to have enough energy." Ginny said looking disapprovingly at the eggs still left on Teddy's plate.

"Aww do I have to?" Teddy whined. Ginny just gave Teddy one of her looks and Teddy was soon eating all of his eggs without complaint.

"Listen to this Gin. Hum, it seems that the ever strict Professor McGonagall has a soft spot for one Teddy Remus Lupin, Harry Potter's godson. Everyone in the last half a century can remember the no nonsense rule that Professor McGonagall taught with. It seems that Teddy Remus Lupin is able to do the impossible and made the strict Professor McGonagall a softy. "This little boy runs into the Great Hall yelling Grandma Minnie and instead of yelling at the boy like most people thought would happen she opens her arms so he can jump into them. She also called him her Teddy Bear. That boy is going to be so lucky once he gets to Hogwarts: he'll get away with everything." Said an inside source." Harry finished reading the interesting part of the story to Teddy and Ginny.

"Well at least it wasn't all about you." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny Gin. Besides that was only a little part; there are another 4 whole pages on just me and if I am a good teacher. Apparently a quidditch player is not a suitable teacher for the kids of today or at least that is what Rita is saying." Harry said getting side tracked.

"Anyway do you think that Teddy will be able to get away with anything? Minnie is pretty lenient when it comes to Teddy." Harry said.

"Every Head has their favourite student." Ginny said with a shrug. "People are just going to have to accept it."

"Professor Dumbledore didn't have any favourites." Harry said trying to make a point. Ginny just looked at him like he had two heads.

"You are joking right? Dumbledore not having a favourite...haha... ya right." Ginny said surprised that they were even having this conversation.

"Really I didn't notice any favouritism." Harry said shocked that he didn't see it.

"Really you didn't?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope and I had tea with him at least once a week." Harry informed Ginny with a nod. Ginny couldn't help it: she burst out laughing.

"Harry you were Professor Dumbledore's favourite." Ginny choked out once she was almost done laughing.

"What? Really?" Harry asked shocked.

"Mommy I'm done can I go wif Grandma Minnie now?" Teddy asked interrupting Ginny's reply.

"Yes you may but I want you to behave ok." Ginny said sternly.

"Grandma Minnie can we go play now?" Teddy asked as he pulled on the Professor's robe.

"Yes we may, come on I have a great day planed for us." Professor McGonagall said excitedly as she picked him up.

"Now Minnie don't let him have too much sugar and make sure he has a nap just before lunch or else he will be cranky all day. And behave yourself," Harry said sternly to Professor McGonagall.

"I am not a child Harry," at Harry's raised eyebrow she nodded.

"I will behave." She said and without another word both she and Teddy left the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Ginny whispered as if Professor McGonagall could still hear her being talked about.

"Well the whole strict Professor thing is a lie." Ginny did not looked convinced.

"No I swear. During the summer holidays when Teddy was 2, I had a game oversees and I wasn't able to bring Teddy with me and Hermione was away on business already. Anyway Minnie offered and I thought why not. I mean I was under the impression that she would be able to handle Teddy and not let him get into too much trouble. Anyway I came back two days later and what do I find? I find Teddy and Minnie sound asleep on the ground with a bunch of candy wrappers all around them." Harry said exasperated.

"What wrong with that I think it is cute." Ginny said thinking Harry had lost it.

"Oh it would have been cute if it weren't for the fact that they were sleeping in the middle of a rainbow coloured Great Hall with about fifty random animals all over the Great Hall. He could have gotten trampled. It looked like the two of them just passed out on the floor." Harry vented to Ginny still not completely over the incident.

"Harry I think you are overreacting here. I mean Professor McGonagall would never let Teddy get hurt. I am sure she had everything under control." Ginny said trying not to laugh at the image of Professor McGonagall sleeping in the middle of a Great Hall with her lions running all around.

"I am not overreacting. Just you wait. I am going to have to leave my class so I can get the both of them off the roof." Harry said getting himself worked up.

"Whatever you say love; now you better hurry up if you don't want to be late for your first class." Ginny said.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked Ginny as he was getting up.

"No I said you have a class to teach I can take my time." Ginny said with a playfully.

"Not fair. I will see you soon, okay?" Harry asked giving her a quick peck.

"Yeah yeah yeah see you later Professor." Ginny said stressing the Professor. Harry just gave her a mock glare before he left the Great Hall. As soon as Harry had left the Great Hall Ginny turned to her favourite Professor the one and only Professor Flitwick.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Can you believe it THE Harry Potter is going to be our teacher."

"EHHHHH" Squealed a group of girls from all different houses and years.

"Order Order!" yelled the leader of the group. She was a 6th year with had blue eyes and brown hair the fell into loose bouncy curls. It took a moment for the group to regain order.

"Thank you now the emergency session of the Harry Potter Fan Club has started. The first order of business is the fact that THE Harry Potter is going staying in the castle for the next week." Exclaimed Blair; causing the members of the fan club to quiet down in order to hear her plan.

"Instead of only having Harry Potter for a day we get him for a week. In other words we are not going to waste this opportunity." Blair said and then waited for everyone to prise her for her amazing idea.

A timid first year boy asked the one question that everyone other than Blair was wondering. "Um... well you see... um... what are we going to do?"

Blair was so excited that she seemed to have forgotten to tell everyone else the plan. The only sign of embarrassment was the light blush that covered her cheeks. "Right well you see we are going to break up one Harry Potter's engagement."

_And then I marry him but they don't need to know that_ Blair thought to herself.

"Here is what we are going to do..." Before Blair could explain her plan the door opened and in rushed a 6th year Gryffindor. It took her a moment to realize that the washroom already filled to capacity.

"Oh... so I'll just be going." The girl said as she back tracked as quickly as she could out the washroom.

"Whose job was it to lock and silence the door?" Blair hissed.

"What if that was Ginny Weasley? Or McGonagall?" Blair said upset.

Blair's best friend Amy just rolled her eyes. "Blair, Susan is in the hospital wing for the next two weeks after a potions accident." Amy had to put up with Blair obsession with Harry Potter for the last 6 years.

"Oh right." Blair said embarrassed.

"Yes well I think we need a new person to do that. So who is good at silencing and locking spells?" She asked quickly.

It was finally decided that a 5th year Slytherin named Rich was going to be in charge of the spells.

"Ok so the plan is-" Before Blair could continue the bell rang meaning everyone in the washroom was late.

"Meeting adjourned." Blair yelled then there was a mad rush to the doors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once the bell rang Harry Potter looked at his class.

"Is this everyone Donald?" Harry questioned a Hufflepuff in the back of the classroom.

"No this is just half the class sir." The boy with black hair and brown eyes replied.

"Well I don't want to start the lesson without them so... hmm. Well I wasn't going to do this but do any of you have any questions that don't involve DADA?" Harry asked the small class.

It seemed everyone had a question and all of them shouted them out at the same time. "Raise your hands please." Harry yelled over the chaos.

"Yes you," Harry said pointing to a girl sitting in the front. "Was that your son?"

"Yes his name is Teddy." Harry answered but instead of hands going down it seemed that more people raised their hands.

"Is he your real son?" Someone in the back yelled.

"Well his real parents died in the Final Battle but he now lives with me and I see him as my son." Harry answered.

It was quiet for a moment before the first girl who asked a question spoke up. "Can I babysit him?" Soon the whole class was laughing and once Harry said she could if Ginny agreed they question and answer part of the class continued.

15 minutes into the class the rest of the class made their way into the room. "Ah it seems you have finally graced us with your presents." Harry said to the group of kids slowly walking into the class.

When about 10 different people tried to explain Harry just held his hand up and they instantly fell silent.

"Instead of listening to what I am sure would have been a well thought out excuse I am just going to take away one point for everyone who just came in." Harry said to the surprise of the class. Normally if you were late it was a minimum of five points each.

"So Michelle would you like to tell them what they missed." Harry said with a smirk.

"Sure. Professor Potter, who prefers being called Harry," She said quickly when it looked like Harry was about to interrupt.

"He is 21 and only plays quidditch because otherwise he wouldn't have anything to do all day. He has a godson, Teddy, whom he thinks of as his son and he lives with him because his parents died in the Final Battle." She stopped for a moment trying to think if she forgot anything.

"Oh… and the next time they need a babysitter I'm allowed to babysit."

"Only if Gin says it is okay." Harry said with a smile.

"Now since you have decided to join us we can start the lesson. First off I am not your Professor so just call me Harry. Unless Minnie is around then I'm Professor Potter." Harry added as an afterthought.

"So for the lesson I need to know what the last thing Professor Read taught you was."

One of the girls who came in late raised her hand. "Yes Miss…"

"O'Connor. Professor Read had us finish everything for the year so we can spend the rest of the month preparing for our OWLS." Miss O'Connor informed Harry.

"Hum... how about we do review then. I want everyone to write what they want to review on a small bit of parchment and put it in this bowl." Harry said as he conjured a glass bowl on the front desk.

"Remember there are no limits and no stupid questions. I will give you all 10 minutes." Harry said as he sat down at his desk.

"Is everyone done?" Harry asked the class 10 minutes later. When everyone nodded Harry continued.

"Perfect. So what I plan on doing is I will pick a question out of the bowl and we will work on that question. If a question is repeated we will only go over it again only if more than 4 people need more help with that concept." Harry said as he picked a question from the glass jar.

"The first question is... drum roll please." Harry said to the amusement of the muggle borns where as all the pure bloods thought he was weird.

Harry waited a minute before the muggle borns in the class started the drum roll. "Thank you. Can we practise stunning?" Harry read from the paper.

Harry quickly looked around the class before he nodded to himself. "Ok this can work," Harry mumbled to himself.

"First I want the class to split into pairs. What we are going to do is kill two birds with one stone. We can practise both stunners and shields. One person stuns the other tries to block it. I want everyone up and behind me so I can make the classroom more fitting to our needs." Harry waited a moment before everyone picked their stuff up and went to stand behind him.

"Perfect." And with a wave of his hand all the desks moved to one side of the classroom and a bunch of beanbags appeared.

"I only want 10 pairs at a time that way we do not have any stray curses hitting everyone. Oh and before I forget the beanbags are for the people getting stunned not the people stunning." Harry said amused.

Before Harry could elaborate the class started running to the beanbags so they could practise first.

"No fighting one of you will have to wait. Don't worry we will change every half hour." Harry called out.

_This is going to be a long day_ Harry thought with a shake of his head.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone. I guess I owe you an apology. I know I said I would update it before now but I am sorry to say I had a little bit of writers block. But hopefully I have gotten over that now and you will be getting updates at least once a week.

Again I want to thank everyone for the reviews I have gotten and please keep it up. I do love getting them.

Love lovely42

ps. REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE!


	21. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

AN: Yes, yes i am alive but don't own Harry Potter but I am alive and updating ;)

* * *

May 11th -102 days

"I would like to thank Professor Harry Potter for covering for Professor Read this week." Professor McGonagall said.

Professor Read had just come back this morning meaning that Harry was done being a Professor, for now.

Harry had done such a good job that Professor McGonagall had asked if Harry would be willing to do it once a year and Harry jumped at the chance. Although if anyone asked him he would tell you that he thinks the only reason he was asked back was so Professor McGonagall could spend a week with Teddy and Ginny.

Even though Ginny did come to a couple of his classes she spent most of her time in the Head Mistresses Office or in their room with the Head Mistress herself, and Teddy of course.

The only thing Ginny didn't like about the week here was the _Harry Potter Fan Club_. Harry still gets chuckles when he thinks about the leader of the club and her confrontation. Ginny had literally run into Blair in the middle of a corridor and Blair had picked a fight with Ginny. Seeing how Blair was only 15, 16 Ginny was not allowed to hex her even though she wanted to.

Apparently some nasty things were said because Blair was so offended that she cursed Ginny. The truly ironic thing was that Blair used the Bat-Bogey Hex on Ginny. When Fred and George found out about this they sent Blair flowers. Ginny of course was beyond furious that she wasn't able to curse her back.

Since Ginny wasn't able to curse Blair it seems that she took it out on George and Fred. She flooed over as soon as Blair got the flowers and returned an hour later smiling like that cat that ate the canary. Ginny, Fred, or George never spoke of what happened but when Harry said Ginny's name during a fire call Fred flinched and George started looking around the shop expecting her to pop out at any second.

Fortunately, for Ginny, Blair was the only fan girl to speak with Ginny. Harry one the other hand was flirted with as soon as Ginny left his side. You would think being more than a few years older and their teacher would turn people off but apparently it made him more attractive.

When Harry told Ron about the 6th year boy who handed in a picture of the boy in his dorm room posing in nothing but boxers...Ron couldn't look at him for two days without laughing.

The only other person who the Hogwarts population like almost as much as Harry was Teddy. Harry and Ginny were both asked multiply times if they could either play with Teddy or watch him. Ginny spent two hours interviewing Michelle before she left Teddy with her for an hour.

"Harry stand," Ginny hissed at Harry finally breaking him out of his flask back. Harry stood with a hand on his side where Ginny had elbowed him to get his attention. Harry stood until the applause started to die down.

"Ow that hurt. What was that for?" Harry asked rubbing his side.

"I tapped your shoulder first but you didn't react." Ginny said with a shrug as she took a bite of her pudding.

"Sorry I was just thinking about this past week." Harry informed Ginny.

"It was a lot of fun. I am quite excited for next year." Ginny said looking around the Great Hall.

"Me too, although I think I could do without all whole fan club." Harry saw Ginny make a face at the thought of his fan club.

"Oh but I really liked some of those guys I mean even I picked up a few new flirting tips from Matt." Ginny said giving Harry a flirtatious wink.

"Gin let's not talk about all the guys that hit on me." Harry said pleadingly.

"I don't know it is a very interesting topic." Ginny said with a smirk.

"I hate to do this Gin but you brought it upon yourself." Harry said in fake disappointment.

"You wouldn't," Ginny asked trying to read Harry.

"I wouldn't would I. Well Gin the only person I am going to miss from my fan club is," Ginny cut Harry off.

"Don't say Blair Don't say Blair," "Blair" Harry said as Ginny gasped.

"You said Blair. I cannot believe you Harry I swear once she turns 17. She better watch out." Ginny said glaring at the girl in question.

"Oh come on Gin it was funny and it's not like you could have done anything anyway" Harry said trying to get Ginny to get over the grudge.

"If it makes you feel any better I know for a fact that Blair wants to be an Auror." Ginny just looked at Harry as if she had no idea where he was going with this.

"That means she will have to go through Auror training and as part of the training they have the Auror duel with people. And I have been asked numerous times to fight a couple people." Harry told Ginny as if that explained everything.

"That's great Harry but how does that affect me?" Ginny asked thinking Harry was starting to lose it.

"Oh right I forgot that part." Harry said sheepishly.

"When I tell them no they ask me if I know anyone who would be interested in doing it instead. That way I can say yes that you would love to and that way you can duel Blair." Harry explained.

"Hmm, I like that idea to bad I have to wait another year and a bit. But it will be so worth it once I show her what a real Bat- Bogey looks like." Ginny said with an evil smile.

Before Harry could reply both Ginny and Harry heard Teddy's laughter; coming from the Slytherin table. At the moment he was sitting in between a group of seventh year girls.

"Just look at him, a ladies' man. Just like his old man." Harry said proudly.

"You are joking right?" Ginny asked him.

"What you don't think I am a ladies' man?" Harry asked Ginny horrified. Looking at Harry's face she couldn't help it; Ginny burst out laughing.

"Oh come on Harry you can be very charming but a ladies' man I don't think so." Ginny said through her laughter.

"I can to I can get any girl I wanted." Harry said with a pout. At Ginny's glare Harry quickly continued.

"But why would I want any girl when I have the perfect, most amazing, beautiful, forgiving girl in the world. I mean why keep looking when I have found perfection." Harry said seeing her melt as he finished.

Ginny just shook her head before giving him a passionate kiss; trying to show all the love she had for him.

Ginny pulled away much too soon for Harry's liking. "That was so sweet Harry I love you too. But if you think you are off the hook you got another thing coming." Ginny said much to the displeasure of Harry.

"I thought you were off the hook as well." Professor Read, who was sitting beside Harry and heard everything as well, said giving Harry a pat on the back.

"It was worth a try." Harry said with a shrug.

"And if it was any other girl I am sure it would have worked." Ginny added with a smirk.

"Are you ready to go love?" Harry asked Ginny once she had finished her last bit of pie.

"Yep. Should I get Teddy or you?" Ginny asked standing up.

"You go get Teddy I'll inform Minnie that we are leaving." Without another word Ginny went to go get teddy and Harry walked up behind Minerva.

"Minnie Ginny, Teddy and I are leaving. Thank you for putting up with us." Harry said giving her a hug.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little long dear?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Now Minnie you don't want to seem so nice. It would scare the students to much. It is almost like a nice Snape." Harry said with a dramatic shiver.

Professor McGonagall gave him a glare before replying, "It's Professor Snape Harry. I know for a fact that he and Albus would love if you came by more often to talk."

"Tell them I will do my best. Sorry Minnie Ginny has Teddy and it looks like he is about to fall asleep." Harry left quickly and met Ginny, who was carrying Teddy, at the Great Hall doors.

"You ready to go? Said bye to everyone?" Ginny asked Harry as soon as he was in hearing range.

"Yes and yes. Come on I have all the stuff in my pocket." Harry said as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"I can't wait until we can get back to the Manor. I mean Hogwarts beds are very nice but the ones at Potter Manor are just to die for." Ginny said to an amused Harry.

"I know what you mean. I love to travel but one of my favourite parts of travelling is coming back home." Harry told Ginny with a smile.

"I haven't done much travelling. I mean I have gone to see my brothers when they worked abroad but that isn't the same. Besides I was young so I missed out on some things." Ginny said as she shifted Teddy to the other shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry him?" Ginny just glared in response.

"Merlin I was just trying to be considerate." Harry said with his hands in the front of his face.

"I know but I still haven't gotten over the Blair comment." Ginny huffed.

"I'm sorry. I was just joking. Please forgive me." Harry said giving Ginny his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but don't think I will fall for those eyes every time." Ginny said as they stopped in front of the Head Mistress's office.

Before Harry could say the password the door slid open. Ginny gave Harry a questioning look before Harry answered.

"I still haven't told you _everything_." At Ginny's hurt look Harry quickly continued.

"I meant to but we don't really have any alone time and I mean I just couldn't bring this up. We need a couple hours for this talk. It isn't because I don't trust you because believe it or not I trust you completely; even more then Hermione which I never thought would happen."

"Fine if it is going to take awhile to get through everything then I guess we can have Hermione, Ron or my mom watch Teddy." Ginny said after a moment of silence.

"Actually I need Hermione there to help explain some of my Hogwarts years. Plus I was hoping to have Ron listen as well because he is my best mate and I think he deserves to know too." Harry explained.

"And if Ron and Hermione get married it would be easier if he already knew all of this." Ginny added with a smirk.

"Exactly," Harry breathed.

Even though Harry didn't show it he was worried that Ginny would want to call off the wedding because of the secrets.

"If you are going to be totally honest with me then I think it is fair that I talk about my 1st and 6th year." Ginny said more to herself then to Harry.

"Gin you don't have to talk about the chamber." Harry said softly.

"YES...yes I do." Ginny said looking Harry in the eyes.

"Ok we will talk about it as soon as Hermione, Ron, you and I are free and your mum can take Teddy for the day." Harry said.

He waited a minute for Ginny to nod her head before he got the floo powder from the flower pot.

"After you Gin," Harry said holding the pot out for her.

* * *

AN: So I know this wasn't what you were expecting but I didn't want to spend too much time about the week at Hogwarts. I still haven't decided if once Harry stops playing quidditch he will teach but you never know.

SoI remebered that Ginny and Ron don't know what happened during Harry's Hogwarts life so I will cover that in the next chapter. Anyway thank you for the reviews I do love getting them, if you didn't notice.

Oh and just a little note I have chaged the first couple chapters you know I tried to fix spelling, grammer, and stuff but it might not be perfect but I do my best. I didn't really added anything too big but I did add a little bit here and there. You don't have to reread the first chapters if you don't want.

Anyway REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW


	22. The Past Revealed

AN: I'M BACK! MISS ME. I sure hope you guys did because I know that I missed it.

Anyway how about I get this over with... I do not own Harry Potter and anything underlined came right from the book. You would think that being away as long as I was would make that less painful. Apparently not.

With out further ado the next chapter...

* * *

May 21th -92 days

Apparently finding a day that fit into everyone's busy schedule was harder then it looked. Mrs. Weasley was free any day but Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry all had very busy schedules. It wasn't until Harry flooed everyone's work and asked for a weekend off did they find time; being Harry Potter did have its perks.

Harry and Ginny both went about their day to day routine as if nothing was wrong. Both had agreed to wait and they accepted that. Although that didn't stop Ginny or Harry from questioning each other, at night when it was just the two of them.

On the 21st of May Harry dropped Teddy off at his Grandma Molly's for the day because Ginny was too nervous.

When Harry returned home Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all in the sitting room.

"Ok Harry what is this about? I have a very big law in the works for the elf rights." Hermione asked upset that she had no idea what was going on yet she had to take time off work.

"Ya mate not to sound rude or anything but I have a big deal closing in the next week with a broom company. So how long do you think this will take?" Ron asked looking at his watch.

"I think it will take a while seeing how Hermione and I are going to tell you both _everything_ that happened in the past." When Harry said this Hermione's head snapped up and whipped around to face Harry so fast that Ginny would be surprised if she didn't have whiplash.

"Everything," Hermione whispered softly. "Harry are you sure that that is a good idea I mean I wanted to tell both of them but are you ready. I mean it is a lot to handle." Hermione asked Harry.

"Hermione I wouldn't have gotten you all together if I wasn't." Harry said firmly with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Listen Harry you don't have to tell me anything. I mean sure I would like to know what happened but I don't have to." Ron said keeping eye contact with Harry.

"If I didn't want to tell you I wouldn't. Besides I think it is only fair if my best mate knows about my past." Harry said.

"Hey what am I dragons dung?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione you know I think of you as my sister." Harry said and Hermione ran up to hug him.

"Hermione...can't...breath." Harry gasped out.

Ginny, whom had been fidgeting throughout the whole thing, spoke up. "As sweet as this is can we please start? I am sorry but I have been waiting over a week."

Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at the floor sheepishly. "Ok before we start I just want you to know Gin that I would understand if you don't want to marry me anymore." Harry said quietly to Ginny.

"Harry I love you too much to let the past stop us from getting married. Besides your past made you into this amazing, sweet, caring, strong, handsome, brave, funny, intelligent, powerful, loving man you are today." Ginny said as she took Harry's hand in her owns and lost herself in his eyes.

"I love you." Harry whispered before he pulled Ginny into a searing kiss filled with love, passion, and his happiness that she loved him no matter what.

When the kiss was starting to get uncomfortable for Ron he started to clear his throat. It wasn't until the fifth time that Harry pulled away from Ginny.

"Sorry about that mate I got a little carried away." Harry said not looking sorry at all.

"I could see that. Anyway we only have so long so how do you want to do this." Ron asked.

"I guess I will start with my life before Hogwarts and then we will have to do every year. Hermione can fill in anything I miss." Harry said getting a nod from Hermione.

"As you already know after that Halloween night I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle. What most people don't know is how I was treated. I was treated worse than a Malfoy house elf." Ginny gasped and Ron looked too shocked for words.

"I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for 10 years it wasn't until my Hogwarts letter came that I was moved into Dudley's, my cousin, second bedroom." Harry said quickly as he didn't like talking about his life before Hogwarts.

"SECOND BEDROOM!" Ron and Ginny both screamed.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!" Ginny added holding her wand threateningly.

"They also had a guest room." Hermione hissed; she still got upset whenever the Dursley's came up.

Harry seeing Ron and Ginny about to add in their thoughts about the third room continued. "I was treated like a slave if I didn't do a chore right I would be beaten and left in the cupboard without food. The longest I went without food was a week." Harry said looking at his hands.

Ginny not able to stop herself sat on his lap and gave him a hug that put Mrs. Weasley to shame. "No one deserves to be put through that love."

Harry only nodded to show Ginny that he had heard her. It took Harry a minute before he was able to continue.

"All through school I was bullied by Dudley. Most of the time my accidental magic was when I was running away from Dudley and his gang or really angry that no one believe me." Harry said with a slight shake of his head.

"Anyway, a few days before my 11th birthday I got my very first Hogwarts letter; I remember my uncle burning the letter before I could even open it. After the letter I got my own room. I guess Uncle Vernon thought that we were being spied on and he didn't want any wizards seeing me living in a cupboard." Ginny didn't say anything but you could still tell she was upset over his living arrangement.

"For the next few days every morning more and more letters would come. I remember Aunt Petunia almost had a stroke when he cracked over a dozen eggs all with a letter in them." Harry remembered with a fond smile.

"Finally two days before my birthday hundreds of letters came through the fireplace, windows, mail slot back door. You can imagine my Uncle was not pleased. He packed us all in the car and he just started driving but he would randomly change direction as if to shake him off." Harry was interrupted.

"Mental that one is." Ron said. When Ginny glared at him he quickly apologized for interrupting.

"It's fine. So finally we in the middle of nowhere in a storm so my Uncle rents a shack in the middle of the ocean. It was terrible, let me tell you that." Harry said with a smirk.

"At midnight Hagrid breaks open the door tells me I'm a wizard stays the night then takes me to get the school supplies." Hermione shook her head knowing what Harry was waiting for.

"What that's it? No offence mate but I expected there to curses flying, and a lot of yelling." Ron said surprised that after going through all that trouble Harry's Uncle didn't have _anything_ to say.

"Oh I thought I missed something. Uncle Vernon was not pleased he forbad Hagrid from telling me I was a wizard but he did of course. The best though was when Uncle Vernon called Professor Dumbledore a crack pot old magic fool and he didn't want me to be taught magic tricks. Or something like that. You all know Hagrid." Both Ginny and Ron nodded although Ron was smiling in anticipation.

"Next thing I know he had pulled out his umbrella and pointed it at Dudley; causing him to grown a pig's tail." At this Ron and Harry started laughing as they pictured it. The only sign that Ginny thought it was funny was the small smirk she had on her face. Hermione was just shaking her head; Harry loved to tell this story much to the embarrassment of both Dudley and Hagrid.

"First year I meet Hermione on the train we weren't really friends." Harry said thinking about what they were.

"I guess you could say we were both loners who found each other's present tolerable." Hermione added with a smile.

"It wasn't until Halloween when Hermione was in the girls' washroom when the troll was let in. I knew Hermione didn't know about the troll so I went to warn her." Harry said pausing to let Hermione to continue.

"By the time Harry finds me the troll was already there. Harry knocked the troll out by dropping its club on its head. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them." Hermione said with a shrug.

"After that Hermione and I were best friends, although now it's like a brother sister relationship." Harry said bumping shoulders with Hermione.

"Ya he is like my annoying younger brother." Hermione said punching him in the arm.

"Hey I am only a couple of months younger. And that hurt." Harry said with a pout as he rubbed his sore arm.

"It was suppose to." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I have to say you don't do anything half way do you. I mean I like to just talk to someone to become their friend maybe buy them a drink but that's as risky as I go." Ron said to the amusement of the others.

"So once we became friends tried to find out what was behind the door in the third floor we weren't suppose to go in." Harry and Hermione spent the next half hour explaining how they got rid of Hagrid's dragon, found out about the stone, went to save the stone. Harry was telling most of the story but Hermione would always add something he forgot or she thought it was important to the story.

By the time Harry finished his encounter with Voldemort both Ron and Ginny were staring at the two of them in amazement.

"Blimey... In first year all I was worried about was passing the exams." Ron said stunned.

"You know I heard rumours but I never thought you would have to go through so much." Ginny said.

"Do you want to take a break or just start with second year?" Harry asked Ginny. Ginny felt herself pale at the thought of her first year but she managed a nod.

"If you are sure," Harry said quietly.

"If you don't say it now I don't think I will be able to do it." Ginny said sounding surer of herself then she looked.

For the next few hours Harry and Hermione told the two Weasley's about their years at Hogwarts. Ginny of course told them her first year from her point of view but other than that it was mostly Harry and Hermione speaking.

Hermione spoke of how they used a timeturner at save Sirius. Harry spoke of the horror of watching Cedric's death and Voldemort's rebirth. Ron and Ginny both spoke about the horrors that they faced at Hogwarts with the death eaters in charge. There were tears, angry words spoken, (or yelled in Ron's case when he found out that his pet rat was really a death eater) laughter, smiles, hatred, grief over all the deaths and everything else in between.

By the end of their conversation all four of them felt closer.

"I guess that sums up my school years." Harry said with a smile. Ginny and Hermione gave watery smiles while Ron trying not to laugh snorted.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Ginny asked once the tears stopped.

"I guess you could say that I technically own Hogwarts." Harry said trying to down play it.

It was silent for a moment before, "BLOODY HELL MATE!" "Ron language."

"How does that work?" Ginny asked weakly.

"Well my many times great grandfather married the only child of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. And their son married Hufflepuffs grand daughter. Apparently she had red hair and every since then a Potter man always falls in love with a red head." Harry told them as he gave Ginny's hand a light squeze.

"Harry I think you forgot a founder." Hermione said with a rasied eyebrow.

"Or right thanks Mione. Pretty much when Voldemort tried to kill me he somehow made me his heir. Something about him not having any children." Harry said with a shrug.

" Anyway that's why I get such good service at Gringotts even though I broke into one of their vaults." Here both Hermione and Harry had the decency to blush.

"I still can't believe you did that. That is one of the coolest thing I have ever heard." Ron said loudly.

"Mate the first time I meet you I remember that Percy called you a hero and you told him you weren't. I think you are wrong whether you believe me or not isn't the point. The point is that you Harry Potter are a hero. I know you said you just did what anyone else would have done but the reality is that most people wouldn't do any of it." Ron said to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"I... thanks mate I really don't know what to say?" Harry said quietly.

"Don't worry about it but if you want to thank me how about we move this to the kitchen so I can have a snack." And with that the mood was lighten.

"Merlin Ron do you ever _stop _eating." Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

"Moine I am a growing man." Ron said.

"Ron you stopped growing years ago." Ginny said with a shake of her head.

"Ok well I like eating is that a problem?" Ron said getting defensive.

"Yes it is a problem when you eat us out of house and home." Ginny said standing up.

"Please... the house elves love me. They love making food for me." Ron said facing Ginny.

Before Ginny could respond Hermione spoke up, "You know I think I could go for some Chinese what about you Harry?"

"Ya Chinese sounds great but I'm buying." Harry said.

"Oh my hero," Ron said as he jumped onto Harry and batted his eyelashes at him.

"Sorry Ron you're not my type." Harry said with a sad shake of his head.

"Can we drive there?" Ginny asked excited.

"I don't see why not." Harry said with a shrug as he grabbed his coat.

"I'll drive." Ron said holding his hand out for the keys. Hermione just slapped him on the back of his head.

"OW... what was that for?" Ron said as he put his hand on his head.

"That was for even suggesting that. I would like to make it their alive so if you don't mind I think I'll drive." Hermione said sweetly as she took a key off the hook.

"Shot gun," Ginny squealed as she and Hermione ran out the door.

"Don't worry mate I'll teach you to drive later." Harry told Ro n on their way out.

"Thanks mate I owe you. I can't wait to see Hermione's face when I show her I can drive." Ron said walking with a spring in his step.

When Harry and Ron made it into the garage Hermione and Ginny were in the front seats giggling to each other.

"It freaks me out when they giggle. I didn't think peoples voices could go that high." Ron said frightened. All Harry could do was nod in agreement before getting into the car.

* * *

AN: Well it is true I'm back. Now I could tell all my faithful readers that I had family problems and such but that would be a lie. The reason I wasn't writting was because I had a small case of writters block and no passion to continue. But fear not it seems the upcoming release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 has given me the jump start I needed.

The is one reviewer who really touched me and that was whizz kid Potter. I had no idea that you checked the story everyday for updates. Trust me I know what it feels like to think that there will be an update when there isn't one. I never really thought that it would be for my story and for that I am sorry.

On the the next point I am very busy now so update will not be coming every week maybe every two weeks but at most a month.

I'm sure you all know what I'm about to say but if not here goes...REVEIW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!

love lovely42

ps. I'm glad to be back

pss. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	23. Breakdowns

AN: OK as everyone knows I do not own Harry Potter :'(

* * *

June 2nd -80 days

It seemed hopeless. Ginny had looked at this over and over again in her mind countless times yet always came up with the same conclusion: she was lost.

"This cannot be happening to me." Ginny mumbled to herself as she passed the same painting of a forest with three animals playing together: for the third time.

"You can do this Ginny. You knew all the passageways in Hogwarts after two months. Potter Manor should be easy compared to Hogwarts." It didn't matter what Ginny told herself. She was lost: even after months of living in Potter Manor Ginny still got lost.

It didn't take long for Ginny to realise that the summary Harry had given Ginny the first time she came to the manor was just that a summary. It didn't even come close to everything in the Manor. Harry didn't even tell her about the basement until Ginny was measuring a spare room to put in a potions lab. Even Ginny was starting to see the humour in the situation: not that she would ever tell Harry that.

HGHGHGHGHGHG_ FLASH BACK _HGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry being surprised was an understatement. He was looking for Ginny to tell her that he had sent the invitations out when he found her in a spare room with paint chips, a measuring tape and five house elves.

"Umm… Gin what are you doing?" Harry asked after he tore his eyes away from the huge hole in the wall.

"Harry you are never going to believe this. I just realised that we don't have a potions lab. I mean we have a muggle arcade but we don't have a potions lab. And if I plan on getting my masters in potions then I will need one. So I thought I might as well get started." Ginny said excitedly.

After Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny had had the talk of their past all four of them got along better. It was as if Harry and Ginny finally past that last barrier on their relationship. Almost everyone could see that Harry and Ginny seemed even more in love after that talk. It was because of this new closeness the two of them shared that Ginny told Harry of her dream to get a master in potions. Harry, of course, supported her in that but he didn't support her making a potions lab on the second floor when there was a perfectly good one in the basement.

"I see. So the one in the basement isn't good enough?" Harry questioned truly surprised.

"Because I thought that that it was state of the art. I mean does it not have enough ingredients? I thought I told Tape to restock." Harry was trying to figure out what was wrong with the potions lab when Ginny spoke up.

"There is a _basement_?" Ginny questioned in a deadly voice. Harry's head snapped to her direction so fast that he was surprised he didn't get whip lash.

"Did I uh…forget to mention that?" Harry asked sheepishly as he ran a hand through is hair.

"Ya I think you might have." Ginny hissed. Harry couldn't control himself anymore soon he was laughing so hard that he had tears streaming down his face.

"This isn't funny Harry." Ginny yelled her face turning red, from embarrassment or anger Harry didn't know.

"Come on Gin you have to see the humour in it. I mean you knocked down half a wall." Harry said smirking.

Ginny started mumbling things under her breath as she pushed passed Harry on her way to the basement.

"Umm…do you guys mind fixing the rooms?" Harry asked the elves.

"No Master we be fixing the room right now." One of the elves said.

"Thanks, I really-" Before Harry could finish Ginny stuck her head back in the room.

"If you even breathe a word of this to anyone I will show you why George and Fred fear me." Ginny hissed before she left the room again.

Harry shook his told the elves thanks again before he ran after Ginny to show her to the basement.

HGHGHGHGHGHG_ FLASH BACK _HGHGHGHGHGHG

Back to the problem at hand Ginny was lost and she didn't want to call for help. Ron would never let her live it down if he knew the place better than she did. With that thought in mind Ginny decided to just keep going. Eventually she will make it to somewhere that she recognizes.

_Ya right like that will work._ Ginny thought sarcastically to herself.

After walking for about five more minutes she found a double door with black handles: almost every door had gold Ginny noted to herself.

Ginny having nothing better to do opened the door and what she saw in their astounded her. Ginny was in a room about half the great hall and it was filled with trophies, awards, medals, Order of Merlin's, and she even saw a couple of the awards that the Queen gave out. Ginny couldn't remember what they were called: it wasn't her fault that the muggle studies teacher had a monotone voice that made Ginny stop paying attention after a few minutes.

Ginny looked around the room in awe. Everywhere she went it was Potter this Potter that. Ginny was looking around when she noticed a glass case with 5 shelves. Each shelf held only one object. There was a cup, a locket, a head piece, a ring, and a dairy that Ginny remembered seeing all throughout her horrible first year. Ginny couldn't help it seeing the dairy, with the hole in it that was created from the tooth piercing it, was like the dam breaking letting a flood of memories in.

Ginny slowly sunk to the floor before all the tears that she kept bottled up for years poured out. Ginny didn't know how long she was in there crying she didn't even realize when Harry walked in the room. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her she knew he was there. Without thinking Ginny buried her head into his chest.

Harry sat there hold Ginny for what felt like hours; whispering calming words into her ear as he held her. "Shh...it's ok...it wasn't your fault."

Ginny soon calmed down enough to speak. "Thanks love. I'm not usually like this I hardly ever cry." Ginny said slightly embarrassed.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Harry whispered into Ginny's hair. "I gather that seeing the diary brought back memories. If you ever want to talk about it I will always be there for you. If this is too much for you I can get rid of it I don't have to keep it." Harry said trying to make Ginny feel better and tell her that he was there for her if she needed him.

"No you don't have to get rid of it. I just wasn't excepting it that's all. It just brought back memories of my first year." Ginny said quietly.

"Do you want to talk?" Harry asked so quietly that if Ginny wasn't wrapped in his arms she wouldn't have been able to hear it.

When Ginny said nothing for a moment Harry was starting to worry that he had said the wrong thing. Before Harry had a chance to do more than open his mouth to apologize Ginny spoke up.

"I WAS A STUIP LITTLE GIRL!" Ginny shouted so angrily and suddenly that Harry jumped a foot in the air.

"I just can`t believe I did something so stupid. I could have killed people Harry. _Killed them_," Ginny whispered.

"Ginny it wasn't your fault you were a young girl. Voldemort to advantage of you if it is anyone's fault then it is his. Dumbledore once told me that people older and wiser have been fooled by him. If anything I think you are one of the bravest and strongest person I've ever meet." When Ginny raised an eyebrow at him Harry continued.

"No really. Ginny you held Voldemort off until the end of the year that is almost a full year _and _you were strong enough to make sure that the thing that happened was that the students were petrified. No one was killed and that is because of you." Harry said looking Ginny in the eyes.

When Ginny looked into Harry's eyes she saw nothing but sincerity in them. "I'm sorry I guess I was just being silly." Ginny mumbled.

"You weren't being silly and you have nothing to apologise for." Harry said kissing her head.

"What is this place?" Ginny questioned finally looking around. The room was about the size of half the great hall and it was filled with trophies, certificates, awards, medals, and other things that looked very important.

Harry looked around the room sheepishly before replying. "Oh... well this is the Potter's Awards Hall. It is everything any Potter won since the first Potter won a quidditch award."

Ginny stood up and decided to look around. Ginny was looking around until something caught her eye. "Harry why is there a little man kicking a quaffle." Ginny said eyeing the trophy.

"It's not a quaffle it's a football. It is a muggle sport. Anyway I think my great grandmother was in a muggle football league. That trophy was the most important thing in her life." Harry informed Ginny.

When Ginny opened her mouth to ask how exactly he knew that Harry spoke up, "My great Grandmother has a portrait of herself somewhere in this place. You would think that there would be a hall of portrait but no that would be too easy." Harry said hoping to get Ginny to laugh.

"Really so where are your trophies?" Ginny asked teasingly knowing that Harry hated his fame. Ginny could tell that he didn't like them because of the fact that his nose scrunched up in the most adorable way.

"If I had any say they would be in the garbage but alas Hermione got to them first and put them somewhere in here. It was my idea to put the Horcruxes in the case. After everything Hermione and I went through I couldn't just throw them out." Harry told Ginny as he looked around the room. If Ginny had her way she would have spent the rest of the day looking around but it seemed that Harry had already spent too long in there.

"You don't like being in here?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't mind it is only when I am looking at mine when it is anyone else I don't really care." Harry said looking at his shoes.

"That is one of the things I like most about you Harry." At Harry's questioning look Ginny explained, "Your modesty."

"And do you know what I love about you?" Harry asked Ginny. "I love everything about you. Your eyes, your hair, your smile, the way you can make me smile even when I feel like there is no reason for me to anymore, your freckles."

"My freckles," Ginny scoffed.

"Yes your freckles. I love all of them. My favourite is the one right under your ear." Harry said as he kissed the said freckle.

"Harry not now," Ginny said not really sound like she meant it.

"And this one, and this one, and this one," Harry said kissing all the ones he passed.

"Harry we can't I have a fitting today and you are suppose to babysit Teddy and Vicky today." Ginny said as she gently pushed Harry off.

"I'm sure I can be a few minutes late." Harry said with a pout.

"You can I can't. You know how mum gets. Now how do we get downstairs?" At this Harry burst out laughing.  
"It's not funny this place is huge. And I'm normally ever on the first three floors." Ginny said getting defence of.

"I'm sure you will get the hang of it. But i'll give you a tip. The house has been lived in by so many magic people that it has absorbed a fair bit of it if you need to go somewhere just think about where you want to go and the house will light up a path for you." Harry whispered in her ear.

"What! Why didn't you tell me this before?" Ginny demanded.

"I liked being your knight in shining armour." Harry said giving Ginny his award winning smile.

"Harry James Potter that is the..."

"Most caring kind romantic thing anyone has ever done for you thing." Harry guessed.

"No that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Ginny said as she closed her eyes. A moment later a gold pathway lit up.

"Can't believe him... could have saved so much time... last time I get lost... when I get my hands on him...so easy." Ginny mumbled to herself as she followed the gold path.

"HARRY GO PICK UP VICKY AND TEDDY!" Ginny yelled from down the hall snapping Harry out of his laughter.

"OKAY I"M GOING RIGHT NOW LOVE YA." Harry paused waiting for her reply.

"LOVE YOU TOO GIT." Harry smiled to himself before he disappeared without a sound.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Harry appeared at Shell cottage to hear lots of screaming and banging coming from inside the house.

"Hello Fleur...Bill." Harry said as he knocked on the door. A flushed looking Fleur opened the door.

"O' 'Arry thank goodnezz ou are 'ere." Fleur said as she pulled Harry into the house.

"I fink I will take a bath as soon as Victoire and Teddy are out of my hands. I fink they had too much sugar." Fleur informed Harry.

Harry was just about to ask if Teddy wasn't behaving properly when a red and blonde blur zoomed by them.

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN POTTER." Harry hollered causing both Teddy and Victoire to stop and Fleur to give a little jump of fright.

"Hi daddy," Teddy said looking up at Harry with big brown puppy dog eyes that looked very similar to those of Ginny. Both Teddy and Victoire had their hands behind their back and were swaying side to side in the perfect imitation of an ashamed child.

"You are in big trouble young man. I will be telling your mother about this when she gets home. You should know better. You are to behave when you are at someone else's house. I want you to apologise to your aunt right now. If this happens again you won't be able to go flying for 30 whole days." Harry said sternly to Teddy.

"I'm sorry Auntie Fleur, I'm sorry daddy. Please don't tell mummy and can I please please please still go flying wif you?" Teddy asked with what looked like tears in his eyes.

"He's been spending too much time with Fred and George." Harry mumbled to himself. Harry wanted to stay strong but one look at Teddy's face had all his resolve broken.

"Ok this is a warning but I still have to tell your mum but I will try to talk her out of a time out okay." Harry said surprised at how easy it was for him to break.

"Ok daddy I love you." Teddy said as he put his arms up to be picked up. As soon as Harry picked Teddy up Teddy gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you Teddy Bear. Now how would you and Vicky like to come home and play in the tree fort?" Harry asked the two kids.

"YA YA YA YA YA YA YA!" Teddy and Victoire said jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm sorry about Teddy Fleur it won't happen again." Harry said on his way out.

" 'Arry kids will be kids. I will pick Victoire up at 7 iz that ok." Fleur asked.

"That's fine. See you then." Harry said as he Teddy and Victoire left in a burst of green flames.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"One...two...three...four...five...ten...ready or not here I come" Harry yelled as he uncovered his eyes and stepped away from the tree.

Harry heard Victoire giggling from behind the swing set and saw Teddy's flashing hair: Teddy's hair always flashed when he was having fun.

"Hum... where could they be?" Harry questioned loudly causing Victoire to giggle even louder.

"Are you under here...no...maybe here?" Ever time Harry looked in the wrong both Victoire and Teddy laughed louder.

"Oh no maybe they disappeared. I guess that means I am going to have to eat all that ice cream by myself." Harry said shaking his head in fake disappointment.

"NO DADDY WE'RE HERE!" Teddy screamed as he jumped out from behind a bush.

"UNCLE HARRY I WANT ICE CREAM TOO PLEASE." Victoire shouted as she ran after the two of them.

Laughing Harry and the two kids headed into the kitchen. "Now remember if your mum asks you didn't have any ice cream." Harry said cringing at the thought of Ginny yelling at him for spoiling their dinner, again.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone I hoped you liked this chapter. The thought just kinda came to me. Anyway i just want to say that anyone who hasn't seen the DEATHLY HALLOWS BETTER MOVE IT AND GO SEE IT. BUT ONLY AFTER YOU REVIEW BECAUSE IF YOU HAD ENOUGH TIME TO READ IT YOU CAN REVIEW.

Anywho the movie was amazing but I won't give anything away. so with that in mind

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

love lovely42

ps. REVIEW THEN GO SEE PART 1!


	24. Date Night

AN: I am very sorry for the long wait so lets get this chapter started.

Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas that you have seen somewhere else. Also the car, restaurant and Street are real just thought you guys should know

* * *

June 14th -68 days

"No way absolutely not," Ginny said putting her foot down.

"Ginny it will be fine nothing will happen." Harry said trying to calm Ginny down.

"There has to be another way. Anything is better than this." Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny it has to be this way there is no other way for us to do this." Harry said for the 15th time.

"Have you asked Ron? Neville? Anyone but them." Ginny pleaded just imagining the horrors of what could happen.

"Ginny, Fred and George are adults they will not hurt Teddy. Teddy is in good hands besides you know that wherever George is Luna will be there too. The two of them are inseparable." Harry said trying not to laugh at Ginny's overreaction.

"But...but...It's Fred and George my prankster brothers. And Teddy is still so innocent and sweet I do not want my brothers corrupting him." Ginny said looking at Teddy over Harry's shoulder.

At the moment Teddy was trying to be a big boy and put on his shoes, except these shoes had laces and Teddy hadn't learned how to tie shoe, so he had his face screwed up in intense concentration, with his little pink tongue poking out the side of his mouth.

"Just look at him one day with Fred and George and we will have a terror running around the house." Ginny informed Harry.

"Well Ginny we have one of two choices we can either let Fred and George babysit Teddy and I take you out on the all muggle date I promised or we can stay home all afternoon." Harry said knowing that Ginny was starting to see things his way.

"Are you sure there is no one else?" Ginny asked but Harry could already tell that Ginny had given in by the ton of her voice.

"Nope everyone else is busy but if it makes you feel better I can talk to them." Harry whispered into her ears. Harry felt Ginny shivering and he couldn't help the smirk that graced his face.

"I'm...I'm Harry stop it," Harry reluctantly stopped his nibbling of Ginny's ear. "I'll talk to them then you can after me. If they corrupt my little Teddy bear I will make Voldemort look like bully on the school playground." Ginny said still a little dazed.

"Deal. Come on Teddy Bear we are going to see Uncle Fred and Uncle George and your Auntie Luna. Does that sound fun?" Harry questioned. Teddy stopped trying to tie his shoe and started jumping up and down.

"Yay yay yay Uncle Georgies! And Auntie Luna!" Teddy said excitedly.

"Teddy Bear sweetie you have an Uncle George and an Uncle Fred not two Uncle Georges." Ginny said trying not to laugh.

"Teddy can you please sit still so mummy can tie your shoes?" Harry asked from his spot by the banister.

In less than five minutes Harry, Ginny and Teddy were all ready to floo to WWW's.

"I'll go first with Teddy okay see you in a minute." Ginny said stepping into the fireplace with Teddy wrapped around her. Harry waited a minute in order to make sure that both Teddy and Ginny were out the fireplace before Harry flooed over as well. When Harry got out of the fireplace he saw Teddy waving around some fake wands and Ginny standing in front a scared looking Fred and George. Ginny had one hand on her hip the other hand she was using to point her wand at her brothers. Harry couldn't hear anything so he walked up behind Ginny.

" And no teaching him how to pull pranks, no teaching him the innocent face, no teaching him how to set up a good prank, no telling him stories of the Marauders, no telling him what Harry and I did as children, no corrupting him, no working on a new invention with him in the building, no using him as a tester, no losing him, no letting him try any of the candies especially ones that cause a change in facial features because I don't know what effect it will have, no letting him change at all otherwise you will lose him." Both Fred and George were now giving him looks as if to say 'help us'. But Harry knew that he had to let Ginny finish her rant otherwise he would he all about what she should have told them on their date and he didn't want that.

"And he is not allowed to be out of your site, you are not to be mean to him but you are not to spoil him either so I don't want you taking him out for ice cream every time he asks because he does ask a lot, you are to feed him a proper lunch and dinner, and candy is not a proper anything, if anything goes wrong you are to call me and Harry and if you can't reach us you are to get mum, Hermione, Ron, Neville, or Luna. Here is all of his medical stuff encase something happens and you have to get him to the hospital." Ginny said and dumped a pile of papers in Fred's arms." And Harry also got him all his muggle papers so you can take him there but make sure you tell him to go to his normal look otherwise he might change back and freak everyone out." Ginny took a deep breath and looked like she was about to continue when Harry cut her off, much to the relief of both George and Fred.

"Gin I think they get it." Harry said placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Ya if we do anything to corrupt or hurt your son." Started Fred

"You will make sure we never have children of our own." George finished.

"Oh Ginny I do hope you don't I so much wanted children at some point," said a voice from behind them. Ginny and Harry turned around and saw Luna walking towards them. Harry gave a quick glance towards George and saw that George had a huge grin across his face.

"Luna how are you?" Ginny asked as she hugged Luna.

"I'm doing well. So I see you are finally getting your all muggle date." Luna said happily giving George a wink.

"I love that woman." George mumbled to Harry and Fred. Harry had to agree most people couldn't distract Ginny for that long but Luna was doing just fine.

"Now don't you worry I will make sure that Fred and George behave." Luna assured Ginny.

"Oh thank you Luna you have no idea how much better that makes me feel." Ginny said giving Luna a tight squeeze. Luna opened her mouth to answer when a loud boom shook the whole building.

Coughing Harry quickly cleared the smoke from the shop and what he saw made him drop his wand in shock. Teddy was standing beside to multicoloured twins. Fred and George both had shockingly pink hair, blue faces, red and green spots all over and a fuzzy orange patch on the back of their hands.

Teddy seeing his dad's face quickly stopped his laughing put on his best innocent face and said, "Whoops".

Ginny couldn't help it at first it started out as a small giggle then turned into full blown laughter with Luna's ringing laughter joining in.

Fred and George stood in shock for a second before they started laughing as well.

Once things calmed down Harry decided it was time for them to be going. "Teddy I want you to behave for your Uncles and Aunt or else no seeing Vicky for a full week." Harry said firmly.

"How many sleeps is that?" Teddy questioned wide eyed.

"Seven full sleeps" Harry informed Teddy. Teddy's eyes widen even more before he spoke up. "I promise I be good" Teddy said quickly.

"Okay I love you and stay out of trouble and no talking to people you don't know." Harry said thinking about what would happen if the press found Teddy without an adult Harry couldn't help the shiver.

"I know Daddy." Teddy said with a roll of his eyes. "You mister have been spending way too much time with your mother." Harry said as he picked Teddy up and gave him a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Do I get a kiss goodbye?" Ginny asked with a pout. Teddy, giggling, jumped from his dad's arms to his mum's.

"I love you mummy." Teddy mumbled.

"I love you too. Stay out of trouble." Ginny said, setting Teddy down.

"Okay we will be back for 10 so Teddy should be asleep by then because his bedtime is at 8 and he normally has a nap around 3 so watch him. He doesn't let you know when he is sleepy he will just fall asleep wherever he is including the middle of a joke shop." Harry said.

"We will see you later and Fred George," Fred and George faced Ginny. "If you corrupt my child I will take away your ability to have them." Ginny threatened. "Bye Luna" Ginny said sweetly before Harry and Ginny left the store.

"Teddy my man how-" "Would you like to help at the cash-" "With me and Luna?" George finished.

"YEAH!" Teddy screamed happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry and Ginny had to fight through the crowd at WWW to get to the street. "So where are we going?" Ginny asked once they were outside of the store.

"Well it is a surprise so you will just have to wait." Harry said happily as he grabbed Ginny's hand and led them to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry you have to tell me where we are going if I am going to have to apprate there." Ginny said sweetly.

"That is not going to work because I thought of everything: including a different mode of transportation." Harry said once they had exited the pub and were in muggle London.

"Really Harry the Knight Bus is still magical." Ginny said with an eye roll.

"True it is but we are not using the Knight Bus we are using this." Harry said with a dramatic wave of his hands. Ginny looked in the direction that Harry was pointing and was wondering what the big deal was.

"You mean we are driving in a car why didn't you say so? I call shot gun." Ginny said excitedly, she loved driving in a car.

"A car," Harry whispered as if it hurt to even say that.

"That is what it is isn't it." Ginny asked wondering if she got muggle technologies mixed up again: it wouldn't be the first time.

"That is not just a car it is a Bugatti Veyron the fastest, most powerful car that can be driven on the streets. It can go as fast as 400+ kph it's horse power is 1001 and can go from 0 to 180 in 14 seconds." Harry said lovingly.

"That and it is a really nice colour I really like that blue. Do you think I should change Teddy's bedroom that colour?" Ginny asked not realizing how amazing the car really is.

"Gin let's just get in the car." Harry said not believing that Ginny had no idea how amazing this car really was.

"Dear how come I haven't seen you drive this one a lot?" Ginny asked once she was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Ginny this is not an everyday car this is a car that you keep in your garage." Harry informed Ginny before he took off.

"Now Ginny would you like to test this bad boy out and see if it can really go as fast as they say?" Harry asked excited.

"Harry won't the muggles see?" Ginny asked nervously. "I may have done a little bit of tinkering." Harry said sheepishly.

"In that case let's do it." Ginny said happily. Harry quickly pushed the gas and soon they were making their way through the city.

"I thought you were going to test it out?" Ginny asked when she realized they weren't going very fast.

"We have to get out of the city first because I don't want to hit anyone by accident." Harry said putting on a tiny burst of speed.

It took Harry fifteen minutes until they were out of London. As soon as they were on a side street Harry pushed the car to the max. If anyone was passing by they would have heard Ginny's happy squeals and Harry's whoops of excitement.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"That will be 'our gallons, 2 fickles and free knuts." Teddy said happily to the woman.

"Oh aren't you such a dear here you go. And here is an extra gallon so you can buy something nice." The woman said handing Teddy an extra gallon. "Yay now I can buy ice cream." Teddy said clapping his hands in excitement.

"Oh you are just so cute." The woman said one more time before leaving the store. Teddy put his gallon into his tip jar that his Uncle Fred had given him after an old lady gave him five gallons for being cute. At the rate Teddy was going he was going to make enough gallons to buy an ice cream store Luna had already had to enlarge his tip jar four times in the past couple of hours.

"Teddy my man how about you take a break for a minute," Fred said as he lifted him off the counter he was sitting on.

"Okay can I go buy my ice cream now?" Teddy asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"You can later but fist can you do me a favour?" Fred asked sweetly. If anyone else had heard the super sweet voice Fred had used they would be running for the hills and if Ginny heard him talking to her son in that tone he knew he would be better off facing Voldemort. Since Ginny wasn't here and Teddy was still innocent Fred decided he could take a chance. It had not taken Fred long to realize that women loved Teddy an some were very attractive women around his age and since Fred never believed in giving up an opportunity it doesn't come as a surprise as to what he did next.

"Okay Uncle Fred." Teddy said hoping it will get him ice cream.

"Can you change your hair red and your eyes blue for me?" Fred asked nicely.

"But Daddy doesn't like me changing without him because he says he will lose him." Teddy said a perfect imitation of Harry.

"But your daddy isn't here." Fred said with a smirk. Teddy thought for a second before he screwed up his face in hard concentration. A minute later Teddy had red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Perfect nowTeddy you like working here right?" Fred asked and Teddy nodded his head in agreement. "You are making a lot of tips and since the tips are legally WWW's how about I give you 20% of the tips you make and free WWW pranks. Deal," Fred said as he put out his hand to have Teddy shake.

Teddy stared at Fred for a minute before asking, "So you want me to make a money deal?"

"That's right." Fred said with a smile. Teddy nodded and remembering what his dad told him called out, "Boss!" Fred was about to ask what that was about when suddenly there was a puff of smoke beside them and a Gringotts Goblin was standing beside them.

"You called Mister Lupin-Potter," Boss said.

"Yep, Uncle Fred made me a really good deal." Teddy said happily.

"Umm Teddy why is there a Gringotts Goblin here?" Fred asked quietly.

"My daddy says that he doesn't want anyone to take vantage of me so I's got to have a raywer present at all times when making money deal." Teddy said as if he had memorised a speech; which he did kind of.

"Yes Mister Potter is very protective of his son and does not want anyone taking advantage of him. I am at Mister Lupin-Potter's call I can get through any ward so that way Teddy will never sign his life savings away." The goblin said with a slight smirk.

"How did Harry manage that?" Fred asked a little shocked.

"Now that would be telling," he said with a smile which surprised Fred because he thought that goblins never smiled.

"So what was the deal?" He asked snapping his long fingers. He made a desk with a piece of official parchment, quill and ink.

"That we get 20% of his tips and he keeps the rest." Fred said quickly. Boss the goblin looked at Fred for a moment before saying, "You get 10% because tips normally go to the person who earned them."

"Deal." Fred said before signing the contract.

"Now this is only for a year and after the year ends Mister Lupin-Potter can change it at his discretion." Boss said and with a snap of his fingers everything disappeared.

"I will see you later Mister Lupin-Potter and you remember just call if you need me." Boss said before he gave Teddy a hug.

"Bye bye Boss," Teddy said before Boss disappeared.

"Teddy if you don't tell your mommy or daddy about this then I'll get you some ice cream." Fred asked. "Ya ice cream!" Teddy screamed jumping up and down.

OOOOOOOOO

"How do like the date so far?" Harry asked Ginny. At the moment the two of them were sitting beside a lake as they ate from the picnic basket that Harry packed himself before the date.

"Let me think speeding now a country lane, having a picnic by a gorgeous lake, no magic and all of this with the man I love." Ginny said pretending to be thoughtful.

"I love it Harry. You know you didn't have to go through all this trouble though I would have been happy if you took me to a park and all we did was talk," Ginny said giving Harry a peck.

"I know you would have but I wouldn't have been able to do this if we were at a park." Harry said huskily as he leaned in for a kiss. After a few minutes of snogging they had to break apart for air.

"I love you," Ginny said breathlessly. "I love you too," Harry said looking into Ginny's eyes. Loving the way they turned a deep brown after an intense snogging or a twinkling light brown when she was happy. Harry could just star into Ginny's eyes and be happy.

"Can you believe that the wedding is only a couple of months away?" Ginny said happily as she leaned on Harry.

"I know it has gone by so fast. And I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress." Harry whispered sending shivers down Ginny's spine. "Are you cold?" Harry asked his warm breath on her neck doing nothing to help with the shivers.

"I'm perfect," Ginny mumbled leaning further into Harry.

"As much as I would love to stay here forever I planned on taking you shopping in the muggle world." Harry told Ginny as he kissed her neck.

"How about we stay here for ten more minutes and then go shopping." Ginny said turning around to face Harry.

"What did I do to deserve you," Harry mumbled right before Ginny's lips were on his own.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ginny had finally made the way to the car. "We should do this again." Ginny commented as Harry started to drive away.

"I think we should too but maybe at one of the summer houses or at a cottage." Harry added.

"Ya I think that's a great...wait what!" Ginny said turning so she could face Harry.

"What is it?" Harry said not sure what surprised her.

"Did you say summer houses," Ginny said putting emphasis on the 's'.

"Ginny you did realize what kind of money you were marring into right?" Harry asked.

"Um how about you clarify it one more time," Ginny said softly.

"Well I don't really know the exact valve because of interest, stocks, properties, shares, jewels, priceless artefacts and stuff like that I mean I have a hand written book from Ravenclaw that can be sold in the billions plus what I make playing quidditch. Let's just say that I make the Malfoys look dirt poor." Harry said glancing at Ginny.

"Okay Harry I want you to fill in this blank for me." Ginny had an idea to see how rich he really was.

"Okay I will do my best." Harry said with a smirk.

"The only person richer then me is..." Ginny paused here waiting for Harry's answer.

"Ya about that I don't think there is at least not in the wizarding world although maybe the Queen of England but that might not be right either. Ginny I don't see why this matters." Harry said looking over at her shocked expression.

"Harry it doesn't matter to me I mean I loved you before I found out how rich you are and I would still love you if you blew every knut you had it is just a lot for me to take in sweetie." Ginny said closing her eyes.

"Harry where are we going shopping?" Ginny asked carefully.

"We are going to New Bond Street." Harry said with a smile.

"That sounds nice is it going to be like Diagon Alley." Ginny questioned.

"No more like the Jewel Plaza," Harry said quietly hoping Ginny wouldn't hear. Unfortunately for Harry the car wasn't that big.

"Jewel Plaza," Ginny screeched. "Gin it isn't that big of a deal." Harry said trying to calm her down.

"Oh my Merlin Harry those things are going to be so expense. I couldn't let you spend your money on me at least not that much." Ginny was started to feel weak.

"Gin first it is not my money it is going to be _ours_ and second we just went over it I could spend a million pounds on this one shopping trip and not even notice anything was gone from my vault." Harry said thinking this would take longer then he thought.

"Okay yes I understand that but the most I have ever spent on clothes was 50 Gallon and I was freaking out." Ginny explained.

"Don't worry you will get use to it. When I found out about how much I had it took me a month to buy new clothes and I only did it because Hermione literally dragged me to Jewel Plaza and didn't let me leave until I had bought a new wardrobe. Now I don't love spending a lot of money on fancy things but the fact that I can buy new nice things. I mean I grew up wearing hand me downs and living in a cupboard under the stairs. So I promised myself that I would never live in a cramped up place or bye used clothes." Harry explained.

"Okay I will on one condition." Ginny said.

"And what is that," Harry said with a smile knowing that Ginny was going to do it anyway.

"Promise me that we will not spoil Teddy or any other children we have so they act like the Malfoys and that I can start a charity." Ginny said turning to Harry.

"First I agree I want our children to work for what they have and I never want my kids to behave like they are better than anyone else because they have money I would hope I thought them better than that. I normally donate a fair bit of money each year to orphanages and the hospitals also a couple of schools too." Harry informed Ginny.

"And if you want to start your own charity then I will be behind you 100% Gin." Harry told her.

Ginny couldn't help it as soon as Harry parked Ginny with watery eyes jump onto Harry and gave him a passionate kiss. Ginny tried to express everything she was feeling in that kiss. Harry was blown away by how much feeling Ginny was putting into the kiss.

"I love you Harry." Ginny whispered once she pulled away.

"I love you too." Harry replied.

"Harry," Ginny said after a couple minutes of silence. "Yes, Gin" "Am I dress okay to go shopping here?" Ginny asked.

Harry couldn't help it he started laughing. "You look perfect Gin." Harry told her. "Now come on we have some money to spend and clothes to buy." Harry said as he got out of the car and opened the door so Ginny could get out.

"Why thank you my kind sir." Ginny said holding back her giggles.

"It is an honour Miss." Harry said as he put his arm out for her to hold.

Harry and Ginny spent the next three hours shopping. It took Ginny a little time to get use to it all but once Harry gave her a dress made of real silk, that she fell in love with it, she started enjoying herself.

Ginny bought dresses, jeans, shoes, boots, pursues, bags, jewellery, shirts, belts, sunglasses, skirts. And she didn't buy one of each no Harry bought here anything that he thought looked good on her or she liked. Throughout all of the stores she saw women glaring at her just wishing to be in her spot it helped that Harry was one of the best looking guys out there.

Ginny refused to be the only on buying anything so she also had Harry trying on jeans, shirts and anything else that caught her eye and she thought would look good on him. Ginny also couldn't help herself from picking up a couple of things for Teddy, Hermione, Ron and Luna. Ginny knew she said she didn't want to spoil Teddy but she just saw those Italian leather shoes in Teddy's size she just thought they would match the new Versace sport jacket she bought for him.

By the end of the three hour shopping trip both Harry and Ginny were exhausted. "What time is it hun." Ginny asked through her yawn.

"It is a little after 8." Harry told Ginny.

"What are we doing now?" Ginny asked a little disappointed that they only had two hours left.

"How about dinner?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I would love some." Ginny replied with a smile. It took Ginny and Harry a few minutes to put all the bags in the car but once they finished Harry and Ginny decided on where they were eating.

"Do you want to go somewhere special?" Harry asked Ginny as he started the car.

"No I am good with whatever although I would love to go somewhere quiet." Ginny purred.

"Your wish is my command." Harry said once he got his voice back. Harry thought for a moment before he figured out the perfect restaurant.

It was a ten minute drive but finally they made it to Le Gavroche. Harry pulled up in front of the restaurant and Ginny noticed how packed it was.

"Harry do you think we will even be able to get a table?" Ginny questioned.

"Trust me Gin I think we will get a table." Harry said giving Ginny the smile that she loved.

"Okay what are we waiting for?" Ginny said ready to get out but Harry stopped her.

"Don't worry someone will come to park the car in a minute. " No sooner had Harry said this when both doors opened.

"Hello welcome to Le Gavroche," said a male voice.

"Ben how nice to see you again" Harry said as he stepped out of the car. Ben looked up and when he realized who he was talking to he smiled.

"Mr. Potter long time no see." Ben said shaking Harry's hand.

"Ben how many times do I have to tell you it is Harry, Mr. Potter makes me feel like I'm in trouble." Harry said with a smile.

"Is Hermione or Teddy with you tonight?" Ben asked.

"No but I will tell them I saw you. Instead I brought my fiancé." Harry informed him.

"No way," Ben said surprised.

"I know I never thought it would happen either." Harry said as they made their way to the door.

"Ginny I would like you to meet Ben. Ben this is Ginny my fiancé." Harry introduced the two of them to each other.

"It is nice to meet you Ben. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." Ginny said giving him a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ginny. How do you get all the luck Harry?" Ben said with a shake of his head.

Harry just chuckled. "I have no idea now here is your tip and we will be done by 9:30 so don't take the car for too much of a spin. And Ben don't scratch it." Harry said handing Ben a hundred pound note along with the keys.

"Harry this is way too much." Ben said trying to hand it back." But Harry refused saying, "Sorry I don't have any small notes with me." Harry said with a laugh while Ben shook his head.

As Harry and Ginny were walking in the door Ginny heard Ben`s working partner say, "Bloody hell who would give you a 100 pounds?" "Harry Potter that`s who," Ben replied.

"Come on Gin we better hurry up." Harry said as he held Ginny by the waist. Once they got into the restaurant both Harry and Ginny realized how packed it was.

"Are you sure we will get a table I mean we don`t even have a reservation." Ginny wondered.

"Trust me Gin," Harry said and Ginny couldn`t help but roll her eyes. Harry walked up to the head waiter.

"Hello can we have a private booth please." Harry said. The waiter looked up, most likely to laugh at the person, when he saw who it was.

"Harry Potter I haven`t seen you in a few months." Henry said giving Harry a hug. "And who is this lovely woman beside you?" He asked.

"This Henry is my reason for not coming as often as I use to she is my fiancé." Harry said to the surprise of Henry.

"Fiancé, Harry how you wound me and here I thought I had you wrapped around my finger." Henry said pretending to be so disappointed.

"I had no idea Harry if I am standing in the way of true love please tell me now I would hate to be left at the altar if Henry showed up." Ginny said joining into the act as well.

"I am terribly sorry you had to find out this way Ginny." Henry said pretending to be sorry.

"No Henry at least I found out sooner rather than later. Besides you would look much better in white then me." Ginny said with a smirk.

"I always said I had a great complexion for white." Henry said in a modest tone.

"Come on guys I am standing right here. Henry you know I love you but I love Ginny just a little bit more." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Harry how could you do this to me." Henry said so dramatically that Ginny couldn`t help it she burst out into laughter with Henry following shortly after.

After a few more jokes Henry had someone lead Harry and Ginny to their private booth. "So how come you have your own private booth?"Ginny asked once the waitress had left with their orders.

"That Gin will be my secret." Harry said before giving her a kiss.

The secret was ruined when a man in a business came over to speak with Harry. "Mr. Potter as part owner in this restaurant I would like to remind you that you are not to pay here and that the chef would love to be able to let you taste his newest creation."

"Thank you that would be lovely." Ginny answered for Harry since he was pouting about his surprised ruined.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself I am Donald Harlow the other owner." Donald said.

"It is very nice to meet you Donald I am Ginny Weasley." Ginny said politely.

"I will leave the two of you alone." And without another word Donald left. Once Donald was out of ear shot Ginny turned on Harry.

"Harry that was very rude you didn't even speak to him." Ginny said sternly.

"It isn't my fault he is just sucking up to me. I hate it when they do that just because I have money doesn't mean you have to be nice to be I am just human." Harry sighed.

"Oh Harry don't think about that. People will suck up to you but that is just something you will have to live with and if it makes you feel any better I know that no one in my family will suck up to you; except Percy but I mean he bows to you whenever you enter a room so." Harry couldn't help it he started laughing. Harry loved how Ginny could always make him look on the bright side of things.

"I love you," Harry told Ginny.

Harry and Ginny only made it out of the restaurant after 9:45. It took the two of them half an hour to get to WWWs to pick Teddy up.

"How was Teddy?" Ginny asked Luna while Harry held a sleeping Teddy.

"Teddy was an angle. He also made some tips. I am sure George and Fred will ask him to come back he was great for business." Luna said quietly.

While Luna and Ginny spoke quietly to each other and Ginny gave Luna the things she had bought her Harry spoke with Fred and George.

"Did he have a nap?" Harry asked.

"Ya just like you said at 3 on the dot this little man over here fell asleep at the counter. It took me a moment to realize he was asleep." George told Harry.

"Thanks again you two. So what do I owe you?" Harry questioned. "No trust us you don't owe us anything although if you want you can let us babysit him again I mean he is great for business. Sales just rocketed trough the roof because of him." George informed Harry.

"Well he is really cute." Harry said. "That he is and Harry when you and Ginny have other kids can we use them too we are already planning on using Vicky we just have to ask Bill." Fred added.

"Guys why is his hair red?" Harry asked. "Oh sorry about that I wanted him to look more like our cousin." Fred said with a small blush. "Okay as long as you knew you can't even begin to imagine how hard it is to find someone when they change on you. I am pretty sure I will have grey hair soon." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Gin you already to go?" Harry asked seeing how it was getting late.

"Ya we better go it is getting late. Thanks again." Ginny said. "We will see you at the Burrow tomorrow for Sunday dinner right?" Ginny asked just before they were going to Portkey away.

"Of course we will otherwise mum will drag us there herself." George told Ginny.

"Bye," Harry said and without another word the three of them were gone.

* * *

AN: Hello all. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrated I just hope you enjoyed the holiday season. Can you guys believe it I think this was my longest Chapter yet hehehe.

I hope you like the story and this chapter and if you do please review do it push the button and review I love getting feedback.

I don't plan on have to moany more chapters so the end is nearing but I would like to a do story about harry and Ginny's children and how I would like their life to go. Maybe I will do oneshots that show different years. I guess I am not sure what to do but I will finish this story it is my goal although exams are coming up for me soon so I can't promise weekly updates...although its not like i did those anyway.

Okay shout out to trtldx123 who got me to update this I am hoping to get a review from you for this chapter ;)

love lovely42

ps review

pss i mean it review

psss no I really mean it REVIEW


	25. Wedding Preparations

AN: I don't own Harry Potter :(

* * *

July 22th -30 days

In less than a month Molly Weasley's only daughter is getting married. To say that Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, any Weasley really was stressed would be the biggest understatement there is. Molly wants her daughter's wedding to be perfect. To Harry disappointment his wedding to Ginny is suppose to be the biggest social event of the year. Over the past month and a bit Ginny got her wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses and her masters in potions.

Ginny had also roped Hermione into helping her start a charity called Silver Bells. Hermione suggested that they find one cause each year and donate all the money they make to that cause. Ginny wanted to do something big so they agreed that they would raise money throughout the year and have a ball after Christmas to say how much they raised. Ginny hoped that they could have people buy their plates in order to make even more money. Even though both Hermione and Ginny wanted to start right away they realized that they couldn't because of how much time the wedding is taking up.

Speaking of the wedding Harry, Ginny and Molly had finally agreed on a colour scheme: the wedding is to be purple and white. Most of the flowers were to be purple except the brides maids would be carrying a mix of both white and purple. The wedding is going to be held in the Hogwarts chapel but the reception is to be held in the Great Hall. Once the school year had ended Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron have been flooing regularly to Hogwarts whether it is to measure something, fix this or do that. Harry never realized how much went into a wedding there are still 30 days before the wedding and the Great Hall is already being cleared and a stage is being put in along with the charm work and such.

Both Harry and Ron had just come back from Hogwarts. They had been there for four hours already and Hermione, Ginny and Molly were still there.

"Bloody hell Harry if I ever get married I am so eloping." Ron said as he flopped down onto a couch.

"I know what you mean I cannot believe how much work goes into this and Hermione, Gin and your mum are putting in even more hours than us." Harry said as he closed his eyes wanting to go to sleep.

"Mate I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you have an hour before your game and I have to pick up Teddy from Luna and George's." Ron mumbled. A week after George and Luna babysat Teddy George decided to get his act together. He realized that he was in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. So they bought a house together after George proposed. George wanted to elope after he saw all the work that was going into Harry and Ginny's wedding but after Luna promised it would only be a small wedding George caved.

"Thanks for reminding me I think I would have fallen asleep otherwise. I am going to take a shower." Harry said standing up. "Remember Bill and Vicky are meeting you and Teddy in the private box and after we have to take the two of them to get their suit and dress fitted." Harry reminded Ron.

"Bloody Hell I cannot believe this. I am never being your best man again." Ron yelled after Harry.

"Just for that I am going to get Gin to renew our vows every 10 years." Harry yelled back. Ron just groaned before sinking lower in the couch.

45 minutes later Harry was sitting in his locker room waiting for the game to start. "How is it going Harry you look tired?" Chris said.

"Don't let the coach hear you say that but ya I am. After the game I have to take Teddy and Vicky to get their wedding outfits fitted. I have to take Teddy to Gucci and Vicky to special seamstress who works with Ana Hernandez and Ulla Maija gowns." Harry told Chris.

"I see what is Vicky being fitted for?" Chris asked a little interested. "Vicky is wearing an Ana Hernandez and the bridesmaids have Ulla Maija gowns." Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"Well Harry if I didn't know you were talking about your own wedding to Ginny I would think you were gay." Chris said laughing.

"Thanks for that Chris. You are coming to the wedding right?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am I wouldn't miss it for the world." Chris said giving Harry a pat on the back.

"Okay every lets go and WIN GOD DAMMIT!" Coach yelled putting an end to Harry and Chris's conversation.

As soon as Harry was on the pitch and in the air all of his tiredness left him and he felt as if he didn't have a care in the world: he loved quidditch.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Harry why did you have to catch the snitch then the Canon's were in the lead for once in like 50 years." Ron moaned as they made their way to Harry's car.

"Ron I play for the other team I couldn't let them win." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"But it would have been the first win in 50 years." Ron said.

"Ron if we lost to a team that hadn't won in 50 years do you really think it would help our rep as the best team?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I guess not but still they were so close to winning. Maybe they will win the next one." Ron said hopefully as they got to the car.

"Ron can you buckle Vicky while I get Teddy?" Harry asked. "Ya no problem mate, when do we have our fittings anyway?" Ron asked as he buckled Vicky up.

"We don't have ours until the 28th and then another one on the 18th but I think the girls go in on the 25th and the 12th and one more time on the 20th just to make sure everything is perfect." Harry said with an eye roll: he was doing that a lot lately.

"I don't think I can do much more of this Harry." Ron said sliding into the passenger seat.

"Come on Ron I would do the same for you." Harry pleaded he didn't know how he would make it through the month with just the three women.

"But we both know that Hermione probably has it all planed out already all we would have to do is show up." Ron said.

"Okay fine Hermione would be like that...wait are you and Hermione getting that serious? If you are I might have to give you the 'you hurt her then I hurt you speech' again." Harry said with a smirk.

"Well I mean I love her so I guess this is the next step." Ron said his ears turning a bright red.

"Normally I would say moving in would be the next step but I don't think have been to your apartment in like 3 months." Harry said with a laugh.

"No more like 2. It's not my fault that your house elves make better food then I do." Ron replied with a shrug.

"So what do we have to do after the fittings?" Ron asked as they pulled up in front of the store.

"We have to pick up Hermione's parents from the airport. I can't wait to see them they have been on a six month trip around the world." Harry said already excited to see his 'adoptive' parents.

"Do you know if Hermione has told them about us?" Ron asked trying not to sound too interested in the conversation.

"Ya she gets a call from them once a week at least. Come on and Teddy I want you to behave. And Vicky please stay with us, if I lose you your Uncle Ron will be in so much trouble." Harry explained.

"Why will Uncle Ron get in trouble?" Victoire asked. "Because you're Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione and Grandma all think I will mess up and Harry is perfect." Ron informed her sweetly.

"Oh," Victoire replied before running into the store with Teddy. When Harry and Ron walked into the store not even two minutes later they were shocked at what they found. Victoire was sitting on the counter with white silk gloves and a tiara on as she was pointing out things she found pretty to the saleswomen: who was more than happy to let her try them all on. Teddy on the other hand was standing on a counter trying to reach the next pair of sun glasses he wanted to try on.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered.

"You get Teddy I'll get Vicky. Marc should be out soon to get Teddy fitted for the suit, just stand by those mirrors." Harry said knowing it was going to be almost impossible to get Victoire away from the shiny objects.

"Vicky sweetie what did I tell you about staying with your Uncle Ron and I?" Harry said from beside Victoire.

"But Unkey Harry it's my fird birthday in 4 sleeps." Victoire whined.

"What does that have to do with this?" Harry asked already feeling the head ache coming.

"My daddy said that on your birthday you get to be a princess." Victoire told Harry in a way that let Harry know there was no room for argument.

"Your daddy said this did he?" Victoire only nodded. "I know that only good girls get to be princesses on their birthday." Harry told Victoire very seriously.

"Only good girls," Victoire said with a little pout.

"Yup but how about this if and only if you behave for this and your fitting I will let you pick something out from the next store but only if you are good." Harry said not below bribes. Harry still had a lot to do and he did not want to carry a sulking 2 almost 3 year old around. Also he knew if Victoire was upset Teddy would soon follow and an upset Teddy doesn't control his hair colour.

"Okay I promise I'll be good Unkey Harry." Victoire said giving the sales lady all the stuff back.

Harry picked Victoire up and went to Teddy and Ron. "How did you get her to come so fast?" Ron questioned quietly.

"I bribed her." Harry said with a shrug. Ron could help but burst out laughing. Ron's loud laugh brought Marc out from the backroom.

"Oh Mr. Potter right on time, now where is Teddy." Marc said giving a creepy smile. Teddy apparently found it scary as well because the next second he was hiding behind Ron's leg.

"Don't worry bud it will be fine. If you do this we can get ice cream before we pick up your Nana and Granddad." Ron offered.

"Okay," Teddy said jumping out from behind Ron's leg and onto the platform.

"What is with that kid and ice cream?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

"I have no idea his dad was in love with chocolate but I have no idea why he likes ice cream so much." Harry replied just as quiet.

As Marc was pinning the suit Teddy was in he asked Harry, "What are you doing for a tie? Normally I would say clip on but this suit would look bad without a real tie."

"No we are going to give Teddy a really tie." Harry said not liking where this was going.

"Excellent. Now can I interest you in some ties? We have very nice silk ones in almost any colour. If you need a certain colour I can always special order it for you." Marc said trying to close this sale.

"No that is okay we already have ties." Harry said hating when people tried to get him to buy even more, it hardly ever works.

"But you cannot just use any old tie this is your wedding Mr. Potter that is why I think you should look at our ties. They are $150 each but well worth it." Marc pushed.

"$150 pounds for a tie!" Ron yelled shocked.

"Really that's it? We are paying $175 for the ties we have now. But no it is fine we already brought ties. Ginny would kill me if I decided to buy more that we don't need." Harry said not understanding why Ron was so shocked.

"Harry you mean to tell me that our _ties_ are worth almost 200 pounds." Ron asked after he pulled Harry to the side.

"Ron stop freaking out I am paying for it so it doesn't matter." Harry said calmly understanding what was happening. Every single Weasley had a problem if Harry spent a lot of money on them, well except for Fleur but she was use to designer names.

"Harry I don't think I will ever get use to getting expense things." Ron said slowly.

"Ron I don't understand what the big deal is you are now one of the top quidditch agents you make almost as much as me." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"I am just not use to it I guess I don't even think about that." Ron said sheepishly.

"Ron I am not saying go out and blow all your money but at least get yourself something nice." Harry said.

"I guess your right I don't have to shop in Diagon Alley. And I would love the new Lightening Bolt." Ron said with a smirk.

"I still can't believe they did that. Do you know that they wanted the brand to be an actual lightning bolt to represent my scar?" Harry scowled.

"Mate you have to get use to it." Ron said patting Harry on the back.

Harry and Ron were brought out of their conversation when Marc informed them that Teddy was done.

"Thanks Marc what do I owe you." Harry said on his way to the cash.

"Would you like to pay for all of the fittings now or just the one?" Marc asked.

"I'll pay for all of Teddy's and mine now. It's just easier that way." Harry informed Marc.

"You did buy all of your suits correct?" Marc said as he added up the total.

"Yes we have everything we need and then some." Harry said just wanting to leave.

"Harry we have to be at Vicky's fitting in ten minutes." Ron informed Harry.

"Shoot, sorry Marc can we hurry this up and Ron why don't you get the kids in the car." Harry said in a rush.

Five minutes later Harry was speeding down the street in a rush to get to the bridal shop.

"Now Vicky I know you love your dress but you will have to leave it at the store you don't get to wear it until the wedding." Ron told Victoire not wanting to spend 15 minutes getting her to leave the dress.

"Okay but can I get a princess dress there for my birthday?" Victoire asked.

"We will see." Harry said as he pulled up in front of the bridal shop.

"Hello I have an appointment for Victoire Weasley she is here to be fitted for her flower girl dress." Harry asked the lady behind the counter.

"Yes I remember her she is one of the only two year olds I know wearing Ana Hernandez." The lady said in a somewhat jealous tone.

"Yes that is her." Harry said wondering where the seamstress was.

"I believe your fiancé special ordered it to be the opposite of a dress she found in the store." She told Harry.

"I know she told me, she said she thought the dress was so cute but needed to be in purple otherwise it would wreak the whole thing." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"That is true I mean you can't just throw random colours in a wedding every detail must be perfect because if just one thing is off it could wreak the whole wedding. And after how much you are paying for the flower girl dress I can only imagine how much the wedding cost." She said popping her bubble gum.

"Not to be noisy or anything but how much did the whole wedding cost." She said leaning in. Ron having enough of this stood up, "Can you keep a secret?"

When she nodded Ron leaned in as if to tell her before he replied, "Good so can we. Now please tell the seamstress we are here. We have a lot of things to do today so if you don't mind." The lady just walked away in a huff.

Ron just smirked at Harry before helping Victoire over at the dress rack.

"Unkey Hay can I have this one please?" Victoire asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"We will see you can try it on after your fitting and if it looks good and you behaved I will get it for you." Harry said wanting to be finished with all of this.

"Okay," Victoire said before skipping off to meet Teddy.

It took the seamstress 30 minutes to put all of the pins in and 15 more minutes were spent with Victoire trying on different princess dress, as she liked to call them. Finally by 5 o'clock Harry, Ron, Teddy and Victoire had finished all the shopping they had to do.

"Okay so their plane lands at 5 so it will take them time to get through security so I say we should be at the gate by 5:30. Teddy I am sure there is ice cream at the airport so you can get some there." Harry told them as they made their way to the airport.

At 5:30 the four of them were sitting at gate 6 waiting for the Granger's. Teddy and Victoire were eating there ice cream cones, Harry was reading a magazine that didn't have him on the cover and Ron was pacing back and forth nervously.

"What if they don't like me? What do you think Hermione told them about me? Do you think they will like me? I am a likeable guy, right? What if they hate me and tell Hermione not to date me anymore? What if they hate people with red hair? I have red hair!" Ron exclaimed. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the last one Ron was really starting to get nervous.

"Ron they will love you and they both know that if they were to tell Hermione not to date you she would. So if anything you should be worried if they tell Hermione that she has to date you." Harry said as he flipped through his papers.

"I don't think I can do this mate." Ron said looking slightly green.

"Ron, Jane is going to love you and Henry will like you but give you the cold shoulder until he is sure that you are a good person. Plus it helps that you are here to pick them up that is major browning points." Harry said not really calming Ron down.

"What if they think I am sucking up to them? What if they-" Whatever Ron was going to say was cut short be Teddy's scream.

"NANA! GRANDDAD!" Teddy screamed jumping from his seat and rushing to his 'grandparents'.

Jane in seeing a blur of her grandson running at her dropped the bags she was holding and held out her arms just in time for Teddy to jump into them.

"Oh how is my grandbaby? I missed you so much." Jane said giving Teddy tons of hugs and kisses.

"Jane, Henry how are you doing. I missed you." Harry said giving Henry and Jane hugs.

"Harry dear how many times do I have to tell you call us mum and dad." Jane said patting Harry's cheek.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger." Ron finally decided to speak up.

"Nonsense Mrs. Granger was his mother, call me Jane." Jane said shaking Ron's offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." Mr Granger said.

"Oh I am sorry Jane, Henry this is Ron Weasley." Harry introduced. Once Jane and Henry made the connection Jane let out a squeal while pulling Ron into a hug and Henry's face turned cold.

"I see," Mr. Granger said stiffly.

"Hermione has told us so much about you. Although she didn't tell us how tall and handsome you are." Jane giggled.

Victoire deciding that she was tired of being ignored decided to speak up, "I'm Victoire Weasley."

"Hermione also didn't tell us you had a daughter." Mr. Granger said harshly.

"A gorgeous, adorable daughter," Jane added.

"No she isn't my daughter sir she is my niece Harry and I took Teddy and Vicky out to get fitted for the wedding." Ron informed them red faced.

"Yes the wedding in which I don't even know the bride." Jane said glaring at Harry.

"Sorry about that Jane. But trust me you will love her and her family plus you can always help with the last bit of planning and decorating." Harry bribed.

"You are lucky I like you mister. Now come on Teddy Bear we are going to be staying with you for a couple of days." Jane said.

"Ron make yourself useful and take our luggage." Mr. Granger said glaring at Ron. Ron not knowing what else to do looked at Harry before he took all of the Grangers luggage: which was quite a lot considering that they were gone for six months.

"Of course sir," Ron said walking a little bit behind Mr. Granger and Victoire who was talking about her new dress.

"Need some help with that?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No I got it," Ron grumbled.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Goodness that was tiring." Mrs. Weasley said as she sat on the couch behind her.

"We still have so much to do mum. I mean the candles are suppose to come tomorrow and then we need someone to put the charms on them. Normally I would ask George and Fred to do it but we both know that they would mess it up." Ginny said with a sigh.

"Who makes candles spell resistant?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a roll of her eyes.

"That would be Harry's father and his friends fault. I believe that they did a prank with the candles and since then Professor McGonagall had them charmed against every charm: including colour changing, floating, invisibility and just about every other spell we need." Hermione informed them.

"I know that is why we are buying new white and purple candles. I think I should have Harry and Ron do it because I don't think we will have any time to do it ourselves."Ginny said.

"Now Hermione dear when are your parents coming?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Their plane should have arrived by 5 so they would have meet Harry and Ron by 5:30 that would mean they should be here for 6." Hermione said excited to have her parents back home.

"Maybe your father and I should go on a long vacation for our next big anniversary."Mrs. Weasley thought.

"As long as you're willing to go on a muggle airplane I am sure dad would be fine with it." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Mum you and dad are staying for dinner right?" Ginny asked half asleep.

"Yes of course we are dear. Your father and I want to meet Hermione's parents and Harry's adoptive parents." Mrs. Weasley said also half asleep.

"What time is it Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. When Hermione didn't answer Mrs. Weasley sat up a bit to see her and Ginny sound asleep on the couch they were sharing.

Taking a quick glance at the clock to see that it was only 4:30 Mrs. Weasley decided to close her eyes for a moment. In less than a minute Mrs. Weasley had joined Hermione and Ginny in dream land.

OOOOOOOOO

Ron could tell that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were use to Harry's 'house' when they didn't even gasp as they pulled up in front of it.

"Harry sweetie, are we going to be in the same room as always?" Jane asked.

"Yes you are still in that room and Gin's parents Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to be in the room across from you and Ron is in the room across from Hermione." Harry explained.

"Is princess staying the night as well?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes she is she is bunking with Teddy." Harry told him.

"Really Harry I thought you had more rooms then that," Mr. Granger said with a laugh.

"Haha you know I do but the two of them want to have a campout and I don't feel comfortable letting them sleep outside." Harry said as the pulled into the garage.

Jane couldn't help but groan at her husband's face. "Really, Harry you know I could always take the kids out camping. We could make the tent and make a fire and roast marshmallows over the fire. Wouldn't the two of you want to camp outside with your granddad?" Mr. Granger asked in a sweet voice.

"Ya" Teddy and Victoire screamed. Both of them were so excited that they ran into the house with Jane running behind them telling them not to run.

"Henry are you sure the two of them together are a real handful." Harry said as he started to take the luggage out of the trunk.

"No it won't be a problem Ron and I can handle it. Right Ron?" Mr. Granger asked smirking. Ron on the other hand was staring at the two of them wide eyed and opening and closing his mouth as if hoping words would come out.

Harry deciding Ron needed a little push shoved him in the back. "Of course sir," Ron said weakly.

"Excellent, now Harry where is this woman who got you to settle down. I never thought it would happen." Mr. Granger said patting Harry on the back.

"She should be home by now." Harry said surprised that Ginny and Hermione weren't here to greet them at the door. Both Hermione and Ginny were really excited. Hermione just wanted to see her parents and Ginny wanted to meet his 'adoptive parents'.

"Pear!" Harry shouted once he was standing in the entrance. A second later a loud pop echoed throughout the entrance.

"Yes Master Harry," Pear asked.

"Sorry to bother you Pear but do you know where Gin and Hermione are?" Harry asked.

"Mistress Ginny, Miss Hermione and Mrs. Weasley are sleeping in the living room." Pear informed Harry.

"Thanks pear how about I go wake them up and you guys can head to the kitchen. I am sure the house elves made something for dinner." Harry told them as he made his way to the living room.

Once Harry got to the living room he saw Ginny and Hermione squished together on the love seat and Mrs. Weasley was sound asleep on the couch. Harry thinking this moment looked pretty sweet decided he needed to take a picture of it. After Harry made sure the camera was hidden Harry woke them up.

"GIN, HERMIONE, MRS. WEASLEY THE WEDDING IS IN AN HOUR AND YOU OVER SLEPT!" Harry screamed. Ginny and Hermione sat up at the same time meaning that their heads crashed together and Mrs. Weasley fell off the couch. Harry quickly re-hid the camera after taking a picture of their reaction.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Hermione screamed once she saw Harry laughing.

"I'm sorry I really but I could help myself. Anyway Hermione your parents are hear and just so you know your dad is talking to Ron alone." After hearing that last sentence Hermione ran out of that room at top speed.

"That was mean Harry. Since you were so mean you get to charm all the candles that come tomorrow." Ginny said sweetly while giving Harry a kiss.

"Gin there is over 1000 candles that will take hours." Harry said dreading this new task.

"Actually there are 2000 candles and we have about 500 extra just encase one breaks." Mrs. Weasley told Harry.

"Can we not just hire someone to do that," Harry whined.

"Nope, I want this to be perfect. I never thought I would have such a big wedding." Ginny told Harry as she and Harry made their way to the kitchen. After hearing this Harry stopped Ginny.

"You aren't regretting this are you because if you want we could just elope? I don't need a big wedding Gin I just want to marry you." Harry said softly.

"Oh Harry I didn't mean it like that. It is just so much work but I would, could never regret marring you." Ginny said giving Harry a kiss.

"I know I am sorry we have to invite so many people. If I had it my way I would have only invited just family but even then that is a lot of people." Harry said with a laugh, thinking about the size of Ginny's family alone.

"Do you think they will like me?" Ginny asked quietly as they stopped in front of the kitchen doors.

"They will love you. Now come on they are all waiting for us." Harry said pulling Ginny through the doors.

"Here she is you must be Ginny." Jane said jumping up from her seat and pulling Ginny into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Granger." Ginny said.

"And so polite too; like I told your brother call me Jane Mrs. Granger is his mother." Jane said.

"Now Hermione why did you not tell me how handsome your boyfriend is," Jane gushed loudly. Hermione blushed a Weasley blush as she tried to explain.

The Grangers were a hit at dinner. Molly and Jane became quick friends and it seemed that Henry loved magic things just as much as Arthur loved muggle things. Mr. Granger also invited Arthur to camp out in the back yard with Teddy, Victoire, Ron and him. When Arthur found out they were going to do everything the muggle way he couldn't say no.

Since all the men would be busy for the rest of the night the four girls decided that they should have a girl's night. They had Misty set up the living room for nails, hair, facials, and lots of movies and food.

With everyone busy for the night Harry decided that he should get to work on his project that he was doing for Kingsley. As Harry went up to his office he couldn't help dreading for tomorrow and all those damn candles.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Rita I cannot believe you. You still haven't done anything. I wanted their wedding wreaked but every time I see them they look even more in love." The man screeched.

"Look it isn't my fault that things aren't working out no one wants to publish bad things about Harry Potter they don't want him to sue them." Rita replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Will I don't care how you do it but I want you to sabotage the wedding." He hissed.

"And how am I suppose to do that. No one knows where the wedding is being held the invitation has been charmed as a Portkey so all they have to do is grab the invite. It is pretty smart if you think about it. What I wouldn't do for one of those. Apparently ever single person who got one said they were coming I heard that most shops are being closed. Did you know that the Ministry gave most people the day off because no one was going to be their anyway it is just like a holiday." Rita gushed.

"Yes, yes I get they are perfect all I really need is an invite then I can go." He thought out loud.

"No not really Mr. Potter himself made the invites so they are keyed into the person's magical signature and nothing can copy that." Rita informed him.

"So how am I going to do it?" He asked harshly.

"I don't know the only way I see them not getting married is if one of them dies. I mean even if you wreak a few wedding details I doubt they would care." Rita said not really thinking about what she was saying.

"I think I know how to ruin Harry Potter's image. I can frame him for his fiancé's death." He said with a laugh.

Rita not liking where this was going stood up from her chair and tried to get to the door. "That sounds fine I think I will be going now."

"Rita," The man said turning around to face her. "One last thing before you go, Obliviate." Terry Boot couldn't help the smile that graced his face.

"Thanks for all the help Rita." Terry told an unconscious Rita.

Terry Boot couldn't help but chuckle. Ever since first year when Hermione Granger wanted to be Harry's friend instead of his Terry's he hated Harry. Ever since then whatever Terry did or tried to do Harry did better and all everyone ever spoke of was Harry this or Harry that. He didn't understand why it was like that he is good looking, nice, and smart but no he was a nobody while Harry Bloody Potter was so popular. Terry would not let it happen this time even if it was the last thing he did he would make Harry wish Voldemort killed him while he had the chance. Terry was going to take away everything that gave meaning to Harry's life but first he had to get Rita back to her apartment.

* * *

I am sorry it took so long for me to update. I won't be updating for at least a couple of weeks so I gave you this chapter to hold you off until then. Remeber please please please please review

I love getting them.

ps. REVIEW  
pss. REVIEW NOW DO IT!

love lovely42


	26. Disturbances

AN: So for the 26th time I do not own Harry Potter and if any idea seems like someone elses I might have gotten the idea from another story I read.

And I am sorry I took so long to update I wanted to update over a week ago but the site wasn't letting me upload.

* * *

August 6th -15 days

With the wedding only 15 days away everyone was in a panic with last minute things. Dress stores were busy all of a sudden as everyone prepared for the biggest event of the year.

At the moment Harry and Ginny were just leaving the Ministry. They had to speak to the person in charge of the portkeys in order to make sure that the needed portkeys were set up and ready to go.

Harry and Ginny were in the lifted about to go down when they heard someone yelling at them to hold the lift. Ginny being the closest held the door open for the man.

"Oh thank you," The man said from behind the pile of papers he was carrying.

"No problem," Ginny replied with a smile. Once the lift doors closed the three were thrust into an awkward silence. It didn't help the fact that all of a sudden the lift stopped.

"Oh my, this doesn't normally happen." Ginny said worried.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Harry said trying to calm Ginny down.

"But we have to meet my mum in an hour and pick up Teddy first. We have so much to do. The Great Hall is almost ready but that's really it and we still need to stop by the florist to make sure that they have our order ready. Remind me to get someone to hang the candles too. I mean I got all the normal ones taken down but I just need to put the new ones up." Ginny said thinking about everything that stills needs to be done.

"Ya those bloody candles better go up after Ron and I spent days charming them," Harry grumbled, Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"How was I to know that all those charms together don't work well and are temperamental? If I knew order mattered I would have told you guys. Do you really think I want green candles that will fall from the ceiling at random times?" Ginny said with a pout.

"I know it just seems that once we finish one thing ten knew jobs are ready and waiting to get done." Harry said annoyed by how much work this was taking. Even though Harry hadn't let on to the fact that he was nervous he still was. The lift was operated by magic so it shouldn't have stopped and the guy in the lift was giving him a bad vibe. Harry not really wanting to be in the lift much longer closed his eyes and felt the wards around the lift.

_Odd_ Harry thought to himself. _Why would a lift have anti portkey and apparate wards?_ Suddenly it all clicked for Harry.

In a second he had his wand in his hand and had cast a shield charm around himself and Ginny. Ginny seemed surprised by the sudden charm but the man didn't seem fazed at all. In fact as soon as Harry cast a shield charm the man dropped all his papers and pulled out his wand but instead of pointing it at them he pointed it at the door. The lift doors opened and standing in front of them was a man in black robes.

"Thanks Woody," The man said to the man in the lift.

"My name is William," he replied.

"I can never seem to get the hang of the imperius curse they always talk back." He said almost disappointed about the fact. Terry not wanting the man in the way quickly stunned him before he got in the way.

"Now that that is out of the way I believe we should get on with this. You remember me don't you Harry?" Terry asked.

"No should I," Harry answered not knowing who this was.

"You don't even remember me," Terry hissed.

"No idiot he doesn't remember you. If he did he would have told you so." Gin said getting annoyed about the fact that they were stuck in a lift and she still had so much work to do for her wedding.

"Can we please hurry this up? Harry just give him an autograph or whatever the bloody hell you want but we have places to be and people to see so if you could be so kind." Ginny asked as if this situation wasn't a big deal.

"No I am sorry to say that this isn't one of those kidnappings. I am here to kill you then everyone else Harry holds dear." Terry informed them with a wicked smirk.

"Wait, wait, wait, before you threaten to kill my family shouldn't I at least know who you are?" Harry said finally speaking up.

"But of course, where are my manors? I am Terry Boot I was a Ravenclaw in your year." Terry explained.

"Still not ringing any bells," Harry said trying to think who this was.

"How can you not know who I am...?" While Terry went on a rant about how he hated Harry and was going to kill every single one of his family members Harry was undoing the wards. It took Harry about five minutes to take the wards down and send out a message to Kingsley.

Terry hadn't even taken notice to the fact that Ginny was now holding the shield up while Harry was waving his wand in complex patterns undoing the wards. Terry couldn't help it all his years of jealously was pouring out of him. Terry was completely oblivious to everything around him including an upset Ginny. It seemed that Terry's years of hatred were just pouring out of him without an end in sight. It wasn't until Terry started talking about what he was going to do to Harry's loves one that things took a turn for the worst.

"I am also going to kill that werewolf spawn you call your son right in front of you." Terry hadn't realised he crossed a line but he would in a minute.

Ginny had planned to let Harry deal with the situation because if she was to deal with it, it would take the best healers a week to figure out which part of him was which. The problem was this Terry Boot had now threatened her son and that was crossing the line. Terry was about to find out why they say never mess with a mama bear.

The only warning Terry had was Ginny's shout of rage before spell after spell collided with him.

"If you ever touch a hair on my son's head no force in the world will be able to save you from me. My son is not some werewolf spawn you don't even deserve to wipe his enemy's arse." Ginny said unleashing all her pent up anger.

"If I even see you in the same building as my son I will make you think that what I just did now was a slap on the wrist." Ginny spat seeing red.

Harry knowing how much Terry deserved didn't really try to stop Ginny. Plus he didn't want Ginny being mad at him at the moment. It wasn't until the Auror's and Kingsley came that Harry even attempted to get her to stop.

"Gin I think he has had enough. He will be going to jail once he's healed," said Harry gently. Although Harry wasn't sure he thought he heard Ginny mumble, 'not if I can help it'.

"Prison is too nice for this bastard. He threatened my son if I even hear of him being in the same building as him I will not let Harry hold me back." Ginny hissed at the Aurors.

"Now can you please get this scum out of my sight before I do something you will all regret?" Harry hissed to the Aurors.

As the Aurors took Terry away neither Harry nor Ginny saw his evil smile or heard his soft chuckling.

It wasn't until all the Aurors had gone that Ginny burst into tears. "What would have happened if he went after Teddy first? I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to him." Ginny said as she cried on Harry's shoulder.

"I know Gin, I know Gin. It is scary to even think about that. Why don't we go pick Teddy up now and spend the day together?" Harry whispered.

"Ya lets do that. I will tell mum that she can speak to the band without us and we can just give everyone the day off." Ginny said wanting to see Teddy.

"I am really sorry about this Harry, Ginny I will personally make sure he is locked up by the end of the night." Kinsley said.

"Thanks Kingsley that really means a lot to us." Harry told him softly.

"It's no problem I know you would do the same for me." Kingsley replied.

"Kingsley you will be at Sunday dinner, right? I hate to think of you alone in that big office of yours." Ginny said sounding almost like her mother.

"Of course I will. I will do my best to keep this out of the papers but you know how those people are." Kinsley said with a roll of his eyes.

"Unfortunately we do," Harry said with a chuckle.

"I will see you Sunday." Kingsley said and without another word he left for his office.

"Come on dear let's go get Teddy." Ginny said to Harry. Harry not needing to be told twice grabbed Ginny's hand before apparating them to Shell Cottage.

OOOOOOOO

As soon as Harry and Ginny's feet touched the ground Ginny was running to the house. "Gin there is no need to run!" Harry yelled but Ginny either didn't hear him or didn't care because she only sped up.

When Harry got into the cottage 30 seconds later his heart stopped. Ginny had a crazed look in her eye and her wand was pointed right under Bill's chin.

"I will ask you this one more time, where is my son?" Ginny hissed though her teeth.

Harry heard Bill gulp before he replied, "We gave him to you."

"How could you have given him to me WHEN I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE?" Ginny screamed and Bill had to duck before the sparks coming off Ginny's wand set fire to his hair.

"They must have been using polyjuice. I had no idea. She said she was in a rush, she even called Teddy her Teddy bear I thought it was you." Bill pleaded wanting Ginny to understand.

"It couldn't have been polyjuice," Harry cut in. "As soon as a Potter has a fiancé or the child is baptised it invokes some ancient protection on them. The lady would have had to have her hair and face transfigured for it to work. Also she won't be able to do anything to Teddy. If she does anything an impenetrable shield will be formed around him and he has an automatic portkey that will transport him straight to the house." Harry said quietly. Harry noticing no one was saying anything looked up to see Bill and Ginny looking at him in shock.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? What are we doing standing here get Teddy back." Ginny screeched.

"It's not that simple, the protection won't active unless Teddy feels threatened, and the person that took her looks likes his mother." Harry said needing to sit down.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Ginny asked backing up until she could go no further. Once Ginny back hit the wall she slowly slid down the wall, it wasn't until she was sitting that she started to cry. Harry didn't know what to do he was in shock. Everyone was quiet for the next ten minutes no one knowing what to do or say.

Finally Harry had enough. "I did not go through a war and watch countless of love ones die to have my son taken away from me. If you need me I will be at the ministry with Terry." Harry said the last part so sweetly that even Ginny was scared. Harry didn't wait for anyone to say anything before he stormed out of the house. Anyone could see that Harry was losing any restraint he had on his magic. The entire house was shaking and Harry's hair was being whipped around by imaginary wind. Neither Ginny nor Bill heard Harry leave but they could tell that he had left by the fact that the house had stopped shaking.

"Whoa," Bill said after a few minutes of silence.

"I have never seen him like that he wasn't even that mad when he defeated Voldemort." Ginny whispered.

"Well, look on the bright side," When Ginny gave him a glare he quickly continued. "Teddy will be back before dinner."

Ginny couldn't help but silently agree. No one would be stupid enough to not give Harry what he wanted when he was like this.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"MINISTER MINISTER!" Someone screamed as he was running through the corridors.

"John what in the blazes are you screaming about," Kingsley asked sticking his head out of his office.

"SOMEONE IS TRYING TO BREAK THROUGH THE WARDS" John screamed in a panic.

When Kingsley registered what was being said he lost some colour in his face. "That's impossible. No one could be able to break through this wards not even Merlin himself could." Kingsley said running to John.

"I am sorry to inform you of this sir but someone is and succeeding to." John said terrified.

"What is their target?" Kingsley asked rushing to the lift.

"I do not know sir but they will be appearing in the atrium in less than a minute." John said as they both got in the lift.

"How long have they been working on the wards and why was I only notified now." Kingsley said pulling his wand out.

"Sir they only started breaking in a minute ago. I have called all hit wizards and aurors to the atrium." John said gravely. Before Kingsley could say anything else the lift doors opened.

"How long before they-" Kingsley didn't need John to answer because he could see the wizard appearing in the middle of the atrium.

All the witches and wizards pulled out their wands but no one shot a spell because of the power coming off this person.

He was glowing with power and seemed to be creating his own storm: with lightening. Kingsley rushed so he was standing in front of him.

"So sorry to drop in like this Kingsley but where are you holding Terry Boot?" The wizard asked. Kingsley couldn't believe it, "Harry?" Kingsley whispered.

As soon as Kingsley said Harry people all around them were gossiping and taking pictures of Harry. The one thing that was said over and over again was that they would hate to be Terry.

"He is being held in cell number one." Kingsley said weakly. "Harry what happened why do you need to see him so-" For the second time today Kingsley didn't get to finish his question this time it was because Harry disappeared with a pop.

No one said anything for a moment until, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET TO CELL 1 BEFORE HE KILLS HIM." Kingsley screamed as there was a mad rush for the lift.

John having enough screamed, "NOT THE LIFTS YOU IMBECILES THE WARDS ARE DOWN." Soon hundreds of pops were heard.

OOOOOOOOO

"You will be back Harry Potter." Terry Boot said laughing to himself. Terry knew that no one would take him seriously so he had set certain things in motion to make sure he will be taken seriously.

"That Weasley girl thinks she can treat me like some fool and not even take my treat seriously. I bet she is taking it seriously now." Terry kept mumbling to himself about how he should be taken seriously. It wasn't until he heard a pop from the other side of his door that he stopped talking.

Terry realizing that Potter must have figured out that he took something and was coming to beg him. Terry sat up straight with a wide smile on his face as he waited for Potter to come in.

Instead of the door slowly opening like Terry imagined the door was blasted off its hinges and the person in the door caused Terry's smile to fall from his face as he scrambled to the wall.

"H...ar...har...Potter," Terry gulped.

"Where is my son," Harry hissed so quietly that Terry had to stain his ears to hear him.

"Yes...um...well...I will tell you where he is...um...once...you." Terry never got to finish because it is quite difficult to speak with someone strangling you.

"I think you have our positions reversed. You are in no position to make demands." Terry could only nod.

"You have one of two options you tell me where he is right now or I break into your mind with all my strength and if you can somehow still function I will hide you in a place where no one can ever find you. And after I find out what condition my son is in I will see if I should just kill you or leave you to Ginny." Normally Terry wasn't once to cave so fast but considering the power and hatred coming off Potter he decided it would be in his best interest to just tell him.

"I..I..." Harry loosened his grip. "He is a warehouse in London." Terry said. Harry not wanting to waste any more time quickly let go of Terry.

"I swear to Merlin if anyone so much as touches a single hair on his head I will kill you with my bare hands." Harry whispered into Terry's ear. Terry saw Harry pull his wand out of his pocket but instead of it being pointed at him Harry pointed it to the door.

"No one will be able to get in and it is impossible for you to get out so don't even try. I will see you in minute and you better hope that my son is okay." Harry said as he disappeared in a whirl of robes.

It took Terry a few moments to clear his head. As soon as Terry found his voice he ran at the door and started screaming for help but the people on the other side had just as much luck getting in as he was of getting out.

OOOOOOOOO

Harry knew he was overreacting it would not be good to rush into the warehouse with his magic out of control like this. Besides if Teddy was in danger he would be at the manor with Ginny.

Harry took a couple of calming breaths before he sent a patronus to Ginny letting her know that Terry had told him where Teddy was and he was going to have him in a couple of minutes.

Taking one more calming breath Harry walked into the warehouse.

Harry hadn't taken more than one step before he froze in horror. Harry was staring at thousands of pictures of himself. Every inch of the walls were covered with his pictures.

"What is this place?" Harry mumbled to himself in horror. It looked like one of those secret Harry Potter Fan Clubs.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Harry said before taking a deep breath and walking into the heart of the fan club.

OOOOOOOO

"Quiet down girls!" The girl in the middle of the head desk yelled.

"And boys!" "And boys," The girl said rolling her eyes.

"Welcome back to the Official Secret Harry Potter Fan Club we have a lot to discuss today. As you know we were given the honour of taking care of Harry's son Teddy. And I believe that since we have Teddy we can trade Teddy for weekly Harry Potter appearances at our meetings. What do you girls and guys think?" The girl said. Soon many voices were yelling their opinions on the matter at hand.

"Why don't we just give him back? That way he won't want to kill us." One sensible person suggested.

"No how about we return him and then Harry Potter will be so grateful to the person who returned his son that he will do us a favour." A loud brunette said.

"I like that idea." The leader said thoughtfully.

"How about I, as the leader, return Harry Potter's son," She suggested upsetting most of the members.

While everyone was yelling Harry quickly slipped into the room where there were holding Teddy.

"Teddy," Harry yelled running up to Teddy. "I was so worried. Are you hurt anywhere?" Harry said pulling Teddy into a hug and checking him over to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

"Daddy, that tickles," Teddy said laughing as Harry peppered his forehead with kisses.

"Teddy bear how are you?" Harry said as soon as he saw his son safe.

"I'm good daddy. Look at all the toys those people gave me." Teddy said pointing at the pile of hundreds of toys.

Seeing that Teddy wasn't in any danger Harry started looking around. The room was almost as big as Teddy's bedroom and it was the only room in this whole place that wasn't covered in his face. The room was filled with all kinds of foods, and every toy imaginable.

"Teddy it's time to leave." Harry said not wanting to be here when the people found out that he was here.

"Okay daddy, but can I tell Jessie goodbye first?" Teddy asked.

"Who's Jessie?" Harry asked picking Teddy up.

"She is the girl that stayed with me. But some rude lady needed to speak with her." Teddy informed Harry.

_So that's why Teddy wasn't brought back to the Manor. He had a friend,_ Harry thought to himself.

"How about we go see mummy now?" Harry said as calmly as possible.

"Okay daddy," Teddy said leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. Without another word Harry and Teddy apparated out of the ware house with a loud echoing pop.

OOOOOOOO

A shrill whistle pierced the crowd.

"Everybody calm down," A short brunette said getting on to the platform.

"Here is what we are going to do," Before she could tell them what was going to happen, a loud pop interrupted them.

"What was that?" One of the more ditzy girls asked.

"That sounded like someone apparating out of here," The leader of the fan club said sharing a look with a person in the crowd.

"Can someone please check on our little guest?" The brunette girl asked not having a good feeling about this.

The person in charge of taking care of Teddy quickly made her way to the room Teddy was being held in. The loud shriek confirmed any suspicions that brunette had: there guest was gone for good along with any chances of meeting Harry Potter.

OOOOOOO

"Ginny sit down you are going to where a hole in the floor from all you're pacing." Bill said annoyed at Ginny. Ever since they made their way to the manor Ginny would not sit still. She had to be doing something at first it was cleaning the already spotless kitchen and now it was this nonstop pacing.

"Oh am I annoying you Bill?" Ginny asked fuming mad.

"How could I be so insensitive? I mean it is only my son missing it's not like it is really that important," Ginny said the sarcasm dripping off her words.

"I am just as worried as you are Gin." "Don't call me that," Ginny said already mad.

"Right sorry I forgot." Bill said rolling his eyes. "But Ginny, Harry Potter, as in defeater of Voldemort, most powerful man to ever be on this planet is out looking for your son. And I have never seen him so mad. Harry will stop at nothing to get him back; trust me," Bill said softly.

Ginny just nodded at Bill before she sat down in the kitchen chair beside him.

"Okay, I guess you're right," Ginny said not really meaning it. Just because what Bill said was true didn't make her any less worried for the boy she has come to think of as her son.

"I'll be back in a minute Ginny. I am just going to floo the house to make sure Fleur and Vicky are okay." Bill as making his way out of the kitchen.

Once Bill was out of the kitchen Ginny spoke up. "Okay I don't really know what to do here," Ginny mumbled looking up.

"I was just hoping that you guys could send me a sign to let me know that Teddy is okay or alive. I just need to know this not knowing his killing me," Ginny said wiping away a tear that escaped.

As if an answer to her prayers Harry's patronus came strutting into the kitchen.

Suddenly Harry's voice was heard throughout the kitchen. "Gin I found Teddy. We will be home in ten minutes top. See you soon. Oh and if Kingsley floos just tell him you have no idea how to get through the spells I put on Terry's cell."

"Thanks Prongs," Ginny whispered petting Prong's nose. "BILL, HARRY FOUND TEDDY THEY SHOULD BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES," Ginny yelled to Bill.

"Damn Ginny your voice sure does travel." Bill said coming into the kitchen rubbing his ears.

"If I didn't yell how would everyone hear me in this place: it's huge?" Ginny said waving her hands around the kitchen as if to say 'see'.

"I don't know how do the muggles do it?" Bill said a bit louder than normal, due to the fact he couldn't hear in one ear.

"Bill there is no need to yell I am standing right beside you," Ginny said trying her best to hide her smirk.

"Haha, very funny Ginny." Bill said sarcastically.

"Whatever I know you think I am hilarious. Harry better be here with Teddy soon because if they aren't I am going to have to go and find them myself." Ginny said firmly.

"Ginny you just said that Harry told you that he would be home with Teddy in like five minutes." Bill said noticing his hunger.

"Bill is it really the time for food?' Ginny asked with a glare when she noticed Bill making his way to the refrigerator.

"Hey you should be thankful I waited this long: I was starving." Bill said as he rummaged through the refrigerator.

"I really love this thing." Bill said with his head still in the refrigerator. "I still have no idea how Harry got it to work on around magic do you think he would be able to get one for us?" Bill asked.

"I'm sure he would if you asked." Ginny told him looking at the clock.

"He better be here in a minute," Ginny mumbled to herself at the same time a loud popping sound filled the kitchen.

"TEDDY BEAR, HARRY," Ginny screamed throwing herself at the pair.

"Mommy," Teddy said happily as he jumped from his dad's arms into Ginny's.

"Oh thank Merlin you are safe. I was so worried. You are such a brave boy. Never do that to me again Teddy do I make myself clear." Ginny said through tears. Teddy could only watch as his mum smothered him in hugs and kisses while she disciplined and praised him at the same time.

When Ginny paused waiting for Teddy to reply Harry could see Teddy not knowing what to say so he mouthed what Teddy was suppose to say.

"I'm sorry mummy, I love you." Teddy said in the cutest voice he could muster.

"Well I think that is my cue to leave." Bill said making his way to the door.

"Thanks Bill. And sorry about all of this," Harry said shaking Bill's hand before he left.

"No problem that's what family is for." Bill said waving it off as if it was nothing.

"Now how about we all have a family movie night," Harry said seeing that Ginny wasn't going to be letting go of Teddy anytime soon.

"That sounds like a great idea," Ginny said picking Teddy up.

"Mum I can walk on my own," Teddy whined, last week he decided that he was too old to be carried.

Harry listened as Teddy and Ginny voices got smaller and smaller as they made their way to the family room.

"Wait for me!" Harry yelled as he started following Ginny and Teddy up the stairs.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU BETTER GET YOUR ARSE BACK TO MY MINISTRY AND FIX THE DAMN WARDS AND LET TERRY BOOT GO. HE IS TRYING TO CLAW HIS WAY OUT OF HIS CELL." Kingsley yelled furiously through the house.

"Yeah right like that would work," Harry said thinking about Terry trying to claw his way out of the cell.

"HARRY POTTER I MEAN IT YOU BETTER GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE IN THE NEXT MINUTE OR ELSE I WILL BURN THAT RESRAINING ORDER YOU HAVE ON RITA." Kingsley said coming out of the floo room.

"Why didn't you ask," Harry said with a cheeky smile.

"Just do it," Kingsley said pointing to the floo.

"Gin, Teddy I will be back home in 15," Kingsley glared at Harry. "Make that an hour. So you should just start the movie without me." Harry finished.

"Just go," Kingsley said having enough.

"See you soon, love yeah," Harry called up before following Kingsley to the Ministry. Harry was in for a long yelling then he would have to put up the wards in the ministry: which should only take him 10 minutes at most.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone,

I am so happy to be finally done with this chapter. I am sorry if you don't like it I know it wasn't one of my best. I realize I took a little longer than expected to update and I am sorry but I had a bad case of writers block which I only recently got over. But on to good news i may not be done this story but I am starting on the sequel and I have nothing but ideas. I will be doing a story of harry and Ginny's kids, including Teddy. It will start during James's first year and I will do a chapter maybe two for each year until I get to James's 6th year where I will be having more then just two. And I got the ideas from someother stories I have been reading of thier life after the war.

Also at the moment I am a little crazy about Gossip Girl and Dan and Blair, DAIR ALL THE WAy. Sorry I just had to say that. And since a new Gossip Girl won't be out until APRIL 18, I am so upset about that, I will try and focus on this. My life as also just gotten about 10 times more complicated so I am hoping to use this as an outlet so hopefully that means more chapters sooner but no promises.

Sorry for making this AN so long I doubt most of you are even reading this part still, oh well.

Love Lovely42

ps. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW.

pss. I know you can see that little review button so just PUSH THE BUTTON AND REVIEW

psss. do it, just do it and review. REVIEW I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THOUGHT.


	27. Bachelor Party

AN: Well it seems that I start off most of my chapters like this but I am sorry for the wait for an update. Also I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas that seem to have come for another story. I have read so many of them that I can't remember which story I got the idea from but I give creidt to those authors.

* * *

August 19th- 2 more days

"I can't believe this," Fred complained to George.

"I know how you feel brother. I mean who has a Bachelors Party _two days_ before the wedding." George agreed.

"Well if you want to explain to Ginny, mum, Jane and Hermione why the groom is hung over on the day of the wedding then be my guest and push the party until tomorrow." Ron said coming out of the backroom.

"I still can't believe you got Tom to close the bar for the whole night." Charlie said in awe; Tom never closed the bar for a private event, ever.

"Trust me it wasn't easy." Ron said not wanting to think about how he did it.

"I still think he has something on Tommy Boy," George said taking a chair from off the table.

"And I still think we don't want to know." Bill said helping George take all the chairs off the table tops.

"Trust me you don't," Ron said with a shiver.

"Fred start helping we still have a lot to do before Ron has to go pick Harry up." Percy said hitting Fred in the back of the head since he was sitting.

"I am directing," Fred said pompously.

"Like you would ever do that," Percy said rolling his eyes. "Start bringing the drinks from the back room to the bar."

"I still don't understand why this has to be a surprise." Charlie said.

"Because Charlie, Harry said that he didn't want a big Bachelors party. So to throw him off the trail we gave him a fake small one yesterday. And it has to be a surprise because Harry doesn't think he wants one." George said as if Charlie was stupid.

"And what makes you think he does want one?" Charlie asked.

"I think the question should be who doesn't want one?" Fred answered with a laugh.

"Come on let's just hurry this up so we can get ready for the party." Ron said stretching because his back hurt from all the heavy lifting.

"I still think we should invite Henry he is a hoot." George said emphasising hoot.

"Haha you are hilarious," Ron said sarcastically. "You know that Mr. Granger hates me still and I will not have him think any less of me by seeing me get drunk at this bachelor party." Ron said.

What Ron said was true everyone knew that Henry didn't like Ron: but everyone who knew Henry knew that he really loved Ron but was only giving him such a hard time because it is his only daughter.

"Have you ever thought that Henry might like you?" Charlie said causing everyone in the room to start laughing.

"Maybe Charlie is right," Fred said through his laughter. "And every time he volunteered you to do all the heavy lifting by yourself without magic was his way of saying I love you." George finished for Fred.

"Yes I know he hates me." Ron said sulking.

"Ron don't look so depressed." Charlie told him.

"Yeah I am sure he will warm up to you. And besides it's not like you plan on marrying Hermione." Percy said pompously.

"Excuse me?" Ron said offended.

"Look Ron don't take this the wrong way or anything but don't you think Hermione is out of your league?" Percy said causing all the brothers to back away from the fight that was about to start.

"I just always saw you with someone like Lavender Brown not with someone like Hermione. I mean she is most likely going to become Head of some department and I never saw you as a person to be in charge of anything." Percy said so harshly that Bill had to stop Fred from getting involved.

"Of course why would I take offence to that?" Ron said so sarcastically that not even Crabbe could miss the sarcasm.

"Ronald I don't see why you are getting so upset about this. I am sure you realized that Hermione would never want to _marry you_." Percy said so looking so superior that Ron wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off his face.

"And why wouldn't Hermione want to marry me. I am a good guy, we have been dating for months and I make her happy. Listen I know that Hermione deserves better than me. I am just some guy who works in the games department: I'm not the head or anything. Yet I am still one of the top quidditch agents so that has to count for something. But do you know what else I don't need?" Ron said so upset that he didn't let Percy answer.

"I don't need my brother, someone, by the way, who should support me, too tell me that I am not good enough for the girl I love and that it will never work out." Ron said taking a deep breath.

"Ron-" Percy tried but Ron was having none of that. "No Percy I don't want to hear it."

"But I just don't want you sucking up to Henry just so you can find out that it was never meant to be." Percy said thinking about it practically.

"Well I think it is worth it and you are not welcome at the bachelor party tonight because if I see you I think I might do something that we will both regret." Ron hissed at Percy.

"Now Ronald,-" Percy started again.

"No you already told me how you feel I think you have said enough. I need to clear my head can you guys finish up here?" Ron didn't even wait for them to answer before he grabbed a bottle of Firewhisky and stormed out of the bar.

"And don't worry I will still make sure Harry gets here." Ron called over his shoulder, ruining his dramatic exit.

"What the bloody hell Percy?" George said harshly.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise I had said anything wrong." Percy said pushing his glasses up.

"You can't just say things like that." Bill said glaring at him.

"I have every right to say my opinion." Percy replied.

"No you don't," George started. "Yeah especially when they are like that," Fred agreed

"Well we can stand here auguring or we can get this place ready and get ready." Percy said thinking he is better than everyone else.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George didn't even respond.

OOOOOOOO

"POTTER JUST BECUASE YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED IN A COUPLE OF DAYS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SLACK OFF, 25 MORE DIVES." Couch White screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Couch you have got to be kidding me I have already done 100 of the same dives." Harry said flying so he was in front of Couch White.

"And the next game you are playing against Victor Krum." Couch told him turning red in the face.

"But Couch I have beaten him every time we play." Harry told him again.

"And every time you beat him he goes back and trains harder meaning YOU HAVE TO TRAIN HARDER TOO!" Coach White said screaming the last part.

"Stupid paranoid couches," Harry mumbled to himself once he was out of hearing range of Couch White.

One Harry's last dive something caught the corner of his eye. He saw a flash of Weasley red hair and couldn't help but wonder who it was.

Harry quickly flew over to the part of the stadium he saw the flash of red come from. When he got there he was so shocked that he almost fell off his broom.

"Ron?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Hey Harry," Ron said not looking up from the full bottle of Firewhisky.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked sitting down beside him.

"I went to the Manor and Sock told me you were at quidditch practice so I came here." Ron said depressed.

"Mate what's wrong?" Harry asked knowing something big happened.

"Is it Hermione?" Harry guessed. "Oh no it was something Henry said I told him to go easy on you."

"No actually it was something Percy said that got me thinking." Ron told Harry in such a calm voice it worried him.

"What did he say?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"Does it really matter what he said? At first I was so mad with him: I mean how could he say that to me but then I realised that he is right." Ron said in a dead voice.

"Ron you are scaring me what did Percy tell you." Harry said shaking Ron until he looked at him.

"Hermione deserves someone better than me. Why should I put both of us through a relationship that we both know won't work out in the end?" Ron finally said.

"Ron, Hermione loves you and she doesn't want to break up with you. If the two of you broke up it would kill her." Harry told Ron.

"But it would be better for her in the end. Hermione needs a guy who is smart and just as perfect as her and someone her father likes." Ron muttered bitterly.

"You have got to be kidding me: this isn't about Henry is it? If it is I can promise you that Henry really loves you already; the fact that you didn't complain during the camping proved to him that you were a good person. Trust me when you see you and Hermione together everyone can see how much you _both_ love each other." Harry told Ron wanting him to understand.

"What time is it?" Ron asked Harry noticing that they have been sitting there for awhile.

"It is a little after 5." Harry told Ron as he looked down at his watch.

"Come on I need a drink." Ron said standing up.

"Wasn't that the point of the bottle of Firewhisky?" Harry asked still a little confused.

"Yeah it is but I think I need something a little strong. Who knew Mr. Granger actually liked me?" Ron said trying to laugh.

"I could go for a few drinks since Hermione is stealing Gin away for a bachelorette party. I get to watch Teddy tonight." Harry told Ron.

"About that mum and dad decided that they wanted to have Teddy and Vicky over for the night and they invited Jane, Mr. Granger and Minnie." Ron told Harry: Hermione and he had planed awhile ago who would be watching the kids when everyone was at the parties.

"That's perfect we can make it a guys night out and we can bash Percy the whole time." Harry said trying to make Ron feel better.

"Sure how about you put on some normal clothes then we will go to the Leaky Cauldron." Ron said pulling himself together: he was not going to let Harry miss his own surprise bachelor party, even though he doesn't know about it.

"Alright come on you can wait in the lobby of the change rooms." Harry said picking his broom up.

"I still can't believe you have a lobby in your change rooms. You know if I had a quidditch pitch I would move the press room so it would be in-between the two lobbies. That way it would be press room, lobbies for the two teams and then the actual change rooms." Ron said ideas just coming to his mind.

"That is a nice idea but where would you build the pitch?" Harry asked as they finally made it to the pitch.

"I would put it within five minutes walking distance of my broom building company so that way I could build the brooms and then test them on the pitch when they were ready for testing." Ron said with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Why don't you do it?" Harry said, meaning it.

"What?" Ron asked surprised.

"I don't see why you shouldn't do it. If that is what you want to do then go for it." Harry said wanting Ron to be happy.

"You are joking right? Me, Ronald Weasley a broom maker," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Why not?" Harry questioned: even though Ron didn't believe it he really did have a talent.

"I don't know," Ron started sarcastically. "Everyone is expecting me to keep being a quidditch agent. What am I supposed to do with all my clients?" Ron asked.

"Listen Ron, do you really think that everyone wanted me to be a professional quidditch player? No they didn't. People wanted me to be an auror or The Minister of Magic. I did this because it makes me happy. Besides you only have two clients right now and I am sure you could give them to someone else." Harry told Ron.

"Okay I guess I could do that but I will need to save up enough money to build all this and the staff. I have a couple of prototypes and I just need to test them but I won't have that kind of money for at least another 10 years." Ron said a little upset. He was already seeing the plans in his mind.

"I can lend you the money," Harry said quietly hoping Ron wouldn't make a big deal about it: he was wrong.

"What! Harry I can't let you do that. I won't take your money I just can't we are friends I don't want this to be hanging over my head every time we see each other. So thank you but no." Ron said firmly.

"Ron, why not? I have done this with a lot of businesses if you want we could go into this as partners I can always help with money and the business and you can make the brooms and advertising." Harry said hoping that Ron would at least think about it.

"Harry I don't know." Ron said quietly as they finally made it to the change rooms.

"Just think about it. Besides we won't be able to do anything until I get back from the honeymoon but I could have some papers drawn up and can get a couple of listings for vacant land that would be useable. It's not a big deal Ron and I am sure that I will be able to break even within the first year and even if I don't I will still have more than enough money to live just like I am now." Harry told Ron.

"Harry," Ron said giving him a significant look.

"I am only giving you an option if you want to stay as an up and coming agent then be my guest. You can pretend that we never had this conversation." Harry said walking into the change room leaving Ron to think about everything.

When Harry came back 15 minutes later Ron looked to be in deep thought.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked shaking Ron out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I am and Harry I think I will take you up on that offer. But I just have to talk to Hermione first and if we do this we are partners so 50/50." Ron said firmly.

"Only if you are sure I am okay if you want the more control in the company." Harry told Ron.

"I'm positive the only way I am doing it is if this is 50/50." Ron told him.

"Okay fair enough now I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in a minute." Harry said turning on the spot.

"Bloody Hell," Ron said quickly turning after him.

"Harry wait up." Ron yelled just before Harry pushed the door open. Ron yelled just in time because Harry didn't open the door.

"Okay let's go in," Ron said pushing the door open.

"SURPRISE!" Hundreds of voices yelled in unison when Harry walk through the door.

"What is this?" Harry said turning to face Ron.

"Your soon to be brother in laws thought you needed a better bachelor party than the one you had yesterday so we gathered a bunch of guys to celebrate. But since Ginny is our sister you can only watch the strippers." Ron said with a laugh.

"I hope you are ready to enjoy your second last day of freedom." Fred said from somewhere in the crowd.

"Sorry we wanted to have the party tomorrow but Hermione put her foot down." Ron said cringing at how bad 'second last day' sounded.

"No it's great and tomorrow we can finish the conversation we were having." Harry said to Ron before he was pulled into crowd.

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY?" Charlie yelled handing Ron and Harry a couple of beers.

"TO HARRY AND GINNY," Ron toasted before downing his glass.

"To Harry and Ginny," Harry said before he also downed his glass.

Tom looked around his bar and couldn't help but smile. Everyone was having a great time fooling around sharing stories and laughs. He might have to reconsider the whole no private parties idea.

* * *

AN: Thank you again for all the reviews I received I love getting them. I plan on using the next couple of chapters, this one included, to give some brak ground for the sequel to this story.

I love getting reviews so please tell me what you thought of it. If you liked it? If you think I should add something? Anything really just review.

I am really going to try my hardest to update the last few chapters, I don't think I will be doing a chapter for the honeymoon so I am thinking two more chapters three at most.

Anyway i hope you liked the chapter. AND REVIEW PLEASE JUSR REVIEW I AM BEGGING YOU JUST REVIEW!

Love lovely42

ps. REVIEW


	28. Bachelorette Party

I'm back. So like always _**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF YOU HAVE HEARD OR READ IT SOMEWHERE ELSE IT IS NOT MINE AND CREIDT GOES TO THEM!**_

* * *

August 19th- 2 more days

"Flowers," Ginny said reading a list off her clip board.

"I called the florist and they have all the flowers and will be bringing them the morning of the wedding." Jane said from her spot at the table.

"Food?" Ginny said making note of when the flowers will get here.

"The caterers are going to be using a head chef and the rest will be the Hogwarts house elves. Also we have a staff of 150 for the night all dressed in black tie. I already went and approved the wardrobe choice." Hermione said having enjoyed trying all the food.

"That's right I went with you. And they will arrive two hours before the flowers." Ginny said making another note.

"Careful with that," Mrs. Weasley yelled at the person hanging the chandelier.

Mrs. Weasley warning was too late because the next second everyone in the Great Hall was watching it fall in slow motion. Hermione had her wand out in less than a second and managed to stop the chandelier just in time.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley said rushing over to help the guy who tripped causing the chandelier to fall.

"I am fine Miss. Thank you I am so sorry about the chandelier." He said apologising profusely.

"No harm done." Mrs. Weasley said gently giving him a few minutes to get his head on straight.

"Thank you very much Miss. Granger but I can take it from here." The man said casting a spell that allowed Hermione to put her wand away.

"Speaking about the decor," Jane said.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked worried.

"Nothing dear I was just wondering what you are going to do for the stage? It looks a little bare at the front do you think we could hang some white a purple ribbons there." Jane asked.

"I think that would be a great idea how about Ginny and I do that." Hermione said waiting for this moment all day.

"I don't know Hermione there is still a lot to get done here. Maybe you and mum can go get them." Ginny said looking around at all the partly done things.

"No," Hermione said quickly causing Ginny to look at her curiously.

"Why can't I?" Ginny asked in a tone that Hermione knew to mean she was starting to suspect something.

"Okay you caught me." Hermione said pretending to be in a puff.

"I knew you were up to something." Ginny said proudly.

"You are right I wanted to get you away from all the last minute wedding plans because I could see you were starting to get tired. I just wanted to do a girls night in." Hermione said sadly.

"Oh Hermione thank you, that is so sweet of you." Ginny said, running over to hug Hermione. Hermione, who was facing her mum, gave Jane quick thumbs up before hugging Ginny back.

"So how about we have a girl's night in? Just the two of us?" Hermione suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea but first I think we should pick up the fabric then spend the rest of the day relaxing." Ginny said not forgetting about the fabrics.

"Okay that won't be a problem." Hermione said quickly grabbing their purses.

"Perfect. Let's go." Hermione said throwing Ginny's purse to her.

"Bye hun, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Bye mum, Jane." Ginny said leaving Hermione to say goodbye to the both of them.

"Okay we will see you guys tomorrow afternoon. Wish us luck." Hermione said winking at them.

"Good luck and I am sure you guys will have tons of fun." Jane said hugging her daughter goodbye.

OOOOOOO

"Ginny come on I want to start the girls night in." Hermione said literally dragging Ginny away from a shop's window.

"But Hermione aren't those shoes beautiful," Ginny said in an awed voice.

"Yes they are gorgeous but we don't have time my feet are hurting and it is already 2 and I told Binny to have lunch ready for 1:30." Hermione said pulling Ginny's arm.

"I guess you are right." Ginny said with a sigh.

"Besides you can go shopping on your honeymoon." Hermione said happy to have Ginny away from the store.

"Well I hope shopping won't be all I'm doing," Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh that was terrible." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know but I had to try. I don't think Harry and I will do too much shopping until Teddy starts to join us." Ginny said with a smile.

"I still can't believe that the two of you are going on a month long honeymoon." Hermione said enviously.

"Well really it is only a week and a half honeymoon and a two and a half week family vacation." Ginny told Hermione.

"Still it is going to be amazing." Hermione gushed.

"I am so exited. I just can't wait to be married to him. Although at times it feels like we already are and this is just a formality." Ginny said with a smile.

"Come on we can talk more once we are home." Hermione said looking to make sure they were alone. When Hermione saw that no one else was around them she gave Ginny the go ahead and both of them disappeared with a same pop.

"BINNY," Hermione called as soon as she was in the manor.

"Yes Miss," Binny said appearing with a loud crack.

"Binny do you have everything I asked for ready?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"For course Miss it is all out on Mistresses bed." Binny said causing Hermione to squeal with excitement.

"Hermione what is going on?" Ginny asked as Hermione started to forcibly pull her up the flights of stairs.

"Trust me you are going to love it but we only have half an hour to get you dressed." Hermione said as they reached Ginny and Harry's bedroom door.

"Who is we?" Ginny asked slightly scared.

"That would be us," Fleur said as she opened the door for them.

"Oh my God what are you girls doing here?" Ginny asked surprised.

Hermione only smiled and pushed Ginny further into the room. In the room Luna, Fleur, and Katie were sitting on the bed surrounded by what seemed like Ginny's entire wardrobe.

"Umm, we were just looking through your closet and I will be the first to tell you that I am officially jealous." Katie said with a smile.

"Can I borrow this for next week? George is taking me to the park for a picnic." Luna told Ginny as she held up a shirt.

"Umm yeah of course," Ginny said flustered.

"So you must be wondering what is going on?" Hermione said wanting to let Ginny in on the secret.

"You could say that," Ginny replied with a laugh.

"Well we thought about throwing you a huge party with tons of girls and all your cousins but then I thought that you might like a wild night out with just your close friends." Hermione said with a smile.

"That sounds great guys." Ginny said happily. "Are we going to have a night on the town in a limo and with champagne and do stupid stuff?"

"You are partly right," Fleur said with a devilish smile.

"Yeah we are going to do all those things," Luna started.

"But in LAS VEGAS!" Everyone screamed excitedly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed jumping up and down excitedly causing the rest of the girls to join in.

"I can't believe you guy. You are the best friends a girl could ask for." Ginny said giving hugs all around.

"Trust me there will be a lot more of these moments so let's cut this one short and get ready to PARTY!" Hermione said surprising everyone.

"What I haven't been able to go all out ever." Hermione said when everyone just looked at her.

"Well I thought I would just wear this but seeing your closet I think I will wear something else." Katie said quickly running into Ginny's closet to get a perfect outfit.

"Now Ginny since this is one of your last days of freedom you have to go full out slut." Luna said holding up something that could hardly be called a dress.

"And with these shoes," Fleur added holding up a pair of black 7 inch stilettos.

"You do realise that my feet will be killing me by the end of the night." Ginny said looking at the gorgeous shoes.

"But we are witches: a cushioning charm here and there and you will have shoes that feel like you are walking on air." Hermione said as Katie came out of the closet with a dress in each hand.

"Which one?" Katie said holding them both up.

"Try them both on and we will go from there." Luna suggested. Katie only shrugged before she took off the dress she was wearing so she could try on the other dresses.

"Okay girls Las Vegas is four hours ahead of us so we have to be ready for 3 on the dot." Hermione told them before the girl went into a frenzy of motion.

At exactly 2:58 all the girls were done getting ready. "Okay everyone grab hold," Hermione said holding out a Bride to Be sash.

Soon everything was a blur as the group of girl's portkeyed away.

"Hermione where are we?" Ginny asked after she got Luna's knee out of her mouth.

"Sorry we are in the Las Vegas airport but the only place we could portkey in was the closet." Hermione said from under Katie.

"I don't see why you are complaining." Fleur said with a laugh.

Fleur somehow managed to not only land on her feet but stay upright while everyone else was piled at the bottom of her feet.

"Some of us aren't as graceful as you." Luna mumbled.

"Ginny I know this is supposed to be your day and all but GET OFF ME." Katie screamed seeing how Ginny was crushing Katie.

"Sorry all the luggage and Luna landed on top of me." Ginny said not being able to get off.

"So why didn't we just portkey straight to into the lobby?" Ginny asked once everyone had untangled themselves.

"Because the hotel we are staying at is a full serve one which includes picking us up at the airport." Hermione said exiting the closet.

"You could have told us where we would be landing." Katie said cracking her neck.

"Sorry I thought it would be bigger." Hermione said not really sorry just excited.

"Oh look!" Luna said pointing excitedly at a sign which read Granger Party.

"That's us." Hermione said stating the obvious.

"Granger Party?" The man holding the sign asked hopefully.

"Yeah that's us," Hermione said happily.

"I am Dave I will be your driver for your time with us." The kind man informed them.

"Dave that's easy to remember." Luna commented.

Dave was a man who looked to be around 40 he had dark brown hair and was a little chubby and had a kind face.

"Now I know you are expecting the maybach 62 but we had a slight problem so we upgraded you to the maybach 62 limousine for no extra charge." Dave told them kindly.

"That sounds perfect. Now I would like you to meet Fleur, Luna, Katie, Ginny, the bride to be, and I am Hermione." Hermione said pointing everyone out.

"It is nice to meet all of you. How about I get all of your luggage and we make our way to the car." Dave said taking all the bags from the girls.

"AHHHH," The girls squealed once Dave was out of ear shot.

"Oh" "MY" "GOD," Ginny, Luna and Katie said.

"Come on," Hermione said already use to this kind of luxury.

"How can you not be freaking out?" Luna asked, even Fleur was looking at the limo in amazement.

"Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts the ministry likes to shower Harry and me in only the best. Trust me you will get use to it...in a couple of years." Hermione said getting into the maybach 62 limousine.

"Thank you Dave," Ginny said as Dave closed the door on them.

"Okay it will be about 15 minutes until we get to the hotel." Dave said rolling down the barrier.

"I don't think I will ever get use to this." Ginny said as Hermione turned the TV, built into the back of the seat in front of them, on.

"I think I could get use to this." Katie said with a laugh.

"Well Fred does have this kind of money and you aren't bad off yourself." Hermione said smirking at Katie.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked shocked.

"Only that we all know that you love Fred." Fleur said as if it was nothing.

"Yeah but the only problem is that Fred hasn't dated a girl for more than a month and I want to be in a real relationship." Katie said softly.

"And one day soon Fred will be ready for that just give him time." Luna said patting Katie's knee.

"You know what I think Fred and my relationship should be left for another day. Today we are here to celebrate Ginny and Harry's relationship although it already seems like the two of you are married." Katie said with a smile.

"Only if you are sure?" Ginny asked.

"I am positive besides we aren't even dating. I am single and ready to mingle." Katie said downing a shot.

"Where did you get the shot?" Luna asked confused.

"I poured it while you guys were talking about Fred. Anyone else want one?" Katie asked about to pour herself another one.

"How about we wait until you have had something to eat before we start with all the drinking?" Hermione said taking the shot away from Katie.

"Fine," Katie said as they pulled up in front of the hotel.

"Welcome to the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino." Dave said opening the door for the girls.

"Wow," Was all Ginny could say as she looked at the massive building.

"If you will please follow me I shall take you to the front desk so you can check in." Dave said leading the way to the front desk.

"Bloody Hell," Luna mumbled to Ginny as the two of them looked around the hotel: it was breath taking.

"I think we are going to have a lot of fun here." Katie said also looking around.

"You must be the Granger Party." A man behind the desk told them.

"Yes we are. I am Hermione Granger I believe we spoke on the phone a month ago." Hermione asked politely.

"Yes that was me. Now how about I tell you all about the package you bought. You will be staying in one of our amazing Skylofts. For those of you that do not know a Skyloft is perched on the top two floors of MGM Grand. From the modern two-story loft design to your personal 24-hour Butler, every detail was carefully planned to ensure your absolute comfort." He gushed.

"These one-of-a-kind Lofts feature soaring floor-to-ceiling windows, providing dramatic views of the world's most famous skyline. Here, highly customized amenities and services are at your fingertips, starting with your personal Concierge who should be with us in a moment." The man said.

"Wow this sound amazing. Hermione I can't thank you enough."Ginny said hugging Hermione tightly.

"It was no problem." Hermione told Ginny.

"Still I am so going to top this for your bachelorette party once Ron proposes." Ginny said, giving Hermione a wink.

"And if I have anything to say about that I will hope it will be soon." Hermione told Ginny. Ginny raised her eyebrows at that but Hermione gave Ginny a 'we will talk about it later' look.

"Since you are staying the night and not leaving until the late afternoon you will have a few other options. I would assume that tonight you will be going out for a night on the strip so I would suggest a spa afternoon. As a V.I.P you have all exclusive access to the spa, pool, gym, and all the restaurants. Also if you need anything at all we are only a phone call away." He ended.

"Yes I realize that is a lot to take in." A voice from behind them said. The girls turned around and Katie's mouth dropped.

"It is a good thing you are single and ready to mingle." Ginny mumbled to Katie. The man that spoke was literally tall, dark and drop dead gorgeous.

"I am Luke I will be your personal Concierge." He said in a deep voice.

"Nice to meet you Luke I am Luna." Luna said the first one to snap out of it.

"I hope you ladies are ready for a night to remember." Luke said sending a flirtatious wink to Katie.

"If you will excuse me a moment I will go and get you girls a reservation at the hotel's restaurant for dinner." Luke said excusing himself.

"Bloody hell," Katie said making sure she wasn't drooling.

"If I wasn't getting married in two days to the love of my life," Ginny said leaving the rest hanging.

"Okay girls I say we go to our room then we can get something to eat then hit the clubs and casinos." Fleur said excitedly.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Ginny said grabbing Hermione and Fleur's hands before she dragged them to the elevator.

"Where is our stuff?" Katie asked once the elevator doors closed.

"A bell hop already put them in our room." Luna told her.

"Perfect, because if we are going to be seeing Luke again I want to look my best." Katie said excitedly.

"I thought this night was supposed to be for Ginny." Fleur said.

Katie only pouted for a minute before she replied. "I guess you are right it is about you so what would make you happy?" Katie asked when they were about four floors from their suit.

"I am thinking a fancy dinner that includes Luke and then somewhere we can dance." Ginny said

"Really? Ginny thank you that is..." Whatever Katie was going to say was cut off by the fact that her mouth had just dropped open in shock.

"Whoa," Ginny breathed.

"This place is amazing." Luna said looking around the Skyloft. The elevator opened right into the Skyloft. It was amazing and looked like it was up to date with all the newest electronics.

"Hermione this is too much. This must be costing you a fortune." Ginny said turning to Hermione.

"Ginny price is but a number. Besides 1 gallon is like 10 pounds which is like 20 dollars so really it converts nicely." Hermione told Ginny.

"Still this is a lot of money you are spending." Ginny said.

"Ginny you have to start getting use to the idea of having tons of money to throw around. You are going to be married to the richest person in the world." Hermione told Ginny.

"I don't think I will ever get use to spending this much money." Ginny commented.

Katie stuck her head out of the door she just went through. "Please, Ginny I bet you that in a few years you won't even look at the price tags." Katie said with a laugh.

"You are so on," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Now come on I need to look even better if Luke is going to join us for dinner." Katie said grabbing Ginny's luggage bag.

"Don't forget the glitter and baby oil!" Luna screamed coming out of the bathroom with said products in her hands.

"What are you going to do with all of this?" Hermione asked before Luna, Fleur, Ginny and Katie shared their tips on how to catch guy's attention without looking like a slut.

OOOOOO

August 20th- 1 more day

"Hmm," Hermione said as she woke up. "My head feels like someone is jack hammering it." Hermione moaned.

"Not so loud." Luna said from her spot in the on the bowling alley.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and quickly closed them. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no" Hermione kept repeating hoping that all of this was a bad dream.

Hermione opened one eye a crack and couldn't suppress the groan. The entire room was wreaked Hermione could only see Luna on the bowling alley and she thought she heard Fleur in the bathroom.

Hermione took her time in sitting up, her head was pounding. "What did we do last night?" Hermione groaned. Hermione stood up slowly and waited for the room to stop spinning.

Hermione walked through the loft and her horror only grew the more she saw. They were going to be in so much trouble if they didn't clean this place up fast. And if anyone saw the place like this before they could clean it they would have to pay for it since they couldn't use magic on it.

Hermione walked in the direction that she thought she heard Fleur. Hermione heard a something coming from the bathroom so she quickly made her way to the bathroom. The sight that greeted Hermione once she opened the door caused her to scream in horror. Fleur was sleeping in the bath tub with a tiger at the bottom of her feet.

Hermione's screaming woke up not only Fleur but the tiger too. Fleur sat up so suddenly she almost fell on top of the tiger. Within moments Fleur's screams and the tigers growls joined Hermione's screaming.

"DO SOMETHING!" Fleur screamed standing in the bath tub trying to back away from the tiger.

Hermione stopped screaming and started to search franticly for her wand.

"I CAN'T FIND MY WAND!" Hermione yelled backing away seeing how the tiger was slowly approaching her.

Before the tiger could get too close Luna and Katie ran into the bathroom wands in hand.

"WHAT IS AHHHHHHHH!" Katie screamed her unasked question answered.

Luna quickly stunned the tiger before it could do any damage. Fleur started to speak in rapid French as she slid down the wall until she was sitting.

"Powerful stunner, I would have thought it would take more than one." Hermione commented.

"Now I think the most important question is what did we do last night?" Katie said staring at the stunned tiger.

"And where is Ginny?" Fleur asked as she scrambled out of the bath tub into the hallway.

"Normally she would be the first here. I don't remember much of last night do you?" Luna asked everyone.

"No I don't think I have ever been this hung-over." Hermione moaned holding her head.

"Yes well I can fix that." Fleur said mumbling a spell and suddenly all the girls felt better.

"What spell is that?' Hermione asked intrigued. It wasn't often that there was a spell she didn't know.

Fleur paused before she answered. "It is a family spell. We are a very important family in France and it would be terrible for our image if we were to leave anywhere hung-over. So the spell is taught to us before that can happen." Fleur explained to Hermione.

"Really that is very interesting. Do you think it would be possible for me to learn the spell? I mean Harry and I always had that problem." Hermione looked like she was about to go on forever so Katie decided to speak up.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Ginny is getting married tomorrow and we have to be in England in 6 hours for the rehearsal dinner. AND GINNY IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND." Katie said yelling the last part.

Everyone froze for a moment then suddenly there was a panic as everyone started searching the loft. Half an hour later everyone was in the kitchen panicking: Ginny was nowhere to be found.

"Okay everyone we have to calm down." Hermione yelled getting everyone's attention. "Okay first things first. We can't panic; if we panic then it will be worse. I need the three of you to clean this place up because if the hotel cleaning staff see this then they will charge us and we can't fix it. Before you guys do that I want all of you to empty your pockets and purses so I can see where we went last night. Hopefully I will be able to figure out where we went. If that doesn't work I will call a house elf. Finally if that doesn't work we call in Harry. Trust me if Harry can't find her no one can." Hermione said all of this in a rush.

"Move," Hermione yelled sounding a little hysterical. All the girls started pulling out all of the stuff in their pockets before they went off and started fixing the suite they were in.

"Bloody hell," Hermione mumbled as she looked at all of the receipts. It looked like they saw a magic show, went to see some male strippers and if her math was right a third of all the casinos there.

"Sock!" Hermione yelled. There wasn't enough time to go to each place.

"Yous called Miss Mione," Sock said appearing with a loud crack.

Hermione took a calming breath before she spoke. "We seem to have lost Ginny and since her wedding is tomorrow we need to find her. Do you think you can find her, please?" Hermione asked in a rush.

Sock looked at Hermione confused. "Mistress Ginny is being here." Sock said firmly.

"No she isn't we have checked the entire place." Hermione hissed. She couldn't believe that the only time elf magic wasn't working was now: Harry was going to kill her if she didn't show up with his bride.

Sock quickly started walking away from the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Hermione said catching up to Sock.

"Mistress is calling me." Was all Sock said as an explanation. When Sock started to head towards the bathroom Hermione couldn't help but stop him.

"Sock are you sure you are feeling okay because trust me when I say all that is in there is but a tiger..." Hermione's voice suddenly died off. The pieces were starting to fall into place. The tiger that had almost a red tinge to its fur and how one stunner had knocked it out.

"GINNY," Hermione screamed rushing pass Sock to the still stunned tiger. Hermione's wand was out and she quickly but quietly reversed the transfiguration. Slowly the massive tiger changed back into Ginny. Once Ginny was herself, and not a tiger, Hermione woke her up.

"Oww," Ginny moaned holding her head. "What happened? I have a killer head ache." Hermione helped Ginny sit up.

"I'm not really sure but don't worry you are fine. You are safe but most importantly you are with us. Don't worry your little head of yours I will make sure our spa appointment is still booked. Also I'll make sure you get an extra long temple massage." Hermione was so relieved that Ginny was okay. "We want you being refreshed for your big day tomorrow." Hermione said with a big smile.

"Oh my God," Ginny said breathlessly.

"What?" Hermione asked worried: was she hurt.

"I am getting married tomorrow. I still have so much to do. I have to call the cake place, the caterer, and the florist. Oh right and the band, and the minister he has to get the right vows and I have to check all the dresses and tuxes to make sure they are going to the right person and are the right size. And I have to check the Great Hall one last time. Merlin, I have to call the Prophet to make sure that they are sending in the proper reporter and they aren't handing out press passes to anyone. Great that reminds me I have to get Harry to check out the portkeys to make sure they will work and Teddy. I have to make sure he knows the drill at the rehearsal dinner tonight." Ginny took a big breath of air and looked like she was about to continue before Hermione cut her off.

"Ginny you have to calm down. Everything is going to be perfect," Both Hermione and Ginny knocked on wood after that. "I gave your mum and my mum your list and I can always call them if it comes to it. Besides we still have the rehearsal dinner tonight. So if worst comes to worst and something wasn't done I will spend my night doing it. Even if I have to find the person house at one in the morning; it will be done." Hermione said calming Ginny down.

"Thank Merlin I have you as my maid of honour. I don't know what I would do without you." Ginny said getting a little emotional.

Hermione sunk down beside Ginny and pulled her into a hug. "Merlin what is wrong with me I have never been this emotional: ever." Ginny said a little teary eyed.

"It's okay I won't tell anyone: your reputation is safe with me." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ginny said hugging Hermione tighter. Hermione and Ginny stayed in the washroom for over ten minutes. When Katie cautiously opened the door she saw the two of them sitting on the tile floors with their backs up against the tub laughing as if they didn't have a care in the word.

Katie didn't want to interrupt. Luna on the other hand didn't have that same problem because five minutes later she glided in with a phone in her hand.

"Should I tell them to cancel the spa appointment?" Luna asked.

"No, don't hang up." Hermione quickly took the phone from Luna and went outside leaving the two girls alone.

"You know Luna I am really happy that my brother has you." Ginny said out of nowhere.

Luna normally one not to be surprised couldn't help but be taken aback. "I'm happy I have him too." Luna said sincerely.

"Come on let's get ready for the spa." Ginny paused. "Do you even know what a spa is and what they do?" Ginny asked: was the muggle one the same as the witches one?

"My daddy told me that they stick pins in you at certain points of your body to relax you. They call it acupuncture." Luna informed Ginny.

Ginny's booming laughter was heard all the way across the sky loft.

* * *

AN: I am sorry it took so long, kind of sad how this is how all of my AN start, to get up. Now I know that summer is almost over and people have to get back to school so I am hoping to finish this in the little time I have. I am thinking of having two more chapters but we will see. Once again I am writting a sequel for this and i hope that everyone reads it and mabye likes it but we will see. Also the Skyloft is a _**real thing**_ I looked it up and goodness the service you get, i mean you all read it. _**And that is not my idea it is a real thing!**_

Love lovely42

ps review pleae!


	29. Pre Wedding Ginny

AN: well i am back finally...it only took like how many months. I honestly had writers block or only wanted to work on the sequel, which will be out in two more chapters, or I was just busy with life in general. But I want to say sorry for taking so long and I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

"And do you Ginny Weasley take Harry Potter to be your husband?" Kingsley asked with a large smile on his face.

"I do," Ginny replied not taking her eyes away from Harry's.

"You may kiss the bride." Harry not needing to be told twice dipped Ginny down before giving her a passionate kiss.

Fred and George started wolf-whistling and Mrs. Weasley looked like she couldn't be any happier.

"Right then I will pronounce you man and wife and introduce you as Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter. Once that is done I suggest standing here for a moment or two, for picture purposes, and then you two can walk down the aisle. Hermione and Ron you two will take Vicky and Teddy's hands and then file out followed by the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Once you are out of the hall I shall change the chairs to tables and etcetera. It should take no more than five minutes. At which the waiters and waitress will come out of the side doors any start preparing. Also the bar tenders will start serving and once they are all set up all but the bride and groom will return." Kingsley explained to the small group of people.

"Finally once everyone is a little settled I will introduce you and the orchestra will be replaced by the weird sisters who will play your first dance, the father daughter dance, mother and groom dance, and then the DJ comes out for the dinner service while the weird sisters mingle. And after dinner they will play one more set before turning things over to the DJ once again." Kingsley looked at everyone but everyone seemed to already know the plan.

"Well that about covers everything. I think we should eat." Harry said causing the table in the middle of the Great Hall to become loaded with food. The table was set up for this dinner only: once it was over it was being put into storage with the rest of the things not being used.

"Thank Merlin I am starving." Ron said sitting down. "You are always hungry." Hermione said rolling her eyes but sitting down beside Ron none the less.

"You better use your manors I mean you will be at the head table with tons of people watching you. I don't want to see you talking with your mouth full in any picture especially the ones in the paper the next morning. Do I make myself clear young man?" Mrs. Weasley said seriously. "That goes for all of you." She said looking at all of her children.

"Mum relax, we won't embarrass you: much." Fred said with a laugh.

"You will be on your best behaviour and I mean it." Mrs. Weasley said so sternly that Fred's smile was wiped off his face.

"I was just joking," Fred said rolling his eyes.

"The place looks amazing Ginny," Kingsley said looking around.

"I don't know I think after seeing it for the 100th time it starts to loss its charm." Ron said before Ginny could thank Kingsley.

Everyone at the table, besides Kingsley, has been helping with the wedding so it wasn't much of a surprising seeing the Great Hall.

"It is going to look even better tomorrow." Jane said with a smile. "I mean we don't have the chairs, aisle, flowers, candles lit, the stage and alter aren't even properly decorated." Jane explained.

"Exactly this place is going to look even more magical then it already does." Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh.

"I am just so happy for the two of you." Mrs. Weasley said getting up and hugging Harry and Ginny again. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley had started crying last week and she hadn't stopped since: though she said they were happy tears.

"Thanks mum," Ginny gasped out.

"Grandma Minnie again, do it again," Teddy asked loudly.

"Teddy what are you forgetting?" Ginny asked.

"Please," Teddy said doing his best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay one more time." Professor McGonagall said. McGonagall changed Teddy's fork into a miniature wolf and Victoire's spoon into a miniature unicorn.

"Whoa," Teddy and Victoire watched the two animals in wonder. Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Harry and Ginny.

"I can't believe you are getting married tomorrow. Your engagement seems to have flown bye." McGonagall said fondly.

"I know it seems just like yesterday that I was breaking down her door demanding to know when she started dating Harry." Mrs. Weasley said fondly.

"You broke down her door?" George said trying to hide his laughter.

"No not exactly. It was more like I pounded on the door until she opened it. I was so mad but Ginny convinced me that she loved him." Mrs. Wesley said causing Ginny to blush.

"Really the day after you found out from the paper and she was proclaiming her love for me." Harry said with a smirk.

"Probably because she couldn't brag about it while you were dating. I mean it was only Ginny's dream to marry you." Bill said with a laugh.

"Yeah I remember Ginny asking me to read her the story of Harry Potter every night before she went to bed." Charlie said smirking even more when he noticed Ginny turn even redder.

"Can we stop talking about me?" Ginny said glaring at her brothers.

"I think it is adorable how you proclaimed your love for me to your mum right away." Harry said with a smirk.

"Shut it," Ginny muttered to Harry.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I think I loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you?" Harry asked.

"It might," Ginny said her pout turning into a full blown smile.

"Aww how cute," Fred started. "The couple made up," George finished.

"Shut up," Ginny said flinging some of her corn at George's face. George and Fred both grabbed their spoons when Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"I wish you would." Mrs. Weasley said in a bloodcurdling voice. Fred and George dropped their spoons as if they had caught on fire. "We are having the biggest wedding this century and I will not have the two of you wreak it before it even starts." Mrs. Weasley fumed.

"Does that mean we can do something _during_ the wedding?" Fred asked.

"Don't be cheeky young man." Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

"Sorry mum," Fred feeling like a five year old.

After everyone finished their dinner Hermione stood up. "Okay seeing how the two of you are not allowed to see each other the day of the wedding I thought would be nice and give you ten minutes. The rest of you are to go to bed now. I do not want tired people tomorrow morning everything has to be perfect." Hermione said seriously.

Ron looked at Hermione shocked. "Mione it's not even 9 o'clock yet."

Hermione gave Ron a withering glare. "I know that Ronald but everyone is going to be need up nice and early. So this is the plan." Hermione said causing Charlie and Bill to groan. They heard this speech about 10 times today alone.

"Boys are in Potter Manor the elves will be waking everyone for 7am sharp. I gave them permission to use any means that don't deform your visible parts anywhere else is fair game though. Breakfast will be served at 7 o'clock and you are expected to be at Hogwarts showered and clean by 9. You will all be getting ready in the Slytherin dorms the password will be given to you be me tomorrow once you arrive. Because I don't want our bride and groom sneaking glances at each other until the ceremony at least." Hermione paused to look at Harry who just rolled his eyes.

"I get it Hermione I am not allowed to see Ginny until the ceremony. I don't see why you are going to such lengths." Harry said with a sigh.

"Oh that reminds me I expect you to give me your two favourite items that we used throughout school." Hermione said sternly.

"Damn," Harry and Ginny cursed softly.

"Don't know why you didn't think she would think of that mate." Ron said patting Harry's shoulder.

Hermione decided to get this conversation back on track. "Now the girls will be staying here tonight we have Gryffindor towers to ourselves and breakfast will be served in the common room at 7:30 since we all have to be up by 6:30 to start getting ready." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione dear when are we doing the last minute check?" Jane Granger asked.

"I was planning on doing that at one each of us will take one job; décor, food, guest/ music, flowers and servers." Hermione said pulling out her clipboard.

Charlie's audible groan was heard throughout the Great Hall. "Not the clip board again. That always means an hour long speech." Charlie said bashing his head on the table repeatedly.

"Look Uncle Charlie I can do that too." Teddy said mimicking Charlie's actions. Except unlike Charlie, Teddy actually bashed his head onto the table, hard.

"Shhhhhh Teddy Bear it's okay. Let mummy kiss it better," Ginny said holding a now sobbing Teddy.

Mrs. Weasley was in the zone. As she was scolding Charlie for doing such dangerous things while an impressionable child was there she also had her wand out and was healing Teddy's head so it wouldn't bruise in the morning.

"So I'm guessing the meeting is over?" George said stretching out his legs. "Ow," George said rubbing the spot where Luna hit him. "What was that for?"

"That was for being cheeky as punishment you have to walk me to my room." Luna said getting up and sending George a wink over her shoulder.

"Your right I should be ashamed of myself I will walk you to your room a make sure no one is in there." George said as he and Luna practically sprinted out of the Great Hall.

"Umm ewww," Ginny said not trying to think of what just happened.

Hermione paused for a second before replying. "Well Luna and George have sort of the right idea, it's time for bed. Harry, Ginny I expect you two to be going to the right rooms because you both know its' bad luck to see to see the bride on the day of the wedding."

Harry rolled his eyes Hermione didn't trust him or Ginny in not trying to seek away and see each for a bit. "I don't see why you don't just trust us." Ginny said.

"Because I know you both too well," Hermione said not missing a beat. It was true because Harry was planning on sneaking into Hogwarts to see Ginny when she was alone tomorrow.

"I am offended Hermione I can't believe you would think that we would do that." Harry said pretending to be offending.

"So you weren't planning on sneaking up to her room tomorrow?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course not," Hermione started to feel a bit guilty but Harry continued. "I was planning on sneaking up tonight." Harry finished with a smile.

"Haha you are so funny, now everyone to bed. Boys you know where the fireplaces are and girls I better see you heading to Gryffindor tower within the next minute." Hermione said causing everyone to jump up from their seats.

"Bye Gin," Harry said kissing Ginny softly.

"You know the next time we see each other we will be getting married?" Ginny said with a smile.

"I know and I can't wait." Harry said looking lovingly into Ginny's eyes.

"I love you." Ginny whispered.

"I love you too." Harry replied.

Fred rolled his eyes before grabbing Harry. "Let's go lover boy. I don't know about you but I want to stay on Hermione's and my mum's good side." Fred said leading Harry away from Ginny and to the fireplace.

"Wait, where's Teddy?" Harry said halting.

"Don't worry mate I got him." Ron said holding a sleeping Teddy.

Harry looked shocked. "How did you get him to go to sleep?"

Ron just shrugged before stepping into the fireplace and flooing over to Potter manor.

Harry looked around he was the only one left Fred had left just before Ron.

"Harry wait!" Harry turned to see Ginny running through the doors. Ginny jumped into Harry's arms kissing him passionately.

When Ginny pulled away Harry was left breathless. "Not that I am complaining but what was that for."

"I just wanted to say that saying yes to your whole fake engagement scheme was the best thing I have ever done. I know this sounds stupid but I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on your gorgeous green eyes. And if I died tonight I would die the happiest women ever." Ginny said. Harry didn't know what to say so he settled for pulling her into a searing kiss. Ginny could understand from that kiss what Harry couldn't say.

"Being engaged to you has been the happiest moments of my life. Gin, you are my everything. I never thought that I could find someone who loves me and not Harry Potter. I never thought I would find someone who would be able to put up with my nightmares and my past. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. After the war and everything I did I thought I would never get to know what love really is and I can't help but thank whoever it was that ran my life that they brought you into it." Harry finished by wiping away the lone tear that escaped Ginny's eye.

"I love you so much Harry James Potter." Ginny said, kissing Harry gently.

"Not as much as I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley." Harry said.

"We better get to our proper rooms we both know Hermione is going to kill us if she finds out we aren't in bed sleeping." Ginny said.

"You know I don't think I will be able to sleep without having you in my arms." Harry said.

"Don't worry we can make it through one night apart…hopefully." Ginny said.

Harry pulled away from Ginny. "You better get back to the common room before Hermione murders you. And I know Ron is going to report that I'm not where I should be in a few minutes." Harry said with a laugh.

"Okay you are right but just make sure that you tell Teddy I love him okay. And make sure he doesn't eat any sugar tomorrow morning otherwise we will spend the whole ceremony trying to keep him from bouncing off the walls." Ginny said.

"I promise." Harry said before stepping into the fireplace and flooing away.

Ginny waited until all the flames died down before she left the floo room.

"Said goodbye?" Katie asked waiting outside the floo room.

"Yeah I did. Did you know Hogwarts had a floo room? It makes sense but I honestly had no idea that there was one here. I guess Hogwarts will always have some secrets." Ginny told Katie.

Katie thought about what Ginny was saying before replying. "Do you think anyone knows every inch of Hogwarts?"

Ginny looked at the grand empty corridor that is Hogwarts. Hundreds of portraits littered the walls. This had been her second home for 6 years, technically 7 but she didn't like to count her 6th year, and it still took her breath away.

"No and I don't think anyone ever really will." Ginny finally said.

"Right well how about we head up to the common room Hermione is in the Great Hall with your mum and her mum having a heart attack so that means we get a few minutes to breathe. You know this time tomorrow you will be on your way to your over the top romantic honeymoon with the hottest man alive." Katie said.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "He is hot but not that hot." Ginny said lying through her teeth, he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Nope he really was voted hottest man alive in like every magazine." Katie said holding up this week's issue of Witch Weekly.

"That man doesn't ever take a bad picture." Ginny said flipping through the magazine. Picture after picture he looked perfect and Ginny knew for a fact that Harry hardly ever tries to look good, he only does that on special occasions.

"You can keep it think of it as a wedding present." Katie said when Ginny tried to hand the magazine back.

When the two girls walked through the common room entrance they were immediately cornered by Fleur. "Ginny you mustn't be up still. You need to go to sleep and get as much beauty sleep as possible." Fleur demanded pushing Ginny up the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Hermione came into Ginny's room the next morning Ginny was already up.

"Wakey, Wakey Ginny it's time to get up." Hermione said clipboard and walkie-talkie in hand.

Ginny looked at Hermione, "I've been up for a bit already." Ginny said quietly.

"Good because today is the big day and I need you up and ready. So the flowers and food and everything is on its way I spoke to the companies five minutes ago and they assured me that they were in their cars already driving." Hermione informed Ginny.

"I still don't understand why they don't just floo here." Ginny said annoyed that they were driving, driving just meant more time for mishaps.

"Because it would be almost impossible to floo or portkey the amount of flowers we bought without half or all of them breaking. It's not like you have a couple flowers Ginny you and Harry have over a thousand flower arrangements." Hermione said.

Ginny just sighed. "I know that Hermione I'm just nervous." Ginny admitted.

"You aren't getting cold feet are you because that is normal but I swear to Merlin if you leave my brother standing at the alter I will kill you." Hermione swore no one messed with her brother.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Shouldn't that be the other way around, like if he leaves me standing there you would kill him. Because if you haven't noticed yet you are my maid of honour." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh gosh no if Harry left you I would do the same thing no worries." Hermione said with a laugh.

"He loves you, you know?" Hermione said suddenly serious.

"Yeah I -" Hermione cut Ginny off. "No he really does love you. To be honest I never thought this would happen. I never thought Harry would ever get married. Don't get me wrong I know that all Harry really ever wanted was to get married and have family but he refused to have that with anyone who didn't see him as just Harry. You don't even want to know the amount of gold diggers that he has gone out with, most of them the first date is their last." Hermione added as an afterthought.

"Harry tried so hard to find a girl that would love him for just being him not the saviour of the wizarding world. He honestly had such bad luck with girls I mean he had awful luck and then I tried setting him up and his quidditch friends tried setting him up but it just wasn't working for him." Hermione paused wanted Ginny to understand this.

"He gave up." Hermione said surprising Ginny. "What?" Ginny asked shocked.

"He gave up. He decided he was done with that whole dream. He had accepted the fact that he would never marry a girl and that the only child he would have is Teddy. And as soon as he gives up you wake into his life." Hermione says with a laugh.

Hermione took a second to collect her thoughts before continuing. "You want to know the real reason that I approved of you right away."

"You mean it wasn't because of Teddy calling me mum?" Ginny questioned surprised; Hermione had told everyone that was the moment when.

"No I just tell people that because I know it would embarrass Harry if I told everyone the real reason." Hermione said with a smirk. "It was his eyes. After fourth year when he saw Cedric die something died in him too. He was never the same. That light, that sparkle that was once there when he first found out he was a wizard was gone. Harry's smiles never quite reached his eyes after that: there was always something there holding him back. Not letting him enjoy life." Hermione took a deep breath.

"And then suddenly when he was introducing you to me it was there. I couldn't believe it you brought Harry back. You gave him back his faith that he lost and I couldn't be more grateful to you. I mean Harry is like a brother to me and his happiness is the only thing I care about when it comes to him. I just…" Hermione looked Ginny in the eyes. "I can't thank you enough for coming into Harry's life, for coming into my life. Without you I never would have found such a great friend or Ron or felt loved and included in someone else's family." Hermione finished her little speech with the both of them in tears.

"Hermione I never knew." Ginny said through her tears. "You are like the sister I always wanted. And I want you to know that I love Harry so much and that I love you as well. You are my best friend." Ginny said giving Hermione a Weasley hug that reviled Mrs. Weasley.

Once the girls had finished their crying and bonding moment Hermione took charge once again. "Come on we can't stay here all day we have a wedding that we must attend." Hermione said pulling out her pen and crossing off the next item off her list.

"The griffin is up and heading down to the common room, over." Hermione said into the walkie-talkie.

"What is that?" Ginny asked looking at the walkie-talkies.

"It's a walkie-talkie that why everyone can stay in touch without have to send owls or people of memos it's just easier this way." Hermione explained.

"Isn't that muggle stuff though? I though it didn't work around wizards or in Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Harry charmed them somehow so they would work and he might have done a little tinkering with the wards around Hogwarts." Hermione said vaguely.

Ginny couldn't get over this. "That is an amazing idea I think Harry should start selling those things I mean everyone would want to use muggle electronics if they could." Ginny said impressed.

"Yes well you can tell Harry all about your new idea on the honeymoon after your wedding. First let's work on getting you married." Hermione said just before the descended into the common room.

"Bloody hell," Ginny whispered when she saw the state of the common room. It looked like a boom exploded. People were everywhere. All of the bridal party was here plus the parents and the female Weasley's and the carters who are in charge of breakfast. Also the makeup team and hair stylist were in there as well each taking up a fourth of the room so they could set up their work stations.

"I know it's pretty bad you should see the Great Hall." Hermione commented.

"It's only 7:30," Ginny commented.

"I know and we are already behind schedule. Once the boys have arrived and are set up you can come with me to make sure everything looks okay in the Great Hall and you and Harry, at separate time of course, have to approve the table setting once more. We have one table set up in the back so the waiters can know how they are to set the rest of the tables." Hermione said.

"Right," Ginny said finally starting to get into wedding mode. "I am going to need a coffee and some breakfast first and then we will get everything ready."

"Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said spotting Ginny from near the breakfast table, she was making sure everyone got enough food. "I am so proud of you. I can't believe that my little girl is getting married and to such a nice man no less." Mrs. Weasley said started to cry which only made Ginny start to tear up too.

"Thank mum, I love you so much." Ginny said hugging Mrs. Weasley.

"Right then, we need you something to eat before you get ready." Mrs. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley sat Ginny down on the chair in front of the fireplace with a plate loaded with food.

"Mum I don't think I can eat all of this food." Ginny said looking uncertainly at the amount of food on her plate.

"Nonsense you have a very big day today and you need to have enough energy for it." Mrs. Weasley said brushing Ginny's complaint off.

"Just do your best." Hermione chimed in.

"So once I'm done this we are going to the Great Hall?" Ginny asked taking a bit of the toast on her plate.

"Nope," Hermione said with a smile. "I am going to go down stairs and get the boys to their room and check in on the flowers and you will be getting your nails done and then your hair will be put into the curlers." Hermione informed Ginny.

"So when will I get to see everything?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"You won't get to see everything until 11. And Harry wants to do the final check at 1. Since we are opening the doors at 1:30 and the ceremony won't start until 3. But we won't open the doors to the Great Hall until 2." Hermione said.

"That sounds great." Ginny said with a smile. "I hope you realise that when you do this with Ron I will gladly do what you are doing for me. I mean it Hermione I never would have gotten all this done without you." Ginny said.

"Don't worry about it. What are sisters for?" Hermione said with a smile.

They were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's walkie-talkie. "What do you mean they don't know where to put them?" Mrs. Weasley screeched into the walkie-talkie.

"You know I am kind of regretting giving her one of those." Hermione said as an afterthought as Mrs. Weasley left the common room in a rage.

Ginny gave Hermione a look, "Right," Hermione said slowly. "I'll go after her…make sure she doesn't kill anyone." Hermione said with a laugh and she too left the common room.

After a rushed breakfast Ginny was rushed back to her room so she could shower and wash her hair.

"Okay Miss, Weasley I am going to need you to shower and then when you are done just through this bathrobe over you and I ask that you just keep your hair in a towel." The lady that was hired to get Ginny ready for the day said.

"Listen you don't need to call me Miss, Weasley just call me Ginny and you are?" Ginny said introducing herself.

"Hi Ginny I'm Alexis, it is nice to finally meet you." Alexis said shaking Ginny's hand.

"So have you been doing this for a long time?" Ginny asked hesitantly, this was her wedding day she had to look perfect.

"Don't worry I've worked with some of the best you are in good hands." Alexis said giving her a cheeky wink.

"That's true you did do the best at the trial run." Ginny said remembering that she made her look almost like a doll, she was perfect.

"To tell you the truth I have never been so nervous for anything in my life." Alexis said with a nervous laugh.

"Really I seem to recall that you didn't look nervous." Ginny said closing her eyes and allowing Alexis to do what she does best.

"Oh trust me I was. Now I am assuming you want me to do the same thing I did at the trial?" Alexis asked.

Ginny didn't even hesitate, "Yes please."

An hour later Alexis was done: almost. "You are just about done now I was just wondering if I could add a little more to make your eyes pop out just a bit more, if you want." Ginny couldn't believe that she was looking at herself in the mirror. The woman that was looking back at her was breathtaking.

"You can do whatever you want Alexis. I look amazing like I don't even think I am looking into a mirror." Ginny said.

"Oh trust me you are looking into a mirror and I did nothing but bring out your beauty you did the rest." Alexis said. "Okay I'm just going to add some here…" Alexis died off a little as she got into the zone.

"Alexis is she done? Because the hairdresser is all set; bloody hell Ginny." Hermione said stopping in her tracks.

"What is it bad do I look awful?" Ginny questioned quickly turning around to look at her reflection.

"Goodness no Gin you look amazing." Hermione said in awe.

"Really," Ginny asked shyly.

Hermione could only nod, "Harry is going to die when he sees you."

"And this is only the makeup wait until you have your hair and dress on no one will be able to take their eyes off of you." Alexis commented with a laugh.

"You think?" Ginny said.

"I know," Alexis said firmly.

Hermione agreed, "She is right you know now come on let's get your hair done it is already after 10 we are starting to run behind schedule."

"Hermione I am getting married in 6 hours." Ginny said freaking out a little bit.  
Hermione looked down at her watch before correcting her, "More like a little less than 4 since you need at be all ready by 2." Hermione said with a smile.  
"I can't believe it." Ginny said sitting down.

"Yes you can and you can attempt to breath in that chair over there." Hermione said moving to the chair in front of the hair dresser.

"Wow," Two hours later and Ginny looked amazing.

"You look amazing," Luna said looking at Ginny.

"Yeah and you don't even have your dress on." Katie added.

Fleur came from the getting her make up done and stopped in her tracks. "Ginny you look breathtaking: Harry is one lucky man." Fleur said.

"Luna your next for makeup and Fleur you're getting your hair done now." Hermione said.  
"And once Luna is done, Katie, you can get your makeup done then go to hair and I am after you Katie and Fleur, Vicky will go after me. I don't want her to get dirty and have to redo her makeup and hair." Hermione explained. Once Hermione explain everyone went off to their spots.

The next two hours were a blur for Ginny. She remembered Hermione taking her at 12:30 to look at the Hall to make sure it was to her likings. And after that she was shuffled from one place to another until it was finally two o'clock.

"-" Mrs. Weasley was speechless as she took a final look at her baby. "You look beautiful." Mrs. Weasley said the tears already forming in her eyes.

"You think so mum?" Ginny asked timidly trying to get rid of the imaginary creases in her dress.

"You look beautiful…I can't believe my little girl is growing up so fast." Mrs. Weasley said giving Ginny a hug. "I want you to know that I am so proud of the woman you have become and I only ever wanted you to be happy. I love you so much sweetheart." By now both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were crying. It was at this point that Hermione came in.

"No tears today we will just get Alexis to fix your makeup up a bit and then we will go take the pictures with the bridal party." Hermione said.

At two on the dot Hermione escorted her and the rest of the bridesmaids and the flower girl to a secluded area on the grounds for pictures with just the bridal party and Ginny knew for a fact that somewhere on the grounds was her soon to be husband was waiting for her.

"Okay everyone I want Ginny in the middle…perfect. Now everyone smile," The photographer said.

At 3:30 Ginny was in a room near the Great Hall. Ginny heard the door open and was pleasantly surprised. Her father was standing there: with Teddy in his arms.

"Mummy," Teddy screamed jumping out of Mr. Weasley's arms and into Ginny's.

"Hey sweetie," Ginny said giving Teddy a tight hug. "You look so handsome." Ginny said and Teddy did look adorable in his tux, the same one as Harry's, with tie and all.

"Thank you mummy, you look very pretty." Teddy said. "I missed you." Teddy said making Ginny's heart melt.

"I know sweetheart I missed you too. But you had fun with all the boys." Ginny said.

"Yeah but dad is so boring he just keeps walking. He's no fun at all." Teddy said with a pout making Ginny laugh.

"Okay mister I think it is time you went back to your dad and Uncle Ron because we have to start in 15 minutes." Hermione said causing Ginny's heart to speed up even more.

"Okay bye Teddy Bear love you." Ginny said giving Teddy a quick kiss bye.

"Bye mummy love you." Teddy said as Hermione brought him to Harry.

When Ginny looked at her dad she noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"Daddy please don't cry cause you are going to make me cry." Ginny said, tears already welling up.

"I'm not crying." Mr. Weasley said in a stiff voice. "I am just so proud of the beautiful young lady that is standing in front of me."

"Daddy," Ginny said weakly.

"No Princess it's true you grew up to be a beautiful young woman who I am honoured to call my daughter. You know I don't know if I am ready to let go of my little girl. The girl who would never go to bed without me reading her a story about Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived." Mr. Weasley said with a watery chuckle.

"And now look at you all your dreams are coming true. I mean it's not every day that someone daughter says they are going to marry Harry Potter and the actually does in the end." Mr. Weasley said.

"Now come on how about we dry those tears and get you married." Mr. Weasley said.

"I love you daddy and don't worry I will always be your little girl." Ginny said giving her dad a hug.

"Come on Sweetheart I think it is about time to I walk you down that aisle." Mr. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley led Ginny to the doors of the Great Hall.

"You ready?" Mr. Weasley asked one last time. "Because if you change your mind I can take us out for some ice cream?" Mr. Weasley asked one last time.

Ginny just smiled at her dad. "No it's okay dad I think I am ready to get married to the love of my life." Ginny said. Mr. Weasley nodded firmly and signalled for the house elves to open the doors.

OOOOOOOOOOO

_It's finally happening, _Ginny thought to herself as she saw the house elves open the doors. Ginny couldn't breathe. All of her senses were going into overload. She heard the wedding march, saw Harry's slight intake of air, smelt the sweet smell of the flowers that Harry and her had painstakingly picked out. But all of that melted away when her eyes locked with Harry's. Ginny knew that she would have stood there if not for her dad calmly taking her hand and start to lead her down the aisle.

* * *

AN: Well hello again I hope everyone enjoyed that. Now the next chapter will be of Harry's day and then the rest of the wedding also heads up i haven't written it yet so it might take a bit of time but i can honestly say that I want to get this story done by the end of April, May at the latest. Also please review tell me what you thought of it and what you liked what you hated...whatever you want just please review or PM me I just love getting feedback. Thanks for keeping up with this story and if you are just starting to read this story then hopefully you will stick with me through the rest of the story and the sequel. Also I am really excited about the sequel I have all these ideas in my head and i honestly and trying to get you all pumped for it because I know I am.

Love lovely42  
ps. REVIEW 

** REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**\/**

**V**

**v**


	30. Wedding

**AN: **well this is it the final chapter. I want to thank everyone and hope they enjoy this.  
Also I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"I love you so much Harry James Potter." Ginny said, kissing Harry gently.

"Not as much as I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley." Harry said.

"We better get to our proper rooms we both know Hermione is going to kill us if she finds out we aren't in bed sleeping." Ginny said.

"You know I don't think I will be able to sleep without having you in my arms." Harry said.

"Don't worry we can make it through one night apart…hopefully." Ginny said.

Harry pulled away from Ginny. "You better get back to the common room before Hermione murders you. And I know Ron is going to report that I'm not where I should be in a few minutes." Harry said with a laugh.

"Okay you are right but just make sure that you tell Teddy I love him okay. And make sure he doesn't eat any sugar tomorrow morning otherwise we will spend the whole ceremony trying to keep him from bouncing off the walls." Ginny said.

"I promise." Harry said before stepping into the fireplace and flooing away. When Harry stepped out of the fireplace Ron was pacing the room.

"Oh thank Merlin." Ron said breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to have to tell Mione that you and Ginny snuck off somewhere and I did not want to be the one to tell her that."

Harry laughed. "And here I was thinking that you were nervous about me getting cold feet." Harry said causing Ron to stop.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Ron asked staring at Harry intently.

"No don't worry if anything I want tomorrow to come sooner so I can finally marry your sister." Harry said giving Ron a pat on the back before leading them out of the floo room.

"Good because you don't want to know what I would do to you if you left my sister at the altar, best mate or not." Ron threatened.

"I'll keep that in mind Ron." Harry said with a laugh. Harry also noticed that it was very quiet. "Ron where is Teddy?" Harry asked nervously.

"Oh George took him from me the moment I got in. He went to give him a bath and get him dressed for bed." Ron informed Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked shocked.

Ron looked just as shocked. "Yeah I know I was like that too when he offered. To tell you the truth I think he and Luna want to start having kids." Ron said the last bit quieter.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I was wondering why they offered to babysit Teddy so much. They kept saying it was because the wedding was so close but that makes more sense."

"And Hermione says I'm oblivious." Ron said rolling his eyes and heading off to his and Hermione's room.

"Night Ron," Harry said heading to Teddy's room. Harry was about to go in but the sight in front of him caused him to stop. George was tucking Teddy into bed and was about to get a story to read to him. Instead of interrupting Harry let George finish the story and give Teddy a quick kiss goodnight.

Harry finally made his presence known. "Hey buddy, you ready for your big day tomorrow?" Harry asked quietly.

"Ummhmm," Teddy said already half asleep. "Chocolate, pop." Teddy mumbled.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "That's right Teddy you get to eat all of the treats but just this once." Harry warned Teddy. "Night cub, love you." Harry said kissing his forehead and leaving the room with George.

"Night daddy, night Uncle George." Teddy mumbled before going to bed.

Harry shut the door making sure to leave it a crack open so he could hear if anything was going on.

"You're good with him," Harry commented suddenly.

"What?" George asked he looked to be in deep thought.

Harry continued. "I'm just saying that you are really good with Teddy and not a lot of guys can say that. You would make an amazing dad."

George suddenly turned red and started to rub this neck awkwardly. "You think?" George said trying to sound uninterested and failing miserably.

"Trust me I know so, besides Luna would make a great mum and you always have Gin and I if you guys need help." Harry told George.

"Thanks," George said rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I'm going to bed off to bed." George told Harry his mind miles away.

"See you tomorrow," Harry said before heading to his room. Harry took his time getting ready dreading the fact that he is going to have to try to sleep without Ginny beside him.

Harry was in for a restless night before he actually fell asleep he thought that maybe it would be a good idea to get a dog.

OOOOOOOO

"WAKE UP!" Ron screamed bursting into Harry's room causing Harry to grab his wand.

"Put that thing away you won't need that today because you are getting married to my little sister today." Ron said in a cheerful mood.

Harry looked at Ron carefully. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Ronald Weasley?"

Ron looked offend. "What are you talking about? Can't I just be happy?" Ron asked.

"Not at 7 in the morning without breakfast." Harry said.

Harry knew he caught Ron by the fact that his ears were now bright red. "Fine you caught me Hermione came earlier in the morning to wake me up." Ron said causing Harry to wish he never asked.

"Eww too much information." Harry groaned trying to get that image out of his head.

"Now come on you need to eat something and then shower and we have to get to Hogwarts by 9." Ron said.

"Okay I am up," Harry said getting out of bed.

"Have you woken Teddy up yet?" Harry said as he put on his glasses.

Ron shook his head. "No I thought I would let him get a few extra minutes." Ron informed Harry.

Without another word Harry went to wake Teddy up.

"Good morning Teddy Bear," Harry said as he walked into Teddy's room. Teddy took a few seconds to wake up but once he realized what day it was he jumped out of bed.

"Are you excited?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.

Teddy jumped straight into Harry's arms. "Mummy's going to be my mummy for real now right?" Teddy asked.

"Yup," Harry and Ginny had only told Kingsley but after the ceremony they were planning on also doing the adoption papers that said Teddy was also Ginny's.

"Come on let's get you some breakfast," Harry said carrying Teddy to the dining room where a buffet was set up with all kinds of delicious foods.

When Harry, Teddy and Ron got to the dining room everyone had already settled in and was helping themselves to food.

"Okay everyone we are on a tight schedule we have a little more than an hour for breakfast so make sure you get your fill because it is going to be a long day." Ron said a walkie talkie in his hand along with a clip board in hand.

Fred looked at the clip board warily. "I take it Hermione was here?" Fred asked.

Harry was the only one who noticed the light blush. "She did and it is my job to keep us all on track because if we mess up we will have Hermione and mum our arses." Ron said seriously.

"-" Fred didn't have anything to say to that.

"Perfect and you are all to be showered and dressed by 8:55 so we have time to floo over. And Harry you will be flooing last. I will let Hermione know when we are about to floo and then from there once we are all at Hogwarts she will bring us to the Slytherin common room since most of you have not been there before. You will be given the password once we get there. Also you are not allowed to mess with any of the workers and if they ask you something and you don't know the answer send them to someone who does." Ron told them.

Charlie spoke up. "We get it Ron, we will behave you can tell Hermione that you told us so can we eat now?" Charlie asked.

Ron looked back at the clip board. "Ummm..yes it seems we can." Ron said awkwardly.

"Ron come and sit down and eat something." Harry said adding some fruit to Teddy's plate of sugary breakfast foods.

Two hours later everyone was standing in the floo room waiting to floo to Hogwarts.

"Okay Hermione is waiting for everyone on the other side Bill you go first." Ron said once Hermione confirmed that she was in Hogwarts's floo room.

Soon it was just Harry and Ron in the room.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know am I?" Harry asked Ron, he was pale white.

Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. "Harry you love Ginny right?" Ron asked.

"Of course." Harry said.

"And I know for a fact that Ginny loves you too. Honestly I never thought that I would say this to the guy taking my little sister away but you are perfect for her. When Ginny is with you her eyes light up." Ron told Harry sincerely.

"I have never seen her this happy in her life, at least not since the chamber incident. And to be completely honest none of us ever thought she would be able to get over that and be happy again. I always thought that what she did in the chamber would haunt her for the rest of her life." Ron told Harry.

"Anyone would be upset after going through that." Harry said hurriedly.

Ron shook his head. "You, don't get it. Ginny blamed herself for everything that happened. She blamed herself for the muggleborns that almost died, she blamed herself for almost letting Voldemort come back and she blamed herself for hurting you. And no matter what anyone told her she continued to blame herself."

Ron wanted, no needed, Harry to understand this. "Harry, Ginny lost a piece of herself when that diary was destroyed. And she only just started healing when you came into her life. And now I have never seen her happier."

"You are her saviour and I can never repay you enough for what you have done for her and our family." Ron told Harry before bringing him into a hug.

"Ron you have no idea what this means to me. And I am no saviour if anyone is a saviour it's Gin because I was in a bad place after Voldemort I had given up and Gin didn't give up on me she stick by me. I love that woman so much, words cannot describe." Harry said trying to explain how much Ginny has done for him too.

"Right now that we got that out of the way it is time you get you married." Ron said happily before pushing Harry into the fireplace.

"Don't forget to keep your elbows tucked." Ron said happily just before Harry flooed away.

When Ron stepped out of the fireplace a few minutes later Harry was still dusting himself off.

"About time," Bill complained.

"Yeah Hermione refused to take us to the common room until the two of you had gotten here." Fred said.

"She was about to floo over there and get you guys if Harry hadn't fallen out of the fireplace at the right time." George piped in.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Well you two were over there for 15 minutes who knows what could have happened. Harry might have run away and Ron was searching the house looking for him." Hermione explained.

Harry looked up at Hermione. "Really Hermione you thought I would leave Gin at the altar? She would kill me!" Harry exclaimed.

This caused all the Weasley men to laugh and even Hermione cracked a smile. "Okay boys let's go." Hermione said leading everyone out of the floo room.

"You know I never even knew that this was a floo room." Percy commented as they were leaving.

"I did!" Fred, George, Harry and Bill said.

"How did you know it was a floo room?" Charlie asked turning to Bill.

"When I was HeadBoy I had to escort a parent from here to Professor Dumbledore's office." Bill explained.

"Oh," Was all Charlie said.

"Besides this room is normally always locked otherwise students would be randomly flooing to Merlin knows where at any time of the day." Hermione explained.

"Yeah you need the Head's permission to go into there." Harry said. "Or own it," Ron said under his breath to Harry causing him to laugh.

"Don't let Fred and George know it would break their heart." Harry whispered back

"What the fact that don't own it?" Ron asked confused.

Harry shook his head. "No that they don't know all of Hogwarts." Harry said mysteriously.

"You know all of Hogwarts?" Ron asked Harry skeptical about the whole thing.

Now Harry was looking at Ron like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me I was too busy saving the world to try and discover all that Hogwarts hides? That will have to be left for my kids because I don't have the time." Harry said with a laugh.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Fred asked.

Harry and Ron shared a knowing look before replying. "Nothing." No one believed them.

Hermione slowed down and waited for Ron and Harry to catch up with her. "If I find out that the two of you are planning something stupid that is going to ruin this wedding I will kill you both." Hermione warned them.

"Merlin Hermione calm down." Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes as he heard the two of them to break out into a hushed argument.

Harry noticed the group had stopped. "Why did we stop?" Harry asked everyone.

Mr. Weasley spoke calmly. "Harry we don't have the password." Mr. Weasley said causing Hermione and Ron to pause the fight.

"Oh right of course the password is memories." Hermione said with a smile.

When no one said anything Hermione sighed. "Memories because we are making memories." Hermione sighed again at the silence.

"Boys," Hermione huffed. "Just go get ready the hair dresser will be down in a bit." Hermione said and turned to leave.

Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"Love you too." Hermione said giving him a quick kiss. "Now go get to work I can't wait until we are done and can just sleep."

Ron shook his head. "I can't wait until I get to see you looking beautiful in a dress and then get to dance with the prettiest woman here." Ron said sweetly.

"Are you trying to suck up to me so I will sleep with you?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"Would you be offended if I said yes?" Ron asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nope but that's only because it's working." Hermione said causing Ron to laugh.

"See you later," Ron said kissing Hermione and then going into the Slytherin common room with the rest of the guys.

OOOOOOOOOO

Harry was scared. Considering what he had done in his short life so far you would think that this would be a normal feeling but it wasn't. Even when Harry had found out that the evilest wizard of all time was after him and wanted to kill him he wasn't this scared. Not when he went after the Philosopher's stone when he was 11, or down to the Chamber of Secrets, not even when he was going off after Voldemort's Horcruxes. He was obviously scared but still not as scared as this.

Today was a big deal for Harry because today Harry's dreamers were coming true. After today he could finally have a family of his own: as long as he doesn't mess anything up. For as long as he could remember all Harry wanted was a family first it was his parents or parent like figures but now as he grew older he knew what he wanted. He wanted Ginny: someone he knew that without a doubt he could spend the rest of his life cherishing her and loving her and know that she loves him just as much.

But no matter how much he knew that Ginny loved him and always would he was still terrified. What if he was a bad husband? What if Ginny fell out of love with him? What if he messed up the one, okay second he did have Teddy, good thing in his life? What if he lost his one and only chance at his happily ever after?

He deserved one of those: right? Harry had given up his childhood to save the world. In his life time he has done things that no other wizard should have to go through and he did it without complaint. He never asked why him, why not someone else he always just did what had to be done. And it was about time he had something good happen to him.

"I know what you are thinking about." Henry said starling Harry a bit.

Harry look up at Henry surprised: was it time? "Really what am I thinking about?" Harry asked Henry.

"You are scared." Henry said plainly. "You are scared that you are going to mess up the one good thing in your life. You are scared that you are going to do something to mess up your one chance at having what you always dreamed of: a family to call your own." Harry was at a loss for words.

"And I have to say I am a little insulted because I know that both Jane and I think of you as our son." Harry looked like he wanted to defend himself but Henry wouldn't let him speak.

"Don't worry I understand. This is your chance to have your own family and I know that you know Jane, Hermione and I will always be here for you. And I also know that you deserve this." Henry said.

"You deserve to be happy you have done so much for this world and no one has thanked you. But the thing is you never wanted thanks you did what had to be done because it was the right thing to do and because of the kind and caring person you are." Harry couldn't believe that Henry was saying everything he was feeling.

"And do you know what ?" "What?" Harry whispered almost too scared to ask.

"It's time you got your happily ever after." Henry said.

"I-" Harry was at a loss of words. He physically could not say what he was feeling.

"Henry-" Henry cut him off. "I think it is time you call me dad and I know for a fact that Jane would be honoured if you called her mum." Henry said.

Harry couldn't help it he pulled Henry into a hug that could rival a Weasley hug any day. "Thank you so much. I can't even begin to describe what you and mum," The words felt foreign on his tongue.

"Have done for me. And you always know what to say. I was scared, no I was terrified that I was going to do something to wreak the best thing in my life, other than Teddy, but you showed me that I do deserve my happy ending." Harry said a little chocked up.

Henry tightened his hold on Harry. "Us dad's always know the right things to say especially considering that I was in your shoes when I was getting married too."

"I don't think I can thank you enough." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it: what is family for. Now come on I believe you have a wedding to attend." Henry said with a smile.

"I still don't know how you were able to put everything I was thinking into words." Harry said as they left the dorm room Harry was hiding in.

"Well like I said I was in your shoes at one point. Also," Henry sent Harry a cheeky grin. "It helps that when you are nervous you talk out loud."

Harry could only stare at Henry as he started to laugh. "But that doesn't make anything I said less true."

"It kind of does." Harry said cheekily.

"No it doesn't I am always right." Henry and Harry were no in the common room with the rest of the grooms men.

Jane, who was putting the final touches on everyone's outfits, turned around. "Oh-" Harry could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"You look so handsome sweetie." Jane said chocked up already.

"Thanks mum," And that was it all control Jane had was gone with those words. Jane was now full out crying as she hugged Harry.

"Oh you have no idea how happy you have made me. I can't believe you are all grown up and getting married now." Jane said.

Bill didn't want to interrupt this moment but knew he had to. "I'm really sorry but we have to get up there now."

Jane quickly collected herself. "You are right. Let's go you all have to be in your places."

Everyone made their way to the Great Hall in record time by the time they got their most people were seated. "Okay groomsmen first, and then the best man who is where?" Jane said looking around for Ron.

"Present." Ron said stepping out of a side room with Teddy, Victoire and Hermione.

"Sorry I just had to get these two ready. Guess that means it's my turn." Ron said letting go of Teddy's hand and making his way down the aisle, but not before wishing Harry good luck.

"Okay now we will just go sit down." Jane said pulling Henry but Harry stopped them.

"Why don't you walk me down?" Harry suggested causing Jane to start crying again.

"Oh Harry," Jane said giving him a hug.

"Good luck brother," Hermione said giving him a quick hug too. And without another word Harry took his first steps into the Great Hall.

Harry was blown away, the room looked amazing. If Harry didn't know it was the Great Hall he never would have guessed it: it was transformed. The ceiling enchantments were down so chandeliers and thousands of perfectly placed candles lit up the room. The Alter was beautiful it was raised so even people in the back were able to see everything going on.

There were rows upon rows of chairs and purple and white flowers placed tastefully throughout the room. It was simple but elegant. Harry stopped just before the Alter and gave Jane a kiss on the check and Henry a hug before he too got onto the Alter.

Harry saw the bridesmaids come down the aisle followed by Hermione, who looked beautiful. After Hermione Teddy walked down the rings on the pillows and almost sprinting his to the Alter but stopping to wave at the people he knew. Victoire was the opposite it seemed to take an eternity for her to make it down the aisle.

But finally the moment had come the doors to the Great Hall opened wide and Ginny and her dad floated down the aisle. Harry could honestly say that he had never seen anything so beautiful: she took his breath away. Once Ginny had made it down to him the rest was a blur he remembered saying the 'I dos' the exchanging of the rings the binding of the magic and even signing the papers. However the one thing that stood out was Ginny's smiling face. If anyone asked him anything about the ceremony he wouldn't have a clue as to what went on.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter" Kingsley said happily as everyone applauded.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ginny was on cloud nine. She was finally Ginny Potter. She honestly thought her face was going to crack because she couldn't stop smiling. Everything had gone perfectly. The ceremony was beautiful and the food was delicious and the speeches were wonderful. She couldn't have been happier.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked coming up behind Ginny.

"You may Mr. Potter." Ginny said as Harry led them to the dance floor.

"I can't believe we are actually married." Harry said as they swayed on the spot.

Ginny couldn't agree more. "I know, can you believe that only a few months ago we didn't even know each other."

Harry spun her quickly causing Ginny to laugh. "And now I can't even picture my life without you."

"I love you so much." Ginny said, kissing Harry.

"I love you too." Harry replied. "Now what do you say about us getting out of here and starting our honeymoon." Harry said with a wicked smile.

"Let's get out of here." Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny said there goodbye. And also gave Ron and Hermione instructions on how to take care of Teddy before they left.

"Bye," Harry and Ginny yelled as they drove away in the limo that was taking them to their hotel for the night.

"And they lived happily ever after." Harry whispered to himself.

"What was that love?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Harry said with a smile.

THE END

* * *

**AN: I can't believe I am done this story. I want to thank everyone who has been with me too the end. I can't believe I finished this. Now I am sorry if this seems rushed but I didn't want to go into too much detail. Besides I am working on the sequel that I hope you all continue to read because it would mean a lot to me. I just want to say thank you one last time and also please review if you have never done so before do it now because this is my last chapter and maybe you don't like sotries about the next generation, which the sequel is about, in which case you won't be reading my other story and you can't tell me what you think. Anyway please review :)  
Have an amazing day everyone :)**

**love lovely42**

REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**\/**

**V**

**v**


	31. AN Sequel A Thank You

Hey I hope all of you enjoyed my story. I know I really enjoyed writing it. It was my first one so I appreciate all the reviews (if they were constructive or nice not the ones that pointed out all my stories flaws). And I wanted to let you all know about my sequel And they Lived Happily Ever After Mostly.

I don't have it under the Harry/Ginny pairing just because it involves more than just them. But don't you worry there are plenty of Harry/Ginny moments for you fans of it.

Anyway if you enjoyed this story I hope you will check out it's sequel since I am not having an epilogue for this story. If you don't like it that's fine and I thank you for sticking with me for this story.

Thank you again. Love you all, and if you reviewed even once know that they always brightened my day.

Love lovely42

Ps. And they Lived Happily Ever After Mostly is the name of the sequel. Enjoy!


End file.
